Kin and Kindred
by fusedtwilight
Summary: Jasper bites and turns a child named Jack. The Cullens keep it from the wolves to avoid a war, but they have their hands full dealing with Jack, his wicked persinality and his more wicked power.
1. Chapter 1

Kin and Kindred

Chapter 1

**Fusedtwilight: This is the first story I ever did that had Jasper as the main character. It's real fun to get into that crazy mind of his. Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing!**

Jasper P.O.V

Me, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett decided to have a boy's night out.

Get away from the women, just us guys hanging out hunting some animals, making a bunch of guy jokes and not worry about our wives getting mad at us.

We were in Oregon hunting for food. Emmett wanted to have a contest to see who could catch the biggest prey. We had until midnight which only gave us an hour, the prize would be a Harley Davidson motorcycle built in the nineteen sixties he had found. All it needed was a little fixing and it would be good as new. I had a thing for motorcycles. I still had the one Edward got for Bella when she was human. But who needs a new bike when you can have a classic?

I smiled as I ran. Already planning the modifications I was going to make on the bike as soon as I got it. I had yet to feed so my instincts were running wild. I was greatly enjoying myself, hanging out with my family, having fun, hunting animals.

We picked the middle of nowhere in the forests. The kind of place where there were lots of animals for us to feast and not a chance of there being any humans around. Imagine my surprise when the sweet smell of human blood hit my nose.

Carlisle and the others were gone, already looking for their prey. I tried to resist but the allure of human blood was to strong. I had gone to long from feeding, spending too much time wrestling with the others or running with them.

I tried to resist but…it smelled…so…good. Let Emmett or the others have the damn bike! I will have something a million times better, the blood of a human!

I ran in the direction the smell was coming from. My vampire instincts were driving me now. Willing me forward to find my pray. But in the back of my head I was screaming for help.

* * *

Jack P.O.V

I grunted in pain as I hit the floor.

Mom was in one of her moods again. It was ten at night on a Friday. So I knew it was going to be like this. She got off of work at four but she didn't call until five. She said she would be home soon and I knew what would happen.

So flash forward to about ten, mom comes home drunk as hell, how she managed to avoid getting pulled over I don't know. She came home all mad about something that happened years ago when she was younger, before I was even born.

I welcome her home and she ignores me, then she goes in her room and I hear her calling up her mother, her ex-boyfriend, a few friends she has. To my grandma she tells how she was such a lousy mother, how she never loved her, how she ruined her life.

Her ex she calls and yells at him for cheating on her even though he never did. How he was lazy and it was his entire fault they broke up, how he broke her heart. Truth was he was a good guy; she was just to controlling and paranoid to live with.

Her friends she calls to complain and cry to about her past and how miserable she is. Telling them twisted versions of the calls she just made, always making herself out to be the victim.

I went in my room and did my best to ignore it, did my best to be ignored. Some nights it worked. Some nights it didn't. This was one of those nights.

"Jack!" my mom shouted.

I sighed and got up from my bed. Wondering what I had done now to set her off on me this time. "Yes mom? I asked walking into the living room.

"Did you vacuum today?" she asked. She was glaring at me. The smell of alcohol was thick on her like a perfume.

"Sorry mom I forgot," I said.

'_I was too busy worrying about dealing with your drunk ass when you got home," I thought._

"Yeah you always forget, you know I work my fucking ass off at work, do you think I want to come home and work my ass off here too? I am not your slave you know!"

"I'm sorry but I did the dishes and took out the trash," I said hoping to appease her.

"So what? I asked you to vacuum and you can't get off your ass and do it? You know I work why would you want to make me work more? Don't I take care of you enough?"

"I said I was sorry mom."

"Sorry? Sorry! My fucking house is a fucking wreck because you're to fucking lazy to pick up after yourself!"

I looked around the house. It was spotless. Perfectly clean. My mom was a clean freak. You could never say our house was messy or a wreck. Except for mom. She always found some imperfection that frustrated her with the house. I was always getting in trouble for leaving something where it is not supposed to be or not picking something up I didn't know needed to be picked up.

I tried to do the laundry, I tried to help clean but she would always tell me I was doing a horrible job and make me stop and do it herself. Then latter she would yell at me for not doing it myself.

"Mom the house looks great."

"No it doesn't!" she shouted. "I'm sick of coming home to an ungrateful son who can't fucking pick up after himself because he's a fucking slob!"

"I'm not a fucking slob, you're just drunk and pissed…again," I said. As soon as I said it I knew I fucked up.

She raised her hand back and punched me. No she didn't slap me, she punched my face. Right on the cheek. My vision exploded into stars. I fell and hit my head on the side of the table.

That was how I found myself on the floor after cocking off to my mom. "Don't you fucking cuss at me! I'm your fucking mother you ungrateful bastard!"

I brought my hand up to my head and tenderly felt the part that hit the table. My head was hurting bad and when I touched the spot that got hit I winced. I felt something wet and sticky in my hair. I drew my hand back and knew the blood would be there.

I looked at my fingers covered in blood. "I'm bleeding," I said.

"Your own damn fault." she said.

I glared at her and got up. "You dumb bitch!" I snarled.

"What did you say?" she asked her voice going dangerously low.

"I am so fucking sick and tired of you! You are bossy, controlling, you think you never make mistakes and you blame everyone including me for how fucked your life it!"

She slapped me this time. My left cheek stung from where she slapped me. I was so pissed now. I was sick and tired of taking care of her, of having to tip toe around her and her fragile emotions, of having to move because she got into a fight with her boyfriend or because she got a D.U.I and being blamed for shit that had nothing to do with me.

"I am your mother! I give you food, clothes, a home and this is what I get? I come home and your cussing at me?"

See, she already has an excuse. She'll be saying I cuss her out and stuff. She won't have no memory she started bitching me out. She'll only recall the bits that make me look like the bad guy and her the victim.

"You may be my mother, you may take care of me, but obviously you don't love me otherwise you wouldn't treat me like this! Well fuck you old woman, I am tired of you and your shit! I'm leaving!"

I ran to the door and put my shoes on. I opened the front door. "You walk out that door I don't ever want to see you again!"

I turned to her; tears were running down my face. "Good, I never want to see you again either, I hate you! I wish I was dead!"

I ran out the door of our trailer. I saw some neighbors peeking out their windows to see what the commotion was.

"What!" I screamed at them.

"Jack get back here now!" I heard mom scream.

I ignored her and kept on running. I ran until her screams became distant shrieks in the distance. I had no idea where I was going I just ran, I ran and ran and ran some more. I ran for…I don't even know how far I ran. I just had to get away. My blood was pumping and my head hurt like a bitch.

And I ran.

* * *

Alice P.O.V

I was brushing Esme's hair. While the guys were having their boy's night out I decided we girls should have a girl's night. Do each other's hair, paint our toe nails, that kind of thing.

Nessie was excited. It was her first slumber party with her mom and us. I had to admit, Nessie took after her grandma Renee. She had a never ending energy to do anything and everything. I wish Bella was more like that. Nessie was always eager to try things out.

I was showing Nessie the best way to brush hair when I had a vision. I saw Jasper in the woods in Oregon. He had a small boy in his arms, his teeth were deep in the boy's neck and he screamed in pain.

I quickly grabbed my cell phone and dialed Jasper. No answer. "Damn it all!" I cursed.

I should have been paying attention to Jasper! But they were in such a remote area in Oregon, and I had checked for any campers but I had seen none. Why was a kid out there all by himself!

"Alice what is it?" Esme asked.

I ignored her, not having the time to explain. First I called Carlisle.

"Alice?"

"Carlisle Jasper is going to kill a boy!" I said.

"What?!"

"I just had a vision of him draining a child in the woods!"

I heard the girls gasp behind me. "Where is he now?" Carlisle asked.

"He's hunting the boy, he's close to him now. He can't help himself, the boy is bleeding," I said.

"Call Edward and Emmett, I'll see if I can get to him."

He hanged up and I dialed Edward.

"I'm already on it!" he answered and hanged up.

Next I dialed Emmett. "Hello littlest sister," he greeted cheerfully.

"Emmett find Jasper, he is going to attack a boy in the woods! The kid is bleeding!"

"I'm on it!" he hanged up.

I put my phone away and closed my eyes. I focused on Jasper and what he was doing right now I saw him running through the woods. Following the scent of the human. His eyes were black and wild.

I then focused on the human boy. He was young. About ten to twelve. He had brown hair and was about my size. His eyes were light green and he was bleeding from a nasty cut on his head. He was muttering angrily and looking around lost.

I knew they were going to be too late. Jasper would get there first and use his power on him to make him calmer when he drained him. Damn it they weren't going to get there in time.

We had to get ready, whether we like it or not.

* * *

Jack P.O.V

I was a fucking idiot.

I mean running away was one thing, but running away for over an hour at night into the woods was another stupid matter all together. Not to mention my head was throbbing a bitch where it hit the table.

It's not like it was the first time she hit me when she was drunk. I decided to sit on a log and get my bearings. It was night and dark as hell out. I could barely see where I was going, how was I supposed to find my way back to civilization?

I had been running for a long time. To mad and pissed off to really care where I was going, as long as it was away from her.

A noise made me look up. There was a man here. It was to dark out for me to see him clearly. He was defiantly older than me. Like early twenties at least. He had long blonde hair; I think it was blonde, hard to see in this black night. He seemed rather pale in the dark; I couldn't see his eyes once again too dark.

"Hello?" I said.

He didn't respond. He began to walk towards me. I got up and began to walk away from him. Every instincts I had in my body was screaming RUN! Even in the dark I could feel his gaze on me.

"Look, I'm lost could you tell me where I can find a house to stay at or something?" I asked. My head began to throb harder now and I touched the cut with my hand.

I touched it to hard and I felt the blood starting to flow again. I brought my hand back and saw the fresh blood back on my fingers. The man in front of me let out a hiss and I froze. That wasn't a human hiss.

I was about ready to run away when I became calmer. It was weird. One minute I was ready to run now I was feeling more calm and confidant. Huh.. Strange.

"Do not be afraid," the man said walking forward.

"I'm not," I said indignantly.

The clouds parted and moonlight pooled from the sky. I got a better profile of him. His hair was blonde, it went to his shoulders. His skin was very pale and his eyes were black like onyx.

I felt curiosity then. For some reason he was just so interesting to me then. I wanted to learn more about him. His name, where he was from, why he was out here. Everything

I began to walk closer to him. I was still a little cautious though, there was something about his eyes that sent chills down my spine.

Suddenly he was in front of me. I jumped back shocked. "Stay away!"

He grabbed me by the shoulders. His hands were cold and hard like granite. His fingers dug into my shoulders and I cried in pain. He opened his mouth and flashed teeth then he brought his mouth down to my neck.

His teeth were sharper then razors, they bit into my flesh like a hot knife through butter. His tonuge licked at my neck, sucking in my blood eagerly.

"Get off me you blonde cock sucker!" I shouted.

My neck was beginning to burn. Like a fire was spreading from my neck. The world was growing darker, but the fire was growing, spreading.

Was this how I was going to die? Alone in some woods, my body left drained by some cannibal freak. Left for the animals to pick my body of meat?

I wonder how long before someone found my body? Would they catch my killer? Would there be some great man hunt for me? Would my mom weep over my body at the funeral?

Knowing her she would get hammered and make a fucking embarrassing scene. Figures.

* * *

Jasper P.O.V

My mouth sucked on the boy's blood eagerly. My tongue licked around the wound, lapping up the blood like a cat licking milk.

I could feel his pain. His fear. Just like the old days when I traveled with Peter and Charlotte. As I drained him I still continued to try and fight my nature. I remembered Carlisle and my family. I remembered what I was doing was going to get them killed.

I have just broken the treaty. When the wolves find out they will come for us. After everything Carlisle and the others did for me, for Alice. This is how I repay them? By betraying everything they stood for?

I am weak; I have always been weak, giving in to my blood lust like a new born vampire. I thought of my sweet Alice and how ashamed she would soon to be of me. How could she stand the sight of me after this? How could she be married to a monster?

It took every ounce of will I possessed in my body but I tore myself away from the boy. His blood gave me enough strength to regain some control. He fell to the ground, his heart was weak. He was moaning in pain as the venom slowly spread through his body. In three days time he would be one of us…if he was allowed to live that is.

I had to get rid of him. I had to hide the evidence. I could take the body and hide it somewhere and bury it, or I could burn it. But my eyes! If the wolves see my eyes they will know what I have done!

I looked at the boy as he writhed on the ground. I once would have done it. Once. But I haven't come this far to reclaim my humanity just to throw it away so shamefully. The others would never forgive me.

Speaking of the others Carlisle, Edward and Emmett came running from the woods. They looked at the boy writhing on the ground then at me. "Jasper what have you done!" Carlisle said as he ran to inspect the boy.

Shame hit me hard with those words as I watched him go over the boy. "Can we suck the venom out?" Emmett asked.

"No, too much blood has been lost and the venom has taken root already, he is going to change."

"I'm sorry, I was hunting and I smelled his blood, what was he doing out here?" I asked.

"He's a runaway from home," Edward said. "I don't think he will be wanting to go back home so that might make this easier."

"What are we going to do about the wolves?" Emmett asked. "If they learn what we did the treaty will be broken!"

"Then we won't tell them." I said.

"How will we explain the kid?" Emmett asked jerking his thumb at the boy.

"We will tell them it was a nomad, we saved the boy before he could be killed." I said.

"What about your eyes bro? There already turning red."

I felt along my eyes. "I will were sunglasses when I'm at home until they go back. Or I can just stay away from them until they change back." I looked at Carlisle sadly. "I'm sorry, I tried to resist but I was hungry and his blood called to me."

"At least you had the will to stop before you killed him, that's a small blessing," Carlisle said gently.

I looked at the boy whose life I just ruined. "Yeah, a blessing."

* * *

Alice P.O.V

I had the room ready and waiting for the others when they brought the boy in.

Luckily Jacob wasn't here this night; he was spending time with his family in La Push. We took the boy down to the basement and waited for the transformation to be complete. Jasper stayed with him, his once golden eyes now had red in them.

He used his power to try and make the process less painless for him but it wasn't working much. He wouldn't talk to no one, not even me. I knew he was in pain himself, feeling the boy go through his transformation, knowing what awaited him for the rest of his life.

There was also the problem of the wolves. If they learned what he had done the treaty would be broken. However the situation with Reneseme complicated things. Their law said the imprint could not be harmed, it doesn't say their family was untouchable.

We all agreed not to tell anyone. Reneseme swore she would keep it from Jake. A little over a year and she could understand the seriousness of the situation.

We had to tell Jake of course so the wolves would know we were adding a member to the coven. When Jake came to see the boy Jasper stayed in another room so Jake would not see his eyes.

Jake told us he would tell the others to expect a new vampire in our group. On the second night of the boy's transformation we learned his name was Jack. We were checking the internet for any news of missing people reports. Since Jack was a minor it didn't take them long to put a report on the net.

The future was changing a lot. So many choices to make. I saw all kinds of possible paths. It was hard to see which one would happen because Jack himself hadn't decided to make any choices yet.

On the third and final night the venom spread, his heart stopped and he opened his eyes.

* * *

Jack P.O.V

The fire was beginning to fade. I don't know how long I burned for. A day, a month, a year.

There were times when I was able to focus and hear people moving around me. Talking, saying strange things. Then the fire would consume me and I would be lost to the burning.

But now with the fire going away I was able to reclaim my senses. Only now they seemed sharper. I heard movement around me, people talking.

"He is waking up," a female voice said.

"Jasper you shouldn't be here!"

"He is my responsibility Carlisle, I need to be here to keep him calm."

That voice? There was something disturbingly familiar about it. I tried to remember but everything was fuzzy.

I opened my eyes and stared at a white ceiling. My throat was burning. I needed some water or something, it was like I had dry mouth or something.

A face appeared in my vision. It was a man with blonde hair, golden eyes, and a kind face.

"Hello Jack, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Okay, my throat is dry…how do you know my name?"

"I am a doctor, my name is Carlisle. You are in my house, we brought you to our house," he said.

Doctor? Why did I need a doctor? Did mom finally snap and beat me so bad I needed a doctor? Wait…I ran from home, mom and me had another bad fight. I ran…I was attacked.

I sat up. Something was going on. My vision was…sharper. I could see the bulbs in the lights above, even though the light they shined was brighter I could see the bulbs inside emanating light. I could see dust floating in the air like mini planets. I looked at Carlisle as he moved. The way he moved, I could see the muscles in his flesh move better than I could before. I knew exactly when he was going to raise his hand, when he was going to move. Just by watching his muscles.

My sense of smell was enhanced. A deep breath of air brought the dust into my lungs and a whole slew of smells assaulted my nose. A whole river of memories came with the smells. I opened my mouth and even my sense of taste was enhanced, like I could smell with my tongue.

What was weird was my lungs didn't burn for the need of air. It was like reflex but there was no need for it, my lungs didn't need air. What the fuck was wrong with me?!

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"Jack, you were attacked, when you ran from home something found you and attacked you." he spoke calmly. His words were slow and delicate like when you speak to a child you have to give bad news.

"Look doc stop dicking around, I'm twelve not two, what the hell happened?"

He was a little taken aback by my directness. "I am sorry, but the situation is complex."

I heard someone move and I turned my head and saw another man standing behind us. A small girl and a much larger more muscular guy stood against the wall. The Shorty and the giant had golden eyes. But the man in the middle had red eyes. There was something…..

I remembered. This was the freak who attacked me! I let out a hiss on instinct. It reminded me of the hiss he had made in the woods. I grabbed my throat confused. I sounded like a pissed off cat.

The man in the middle looked different. Must have been the scars that decorated his body. Looking at those scars something in me screamed 'Danger!' I jumped off the bed I was on. When I say jump I mean I flew across the room away from him. Hitting the wall and leaving a crack in the concrete.

I felt the cracks in the concrete with my fingers; even my sense of touch was enhanced. I could tell just from the feel how thick the cracks were and knew by tracing them how long they would extend and how they would curve.

I never took my eyes of the man or the people. Carlisle said they brought me to their house. Were they slave traders? Did they kidnap kids and sell them? Was I taken by a crazy family to be trained as their slave? I watch lifetime, Law & Order Svu, I watch CNN I know how fucked up people can be!

My mind was screaming at me to run, to get away. Too many in a small room, I would be killed! I was alone, boxed in, in danger. I growled and it was deep, deeper then what my voice should be capable of.

"Who are you people! You kidnap me to eat me or something!"

"No Jack we mean you no harm!" Carlisle said gently.

"Bullshit! That fucker tried to rip my fucking throat out!" I shouted.

"I am sorry," he said. His face showed a calm and sorrow I did not recall seeing before. Matter of fact I did not recall those scars on his face. "I did not mean to hurt you, but your blood called to me."

"My blood? What are you a fucking vampire or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, and now so are you." he said.

"Look scar face..."

"Jasper."

"Yeah whatever, I may be twelve but I'm not retarded."

"You have noticed it haven't you? The enhanced senses? The burning in the throat? Obviously you have noticed your new physical prowess," he said.

"You drugged me, you gave me crack or something to make me freak out!" I accused.

"Carlisle, give him the mirror," Jasper said.

Carlisle picked up a hand mirror from a table and handed it to me. I took it from him and checked myself out. First I was pretty….PRETTY! I look like fucking pedophile bait! I looked more attractive than I did as a human. I was losing some of my baby fat on my face but my chin was more pointed now, the dimple on my chin was more noticeable. My hair was more wavy now and there was a million other minor things that made me look more beautiful in a child like sort of way. I looked like a little angel.

Except my eyes. They were bright vivid red, redder then that fuck face Jasper's.

"Duck!" the little girl shouted.

I reared my hand back and threw the mirror back at them. They all ducked except for Jasper. It his him right in the face and he didn't blink, even when the mirror shattered into a thousand pieces, there was no bruise or even a cut.

"What the fuck did you all do to me!" I shouted.

I was beginning to see red. I was snarling like a beast. Emotions like I have never felt before were coming out in me, such rage and anger. I felt a wave of calm envelop me. My anger subsided by a lot but I was still angry.

"Alice show him," Jasper said.

Alice went to a large metal carbonate. With both hands she lifted it off the ground and didn't even grunt in the effort it.

I stared at her in shock. What drugs did they give her? She was a whole foot taller than me but still she shouldn't have been able to do that.

"Oh my god," I said.

"It's true, I am…a vampire?"

"Yes, you are," Jasper said.

"But that means I will never age…I will never be able to graduate or go to college or get a wife or get a car…I'll never see my friends or family."

"I know this is a lot to take in, I know you must be feeling such sorrow right now. But I understand what you are going through; we all lost loved ones and felt-"

"What are you fucking nuts?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I'm a fucking vampire!" I ran forward and it was faster than humanly possible. I slammed my fist onto the bed and it folded in half. "I'll never age! I'm faster and stronger than humans! And I'll never have to see that drunken whore bitch mother of mine or those stupid assholes I went to school with! I'm free!" I threw my hands up. "FREEEE! Come on." I looked at them all. "Let's go kill people!" I turned and ran out the door, happier then I have ever been in a long time.

* * *

Jasper P.O.V

We watched shocked when Jack ran out. I knew when Carlisle was talking to him he felt a little sadness but that that was overwhelmed by joy and delight.

I was not expecting that little outburst, none of us were. "Wow, even I did not see that coming," Alice said.

"Shouldn't we chase after him?" Emmett asked.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU PALE FUCKS!" we heard shouted from upstairs.

"They got him." I said.

"Wow bro, you sure do got your work cut out for you," Emmett laughed.

**Fusedtwilight: How will Jasper handle being a maker? How will Jack settle into being a vampire? Find out next chapter, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kin and Kindred

Chapter 2

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to stina, Dracoins-Eridani, IxxLUVxxFANG, sunkissedchris, and beautyeclipsed for your awesome reviews. **

**Last chap Jasper went berserk and changed Jack a twelve year old boy from Oregon who had a hard life. Jack woke up and was less then pleased, but when he learned of his new place in life showed lots of delight. What happens next? Jack still has a lot more to learn. **

Jack P.O.V

I had run from the underground basement full of joy and happiness. I was free! No more school full of old grumpy prick teachers, no more asshole kids at school making fun of me for having a drunk for a mother, no more idiot backstabbing relatives. And no more drunken ass mother!

Now I was a vampire, faster, stronger, enhanced senses, I will never age! Although being stuck as twelve years old is a bit of a drag, who cares I'm going to live for ever! And no one will ever tell me what to do again!

That's what I thought until this hot blonde chick and this tall guy with brown hair stopped me from running out the house. The blonde had my legs pinned and the guy had my arms pinned.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU PALE FUCKS!" I shouted.

"Foul mouthed brat!" the blonde said.

"Fuck you!" I snapped.

I got one leg free and kicked her right in the chest. To my surprise I sent her flying across the room and right through a window. "Cool."

"Will you calm down!" the tall bronze haired guy hissed.

"Blow me!" using my new vampire power and reflexes it would seem I kicked him in the face and jumped up.

I was having so much fun! Something inside me loved this! The action, the danger. I jumped and tried to land on the tall guy but he rolled out of the way. I slammed my fist where his head had been.

"Stay still!" I snarled.

I wanted him dead; he dared to get in my way! He had to die! Anyone who got in my way had to die. We circled each other, hissing like a pair of tigers ready to fight. I welcomed the fight, I embrace it!

"Calm down boy! I do not want to hurt you!"

"Like you could," I sneered.

I saw something come at me quick from the side. It slammed into me and sent me and it flying. When I landed the blonde bitch from earlier was on top of me.

"This was my favorite shirt!" she hissed. Her shirt was in pieces from when I kicked her through the glass earlier.

"Get off super bitch!" I snapped. I pushed her off and sent her flying again. The tall guy tried running at me again but I dodged him. He was quick but I was quicker.

"Enough!" I voice shouted.

I turned and saw Carlisle, Jasper and the other two from earlier. Jasper was the one who had shouted. When he shouted I was hit with a strong feeling of peace and calm. The room was trashed from the fighting. Some tables, the floor, the wall, the window all had been trashed by the fighting.

"Jack calm down," Jasper said calmly, his voice was so soothing, so comforting, I felt like I could trust him with my life.

"Why should I listen to you?" I asked.

"I am your maker and the only hope you have at living this life," he said.

"A life you force fed me." I snarled.

"Please, let me help you, I can help you, teach you, show you our ways," he said.

I weighed the pros and cons in my head. I still wanted to fight. The burning in my throat was worse now. Plus I had no where else to go now. This guy could teach me how to be a real vampire, but how do I know the second I turn my back he wont drive a stake in my heart?

"You can trust us, and a stake won't kill us," the tall guy said.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked. What is he? Telepathic?

"As a matter of fact I am." he said with a smile.

I stared at him in surprise.

"Really? Can you teach me to read minds?"

He shook his head. "No, what I can do is unique to me and me alone, just like what Jasper can do is unique to him."

"What can you do?" I asked Jasper.

"I am empathic. I can sense and manipulate emotions." Jasper said.

"So that is why I am feeling so trusting right now." I shot him a glare. He was fucking with my mind!

"I had to find a way to keep you calm, you are young and a newborn, your emotions will make you more violent and blood thirsty." he said.

"Duh, vampire," I said.

He sighed. "How about we go get you something to eat," he said.

"Alright! I can't wait to try these babies out!" I felt my teeth looking for my fangs. Only there was none, just my old teeth. "Hey where are my fangs? Do they come out like they do on true blood?" I asked.

"We don't have fangs, we have razor sharp teeth." Jasper said.

"Oh…okay, well lets go hunting then! Who are we hunting?" I asked

.

"Not who, what. We eat animals, not people."

"….Really?" I said put off a little. I mean vampires eat people, look what happened to me.

"Really, follow me and I will explain," Jasper said. "Before we leave this is Alice, my wife."

The short pixie girl with the short cut hair stepped forward and waved at me. "Hello, nice to meet you."

"That is Edward."

The tall mind reading guy nodded.

"Rosalie."

The blonde with the nice rack glared at me.

"Her husband Emmett."

The tall buff guy with the curly hair smiled at me and waved.

"Carlisle you have already met, Esme and Bella are with Nessie in the cabin nearby you will meet them after you eat."

He walked over and put his arm on my shoulder. I shrugged him off. "Lead the way. I don't have to call you master do I?"

He chuckled. "No, just Jasper."

I followed him out the door. Alice followed us, her movements were elegant and graceful, enough to make any ballerina jealous. It was night time out. The place we were at was a fancy house, more like a small mansion really. They must be rich.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Catch me if you can," I smiled. I bolted for the woods. I heard him curse and chase after me. I ran so fast, so fucking fast! The trees were a blur as I ran. The wind hit me in the face so hard. I didn't need to blink; the wind didn't bother my eyes. I was able to watch as I moved faster then any human could ever hope to run and it was awesome! Thrilling! Freeing!

* * *

Carlisle P.O.V

We all watched out the window as Jasper and Alice chased after the boy..

"Think they can keep up with him?" Emmett asked.

"He's fast," Edward said. "Faster then me, Jasper is having trouble keeping up."

"Not surprising, he is smaller then you son," I said.

"Aww, Eddies not the fastest in the family no more," Emmett laughed.

"You're not the strongest any more Emmett," Edward shot back.

"Only for a year, then the little punk won't be so tough!"

"He is a pain in the ass!" Rose growled. "I can't believe Jasper did this! That kid is going to be a nightmare!"

"Aw, he's only a kid babe," Emmett said.

"Look what that kid did to our living room Emmett! It's a mess! And what will the wolves do when they find out what Jasper did? You think Jacob will still be willing to protect us when he learns what happened?"

"The wolves won't find out," I said. "Like I said we keep to the story we found him being attacked by a nomad."

"What about the boy? How do we know he won't tell? He might see it as an eye for an eye for Jasper turning him."

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Edward said. "His mother was an abusive drunk, he is estranged from the rest of his family and he had no real friends, he was too quick to anger to make any real friends. He's a little irritated about being twelve for all eternity but on the whole he is happy to be free."

"Plus we will explain the rules to him, teach him of our world, and show him that eating animals is better then humans. Now lets try and get as much cleaned up as we can, I'll call Esme and let her know it's all clear."

We all went to work to begin cleaning. I looked out the window to the woods. Poor Jasper, he feels so guilt for what he has done. I do not envy him though, making a vampire and raising them is a lot of hard work and responsibility. He will have his work cut out for him.

* * *

Jasper P.O.V

"This tastes like shit!" Jack gagged as he came up from the moose's neck.

He had been fast but I called him back. I feared he would keep running but I was relived when he slowed down. Together we caught the scent of some moose's and we all shared the moose we found.

Jack took it down effortlessly and ruthlessly. He was proving to be a good vampire but in a bad way. He was already temperamental for being a youngling, but as a new born it was worse. He was only a few years shy of being an immortal child, the vampire instincts would be harder for his immature mind to handle.

He already appeared to have a short temper already and that was not going to help him. "Well it's not our natural food source but it will do," I said.

"What is our natural food source? He put his thumb and forefinger over his chin, thinking. "Oh wait I know! Humans! Of course who would have thought vampires eat humans!" he scowled.

"Probably tastes better then this shit."

"That is enough, human blood is off limits," I said sternly.

"Oh yeah because your such a poster child animal blood lovers."

I growled, beginning to lose my patience with the boy and his smart mouth. But Alice stepped forward. "Yes it is true humans are our natural blood source, but we choose to drink animal blood. Those of us that live on humans are savage and wild things, we want to be human, we want to live like them, and we want to reclaim what was stolen from us, our humanity."

"Well I guess better animals then some poor bastard, like me."

"Exactly, Jasper was a human eating vampire for a long time, he's been struggling to be a vegetarian vampire for decades," she said.

"Vegetarian?"

"Our little joke to describe our lifestyle." she smiled.

"Why me? He's been eating animals for decades why me?" he asked angrily.

"We may drink animal blood, but we still crave human blood, it is our natural food source. The very smell of it can cause us to enter a frenzy of blood lust. It is harder for me because I spent so long drinking human blood every day is a fight for me. That night three days ago my brothers and father along with me were having a boy's night out. We separated and I caught your scent, you were bleeding and I was already hungry, why were you bleeding."

He felt his head. "I fell and hit my head," he said.

"Why were you all the way out in the woods?"

"Walking."

"Walking?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened to my wound? I mean my head even that little love bite you gave me is gone."

He was changing the subject. Avoiding the issue. I was sensing his anger and fear.

"The venom heals our wounds when we change."

"Venom? I thought you drain a person then make them drink some of your blood?" he asked.

"Nope," Alice said. That's the books, real life we produce venom that incapacitates out prey, but if it is allowed to spread in the victim then within three days they turn into a vampire, you remember the burning?"

"How will I ever forget?" he asked with a shudder.

"That was the venom. It's so powerful you will never forget it; sadly it leaves our human lives fuzzy. It will be hard for you to recall some things," I said.

"Why are our eyes different?" he asked.

"Well since we drink human blood our eyes are gold, vampires who drink human blood have red eyes, since Jasper drank your blood his eyes are orangeish, when our hunger is strong they turn black. Your eyes are so brightly red because of the massive amount of human blood in your body, over a few months of drinking animal blood your eyes will golden up and in a year all your blood will be gone, along with your newborn strength."

"My what?" he asked.

"Newborn is what we call vampires who have been just made. Because of the massive amount of blood in your body you will be much stronger then the average vampire, but after a year your strength will diminish," I said.

"That Edward dude said he could read minds and you said you were empathic. Does that mean I have a power?"

"Maybe, maybe not. When we turn the venom doesn't just improve us physically, it also enhances our traits. When I was human I was very charismatic, it was easy for me to get what I want because people trusted me. When I was turned it turned into my power. Some of us get a power, that power is simply a trait we had as humans magnified, some have a power, others don't."

"Does anyone else have a power?"

"I do," Alice said. "I can see the future."

I felt a streak of anger rise in him.

"Then why in the fuck didn't you see this coming!"

I felt guilt and pity in Alice, I was fed up with his mouth, guilt or no guilt he was not going to talk to Alice with such language.

"Alice's visions change, when people change their minds her visions change. I she did not see me attack you until I smelled your blood and decided to hunt you."

"Don't you fucking blame this on me!"

"That is enough language! You are in the presence of a lady and are twelve; you do not have the right to use such language!" I admonished him.

"Screw you! Thanks to you I am stuck like a twelve year old for all time!" he hissed. I sent waves of calm at him feeling his anger rise. "Don't use your mind fuck powers on me!"

He let out a growl and ran at me. He was fast; I had to give him that. But I anticipated this move. I sidestepped him and tripped him. As he fell down I grabbed the back of his head and slammed him face first into the ground.

I fought the urge to rip his head off. It was just instinct, a left over reflex from my days with Maria. "Calm down!" I hissed.

"Jasper!" Alice said running over.

"He is realllly annoying!" I hissed.

"Jazz please calm down, he is just a child!"

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah Satan's child!"

"Oh don't be overdramatic," she rolled her eyes. "Look the poor kid just had his whole world changed and now he has to deal with living such a violent life, he needs guidance and support, not a fist full of dirt."

"Alice I can't do this, I can't raise a vampire, I know how to train them then kill them but not train them," I said. "How can I hope to help him? Every instinct I have says kill him."

She cupped my face with her hands. "That was different; you have the rest of us here to help you, to help him."

"I'm so sorry Alice, all these years of happiness and I ruin it all, how can you bear to touch me? All I do it ruin things," I said.

"Now you stop that talk Jasper Whitlock, you are the man I love, the man I gave my heart to, and the man I married. That means I sit and stand with you through all the hard times, just as I know you would do the same for me. We will over come this, as a family."

We looked at each other and kissed.

"U'm spill ere," Jack muffled from the ground.

"Oh sorry," I said letting him go.

He got up, spitting dirt from his mouth. "Why doesn't my face have any cuts? Shouldn't my face be smashed in or something?"

"Vampires have skin like granite, we are very durable." I said.

He walked over and poked me in the chest.

"Feel normal to me," he said.

"Because you are a vampire now."

"Oh, so I guess if I don't have to worry about stakes then I guess holy water doesn't do jack?"

"Nope." I smiled.

"Huh, so all I have to do is avoid sunlight and I'm good to go?"

"Actually sunlight is harmless, we can go out in the sun like anyone else, we just can't let humans see us or they would know we weren't human."

"Why what happens when sun light hits us?" he asked.

"Our skin sparkles."

"….That is the gayest thing I have ever heard," he said.

Alice laughed and I humped.

"It's quit pretty," she said.

"Oh great, I'm not a scary vampire kind, I'm a pretty vampire," he rolled his eyes. "So I assume I can die? After all if we couldn't we would be all over the place."

"The only way for us to die is for us to be torn apart and the pieces burned," I said. "The venom that makes us is highly flammable."

"Can we grow body parts back like on Hellsing? Man if I can grow back body parts like Alucard that would be awesome!"

"We can heal quickly if we are injured, but we can not re-grow severed limbs. We can reattach them however."

"Damn, at least I wont scar," he said.

"Actually vampire venom can cause scars, that's why I have these," I said pointing to my face.

"Vampire teeth is the only thing that can cut through our skin. Well that and werewolf teeth."

"Werewolves? You mean there are werewolves out there? What am I saying of course there are werewolves, never too far away from vampires." he said.

"That brings me to the next point actually, many years ago before me and Alice joined the coven Carlisle made a treaty with the local pack. As long as we stayed of their land and did not drink human blood they would leave us alone and not hunt us….and since I broke that rule."

"You want me to keep it a secret?" he asked.

I was sensing anticipation, a sense of anger that makes you consider doing bad things because you feel you have been wronged.

"Jack, I am sorry I have ruined your life. If I could turn back time I would stop myself from doing it. But please don't tell anyone, please don't try to punish my family for my mistake," I begged him.

He took a deep breath in. "Well…I am pissed about being stuck as a twelve year old…but I can't complain about the benefits…plus it's not like I was having a fun time back home…plus I don't like to make others suffer for another's mistake, and if I told these wolves they might kill me….alright I wont tell. But don't think I forgive you."

"Thank you." I said.

"So what else should I know? What else can we do and not do?" he asked.

"Well we can eat food but it's like eating dirt, if you eat food you have to vomit it up later, we never sleep, ever. We never get tired, we have a ruling class but we will tell you that in a second, and as you may have figured we need not breathe, but it's more comfortable to do so."

"Sparkly skin, insomnia, bulimia, sounds like god is a middle aged woman who decided to make a bunch of vampires." he said.

I laughed as did Alice. Nice to know he had humor that didn't make me want to kill him.

"So where am I?" he asked.

"State of Washington, in a small town of Forks." Alice said.

"Forks? Never heard of it," he said. He looked up at the night sky. "I have never been out of state before."

"Jack, we should let you know. They are looking for you. They have set up searches and you have been on the news back down in your home town." I said.

"So I take it you don't want me going out anytime soon and being seen?" he asked.

"It's not that…I just didn't want you to find out when you were watching T.V. I thought you would like to know they are looking for you back home."

"I never had a home, I had a prison!" he spat.

I was feeling anger, resentment, a sense of loss, sadness.

"Enough about me, what about you? How did you all become vampires? How long have you been here? How did you meet these werewolves? Are there other vampires like us?"

"Easy tiger," I said. "It's a long story."

"In fact if it was a book it would take about four volumes to give it justice," Alice said.

"But I am so curious, I have to know!"

I ruffled his hair. "Don't worry you have plenty of time to learn everything."

He glared at me. "If you ever ruffle my hair like I am a doggie ever again I will use my vampire super strength to beat the shit out of you."

* * *

Jasper's diary

I have decided to make this diary as a record of my first ever attempt to create a vampire that did not end with me killing them.

When I was first created I had helped Maria create many vampires, with the exception of Peter and Charlotte I never formed any bonds of affection. I was to make her an army and train them, when they were useless I killed them end of story.

This will be the first attempt I will make to actually raise a vampire, to teach, to train, to protect and I find the new experience both thrilling and terrifying.

I hope that by making this diary it might help other vampires see how we veggie vampires train our newborns, to show how our diet helps train them to be more civil and form true family bonds, not the sad imitations our red eyed brethren make.

The next few days were interesting to say the least. Jack was having trouble integrating himself with the family which was to be expected. However there were times when he was hostile and standoffish to everyone about the most minor of things.

Whether it was about how he looked, or even a simple question of how he is doing will cause him to snap and offend the poor recipient of his anger in such a way that would leave most traumatized.

The boy Jack has a sharp tongue I have never heard someone so young use such language. I attribute it as something from his human life obviously. I have yet to ask Edward to read him for me. The boy is really skittish of him and me. From what I gather he greatly values his privacy. I respect that.

But unless I can figure out what makes him tick, unless I can find a way to get him to open up to me I will go to Edward. I want to connect with him without the aid of the others. He is my responsibility, I brought him here. If I am to truly try and integrate myself back into humans I must learn how to open myself up to others, a very daunting task. Alice is the only one I show my softer emotions. The others I keep only show the tough gentlemen.

Maybe that is one of the reasons I have such trouble with blood? All those years with Maria surely desensitized me to anything remotely human. My years with Carlisle and the others has helped me make great progress. I can attend school with humans but I still feel the burning thirst so bad it can be unbearable. The better parts of my days at school are spent fantasizing about killing my fellow classmates I admit much to my shame.

But maybe if instead I stop holding myself aloof from others and open myself up to them I can let go of my vampire instincts which have kept me alive for so long and reconnect with what ever humanity is left in me.

This sounds absurd seeing I am an empath. I should be able to open myself up easily seeing how emotions are my bread and butter. But I am a reader, not the book. Peoples feelings are simply wavelengths I pick up and adjust to my leisure, I never allow myself to be the book, only Alice gets that right.

But maybe if I open up to Jack I can help him open up to me and the others.

I can't say there hasn't been progress. He met Esme and Bella, plus sweet Renesme. With Bella he has had the least amount of animosity because he has had the least amount of contact. Edward has seen to it he is kept as far away from her as possible. Bella having been a loner herself respect Jack's desire for isolation and leaves him to his business.

Nessie was delighted to meet Jack. We kept him away from her to see what his reaction was.

There is a stronger attraction to her then what Bella felt when she first met Nessie after her transformation. I believe it is because of Bella and her abnormal aversion to blood. I admit her aversion caused quit the change in me, before I expected the blood lust to be a thing you could no more avoid then air. But after seeing her prove me wrong has made me decide to have better expectations of myself, though the cynic in me likes to think it was her aversion to blood when she was human that helped.

Jack was interested in Nessie, he is not allowed to be alone with her but he seems to be capable of controlling himself around her. He was very interested in her power, finding an attraction to her power. Nessie seems to have developed an attraction to him herself, I hate to say it but it would seem my little niece has developed a small crush on Jack.

Edward knows but has kept silent. Knowing Jack he would be embarrassed to have a one year old have a crush on him so Edward has kept silent.

Of all of us Esme seems to make Jack the most uncomfortable. Do to her mothering nature Esme senses the void in the boy's heart that craves motherly affection. How ever his own pride and fear of such attention keeps him from letting her close. Esme is nothing but sweet and mother like to him and it scares him. I believe he fears her because having lived with his own mother who was anything but motherly has caused both a need and repulsion for such things. He has said a few harsh things to Esme, things that made even Carlisle glare at him. He quickly apologizes of course and leaves Esme alone. Esme understands her only wish is to give him warmth and love. Esme is like water, she can wait forever.

Carlisle has taken up the duty of helping to school Jack, helping him study science and other sects of knowledge. We all have more degrees then a college professor and take turns teaching him. Just because he is a vampire does not mean his education should lack.

His relationship of Carlisle is similar to Esme's. I have no idea what his relationship with his father is like. Any attempt to discuss his family is met with extreme hostility. But from what I learned from the news he lived with his single mother, divorced from her husband of one year six years ago. Like Esme I believe he is uncomfortable around someone who is a fatherly figure. That does not stop him from cussing Carlisle out.

Rose and he butt heads like a pair of rams. They are like fire and nitro, a deadly combination. Their verbal war is more epic then Homer's poems. There have been many physical alterations between the two which has reached the point to where they can not be in the same room with one another.

His relationship with Emmett borders love and hate. One day they are telling each other dirty jokes and wrestling like a big brother and little brother duo. The next he is trying to tear off Emmett head. Jack seems to have a condition of being able to dish it out but not take it. I partially blame Emmett's inability to know when to stop with the jokes. Things got real tense when Emmett found his beloved Jeep vandalized with anti-Irish graffiti spray painted on it.

That's the thing I have noticed about Jack. His 'Jokes' border to cruel and unusual. I suspect that the venom may have brought out a part of him that enjoys tormenting others for the pleasure of it. I can not be certain of course. Jack has a strong eye for an eye and if he believes he has been slighted in anyway he will find a way to reap payment.

I believe it is a power thing. Being able to hurt others gives him a sense of control. Something he lacked in his human life and lacks even in his vampire life. Having to be kept in the house and constantly guarded (Because we can't let him wonder by himself) frustrates him. Being in a house where his every movement is monitored infuriates him. Being on the doorstep of his teen years gave him the desire for privacy I believe.

There has been no real positive bonding between him and Edward. Edward finds his temperament and foul language to be most unbecoming. Jack finds Edwards ideas old fashioned and to stifling. Another dangerous combination. Edward means not to but when he reprimands Jack, Jack feels Edward is disrespecting him and tries to attack Edward.

They are opposites. Where Edward prefers control and order Jack prefers chaos and freedom at any cost.

Alice has taken to helping me with him very seriously. She still feels guilt for not watching more closely then what she should have been that night. She is as polite as she can be to him, but that has not stopped him from being annoyed buy her personality when she gets to excited or cheerful. However he seems to be able to talk to her easily. If I am the bad cop then Alice is the good cop as they say.

It is always her that goes and holds his hand after I scold him or punish him. I admit this irritates me as I feel her actions will make him feel that bad behavior will get him attention. I will have to talk to her about it.

Of all the family he and I have butted heads the most. He questions me on everything possible, challenging me on everything he can find. I feel sorry for what I did to him but I can not let that stop me from disciplining him. Problem is it is hard to punish a vampire that doesn't involve death.

How ever like a child he has a strong attachment to material things. We have supplied him with Edwards's old room and given him television, internet, game stations and all the things a boy his age would love. The old tactic of denying him those possessions has proved useful in reprimanding him for his behavior.

He holds us all aloof. Preferring to be alone and mind his own business. He does have interests outside of technology. Like I said he enjoys to wrestle with Emmett when their not trying to kill each other. He likes to read, I notice when he is not in his room he is in the library, pouring over books. I have tried to make attempts to see what he likes to read, whose work but he snaps at me when I try to get close.

Another activity he enjoys is hunting. He enjoys being able to fight animals and win. I admit there is a disturbing aspect there. He plays with his wood more then he should. Emmett likes to wrestle with his bears but Jack seems to actually enjoy causing them pain, there are times I must remind him we are there to hunt not play and I sense disappointment.

Like I said earlier I feel this is a result of the lack of control he has had in his life. I worry this might worsen if I can not get a grip on his darker impulses.

Another thing to note is the lack of any display of a power. In the time he has been with us he has not shown any extra sensory power or something obvious like Benjamin's power. I am beginning to believe he might lack a power which makes me glad. Who knows what complications would come from him having a power? I am not ready to write it off just yet. Some powers like Edwards are always active, others like Bella's go unnoticed until it goes against another power, and others need a specific trigger to activate.

I have considered calling Eleazar and having him come down to see but I wish not to bother him. If the boy does manifest I am sure it won't be too bad, otherwise he would have shown by now.

On a more surprising note I have discovered Jack has a liking for butterflies. I made the mistake of smiling when he told me this and he attacked me which I quickly stopped. I didn't mean to offend just the thought of this touch little boy likening something so soft was funny in a way.

I remember Jack picking up a butterfly that seemed to be on the verge of death, but after a few seconds in his hands it quickly flew away as if energized.

I plan to secretly learn more of his past. Maybe by learning more of his lifestyle I can find a better way past his defenses and figure out a solution with him.

It is interesting. Since he came here Jack has become like a project to me, something new to study and learn from, this may seem heartless but it is a new experience for me and after living for centuries new experiences become harder and harder to come by.

I fear tomorrow may prove to be very challenging for us all. Tomorrow the wolves are coming to visit. They want to meet Jack face to face, see the new vampire.

Naturally given his temperament we have kept him as far away from the just as temperamental wolves. We have had Jake visit Nessie in Forks or over at Charlie's but he wants to meet the new guy as do the wolves.

It is only natural, they are designed to hunt us and with a new vampire around they want to see what he is like.

I am not worried about them seeing my eyes; they have gone back to their golden color. The only thing I worry is there being an altercation between him and the wolves. He is still a newborn and he has some serious anger issues. Is he winds up hurting one of the wolves there will be hell to pay.

Of course we have already warned them of his issues and to not taunt him in any way. Though I fear Jack won't be so courteous.

**Fusedtwilight: A cookie to who ever figures out Jack's power. Next chap he meets the wolves, what will happen? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kin and Kindred **

**Chapter 3 **

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing and thanks to sunkissedchris, stina and Beauty Eclipsed who figured out Jacks powers…sort of. You get a cooki! But since I don't know you or where you live it has to be imaginary. mmmm imaginary cookie.**

Jack P.O.V

Being a vampire was lamer then I thought.

Not to mention boring. Ever try to find something on late night? It's fucking impossible! I miss being able to sleep, at least you have something to take up a lot of time.

Another thing was the attention they all gave me, I was never alone! They always had someone watching me; I never got any privacy in this fucking house!

Not to mention I was so fucking pissy all the time. Now I admit I have always been stand offish but being a vampire has made it worse. Now I actually try and kill people. Even I don't know why I want them dead, they just piss me off and I lose control.

Everyone is always asking how I am doing; how the fuck do they think I am doing? Its going to take more then a week for me to get over being a vampire for fuck sakes.

To top it off I have to meet some werewolves. According to Jasper there are two packs, all of them natives from the reservation in La Push. They were pro-vampire. The other pack didn't start shit but they weren't very vampire friendly.

I can't say my experience here is a new hell compared to the old life. It is nice living with a rich family, Carlisle has a cool library, full of books to read, all the channels to watch (though the skin channels have been denied to me) plus hunting is fun. You ever fight a bear and live without getting a scratch? Yes that's right envy me.

I was hoping I would have some kick ass power, but sadly I seem to be in the lame vampire crowed with no special power. What I wouldn't do for laser eye beams.

If I had a list of who I liked and at what level it would go like this...

1. Nessie. She's a kid, though growing fast, she doesn't treat me like a loose canon and she isn't always asking how I am. Plus her power is cool.

2. Bella. Leaves me alone. Period.

3. Alice. When that prick Jasper starts giving me a hard time she is there to listen to me vent. Plus she buys me pretty shit. But she can be pretty bossy about my cloths and that irritates me.

4. Emmett. Unlike the others he doesn't have a stick up his ass, though he can piss me off with his jokes. I'm twelve and I can act more mature then him. If he makes one more crack about me being a Peter Pan stand in I will gut him!

5. Esme. She never means me no harm but her mothering gets on my nerves. I had a mom and it did not work out, I don't need another. I always feel bad when I snap at her though. She's the only one I say sorry to and mean it.

6. Carlisle. He's okay, but like Esme he tries to much to be my dad, never had one, don't need one. Though I do enjoy listening to his tales of his early days of being a vampire. Plus the library, mustn't forget the library.

7. Then there is Mr. stick up his as Edward Emo Cullen. Seriously what right does he tell me how to talk? I don't care if I am twelve for all eternity, I am an American vampire and I will not be told how to act or what to say by some prissy little ass with a girlie haircut.

Yeah hear me jerk off! Screw you and your old school thinking! Nothing but a load of old shit anyway! No wonder it took you a century to get laid!

8. Rose. Big dumb blonde bitch, what else can I say? I can't understand how Emmett can stand her, she must be good in the sack.

9. Jasper. Need I say more? First he bites me, puts me through a hellish three days, then he acts like he is my father. Telling what to do, taking away my shiny new possessions, treating me like a kid!

God what I wouldn't give for laser eye beams.

* * *

"What the fuck are you looking at ?" I asked the werewolves.

It was just me and Jasper in the mansion. Edward, Bella and Nessie were having a family day. Emmett and Rose were out hunting. Esme and Alice were shopping and Carlisle was at work at the hospital.

The wolves had shown up. They were all tall and muscular. Except the girl, Leah. She was pretty hot. She was a bit taller then what girls usually are. She was muscled but not in a manly way.

The other guys were tall and buff, like Emmett. Only they all wore the same kind of clothing. Jean shorts, wife beaters, or no shirt at all. Another thing they all had short hair. The girl had slightly longer hair but the guys were all cut nearly bald, very military like.

Another thing, they smelled horrible. They smelled human but there was a strong animal edge to the blood that didn't make them smell so appealing.

We were introduced to one another. Jacob or Jake was the tallest and the leader of the pack. He was imprinted on Nessie which I thought was disgusting. Jasper told me all about wolves and their freak ass love at first sight thing but I still thought it was disgusting.

Quil was Jake's cousin and he to imprinted on a little girl. Is pedophilia a symptom of being a werewolf or something?

Embry was the shy quiet one. He didn't talk much, just let the others do the talking, I think I was going to like him.

Seth was the youngest. He had an aura of happiness and cheer that made me want to kick him. He also always had a smile on his face that made me want to slap the shit out of him. What? Happy people annoy me.

Leah the hot one is Seth's big sister. She would have been hotter if she didn't have a scowl on her face all the time.

After we had been introduced all they did was stare at me. Like they were expecting me to do a trick or something. I should be the one expecting them to do a trick, they're werewolves not me.

"Jack!" Jasper admonished immediately.

"What? Their looking at me like I'm a freak!"

"I apologize for Jack," Jasper said.

"Don't apologize for me!" I growled.

"He is right, we were staring," Seth laughed. "Sorry were just not used to seeing vampires so young."

"And I'm not used to seeing people so freakishly tall but I'm not staring at you am I?"

Insensitive prick, like I need to be reminded I am going to be twelve for all time.

That wiped the smile of his face. Quil laughed.

"Kids got a lot of mouth just like you Leah."

Leah glared at him. "Shouldn't you be playing dress up with Claire?"

"Yeah seriously, Stone Phillips called, he wanted to schedule your appearance on dateline to catch a predator," I said.

He glared at me and made a growl.

"Jack enough," Jasper warned.

I looked into his eyes with defiance. His eyes were golden yellow now having lost their orange tinge. The wolves would never know what he had done. Unless I told them the truth. But I would not. If I did they would try to kill all the Cullens including me. Jasper I could care less but the thought of Esme or Alice being hurt made me sick.

"Sorry dad," I sneered.

"One more word and you won't have your Ps3 for a week," he threatened. Evil bastard. I kept my mouth shut not wanting to lose my Ps3.

"I apologize for Jack, being a new born is more difficult for him because of his age," Jasper said.

"How has his training been going?" Jake asked.

"Good, he has not been exposed to any humans, you and Nessie are the closest thing he has been to anything remotely human."

"You had him around Nessie?" Jake asked sounding angry.

"He has not tried to harm a hair on her head, in fact he seems to favor her the most," Jasper said.

"Yeah because she isn't up my ass all the time," I muttered.

I forgot about the vampire hearing thing. Jasper glared at me again and the wolves laughed.

"How do you like being a vampire?" Seth asked.

"Be fine if I wasn't stuck with this stiff all day," I said.

Quil and Embry snickered, Jasper growled at me. "Man Jasper you have your hands full with this kid," Embry said.

"Screw you Squanto," I shot at him. "I may be a kid but at least I don't look like I walked out of a fourth world country."

They all glared at me, whether for the Squanto comment or the fourth world country comment I don't know, or care.

"Watch it brat!" Leah growled.

"Am I bothered?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Am I bothered though?" I asked.

"You should be."

"But I'm not though, see look at my face." I pointed at my face. "See not bothered."

"I'm going tear you to pieces!"

"Still not bothered though."

"Little blood sucker!"

"Face."

"Shut up!"

"Bothered."

"I will kill you!"

"Are you a transsexual?" I asked.

They all froze. Leah in anger and the guys in shock. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were a transsexual, are you a post-opt or pre-opt, they take one off or put one on?"

"I am a girl you little shit!"

"Yeah what ever you say, never seen a girl look as butch as you though, you sure your not a dyke or something?"

"Jesus Christ." Jasper said rubbing his head.

Leah began to shake. Like she was having a seizure or something. But her teeth were bared and she was glaring at me.

"Go Jasper get him out of here!" Jake was shouting.

Embry, Quil and Seth were trying to calm Leah down. I wanted to watch her turn into a werewolf, see if it was messy and painful like on the T.V. But Jasper grabbed my arm and we ran outside, all the way to the woods.

He shoved my arm away and I almost fell to the ground. "What is wrong with you!" he seethed. "Antagonizing a bunch of werewolves! What is wrong with you!"

"What? They started it," I said.

"They did not! They did absolutely nothing to offend you; once again you let your emotions get the best of you!"

"They were staring at me! What was I supposed to do? Nothing?" I asked.

"YES! Exactly! Do nothing! You act like everyone is out to make fun of you or something! One day you're going to mouth off to the wrong person and get hurt, or worse get someone else hurt. What if she had phased and one of the others had been home and she had hurt them? It's like all you want is to be alone!"

I was starting to get pissed. An emotion I knew all to well I was also feeling guilt, I did not think of the others when I began to antagonize the wolves. "Maybe I do want to be alone," I said.

"Maybe I want people to just leave me alone; I don't want or need your pity!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I see how you and the others look at me, always with pity. Always pity or scorn!"

"Pity is not an emotion you should reject, we pity you yes because you are so young and yet you have no idea of what you have lost. And you have not been the most pleasant of late."

"Fuck you!" I shouted.

"There you see, I try to tell you the truth and you can't handle it. Why must you always be so confrontational?"

"Because it's the only way I know how to be!" I shouted. "All I have ever known to be is confrontational. People have always beaten me down, made fun of me, insulted me. Why should you and the others be any different? My own mother made me feel like a freak what makes you so special?"

"I do not want to hurt you Jack, I did not bring you hear so you could be miserable, we aren't sitting around plotting ways to hurt your feelings, you need to trust us," he said.

Trust you! How can I trust you! How can I trust anyone, people are nothing but a bunch of lying, backstabbing, greedy bastards being a vampire makes you worse!"

It was true. My own family was a testament to that. My grandmother cheated her own father out of his garage. He lived right next door to his precious car shop and everyday he looked out his window or stepped out his door he was reminded what was stolen from him, right until the day he died. He was a prisoner in his own house; she was always up his ass never giving him a moment's peace.

They all gossiped and spread ugly truths about one another, the only time they talked to each other was when they wanted something or to dig for information.

Why should the Cullens be any better? Jasper said all their human attributes are carried over and intensified. If the good bits are intensified then why not the bad? They act all nice on the outside but a few more days they'll show their true colors.

Adults like to think the difference between them and children is wide as the grand canyon, but the truth is adults are children, just bigger and more blood thirsty.

Jasper walked up to me and took my shoulders, "I sense your cynicism, your jadedness. What made you this way?" he asked.

"Life," I said. "A hard life full of cruel, cruel truth."

He sighed. "Jack, what do you want? What can I do to show all I want is your happiness?"

"How about you and everyone else giving me some fucking space?" I asked.

"Jack, until you reign in your anger we can not trust to leave you alone."

"Alice would see if I was going to try and do anything that would risk the family," I argued.

"Her visions change; she did not see you and me, remember?"

"All I want is to be left alone, to go out and do what I want when I want," I said.

"Until you can control your anger we can not even risk you going to school or interacting with humans in any way. We can't even risk letting you hunt alone."

I got fed up. It was like I had to live with all these rules and regulations. I felt trapped; a prisoner with no walls but rules stealing my freedom and happiness from me.

"You should have finished me off; you should have never allowed me to change!" I yelled.

I ran away from him. Once again I ran from him, ignoring his calls for me to stop. Screw him, screw everyone, I'm better off living by myself. As far away from everyone and everything.

* * *

Jasper P.O.V

Damn it!

I tried calling out to him, tried to chase after him but he was to damn fast. Soon I lost sight of him, only following his scent. I tried calling his name but received no reply.

Soon I was no longer able to sense his emotions. The last I felt were fear, anger, loneliness, self-denial.

What ever the boy had experienced as a human was still haunting him as a vampire. What am I to do? I am responsible for him and yet I feel like I have failed before I even tried.

He is lost on an island of self exile and I do not know if I can reach him.

I realized with a start where his scent was leading, not Forks…La Push! Why would he go there? We told him not to enter their territory. Was he going to tell the wolves? Wait…did we ever tell him where the boarder was?

* * *

Jack P.O.V

Great, just fucking great! What the fuck was I thinking! I just had to go and ruin everything!

I mean I was looking at eternity with a rich vampire family, now I'm looking at eternity chasing after squeals by myself in the woods.

Let's see, poor vampire, rich vampire, which is better? But I just had to go and fuck it all up, as usual. And now here I was once again lost and wondering the woods lost and scared and pissed and…shit why does it smell like wet dog in these woods?

I swear ever since I hit a few miles back the smell just got stronger and stronger. It was like those werewolves only stronger. Shit. Makes me want to gag.

The sun was out, a rare occurrence in this misty back woods town. The trees were tall enough where they took up all the sun, only beams of light could shine through the sky. I stopped walking and stretched my arm into the sun beams. My skin sparkled like beads of diamond were embedded in my skin.

I sighed and pulled my hand back. To think last week I was wishing to escape my crappy life with my slosh of a mother. Now here I am wishing I was back. Being a vampire always seems much more fun in the books and movies.

My head is a war zone. All the anger and resentment I had buried inside of me has been watered and now it is growing out of my control. I wanted to trust Jasper and the Cullens, I really did. But every time I trust someone I get screwed.

Every time I told someone a secret then everyone knew my own mom would spill stuff she promised to keep a secret, even when she was sober. Even secrets I was supposed to keep and would tell her would be blabbed.

I mean it's not like they will blab to anyone, who will they tell? But this little voice in my head was screaming 'Don't trust them' the same little voice that made me shy and embarrassed to be around people.

I hated meeting new people; I always was afraid they wouldn't like me or would find some fault in me and hate me for it. So I did my best to avoid people. I have always been a loner, always have, and always will.

Mt temper didn't help much either. What can I say? Being raised by an angry drunk won't help make you the most sociable person out there.

I was wondering how long before Jasper came to find me? I know he wont give up on me, he feels too guilty. (As he should) Plus I was a liability; if I ever blabbed then him and his family were toast. Luckily I knew how to keep secrets, unlike my family.

I was disturbed from my thoughts by the sound of a wolf howling close by. Something large came running my way. It was too big to be Jasper. Suddenly a wolf came running through the woods. It…was…huge! It was the size of a small horse. Its eyes were different though. They didn't look like wolf eyes, they looked more human. And there was an intelligence in them you did not see in a wolf. Plus the smell was awful….and very familiar.

The wolf bared his teeth at me, teeth the size of daggers caught the sunlight. Then he ran at me. I thought he was a mere wolf, but I was wrong. When he leaped at me he was fast! Like vampire fast. I dodged him, almost not getting out of the way in time. Had I not moved he would be mauling me right now?

Lets see, familiar disgusting smell, to human eyes, vampire like speed.. It's a werewolf! Why the fuck would a werewolf be attacking me? Was it Leah? Did she follow me because of the whole transsexual thing?

I remembered Jasper telling me there were two packs, Jake's which was pro-vampire and that Sam guys who was anti-vampire. I remember him telling me about the treaty. I also remember him not telling me the boundary lines between the Cullens and wolves territories. Shit.

"Wait it's not what you-"

He lunged at me again. Another near miss. I was getting pissed. My vampire instincts were kicking in. I hissed at the fucker and I felt venom pooling in my mouth. I remember Jasper saying our venom is venomous to these things. But if I killed him the rest might come down on the others. But if I did nothing he might kill me. So I turned tail and ran.

The wolf chased after me. I could hear him growl as he chased after me. I glanced behind and to my horror I saw he was gaining on me. Fuck! These things are fast. I knew he would catch me soon, he was gaining on me. I jumped to the side and rolled. Loving my new vampire reflexes as I did a cool roll followed by a jump that made me face him.

"Look fur ass! I am sorry I intruded on your turf I-" I meant to tell him I was new but wolf boy jumped me again.

I was seriously getting fed up with this bullshit! Fucking wolf thinks he is so cool. Well I'll show him. I made a fist and swung it back just in time for it to connect with his face. He yelped in pain and went flying back. I grinned savoring my victory.

He got up shaking his head. He began to circle me, showing me his teeth. "Look I'm not trying to start some shit I am a friend of the Cullens, I'm the new guy, I didn't mean to trespass, and I did not know I ran into your land!"

The wolf growled in response, I knew he didn't believe me. He lunged at me and I tried to get under him. Trying to roll under him and try to run for it. But I miscalculated. The wolf saw what I was trying to do. It swiped at me with its paws as I passed. I felt the paws tear into my back and I screamed in pain. I could feel the claws tear into my flesh.

I hit the ground and screamed again. I turned around and saw the wolf staring at me. I thought for sure I was going to die then and there. The wolf would show no mercy, no compassion. It was going to kill me and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I did not want to die, I was still so young, I had so many things to see, so many things to do.

"Somebody help!" I screamed loud as I could. I confess it was a dumb move, plus with my pre-pubescent voice it sounded girly. Great, go out screaming like a bitch real nice Jack.

The wolf lunged and I was too terrified to even close my eyes. Then something jumped in front of me and the wolf. It was Jasper!

He used his arm to shield himself from the wolf but the wolf had clamped its jaw on Jaspers arm.

"Jasper!"

"Jack run!" he yelled.

I saw the teeth of the wolf digging into Jasper's arm. Then the wolf jerked his head back and ripped Jaspers arm off. I stared in horror as his arm was ripped off. Jasper screamed in pain.

What have I done? This is all my fault. If I hadn't been such a brat this would have never happened. Jasper would never have followed me here, never would have exposed himself like that. He was trying to protect me, he had always been trying to protect me and I was such a dick to him, now look where I brought him.

Jasper hissed at the wolf and back slapped him. Jaspers arm went flying from the wolfs mouth and landed next to me. The fingers still moved as if they were still attached.

I looked up and saw the wolf had Jasper pinned to the ground. Jasper was using his free hand to keep the wolf off him; I grabbed his arm and ran up to him and the wolf. I brought his arm down on the wolf's head as hard as I could. The sound of the arm hitting the wolf's head was like lightning.

The wolf fell forward. I hope I didn't kill him. Jasper pushed him off. "Jasper I am soo sorry, I didn't know I was running into their land and I didn't mean to get you hurt!"

"It's okay, but we need to get out of here, more wolves will show up soon," he said.

"Here, let me help." I knelt down and put his arm back against its socket. I watched fascinated as the ligaments and muscles began to retie and re-knit themselves back together.

"Your not going to kick me out are you?" I asked.

"For what?" he asked raising an eye brow.

"The family. I'm sorry for everything. I just can't help it. There's something in me, its angry, mad, pissed off. I just can't trust other people, I wish I could but..."

"Jack, you need to start trusting me. To start trusting all of us. All we want is what is best for you, to make you a part of our family, to help you control your hunger so one day you can go where ever you want and not need us with you." He put his hand on my shoulder and for once I did not shrug it off. "We just want to help."

"I have gone so long watching others back stab one another after they made such promises, I don't know if I can just believe all that."

"Then we'll work things out, I want you to open up to me more, tell me more about your past, help me understand why you are the way you are so I can better help you adapt to your new life."

"I'm sorry Jasper, I'm so sorry!" I grabbed him in a tight hug and cried into his shoulder. The stress of the last week finally came crushing through.

After all I put him through he still wanted to help me, to be my friend. I cried in his shoulder, no tears though, just me sobbing with dry eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Jasper asked.

"Fucker got my back but I'm okay, what about you? How is your arm?" I asked.

He showed me his arm, it was fully healed, not a mark on him. "Shit!" I said.

"Werewolf claws can scratch us up but it won't leave scars," he said.

Just then the sound of something large was coming our way. More werewolves! We got up and five werewolves came rushing in, growling and snarling. One was silver, one was chocolate brown, one was sandy yellow, one was silver with brown spots and the last and largest of the wolves was a russet red.

"Shit!" I said.

"Don't worry, it's Jake and the others," Jasper said.

The big wolf hid behind some bushes that barely covered it. Something strange happened; the wolf seemed to shrink disappearing from view. Then Jake came walking into view wearing a pair of Jean shorts.

"We heard the howl and thought it might be you, you did a real number on Brady," he said.

"I tried to tell the fucker it was a mistake but he kept on jumping at me, he even tore Jasper's arm off!" I said.

"I am partially to blame, I never told him where the border was," Jasper said.

Jake sighed and checked on Brady who was still in wolf form. "He's alive, just knocked out; Sam isn't going to like this."

"I'm sorry, I'll apologize personally if it will help," I said.

"It wont, he'll raise all sorts of hell about this," Jake said. "You two best go, I'll have Seth and Embry escort you back to the mansion."

We got up and the sandy wolf and the silver wolf with the brown spots came up to us. "I'm sorry for the Squanto remark and the fourth world country," I said. I looked to the chocolate brown wolf. "And I'm sorry for calling you a transsexual," I said to Leah.

The wolf growled at me and the wolves chuckled. "That's not Leah, that's Quil," Jake smiled.

"Oh sorry pedo no offense."

Jasper sighed. "You were making such progress."

* * *

Jasper Diary

The meeting with the wolves went worse then what I expected, but it may have been for the best. Since yesterday Jack has become more open with us. He is still stand offish but he is not as easily offended as before.

After I saved his life I think it showed him we are not trying to hold him back but take care of him. He is still incapable of having a civilized conversation with out swearing more then three times. We have decided to set up a system, every time someone in the house swears they must put a quarter in the swear jar.

We have it so everyone must do it to make it fair. Jack has already put fifty dollars worth in the jar.

Sam was indeed quite upset with what happened. He came to the house to remind us of the treaty and promised that if it ever happened again there would be consequences.

Jack seems to have warmed up to Carlisle and Esme. Esme he helps in the garden now helping her plant flowers and has been more invested in his studies with Carlisle.

He still is a smart mouth and still gets snippy; only know he apologizes for his actions. I think we have made progress, I think the near death experience in the woods has forced him to see past his insecurities and fears of trust and family.

It was an unfortunate incident but it did force a bonding between us. He isn't the most welcoming person still but he is now trying to open himself up to us. I am hoping we can soon play a game when the thunder comes, some good family baseball might help.

* * *

Jack P.O.V

I sat in my room reading a book.

It was the night after the little incident with Jasper and the wolf in the woods. For once I was alone. No one was hovering over me, no one was watching over me, just a little bit of freedom.

I heard the sound of a quick heart beating slowly getting closer and then there was a nock on my door. I already knew who it was and opened the door. Nessie.

"Hi Jack," she whispered walking in.

"Come in why don't you make yourself at home," I said sarcastically as she sat on my bed. I know I don't sleep but some habits don't die so easily. "Shouldn't you be asleep? It's ten."

Nessie was sleeping over. Jake had thirty left minutes ago after he tucked her away. I could never be in the same room as Jake and Nessie. The whole imprint thing was to fucking weird. They say he has nothing romantic in mind, they say he is just a big brother. But I just can't approve of it…personal reasons.

Edward and Bella were over at their cabin. They had Nessie come over tonight for some…private time. Ah love, makes me sick to my ass.

"I'm not sleepy, I want to talk to you!" she said excitedly.

"Shh, keep it down!" I hissed.

"Please, I am bored, I can't sleep," she begged.

"Fine, but you have better not get me in trouble," I said.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I'm glad you're with us now, being the only young one sucked."

"Just so happy I can make you feel better," I said dryly closing my door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said looking sad.

I sighed. "It's okay, still trying to get used to the whole idea of being twelve for all eternity. I am envy you one thing. You age, one day you'll be full grown and can go to high school or college, get your own car and drive, go out to some fancy smanshey club with the rest of the family…not me."

"Funny, I envy you," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're a full vampire at least, no matter how old I get I will always be a half vampire," her face fell. "I'm stuck between human and vampires for the rest of my days. I'll never be as powerful as a vampire, but I will always be more powerful then humans. I will never know what it is like to be a human, so frail, so delicate, so easy to die, living on borrowed time. Nor will I know what it is to be a vampire, so strong, so powerful, to be a king and live under your own power. You may be twelve, but I would be one and a half vampire. You'll always be better then me, even when I am fully grown."

I walked up to her and made her look me in the eye. "It doesn't matter who or what you are Nessie, I may be a vampire and I may have powers you don't, but no matter how stronger someone is that does not make them any better then someone else. Where I come from people thought having the most money or some material thing made you better. But it didn't. It just made them a bunch of selfish and greedy bast-I mean jerks. Being strong or powerful doesn't make you better, it's your choices."

She smiled. "I still wish I could be a vampire though, I can never fight alongside my family. I'll always have to go to the sidelines because I may be able to fight an army of humans, but I can never stand against a single vampire."

"Funny isn't it? I envy you for being a half-vampire, you envy me for being a full vampire," I said. "Oh and I envy you for having a power."

She laughed. "Being able to show my memories to others isn't useful as the others," she said.

"So? You can show people your thoughts, your feelings. Most people spend their lives trying to show others their point of view, to show others how they see the world; you can do it with a mere touch."

"Thanks for making me feel better," she said.

"Come here, let me show you something." I said.

She got up and followed me to my book case. I grabbed a book and opened it up to the page I was looking for. "See this?" I said showing it to her.

"What is it?" she asked looking at the picture.

The picture was of a young boy asleep on a bed. He wore Greek cloths and was asleep on a Greek bed, there was little light but you could see a small butterfly floating above him.

"It is Thanatos he is the personification of death in Greek mythology. Butterflies were one of his symbols. In Japanese mythologies Butterflies are the symbols of life," I said. "Just think, something so small and frail can be used to represent life or death, and then imagine what a frail little half vampire can do."

She beamed at me, her little smile was infectious and soon I was smiling to. I tucked her into bed and showed her pictures of different breeds of butterflies. Explaining to her how they start as eggs, then caterpillars, then the cocoon, then Butterflies.

By midnight she was asleep. I pulled the covers over her making her more comfortable. I went to my desk and began to read my book again. Nessie did smell good to my senses. So good. A part of me thought of taking a _small_ sip of her blood, just to see what it was like. I quickly put those thoughts away. She didn't smell that good, thank god her vampire bits made her smell not so appealing.

I admit she smelled a lot better then the werewolves but I knew, or rather the vampire instincts I know had knew human blood was sooooo much better. The thought of it made my mouth water with venom. My god if this is what she smells like then what would a real human be like? No way would I be able to resist.

I know all the Cullens had to fight off the urge to drink. It was always there, every second of everyday. Some had better control then others, like Bella and Carlisle. Others like Jasper and Emmett however did not.

How Carlisle could stand being around blood was a mystery to me. He may be able to resist drinking it but he still felt the pull to it. The desire to drink and drink and drink. That took him years to perfect. Years before I would be able to go to school, years before I could wonder alone.

Not that I could be seen for a while anyway. They were still looking for me back in Oregon. I had been on the local news and everything. I never watched the videos. Last thing I needed to see was my mom tearfully crying for me to come home safely.

A loud bang made me turn to the window. Nessie shot up, half asleep, half awake.

"What izzit?" she asked.

"I don't know, stay there," I said. I could hear the sound of a tiny heart beat faster then Nessies. I could smell something birdlike outside. I opened the door and found a small bird, it's neck was bent oddly.

I picked the poor thing up, watching as its chest rose and fell, unable to move. "Just a bird, dumb thing flew right into the window." I said.

Nessie got out of bed and ran over to me.

"Oh, poor thing," she said.

Poor thing was right. Its heart was slowing down. I knew it was going to die. Broken necks to that. Might have also got some internal bleeding. Poor thing. Minding its own business got a little careless and now here it is dying in my cold lifeless hands.

Is it afraid now? Is it frantic being unable to move? Is it afraid to die? Can it already see a light at the end of a tunnel?

I felt something strange happen in my hands. It was like some warm invisible heat had gathered in my hands. The bird's heart began to pick up and it began to twitch. Within a few seconds it flew out of my hands and flew around the room. Knocking down books and hitting the wall causing a loud Bump every time.

The door opened and Jasper stood in the door way with Alice. "What's going on? Nessie why aren't you in bed?…Why is there a bird in here?" he asked.

I opened the window wider and waved my arms at the bird to make it fly out the window. It flew out and I shut the window.

"Well I guess you have one less thing to envy me for," Nessie said with a smile.

She was right. I healed that bird. I have the power to heal others!..

I still would have liked laser beams. Then I could have shot down that damn bird

**Fusedtwilight: That went pretty good. I hope you all like Jacks power, lets just say there's more to his healing then you think. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kin and Kindred

Chapter 4

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing, and thanks to stina, beauty eclipsed, A_A1991, and sunkissedchris. I am glad you are all enjoying the story!**

Jack P.O.V

So yeah apparently I am a healer….laaaame.

It has its uses I admit, but I really wanted laser eye beams. I know that isn't a vampire power you have heard of but come on. I want to break people not heal them.

Nessie was still in my room but Jasper and Alice had taken me into Carlisle's study. Jasper was going over Carlisle's books trying to find any mention of any vampires with healing abilities.

He had only found two mentioned. "You just laid hands on the bird and it healed?" he asked.

"Yeah, I felt this weird warmth in my hands, then I heard the sound of its heart beating faster and the bones fixing, then it was healed."

"I am so happy for you Jack!" Alice said hugging me. "Healing others is such a useful power to have, think of all the lives you could save!"

"I'd rather have laser eye beams." I said.

"This is amazing, we should have Eleazar come down to see what the extent his power is, and according to these the two vampires who the Volturi recorded with the power had varying degrees of this power. One could only heal minor wounds; the other could heal humans who were infected with venom."

"Wow a vampire saving humans, just like Carlisle," I said.

"Actually he used it on the humans he kidnapped for a continuous blood supply." Jasper said.

"Oh."

"If only we had some test subjects to test the limits of your power," Jasper said.

"I say we use Edward and Rose," I said.

"Jack their as healthy as an undead horse." Alice said.

"I know, but I figure they could meet with a few accidents that might prove near fatal that require my immediate attention." They stared at me with humorless eyes. "Oh come on, you have to admit with them gone the atmosphere in the place would lighten up a lot. At least I am throwing ideas out there." I muttered.

"I will just call Eleazar and see if he can visit," Jasper said with a small smirk.

"What is so special about him?" I asked.

Eleazar was a member of the Alaskan vampire clan. They like the Cullens were veggie vampires. (Veggie vampires, really? Who the fuck came up with that? That is such a retarded usage of the word) Jasper and the Cullens were real close to them, they were like extended family.

Nessie showed me a few memories of them. They seemed cool, like another version of the Cullens. Only they were all older then the Cullens. The blonde sisters were thousands of years old (But still looking fine! Thank you vampire venom!) The rest were centuries old.

"Eleazar has the power to see what the power a vampire has. Humans he can tell if they will have a power but he can't really get a sense of what the power will be. He will be able to help us unlock the secrets of your power really quickly," Jasper said.

"I don't get it, why can I heal? I mean how did that carry over from my human life? I was around sick people a lot before….myself being one of them."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Well I had a weak immune system. I didn't have a disease or anything, but I got lung infections like bronchitis, ammonia, tonsillitis, stuff like that real easily."

"Maybe, you had a strong desire to heal yourself and somehow it transmuted to healing others since vampires heal any wound save those caused from venom or having a limb ripped off," Alice said.

"That's a little far fetched." I said.

"This isn't an exact science Jack. We don't know why some get powers and others don't. My visions were in my human life and were increased when I became a vampire. Bella's shield was active when she was human, no mind powers worked on her, when she became a vampire she was able to mold her shield and expand it. Even project it onto others so her mind could be exposed," Alice said.

"God I thought being a vampire would be simple, sleep all day, party all night, suck blood all the time, how simple is that?" I asked.

She leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Uh what the hell?" I asked.

"We heard you and Nessie," Alice smiled. "You can be so cute when you're not being a foul mouthed brat."

"You can be fun to be around when your not being a bossy know it all," I shot back.

"I am a know it all," she stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

"It was really nice what you did for Nessie Jack," Jasper said. "Edward was growing concerned with her thoughts on the matter of her existence. You're the closest she has to someone she can understand about this, well you and Nauel."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Your age. She feels a lot of envy for you. You will be a child forever but you are still her superior, you have a better chance at fighting vampires then she ever will."

"Yeah we established that," I said.

"I think since you being a stranger…and rather blunt you wouldn't try to comfort her or tell her it would all be okay. She has a surprisingly sophisticated mind for her age. She doesn't like it when we try to treat her like a child, but given the nature of his existence it is hard to do so. But you who are a child, a newborn, a stranger, and a disturbingly honest person would not try to baby her, you would treat her like an equal and she would tell you her worries and fears and not worry about you smothering her with love or affection."

"That girl doesn't need smothering, she is too smart for that. I mean for god sake she can play Mozart like a pro, how many toddlers can do that? Not to mention she can bring down a full grown moose."

"At least she is more durable then a human; thank god she hasn't inherited Bella's clumsiness. Jasper can you imagine what would it be like if her bad luck was intensified by the venom?" Alice laughed.

"I had such fears when we planned to turn her," Jasper shuddered. "Such chaos that could be summoned by a single human made more powerful by vampire venom, a nightmare even I feared."

* * *

"Fuck you and the horse you rode in you steroid abusing fuck!" I shouted at Sam.

It was the wee hours of the morning and we had found some unwanted guests. Sam Uley (A.K.A Douchbag Alpha of the retarded anti-wolf pack) followed by his buds Paul and Jared. (A.K.A Bitch 1 and bitch 2) Showed up.

He was bitching about that Brady wolf who jumped me. Something about his head being so badly fractured that he was still bed ridden and he was holding the Cullens responsible for not controlling their out of control new born.

Now I had been willing to just listen as he bitched but when he referred to me as new born and not even him, and talked over me like I was not there I got pissed. I was already pissed he was giving the Cullens attitude.

"You got a problem with me you take it up with me!"

All three of them growled at me. Then a wave of calm and I knew Jasper was working his magic on us. "I tried to tell your boy it was a mistake that I was new and I didn't know I was in your land but the little prick kept on attacking me. Then he rips off Jasper's arm so yeah I cracked him good over the head, maybe if you wolves weren't hearing impaired this wouldn't have happened."

The one called Paul walked right up to me. I had to crane my head up to look at him. I was so small compared to him because of his freakish tallness. I mean I was like a whole foot smaller then Alice.

Great as soon as Nessie grows up I'll be the smallest…at least I will still be faster then Edward.

"Our job is to protect our land from monsters like you. For generations we killed any leech that dared walk on our land until Ephraim made the mistake of making this treaty. You were a vampire with red eyes on our land, how was he to know you weren't running away to snack on some humans? Unlike Black we have a zero tolerance policy for you people."

"Are you a homosexual?" I asked.

His eyes bugged out in anger. "What?!"

"I asked if you were a homosexual? Because you seem to enjoy standing behind tall, dark and fucktarded there, you checking out his ass while you stand behind him?"

"Not again," I heard Jasper sigh.

"I am not a fag!" he shouted.

"Oh so now your discriminating against the homos? What you to insecure in your own sexuality you got to discriminate against your people?"

"There not my people!"

"Of course not, you aint out of the closet yet, your still and ine not and outie huh?" I asked.

I felt someone grab my shoulder. I looked behind and saw it was Edward who was glaring at me.

"You are not helping!" He hissed.

"You need to get your hand off my shoulder!" I snapped and smacked his hand away.

"Enough!" Carlisle said firmly. "Sam we apologized for the incident. Jack ran off and we had not informed him of where the boundary lines were. I treated Brady myself and I can tell you he will be fine, another day or two and his skull will be good as new."

"That is not the point Carlisle. A member of our pack was still hurt by one of yours; there must be some punishment for this. I have gone to the elders on no longer allowing the Cullens, even Nessie on our land."

"What!" I shouted. "Come on that is a crock of mph."

Edwards hands clamped over my mouth. "Shut up!"

"Sam please, Jake loves taking Nessie to the beach, don't punish her for a simple mistake," Carlisle begged.

"This was not a simple mistake! One of my wolves is bed ridden for what your sons did to him! This proves how dangerous you all are and that you need to stay off our land!"

I tried to get Edward to let me go but he wouldn't. _"Edward tell them I can heal the kid! Maybe we can negotiate or something!" I shouted._

"Sam, we have found out that Jack has the power to heal," Edward said. "Last night he healed a bird's broken neck. Maybe he can repair Brady's skull as compensation."

"Do you really think I would allow him anywhere near Brady let alone La Push! He's a newborn for god sakes! A new born with an obviously short fuse!"

"_I'll show you a short fuse you cocksucker!" I shouted._

Too bad Jake isn't here now. He was out somewhere with Nessie, unaware what was happening right now. Because of me.

"Does Jake know what you are planning?" Carisle asked.

"He will soon enough," Sam said.

"_Fucking sneak!"_

I tried to say something but Edward wouldn't let me go. Finally I had to use my new born strength to get him off. "Look just because I fucked up doesn't mean you should punish Nessie, she wouldn't hurt a fly, and she's never done anything dangerous or aggressive!"

"She is part vampire and that makes her dangerous enough," he said.

"Oh what a load of shit! Your just using me as an excuse to make the rest of their lives more miserable!" I said.

"You're vampires can't get much more miserable then that," Jared sneered.

"At least we don't lick our own dicks you wolf bastard!"

He stepped forward and growled. I hissed at him. Wanting to fight, needing to fight. I wanted to kill him, to rip him to shreds, to hurt him for hurting me and mine.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was Jasper I calmed down and backed off. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay," he whispered back.

The wolves left promising to let us know how the ruling would go. I ran out to the woods, careful to stay as far away from La Push as I could, and I let out some steam. I knocked over trees, I smashed rocks to dust, and I screamed my frustration. I just let loose all my anger and frustration on the woods. Mother Nature pissed her pants I think.

By the time I was done the woods were totaled. Like a bunch of bulldozers had come through and tore the hell out of the place. But it was just little old me having a fit.

"You okay?" Alice asked appearing like magic.

"Hell no I'm not okay, I'm pissed, I feel guilty, I hate Nessie is going to have to suffer for my mistakes. I want to tear those fuckers apart!"

She walked up to me and hugged me. Since I was a foot shorter then her I was able to lean my head against her chest. I hugged her back and cried. Once again no tears but I still cried. Feeling her comfort me made me feel a little bit better. I hadn't been hugged like this in a while.

My mom hugged me like this when I came home from school and I was upset because the kids were making fun of me. She took me in her arms and told me she loved me and everything would be okay. The next day she came to my school and raised hell for the kids picking on me.

You ever have your mother call your principle a useless dickweed? I have, not a lot of fun.

All Alice was doing was hugging me to make me feel better, but the hug made old human memories I was trying so hard to forget resurfaced with a vengeance. For the first time since I became a vampire…I missed my mother.

* * *

When Jake came back with Bella and Nessie he knew something was wrong. It wasn't just the tension in the air; it was the smell of Sam and his two bitches that let him know something was up.

When he was told what Sam was planning he immediately took off to La Push. I meanwhile was feeling anti-social and was in my room sulking at how unfair life is. When I got a surprise visit.

"Hello Jack," Nessie said.

I grunted in greeting.

"I don't blame you, you know," she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For the thing going on with the Quileute's," she said.

"I don't feel guilty, why should I?" I lied.

"You are a horrible liar," she said.

"Leave the mind reading to your dad!" I snapped.

She walked up to me and placed her hand on mine. Her body temperature wasn't as high as the werewolves but it was higher then a humans. I thought she was going to use her power on me but she just gave me some comfort.

"I just want you to know I am not mad at you."

"Thanks," I muttered.

She left me alone and I continued to sulk. Hoping to god they didn't banish Nessie from La Push.

* * *

Well the good news is Nessie was not banished from La Push. The rest of us are not allowed there ever. Even in times of emergency we are not allowed there. No big deal. La push is just a beach, some trees and an ass load of cliffs anyway.

The Alaskan vampires are coming; they really want to meet me, good for them. Eleazar is giddy he will be able to study a vampire with the power to heal .If he thinks I will be his guinea pig he has another thing coming.

I haven't used my power to heal since I healed the bird. Hard to heal the others what with diamond hard skin and super healing anyways.

They are still looking for me in Oregon. It is becoming a full blown man hunt. Turns out I made CNN. They showed a picture of me, told everyone where I was last seen, said I got into a fight with my mom. They even showed my mom tearfully begging everyone to help find me. I quickly turned the T.V. off after that.

On the plus side I have sworn so much I have exhausted all my money. This was good because I used all the money in the jar to buy Jacob and his pack pizza. You should have seen the looks on their faces when they saw the towering pizza boxes. Quil and Embry actually broke into tears at the sight.

So for the next hour I sat with the wolves and watched as they ate. I actually tried some pizza and immediately ran to the bathroom to retch it up. I heard the bastards laughing while I was in the bathroom coughing the pizza up.

I tried not to breathe as I hung out with the wolves. Emmett plugged in rock band and we all played the game. Jasper watched me with his usual stern look, but every so often I would glance at him from the corner of my eye and I would swear I could see him smiling.

Soon all the Cullens came in and we rocked out, everyone took turns singing and doing the drums or guitar. Alice was an amazing singer, voice like an angel. Edward wasn't too good at the guitar. I joked we could make a piano version for him and he glared at me.

When the pizzas were gone and the wolves had left Jasper clapped me on the shoulder and gave me a smile. I felt something I had not felt in a long time. Satisfaction. It had been so long since I did something and had fun doing it.

Maybe being nice wasn't such a bad thing after all….nahhhh.

* * *

Jasper P.O.V

"So who the hell is Peter and Charlotte?" Jack asked….again.

I sighed. "Peter and Charlotte are old friends of mine."

"And they eat humans?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Pricks."

"Jack," I warned.

"Well having had experienced the wrong end of a vampires tooth I think I can judge," he said.

"Judge others least ye be judged." I said.

"May he who has not sinned cast the first stone, I haven't drunk human blood, I got the moral high ground," he said. "When are you going to tell me about your past? I tried to get the others to fess up and they were all like 'Ask Jasper, it's his story to tell.'

"You should ask me," I said.

"I have and you get all nervous and change the subject."

"I don't get nervous," I said rolling my eyes. Actually I was nervous. I had yet to tell him about my history with Maria. He knew I had been a human eater, he knew I was from the south. "I was turned by a red neck vampire!" he had said. But he didn't know I spent years turning people into monsters and killing them when they were no longer useful.

Jack was emotionally fragile and had a strong black and white view of the world. If I told him my bloody history it might set us back a few steps.

"Yes you do, I'm twelve not two." he said.

Alice had a vision of Peter and Charlotte coming to visit us. So we were all getting ready. She had let me know this visit was more then just a house call. I tried to get her to tell me more but she refused saying I would know soon. "Peter and Charlotte were my family for many years. They are very peaceful."

"Peaceful! They drink human blood! How the hell is that peaceful!"

"They don't get into fights; they avoid fighting like a plague. All they do is drink human blood then mind their own business. You have to give them credit for that." I said.

"Humph." was all he said.

Me, Alice and Jack waited outside to greet my old friends. Jack was annoyed he had to dress nice. He wasn't used to our fine way of life and hated having to dress in expensive cloths. He preferred to wear a shirt and a pair of shorts. That's it. He stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the rest of us in our designer clothes.

But I wanted him to make a good expression and knowing it would be ruined as soon as he opened his mouth I could at least make sure he was presentable. A man should always look his best when guests arrive.

I wanted to tweak his emotions. All I was getting from his was the usual frustration, anger, irritation and grumpiness only in large doses. But he hated it when I tweaked his emotions with out his permission so I withheld myself.

Peter and Charlotte came into view. They stopped when they saw us. Smiling at me and Alice, looking at Jack with caution and curiosity. Jack tensed. He was still a newborn and had strong vampire emotions. He had gotten used to the rest of us but Peter and Charlotte were two new vampires. His instincts would keep him on high alert around them.

"Alice! Jasper!" Peter said. "Of course you knew we were coming."

"Who is this?" Charlotte asked.

"This is Jack, he is our newest member. He's mine," I said patting him on the shoulder.

"By mine do you mean-" Peter began to ask.

"He bit me and turned me? Yeah?" Jack said.

You didn't have to be an empath to sense the hostility coming off Jack. Part of it was his instincts part was his view on them because of their eating habits.

"A little young isn't he Jasper?" Peter asked.

"I'm twelve, that's not terribly young." Jack said annoyed.

Peter and Charlotte looked shocked. "It's a long story, come we'll explain everything," Alice said.

Jack went inside right away, not bothering to stick around. I let him go but made a note to remind him to be respectful later. We exchanged hugs with them.

"A little moody," Peter said.

"He is young and lost a lot," I said.

"You have to tell me what happened."

"Oh I will." I said.

We went inside and they greeted the others. They marveled at how much Nessie had grown and talked with the others about what had happened since the last time they had been here. Jack was upstairs sulking so I let him be.

I told them what happened. That night in Oregon, Jacks first day as a vampire, his tense week with us, the incident with the wolves, Jack's healing power, how we lied to the wolves, everything. They were amazed by his power, thought it was very ironic.

Esme and Alice took Charlotte outside to see the new garden. Peter took me upstairs to Carlisle's study talk. I remembered what Alice said about this being more then a social call.

"I have to say Jasper you have changed, in the olden days you would have killed the boy to keep it a secret," Peter said.

"The thought had crossed my mind," I said "But I knew if I really wanted to change I had to stop thinking like a cold killer. I admit I was…regretting my decision at first but now I am happy I didn't."

"You seem to have your hands full, I admit the thought of you taking on a father role for this boy seems highly entertaining though." he smiled.

"Training a vampire is easy, raising one is a lot harder." I said.

"Which brings me to my next point," he said his face becoming more serious. "I have heard some…rumors from down south."

"What kind of rumors?" I asked.

"Charlotte and I visit the south every so often. I have some…contacts down there who let me know what the political situation is like. On our last visit we learned there may be another war starting soon."

I froze. I sensed the seriousness and truth for him. Peter never left the south. He never went anywhere near Maria's territory but he like to visit New Mexico, Texas, Louisiana. There had been a balance in the south for many years. Maria had claimed a lot of territory but I know there were other vampires with decent lands.

"What did you hear?" I asked.

"Well this is only rumor, but one of Marias neighbors was murdered. A new coven came in and took his land. It started some fighting, the others thought they could wipe out the new comers and take more land for themselves but the new coven has proven to be quiet formidable. There have been some nasty fights; it hasn't begun to affect the humans…yet. Rumor also has it Maria fearing the order of things beginning to crumble has begun to recruit humans and bolster her army as protection."

"Has she faced any challenges?" I asked.

"A few, but she wiped out all competition. So far she has maintained her territory. I fear it wont be long before it escalates and the Volturi are called in to once again handle the situation. But I figured I should warn you of the situation."

"I no longer have anything to do with Maria, no concern of mine." I said.

"You know Maria, if she gets desperate enough she will seek you out for help," he said.

"Maria does not know where I am, and after the last time she visited I gave her a hint not to visit anytime soon," I said.

"When has Maria taken a hint? You were her golden boy Jasper, her right hand man. If she feels her territory is threatened she will come to you for help." Peter said.

He was right. When she came to visit us years back she was persistent in trying to persuade me to return with her.

"_Why live like this Jasper? Why deny who and what you are?"_ _she asked._

There was no way I could explain it to her, at least not in a way she would understand. After she caused us some grief (Killing some humans in a very obtuse way) I told her not to visit for a long time. The incident forced us to move sooner then we would have liked.

There was no way Maria knew where we were now. I hadn't seen or heard from her since the incident. If she did come looking for me Alice would know and I would make sure to avoid her. I have a family now, I will not allow her near Jack, especially not now.

"Thank you for the warning Peter, I really appreciate it." I said.

"No problem," he smiled. "I know you are trying to…change your life and I don't want you to have any problems with your past coming back to haunt you, although if you keep drinking children's blood that might be a bit counter productive."

"That was an accident," I said.

"I hope you can handle the boy, he seems wild, even for a vampire."

"He is young, it is harder on the younger ones," I said. "Still I have hope for him, he has been making small steps."

"Doesn't seem to keen on me and Charlotte."

"I apologize for that, he is not fond of those of our kind who drink human blood."

"So he is a healer you say? Odd power for a vampire."

"We called Eleazar down to see what the extent of his power is... It could help him stay in touch with his humanity." I said.

He laughed. "Even humans have a hard time staying in touch with their humanity. But I wish you the best of luck training the boy."

"Thanks something tells me I will need all the luck in the world."

**Fusedtwilight: What will happen next? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kin and Kindred  
Chapter 5

****

Fusedtwilight: Thanks animegirlkiki for betaing and thanks to stina, beauty eclipsed, sunkissedchris and lacrimosamoonlight for reviewing.

Jack P.O.V

Okay so I was being a brat.

Big deal. Like I wanted to hang out with Jasper's human eating friends. Stupid red eyed southern hick stiffs.

My door opened and Alice came strolling in.

"Come on in," I said scowling at her.

She smiled at me cheerfully. I hate it when people smile and act all nice and happy when I am in a grumpy mood. Which is in the time. I can't help it, happy people piss me off…well I am always pissed about something.

"No pouting," she said waving her finger at me.

"If you're going to try and ask me to meet and greet with Jethro and his girl no way," I said.

She ruffled my hair and I fought the urge to growl at her. I hated it when she treated me like a kid, I mean I am twelve, plus she is a foot taller then me. She looks like she should get a pat on the head too.

"Don't worry, we know and won't push you into talking to them, we know better," she said. "In fact we have decided you need to get out there, get out of this house and get some fresh air. Meet kids your own age."

"You're taking me to Forks?" I asked excitedly.

She laughed. "Of course not silly. We can't have you eating the local children so we called in the next best thing."

"Who?" I asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I snapped.

I stared at the wolves Alice and Jasper were dumping me with. Among them was the ever smiling Seth (I swear I am going to make a giant target with his picture on it!) Collin, Brady (Who was shooting me a death glare) and some other brats.  
Some were my age; others were a few years younger. One thing they all had in common was the looks of contempt they had, except Seth.

"Nope. You need to hang out with kids your own age kiddo." Alice said.

We were all in the house. The Cullens were getting ready to go out and play baseball. Since I was in no mood to hang out with the southern blood suckers I was going to stay behind.

What I didn't know was that Jasper had called Seth to come keep an eye on me. Jake was going to come to keep and eye on me and make sure I didn't go apeshit on Seth but Alice got the idea that I should have a night with people my own age.

So Seth thinking it was a great idea (Douchbag) he called Collin and Collin called Brady. (Why he came I had no idea.) Then I guess they all called their young friends and they all came. Why? I don't know. How that dick Sam let them all come I don't know either.

"Then find me some vamps my age," I said.

"First with the exception of a pair in Italy who you do not want to ever meet we know of no other vampire your age," Jasper said. "Second watch your mouth."

Nessie was with us. Oops forgot she was there.

"Come on Jack it will be fun!" Seth said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"If you don't take your hand of me I will tear it off and shove it down your throat." I glared at him.

What ever he saw in my eyes he didn't like because he paled a little and backed off. That's another thing I don't like about nice people, no sense of private space.

"Now we will be back in a few hours. Seth is in charge until then, I expect you to be on your best behavior Jack," Jasper said sternly.

Alice came up and kissed me on the cheek. "But make sure you have fun."

I decided to speak quickly. Vampires could talk so quick humans can't hear us. I know from hanging out with Jake and the others a few days ago wolves had better hearing but they could only hear us talk like this in wolf form.

All they heard was buzzing and it irritated them when we talked like this. So of course I did it a lot.

"Are you insane! As soon as he can that Brady prick is going to try and kill me!"

"Don't be silly, Sam told them not to kill you unless you try to kill them first," she smiled. "Trust me, I see the future remember, no fights will happen."

I sighed. "Fine, but I want to say if there is a vampire social services I want to file a complaint. Leaving a vamp kid with a bunch of smelly ass werewolves is inhumane and cruel," I said.

She laughed and kissed me on the cheek again. Jasper walked up next. Great I had the good vampire now I get the hard assed vampire.

"Be good, try to make friends. Eternity is a long time to be alone, trust me."

He patted me on the shoulder and they all left. I sighed and turned to all of the other wolves. We said nothing for a few minutes. Just stood glaring at one another.

"What's up?" I asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jasper P.O.V

I was not happy about leaving Jack behind at all.

What Alice was thinking leaving him with a large number of young werewolves I will never know. I mean if we had left them with more then Seth as supervision I would feel better.  
Nessie wanted to stay too but Edward and Bella refused. If a fight broke out which was likely to happen they didn't want Nessie anywhere near it.

"Relax Jazz, he will be fine," Alice said.

"You can't fool me Alice; I know you can't see the wolves."

"I had to say something to calm him down. We need to let him interact with other people besides us, people his own age. Kids who can defend themselves against him.

"He has been making small progress, and Seth is good at defusing tense situations," she said. "He needs this Jazz; he needs friends, people to connect with. Besides we have to learn to trust him sooner or later."

I sighed. "I know your right. I'm not sure about Brady being there."

"Sam ordered him not to start anything unless he needs to protect himself or the others," Alice said.

"How did you convince him to let some of his pack into our house?" he asked.

"I didn't, Jake did. Sam didn't want Seth to be alone with a vampire, especially after what happened with Brady. Seth thought it would be a good thing for the young wolves to see how we all live and see how harmless we are and have a boy's night out with the new wolves and bond with Jack. Sam didn't like that part but the new wolves liked the idea of going into our house."

"Yes because our house is soo exciting," I said sarcastically.

"Our house is wonderful Jasper Hale," Esme said as she walked by.

We were in the field, getting ready to play ball.

"Come on, its time." Alice said putting a hat on my head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jack P.O.V

We had ordered some pizza. Jasper had left some money for us to buy the food. Or I should say buy them food, not in the mood to cough up a pizza again.

I watched the wolves eat. God I missed Pizza. It doesn't appeal to me now but from my fuzzy human memories it was divine.

Brady eyes me the entire time with hateful glares. So I glared back. If that prick wants to have a staring competition we would. Guess what bitch, vampires don't blink! Ha. Vampires one, smelly ass wolves zero.

"So Jack where do you come from?" Seth asked me.

The wolves had all been talking, just not to me. They talked about being wolves, patrol, what was up with their families and how their growth spurts had changed their lives.

"Oregon," I grunted.

"Where in Oregon?" he asked.

"A piss ant little place you would have never heard of, kind of like Forks." I said.

Seth laughed but the other wolves just glared. "So how did you become a leech?" one of the wolves asked.

"Brian!" Seth said.

"I don't know how did you become a grossly muscular jock?" I asked with a smile.

Brian growled showing his teeth. "You, that's how. A whole bunch of your people decided to come to Washington and it turned us into monsters!"

"Oh please, like being a werewolf is so fucking hard, I'd rather be a werewolf then a vampire."  
What ever they were expecting me to say that wasn't it. They all did a double take.

"What?"

"I mean sure, the speed, strength, strength, those are all cool. But I am only going to be this strong for a year then I'll be the weakest. My power is healing which is lame, I am immortal but I will be twelve forever, I sparkle in the sunlight which is gay, can't eat, and can't sleep." I sighed and looked at them. "At lest you guys can choose to age or not, least you can eat sleep, have a family. I wish I was a werewolf, at least I would have a better chance at having a normal happy life."

"Normal! What's so normal about bursting into fur and running around killing monsters all the time!" Brady growled.

"I don't know, what's so normal about sparkling in the sun and drinking animal blood?" I asked.

"So you're a healer?" Seth asked. "How did you find that out?"

"Bird hit the window and broke its neck, I touched it and it healed," I said.

"I'm surprised you didn't drink its blood." one of the wolves spoke.

"I'm surprised you're not at home licking your cock," I said to the wolf.

Brady, Collin and a few other wolves stood up and were shaking. I stood up too, ready for a fight. Then Collin surprised us all when he burst into laughter.

Man! This kid is funny!" he laughed. "I thought he was going to be all dark and quiet like the others but he's not!"

"Collin!" Brady said angrily.

"What its true," Collin said.

I smiled at Collin, finally a wolf with a sense of humor. Seth doesn't count. He is always happy.  
Collin sat back down and the others followed him.

"So how did you become a vampire?" another asked.

"Will you guys stop asking him about that?" Seth said giving them a stern look.

"Its okay," I sighed. Obviously they wanted to know the gory details. "I was out late one night in the woods when a nomad found me, he attacked me and the Cullens showed up in time to save me and chase the nomad off."

Obviously it was a lie. But I had to tell them the edited version so there wouldn't be a war.  
"Why were you out in the woods?" a wolf asked.

"Running away from home, my mom was a filthy drunk. She showed up home drunk as hell hit me and I ran."

I wished I hadn't told them that. Their eyes went from shocked at my bluntness to pitying. I hate being pitied.

"Your mom was an alcoholic?" Seth asked.

"Yep, the mean kind. Wasn't for her I wouldn't have run away that night. Hell if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have been bleeding, then I wouldn't have attracted….that vampire," I said.

"Sorry to hear that man," a wolf said. "My name Will. My dad has a drinking problem, its gotten worse since I transformed," he said sadly.

"He disappear for hours and then come back all emotional and miserable?" I asked. Will nodded his head. "He makes you feel like you have done something bad? Something you had no control over?"

He nodded again. "Ignore him. A parent that puts their child down because they feel sorry for themselves don't deserve to feel pain over. If he can't accept you for you that's his problem. No matter what you do you wont please him. Don't even try to change him. If a person wants to change they will, no amount of tears or cries will change that, trust me, all you will get are hurt feelings and broken promises."

He nodded in understanding. He knew what it was like. Having an alcoholic parent sucks ass. We may be two different people but we both know the pain of having a parent that beats you down.

"Let's play a game!" Seth said.

We played jenga. I killed at that game, god bless my mad vampire skills. We played Xbox 360 and Wii. Modern warfare 2, assassin's creed 2, left for dead 2. To think I was actually having fun.

The only wolf that wasn't warming up to me was Brady. Which was understandable. He was no longer glaring at me but every so often he would shoot me one.

"He needs some time," Seth said. "His pride is wounded."

They asked me a few more questions. What it was like being a vampire, how different were my senses now, even what blood tastes like.

I was enjoying being in the lime light. What can I say, I'm an attention whore. I was talking to Seth when it happened. Two of the wolves got into a fight. They didn't phase thank god but they did tackle one another.

They tackled one another right onto a glass table. Glass shattered and the smell of blood filled the air. Seth pulled the two apart but their backs and arms were a bloody mess. I quickly ran to Carlisle's room and got the first aid kit.

I looked at the box and realized I was a fool. Who needs first aid when you have me? This was a good chance to earn some brownie points with those mongrels, plus I can test my power out, find out what the limits are.

I ran back down to find Seth chewing the two wolves a new one. I can't wait to have Jasper come home and see it wasn't me that broke something this time.

I pulled out a pair of tweezers and some cotton balls and some antiseptic and began to clean their wounds. "Wait your not going to try and lick my blood or something are you?" the wolf asked.  
I poured alcohol on a cotton ball, more then what it needed.

"Let me think." I shoved the ball onto his cuts. The alcohol leaked down and poured over his other cuts and he hissed in pain. "No, your blood is as appealing to me as an Uwe Boll movie."

We had to be quick and get the glass shards out from under their skins before the skin healed over it.

"Jesus!" the wolf complained as I dug the glass out with the tweezers.

"Don't be such a baby," I said.

"Easy for you to say, you don't feel pain!"

I jabbed the tweezers in and dug out another shard." OW!"

"Look I need to hurry and get the glass out before your skin heals." I got an evil look on my face.

"Then I'll have to cut you up to get them out, pick your pain."

He paled a little when he saw the look on my face and nodded. After I was done with him I moved on to the other one. The wolf looked at me with fearful eyes.

"Would you really cut us open?"

I sighed. "Moron."

I continued to work. But my mind kept on wondering back to what he said. I had meant cut them open for the glass. Just small cuts right? Nothing fatal.  
I mean I wasn't bothered by the thought of cutting them right? Or wasn't I? I thought of it. Could I cut them? Not just for the glass but just for the hell of it.

I thought of it and waited for the wave of horror that should come when one thinks of doing such things. I didn't know these people, they had never done anything to harm me. But when I thought of doing anything to hurt them. Cutting them, beating them to a bloody pulp I felt…nothing.  
Shouldn't I feel something? Horror, revulsion, shame. Instead I just felt nothing. Dear god I could do it, I could do some serious harm to these kids and not be affected by it. Even now while they fidgeted as I plucked the glass out I felt nothing.

It wasn't that I was bothered by their pain; I was bothered by not feeling anything. That's not good right?

"Okay let's see," I said. I placed my hands on the boys arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Healing you," I said.

I heard Brady snort. "Pointless, we heal fast remember leech boy?"

"I know dog breath, but I do need to practice this and since your friends just broke my families table they owe me." I said.

I closed my eyes and focused. I remembered what happened with the bird.. I remembered the pity I felt for the poor thing as it lay dying in my hands. How I knew the pain of dying a helpless death.

A familiar feeling crept into my hands. I felt a heat gather in my hands. I felt that heat press into his arm. I concentrated and thought of all the cuts on his arm. Something weird happen.  
I don't know how to describe what happened. The best I can describe it was like invisible fingers felt along his skin. Not above the skin but below it. I felt every strand of hair, every cell of skin, I felt the blood so thick and warm.

I felt the cuts and the cells already beginning to divide and repair the body. I felt the white blood cells fighting off any infection.

I wondered if I could feel deeper. If I could touch more vital parts never meant to be touched by anything. Instead I focused on the cuts. I imagined them sealing themselves shut, imagined the cells going faster then what they already were.

I felt an energy flow from me into him. I felt that energy energize the cells and quicken the healing. I felt with my invisible fingers the wounds close and heal. I opened my eyes when I heard the others gasp. The wolf was healed. Not a scratch on him.

"No way!" the wolf said flexing his arm.  
I went over to the other wolf and did the same to him. The same feeling of warmth gathered in my hands and I felt those invisible fingers probe his wound. I took my time this time. This time I explored his body. I felt the joints that held his bones together, I felt the electrical signals in his brain fire, I felt his heart pump and the blood flow in his veins.

It was like my power was scanning his body, looking for any imperfections or flaws that needed to be mended. This was a part of my power I didn't know I had. My sense of the body was sharper then any scalpel a doctor ever used.

I quickly healed his injuries. I wasn't going to tell them what I was doing. It might freak them out. I was a little freaked out. I knew their bodies better then they did, all with a simple touch.  
The wolves were amazed by my healing, except Brady. Of course.

The wolves huddled around me, patting me on the back and complementing me on my talent. I smiled and beamed at the attention.

"Yeah, to bad Alice didn't see the table being broken, seer my ass," I said.

"Well of course she didn't see it, she can't have visions of us," Collin said.

"What?"

"Yeah we're blanks for her, if anyone gets too close to us she can't see them too. This night with us has been blank for us. She couldn't have a vision of us even if she wanted to."

"So if I was to go berserk and you guys were forced to kill me she wouldn't know until she got home?"

"Yeah."

That…fucking…fairy! She left me here without knowing wither I would live or not! She lied! She fucking lied! I could have been fucking killed by anyone of these fuckers and they wouldn't have been able to save me!

I growled and it was not a human growl. The wolves all instantly went into defense mode, their bodies went rigged.

"Jack what's wrong?" Seth asked.

"I'm going to kill that fucking bitch!" I hollered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in my room calming down. I had to, I was so upset. Alice lied to me. She made me feel safe and secure when it all could have gone badly. I felt manipulated.  
Collins words kept on coming back to me. "Yeah we're blanks for her, if anyone get to close to us she cant see them to."

What if I had gone crazy and killed one of the wolves? What if one of them had killed me?  
I turned on my T.V. I was on the news again. Once again they were showing old footage of my mom crying. That's when it hit me.

Alice couldn't see what I was doing now. She couldn't see what I would do. I remembered there was a phone in Carisles study. Realizing my golden opportunity I ran into Carlisle's study and locked the door.  
I went to his phone and picked up the receiver. I dialed the number and waited. On the fifth ring she answered.

"Ello?" she slurred. My god she sounded drunk off her ass.

"Mom? It's me," I said.

****

Fusedtwilight: What will happen next? Will Jake go see his mom? What will happen if he does? Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Kin and Kindred  
Chapter 6

****

Fusedtwilight: Thank you animegirlkiki for betaing and thanks to stina, beauty eclipsed, sunkissedchris and hinata-cutie for your reviews.

Jack P.O.V

What the hell was I thinking! Of all the people I had to call I had to call her!

Why should I call her? It's her fault I'm like this, it's her fault I am pissed off all the time, it's her fault I can't connect with people.

So why am I calling her?

Because she is my mom. There were bad times, you can count on that. But there were good times to. She had faults but one of her virtues was she is a hard worker. She always made sure I had food on my table, a roof over my head, and clothes on my back.

When ever I got bullied at school she went there and raised hell to my principle for not doing something about it. I had happy memories with her. Birthday parties filled with cake and presents.

Movie nights where we watched movies and I would lay my head on her lap and she would run her fingers over my hair. Going out to eat and laughing over stuff that happened we thought were funny.

She always told me I was the most important person in her whole life.

It was ironic. My mom was my best friend and yet there were times I hated her guts.

"Ja-ack?" she slurred.

My stomach felt like someone had punched me. I wanted to be with her right now. I wanted to hold her and tell her how much I loved her. To feel her hug me and tell me how sorry she was she hurt me.

"Oh baby, I missed you, please come back home." she began to cry. Any anger or resentment I felt for her evaporated. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'll be a better person I swear!"

I heard the sound of beer bottles and cans shifting around. I heard her stumble around.

"Mom have you been drinking?" I asked.

"Y-y-es."

"Mom," I sighed.

"I'm so-sorry but I-I-I-" I heard the sound of her retching.

"Oh Jackie mommie is sick right now. Please come home and take care of me, she begged.  
"Mom how much have you been drinking?" I asked fearful.

"I don't know, I've been drinking (Hiccup) a lot since you left. Why did you leave me?" she asked.

"Mom I'm coming home, don't drink any more until I get there okay!"

"You're coming home?" she asked sounding happy.

"Yes, I'll be right there," I said.

"M'kay I'll tidy up." I heard her get up and then the sound of something hitting the ground hard.

"Fuck" she cursed.

"Mom what happened?" I asked.

"Fell, who put that fucking couch there?"

"You did remember you rearranged the house," I said.

"Oh yeah, please come home. Mommy misses you…I don't feel good…I think I'll take a nap."

The phone hanged up. "Shit!" I cursed.

What should I do? Fuck I shouldn't have called! Once again she is pulling me into her crap! But I missed her so bad. I wanted to go home, I wanted to be human again, I wanted to go to school, I wanted to come home do homework, and I didn't want to be a vampire. I wanted my life back..  
It may not have been the best but it was my life, my choice.

But what about the Cullens? They took me in, they helped me out. I am putting them in a lot of danger right now. But then I remember how Alice lied to me. If she knew they all must have known.

I felt a surge of anger shoot through me. I bet they all had a good time mocking me. Making fun of the new guy for being stupid enough to fall for a lie.

Fuck them, fuck them all! I'm going home!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jasper P.O.V

We were having fun. I was wishing Jack could have come with, he would have had fun. But he refused to have anything to do with Peter and Charlotte.

Hopefully he'll warm up to them with enough time. He is just so stubborn sometimes. He has his moments though, he could be really funny and surprisingly mature for his age.

I still remember how he talked with Nessie. He saw how she was in a rut and with surprising sensitivity and empathy he made her feel better.

I and Alice heard the whole thing. I was really impressed with how he handled himself with her. I thought for sure he was going to make some scathing remark or hurt her feelings.

His progress was slow but these things take time. He can't be expected to adapt quickly. It had only been about two weeks since he was turned into one of us.

The game was going good. It was girls versus guys. I was just up to pitch when my cell rang.

"Hold on!" I called.

I answered my cell. There was only one person who would be calling.

"Seth?"

"Jasper! Jack is gone!"

"What?" I asked.

"He's gone! We can't find him in the house! I found his scent outside he ran off!"

"Why?"

"I don't know! We were talking and I told him Alice's visions don't include us."

"You did what?"

"I didn't think it would be that big of a deal but he got angry and ran up to his room. Everything was going good, we were all talking, playing games, and he even healed two wolves."

"Why would two wolves need to be healed?"

"Well they crashed into Esme's glass table and got cut up, he used his power to heal them quickly. He was amazing."

Everyone had run over when they saw how tense I got. Edward was already telling them what was happening.

"Oh no!" Alice said realizing what had happened.

"We'll be right there!" I said hanging up.

"No need Jasper, Alice already knows where he is going," Edward said.

I felt shock and horror coming off Alice. She looked at me her face full of worry. "He's going home."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jack P.O.V

It took me little over a hour to get home. Only because I got lost a few times. It was a long way between Forks and my home and I was still new to the area.

I had to hurry, I have no idea how long it would take for them to realize I was gone. Or how long it would take for them to find me.

But I found my way there. It was late in the evening and the sun was beginning to set in the sky. I wore a hoodie with a pair of sunglasses and gloves. The sun was only giving off a soft light but it was still enough to make me sparkle.

None of our neighbors were home. Out house was in a woodsy area and there were lots of trees that hid our house from view. I still went the back door. Just to be safe. It was unlocked.  
Mom was the only one here, I could hear her heart beat. I wondered where everyone else was? Shouldn't there be news reporter and cops? I mean I did make CNN. I walked in and the place was a wreck. The smell of alcohol was so thick in the air I felt like I could just get drunk standing in there.

Bottles and cans were all over the place. Dishes were piling over in the sink, they were filthy. I winced when I saw them. I always loved doing dishes. Something about doing dishes was really relaxing for me. I took pride in making the dishes sparkly clean.

To see the sink over flowing with dirty dishes made me sad in a way. The house smelled stale. Like it hadn't been cleaned and it was beginning to show in the air.

The house was dark, all the curtains were drawn and the blinds closed. But Vampires can see in the dark very good. There was a foul smell. It was coming from the garbage which was over flowing with trash.

I stopped breathing. It was uncomfortable to do but when you can taste trash on the tip of your tongue you do what need to do to feel fresh.

The house was a fucking wreck. What happened?

"Mom!" I called. "Mom I'm home!"  
I heard her faint heart beat coming from the living room. I quickly made my way there. She was on the floor, the phone next to her. Like I had imagined she was surrounded by bottles and cans of alcohol.

"Mom!" I quickly ran to her and moved the bottles out of the way. I turned her on her side and tried to wake her up. I gasped when I saw her face. At first I thought I thought she had gotten into a fight. There were deep bruises on her eyes.

Not from being slapped around but from not having enough sleep. She looked like the Cullens. Not just the bruised eyes but she was really pale too.. Sickly pale. She had also lost a lot of weight, I could tell with my vamp-o-vision she had lost twenty pounds.

But when I gasped at the sight of her I caught a scent that stood out through all those horrible smells. Blood. It was feint but there. It was the most wonderful thing I have ever smelled.  
Like animal blood only sooo much more appealing. The smell of her made my mouth burn and water. I saw the pulse of her neck beat and the world changed.

I forgot the smell of the now filthy house. I forgot she was in danger.. I forgot my name, who I was and the fact she was my mother.

All my attention was focused on that one little pulse. I knew that it was only a thin layer of skin, a very thin layer. If anything happened to that skin blood would come pouring out.

Blood. Such a simple word but it kept on playing again and again and again in my mind. I remembered the animal blood I have tasted before. Remembered how the bear, the lion, the predator blood tasted compared to moose, deer.

I knew human blood was truly ambrosia. Something deep within me, something primal and purely instinctual knew her blood would satisfy me in a way no amount of animal blood could.  
I thought of the blood in my mouth, thought of it rolling around with my tongue. Thought of that sweet dark red liquid coating the insides of me cheeks with their sweet metallic texture.  
My mouth was full of venom, my throat burned. It was like there was a fire in my throat, every time I breathed in the flames grew hotter. The scent of her was like wind, fanning the fire.  
I heard her heart beating, pumping all that blood. I began to lean forward, getting closer to her neck. Closer and closer and closer to that sweet red candy.

My mother opened her eyes. "Jack?" she whispered.

I stopped. Her speaking snapped some sense in me. A part of me wanted to ignore her and tear that pulse open and spill her blood.

But then the memories spilled forth. Those fuzzy human memories of the good times when she was my mom not a drunk.

I stopped breathing. Hoping to ignore the smell. Instead I focused on her face, her voice.

"It's me mom," I said.

"I don't feel good," she said. I placed my bear hand on her head. "You're so cold."

"Shh, its okay. Your going to be just fine. I promise."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt that warmth gather in my hands and move into her. I pushed my power into her and I felt inside her body.. I was shocked at what I found.

She was dying. She had so much alcohol in her system it had reach poisonous levels. Her liver was failing her, her stomach was bleeding. Her blood was saturated with alcohol. How was she still alive?

I began to work. I started with her liver first, fixing the issues with that. Then I worked on the stomach. My god what had she been drinking to burn the lining of her stomach?

I was just beginning to work on her blood when I began to feel…drained. Odd. I haven't felt tired since I became a vampire.

I was starting to get hungry. Very hungry. So hungry I came out of my trance. Once again my sight was drawn to her neck. The urge to help my self was stronger then before.

She opened her eyes. "Jack? What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just..."

"I'm so glad you came back to me!" she wrapped her arms around me.

I stiffened. I could feel her blood racing right below the surface of her skin. God how I wanted it, how I wanted to taste it, I wanted it, I needed it.

"Why did you leave?" she asked me. "Why are you so cold? Why are your eyes black? What did you do to yourself? You look different."

I just stared at her unable to speak. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? What if you were dead? What if some wild animal got you?"

Well she was right about both.

Angry tears were beginning to run down her face. "I was a fucking wreck without you! The house went to shit I stopped going to work. I was miserable!"

I looked away from her. My hands were still on her hands. "I drank so fucking much, I felt like I was going to die. Is that what you wanted? For me to die? If so you should have just told me and I would have fucking hung myself!"  
"Mom please, I was upset I had to get away," I said through gritted teeth. I was so hungry right now, having her bitch at me wasn't going to help.

"For two fucking weeks?! Where have you been? I was worried sick!"

I was still in her body. There were still traces of alcohol in her body. She was still drunk. Just not deadly drunk, angry drunk.

The hunger was growing, but not for blood, for something else.

"I don't know why I even bothered keeping you! You have made my life nothing but hell! After everything I have done for you this is how you repay me? I should have had a fucking abortion!"  
Rage shot through me. Pure and simple anger. My grip on her hands tightened. "Ow. Let go of my fucking hands you asshole!"

I did not let her go. I growled at her. It was not a human growl. It was the growl of a monster, a predator. I saw her eyes widen, a look of fear crossed her face. I took satisfaction in that look. Some dark part of me loved how she was afraid of me.

How many times had I been afraid of her? How many times did I cower in fear as I watched her stumble her drunk ass up the steps? How many times did I cry because of her.

"Jack please your hurting me!" she squirmed trying to get out of my grip.

I kept a hold on her hands. Part of me was fighting the urge. Another part didn't want to fight. It just wanted to feast.

I tried to push the anger back like I had been doing for all these years. Tried to keep it all bottled up in that dark lonely part of my heart. They say hate is a poison. It is true. All these years of holding in all my anger and rage left a hole in my heart. A hole filled with a thick poison that spread every time I even became agitated. I was very agitated right now.

My anger and my hunger seemed like two different fires that burned together as one. Soon they were just one giant fire and I…was…so…hungry.

That's when I found out the other side to my power.

The hunger took me over then. But I was still holding my mothers hands.. I could still feel her, still feel that power I gave her to heal her. Only instead of giving her more I began to soak it back up. I felt the power flow from her into me. Like water pouring down up my hands.  
Her face began to wrinkle like she was spontaneously ageing. Her hair began to dry and become brittle, her skin was becoming dry her mouth opened in a silent scream of pain.  
The power continued to flow into me from her. It was amazing. Better then running, better then smashing a boulder to dust, better then blood, hell this is better then human blood!  
I forgot she was my mother, I forgot what I was doing was wrong on so many levels. All I cared was this power pouring into me, it felt amazing! A rush!  
My mother was unrecognizable now. Her skin was darkening and drying out. Her hair was like straw, her eyes had dulled and turned white.

She was not dead, she was still screaming mutely.

I did not care. I was a predator, she was my meat. I devoured her, every single drop. Soon she stopped screaming. Her heart stopped beating. I felt the last drop of essence leave her body and she turned to dust.

I stared at the dust. A part of me was still on the power high, wishing it had lasted longer. But slowly the rapture was fading leaving only a horrified realization.

I just killed my mother…and I enjoyed it.

"Mom?" I asked the pile of dirt. "Mommy?"

I ran my hands through the dust. All that was left of her. A few moments ago she had been alive and well, now she was dust.

What was that old saying? 'Ashes to ashes, dust to dust'

I ran my fingers through the dust feeling it move between my fingers. I tried to use my power to bring her back. I had to bring her back, she couldn't be gone, she couldn't leave me! Not like this. But I felt nothing. There was nothing to feel. Nothing, not a spark of life.

I brought my fingers up to my face. It stained my hands. The smell of dried skin and alcohol was feint. But her smell, that smell that was hers, that smell that I smelt when I was young and she would hold me close to her chest. Her scent.

I brought my hands to my face and trailed my fingers down my face. I felt the dust mark my face. My eyes were burning right now. I knew if I was a human I would be crying right now.  
I should feel anger, I should feel loathing, but all I felt…was nothing.

Jasper P.O.V

Me, Alice, Peter and Charlotte arrived at his house. The sun was beginning to set in the sky.  
Alice had stopped running and covered her mouth with her hands. I felt her fear, her panic, her horror. I asked her what was wrong but she was too stunned by what ever she saw. I tried adjusting her mood but she refused to speak. What happened?

We got to the house. It was quiet. Too quiet. I couldn't hear his mother's heart beat. Where we too late? Had he killed her?

"Alice you and I will go in first. Peter Charlotte you stay out here," I said.  
"It doesn't matter Jasper, were too late," Alice said.

I looked at her shocked. "Just go in, you'll see what I mean."

I quickly ran inside the house. The stench overwhelmed my senses. The others followed behind me. "Jack!" I called.

No response.

"In the living room," Alice said.

I ran to the living room and found him. He was against the wall with his knees up to his chin. He hugged himself and was rocking himself back and forth like a child does. There were marks on his face, like someone ran their dirty hands down his face.

There was a sense of numbness from him. Like he was in his own world out of synch with this one. He was in shock. Even vampires can go into it. I could not sense anything from him right now, once it wore off I would sense more but right now all I was getting was a big blank.  
He stared at the floor with haunted eyes. I looked to the floor expecting to see his mother's lifeless body. All I saw was a pile of dust and some cloths. The dust was oddly shaped like a human. Finger marks made trails in the dust like someone had run their hands through it.

"I didn't mean to," he said. "She was dying, she drank herself to death, I was healing her and I got hungry. She started to say things, horrible things. I got angry and I was so hungry," he said.

"Jack?" I asked.

"I couldn't stop. It felt so good. I was so mad and hungry and it felt so fucking good! I had to keep going." I moved forward to touch him. "Stay away from me!" he hissed.

I felt panic and fear. He was afraid to touch me. To be touched.

"What the hell happened here?" Peter asked.

"Jack. We thought his power was just to heal…we were wrong. When he was healing her he got mad his power switched. It went from healing to killing. He drained her dry," Alice said looking so sad. I knew if she could cry she would be right now.

"You mean that pile of dust…was a person?" Charlotte asked horrified.

"Yes."

They stared at Jack and the pile of dust with fear. I went to him and he pressed himself against the wall. "Stay away you fucking fool!"

I felt anger, fear, shame.  
"I will kill you! Don't you understand that! I'll turn you to dust!"

I continued to walk forward. I reached out and grabbed him, I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me. He fought me of course. I had a lot of trouble holding onto him.  
He hissed and growled at me. Finally he bit me on the chest and I hissed, fighting the urge to rip him to shreds. He let go and bit me once, twice, three times. I never let him go.  
The pain from the venom was there. It burned like hell. I knew I would have a few more scars decorating my body now.

"This is all your fault! You should have just killed me!"

Rage poured off him in waves. Such a deep rage that made even me flinch. It was so hot like a roaring flame. I used my power to cool it.

"You should kill me! Kill me! Do something right you fucker! Put me out of my misery! I hate you! I fucking hate you! You fucking ruined my life!" he raged.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm so, so sorry."

My eyes burned with unshed tears.

"You're sorry! Sorry! Fuck you, fuck all of you I hope you fucking die you bastard!"  
Alice came over and hugged the both of us. With her help I was able to hold him down better.

"You too? You fucking cunt! You lied to me! You said you loved me and you fucking lied! I trusted you! Did you even care I could have been killed by those fucking wolves!"

"I know, I thought you were ready, I thought you would be okay," Alice cried.

"You were wrong! You think you know everything, you don't know shit!"

He began to cry. He stopped fighting us and just cried. We held him as he did. The anger was gone replaced by sorrow, shame, guilt, despair. Emotions I knew all too well.

We held him as he cried dry tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just had to see her again, I had to hear her voice again, I just, I ju-just had to s-se-see her again. But I killed her."

"Its okay. We have to go before anyone shows up. I want you to go with Alice and the others okay?"

"Okay," he said.

Alice took him. Alice walked with him out of the house. Charlotte followed Alice but did not touch Jack. Peter stayed behind with me.

"What are you going to do Jasper?" Peter asked.  
"Hide the evidence. If the humans come and find this." I pointed to the dust pile. "It will draw a lot of attention. I can't allow that."

"What are you going to do? Vacuum her up? Toss her down the drain?"

I grabbed a bottle of gin that was half empty and chucked it across the room. It hit the wall and glass and gin went flying every where. I looked in the fridge and found more alcohol.

Anger boiled in the pit of my stomach. I felt guilt, anger building inside of. Anger at this woman for maiming her son's heart in such a way. Guilt I brought him into this life. I should have killed him. I should have spared him this hell called life.

I should have taken him with us. I should have never let him out of my sight. Once again I got careless and he suffered for my mistakes.

I found as many bottles as I could and smashed them against the wall. Taking my frustration out and coating the walls with this vile substance. His mother loved it so much in life now the bitch can be surrounded it in death.

I turned the stove on and grabbed a roll of paper towels. I put them over the stove and it lit on fire and I tossed it onto the soaked walls. Within seconds it erupted into flames.

"Wont this draw attention?" Peter asked.

"With all the beer in the house they'll think she got drunk and caused the fire." I went over to the stove and blew the fires out so the gas leaked out. "There that will do it."

We ran out of the house. We found the girls and Jack off in the woods. The house exploded behind us in a shower of fire and flames.

We watched the house burn for a few minutes. Then the humans began to gather, running from their houses to watch the house burn. We were too deep in the woods and it was to dark out now for anyone to see us.

"Come, let's go home." I said.

They followed me without a word. Jack was refusing to be touched at all. As soon as we got home I was calling Eleazar and having him come down sooner then planned. We need to know exactly what we are dealing with

****

Fusedtwilight: Poor Jack, what the heck happened? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Kin and Kindred

Chapter 7

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to stina, Beauty Eclipsed, hinata-cutie, sunkissedchris, and lacrimosamoonlight, I am glad u liked last chapter. I was in a real dark mood when I wrote it. Good thing, I think I captured that scene great!**

Jack P.O.V

We arrived back to the house.

Everyone was there. Waiting for us. I didn't bother trying to answer any questions; I went straight to my room. I could hear raised voices but I ignored them.

Alice followed me up to my room. She sat down and kept an eye on me. I kept my back turned towards her not caring what she was doing.

I sat in my bed and curled into a ball. I felt…nothing. I felt no sorrow, no guilt, no anger, nor nothing. I just felt like I was…numb I guess. It was like my head was full of static. I was getting a great big nothing. Was it a vampire thing? Was this what a vampire feels when they kill someone? A great big nothing where most people will feel something?I don't think it is. When I hunt animals I feel a savage anticipation, I wild joy at the violence, the blood shed. There was no void, no black hole. Just a sense of self satisfaction at the successful hunt.

And when I…did what I did. There was a joy there. A desire to feed, to keep on feeding until there is nothing left to feed on. The same desire I felt for blood. Once you dig your teeth into flesh, once that first drop of blood hits your tongue you keep on going. There is no stopping. All pretenses of humanity and civilization evaporate and the beast takes control and you keep on going. No matter what.

I remember who her skin wrinkled and dried, how her hair became brittle and straw like. How her eyes became white like milk. The entire time she screamed but no sound came out. Soon her eyes disappeared, melted into her head; her hair was brittle and broke easily, her skin hung tight to her bones.

Then she just turned to dust.

It was still so clear in my mind. Vampires have a better memory then humans. The image of her dying would haunt me for the rest of my eternal life. It would be there when I watched TV; it would be there when I played my games or when I was with the last memory of my mother would not be one of joy or happiness but one of something from a nightmare. It would be the last reminder I had of her. That and the thrill I had sucking the life from her.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper P.O.V

Jack went straight up to his room. I let him go. We shooed Seth and his friends out saying everything was fine that it was a new born thing.

Of course we weren't going to say he killed his mother. That would open a whole new can of worms. The treaty says if we drink human blood all bets are off. Does draining a person of their life force count?

We all sat down and I explained what happened. By the time I was done a stunned silence filled the air.

"I thought he was a healer," Rose said. "Since when are healers capable of killing someone?"

"Obviously he is capable of more then just healing." Carlisle said running his hand through his hair.

"But what did he do? I mean how does he turn someone to dust?" Emmett asked.

"There was some kind of energy transference," Edward said. "He was healing her but it made him hungry. Then his anger got the best of him and the energy reversed and he sucked it out of her until she was turned to dust."

"What was it like for him?" Bella asked.

"Thrilling, a rush, better then blood."

"I meant emotionally."

"He is in shock right now. He won't let anyone touch him right now. He freaks out if you get too close," I said.

"The poor thing," Esme said. "Bad enough he had to get dragged into all of this, then right when things were looking good for him then this happens."

I felt guilt hit me like a sludge hammer. All this misery Jack was going through is my fault. I tried my best to keep him safe, to keep him happy. But yet it seems like God or fate or some higher power is hell bent on giving him load after load of angst.

Even his power which once seemed benign was showing a dark side. A side that could cause more complications then can be counted. What if he throws one of his fits and accidentally kills one of us?

What if this power causes him to become addicted to peoples life energy? The thought of him running around leeching off of people until they are reduced to dust made me sick."What are we going to tell the wolves?" Rose asked. "If they catch wind of her house burning down they will know. Jack runs off and in the same day his mom dies? You know they will be suspicious…"

"Maybe we should tell Jake," Bella said. "He might now how to handle this."

"If Sam finds out Jack killed his mother he might see it as a breech of the treaty," I said.

"But the treaty says we can't drink human blood or enter their territory." Esme said.

"That didn't stop him when Bella was having Nessie." Rose said.

"Maybe we should just move him out of here," Emmett said. "Get him away from the wolves, I mean we are going to be leaving soon anyway. We can take him up to Alaska where he can be isolated from humans and be trained how to control this power of his."

"That does sound like a good idea," Esme said.

"Eleazar is already on his way," Carlisle said. "We can run it by him first. Before we move him we should give him time to mourn. We can also use it to study his power, find out exactly what we are dealing with."

I got up and decided to check up on Jack. The others didn't stop me; they knew where I was going. I walked up to his room. The door was open and I walked in. Jack sat on his bed, curled into a ball.

It was so sad to see him like this. I was so used to see him as the tough little guy with his sharp tongue and sharp wit. Now to see him huddled up on the bed, so vulnerable, so child like. All I was getting from his was that cloud of nothing. You'd think vampires wouldn't be able to go into shock, but it happens. Rarely, but still it does.

I walked over to Alice who was sitting down. "How is he?" I asked.

"Catatonic. He doesn't respond to anything I say. I don't like his mind set right now Jazz. One minute he's thinking about running away and becoming a wild vampire the next he is thinking about going to La Push and provoking the wolves."

I didn't like that. The fact he was considering suicide and I was still getting nothing from him was not good at all.

I walked over and sat down next to him. He shied away from me. "Did I ever tell you how I became a vampire?" I asked. He did not respond, he just continued to stare at nothing.I told him my story. Of when I joined the army, of when I met Maria, of becoming a vampire, helping Maria fight in the wars, training new borns, killing new borns, Peter and Charlotte, living with them, my depression, meeting Alice, then the Cullens.

"I know what you're going through," I said. "Every day I live with what I did. I didn't just kill people, I turned them into monsters, and I treated them like they were just items, trash to be tossed away once they had out lasted their use. I killed a lot of people. Humans and vampires. I know what it feels like, how it changes you."

He didn't say anything. I felt that white out that was his emotions begin to falter. "How do you do it?" he asked. "How do you live knowing what you did?"

"I have Alice, I have my family. I keep going because I have to. I can't change the past. Maybe I can never atone for what I did. But I keep going because I want to change, because I don't want to be a monster anymore. Maybe then I can find some peace to what I have done..."

"It doesn't get easy does it? They lie when they say time heals all wounds."

"Yeah they lie," I said.

"I don't know if I can this Jasper. I don't know if I can live after this."

"You have to live Jack, you don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice Jasper." he said.

"Killing yourself won't solve the problem," I said.

"No but it will make the pain stop."

What was I supposed to say to that? His shock was starting to fade. The heavy emotions were beginning to leak through.

"You can't give up Jack, what happened was an unfortunate accident, it shouldn't have happened but it did. We need to move forward, giving up is not an option I will let you take."

He looked at me and there was no anger in his eyes. They were blank empty. Apathy and indifference were coming off him. "You won't let me? That's rich. You couldn't even stop me from killing my mother, how can you stop me from offing myself."

"I can stay with you every second of every day; I can watch you, make sure you don't do something stupid, like go to La Push and provoke the wolves."

He rolled over on his other side ignoring me. I put my hand on his head and he jumped like I had hit him.

"Do you have a death wish!" he demanded glaring at me.

"You're not going to kill me with one touch Jack." I said.

"Tell that to my mom!"

"Your power is double sided; you can kill and heal as well. Think of all the people you can save with your power."

"Shut up! I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to guilt trip me into wanting to live! Well it isn't going to work!"

"I'm only trying to make you see reason, killing yourself wont bring her back, it wont make things right. All you can do is live and try to find peace."

"Death is pretty fucking peaceful." he said.

"I'm not going to let you die Jack," I said.

"What do you care? You regret turning me, why not just say fuck it and put me out of my misery?"

"Because I don't want you to die. I want you to be happy."

"Don't you get it? I can't be happy like this. I am stuck as a twelve year old for the rest of my life! I can't go to clubs with you and the others, I can't drive a car of any kind, I can't do any of the things you and the others can! Now I have to live with the memory that I killed my mother! I killed her and I loved it Jasper! I'm a fucking monster!"

"You're not the first vampire to enjoy killing someone. You think I didn't love drinking people's blood? Even when I felt their fear and terror I pushed that aside because the love I felt for that blood over rode my feelings of guilt or remorse."

I grabbed his arms, just below his wrists so I didn't touch his skin. He fought me. Before he could throw me off I poured my emotions into him. I remembered all the lives I took; I remembered the guilt, the frustration, the hopelessness.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"This is what I deal with every day. I killed hundreds Jack. Hundreds. I have to deal with that every day. If I can do it, you can do it."

He shook me off. "You bastard, I killed my mother! That's worse then killing a million people!"

"But you regret it! Don't you see! Monsters don't feel guilt, monsters don't feel remorse, monsters don't feel regret! You feel all those things! You are not a monster!"

His face bawled up. "Then why do I feel like one?"

"Because you're a good person, and good people always feel bad when they do something bad," I said.

He leaned forward and I wrapped him in a hug. I remembered simpler times when all I had to do was train a vampire then kill them when they were no longer vampires was easy; raising them was the hard part.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He needs to be destroyed!" Sam said.

Rosalie's prediction had come true. Sam had quickly put two and two together when he saw the news. He quickly called Jake and we told Jake what happened and Jake told Sam the situation.

Sam was feeling no sympathy for Jack. He returned with Jared and Paul, this time Jake was here with Quil and Embry as we argued over the situation.

"He is only twelve Sam," Jake said.

"He's a vampire Jake. He killed his own mother!" Sam said.

"That was an accident," I said. "We had no idea he was capable of doing that, we thought he was just a healer."

"He shouldn't have been there in the first place!"

"He's a kid he missed his mom!" Emmett said.

"Yeah missed her to death," Paul said.

"Shut up Paul!" Jake said.

"I don't care if it was an accident or not, this just proves you are all obviously unable to look after him. First he runs into our territory and hurts Brady, now he kills his mother; he needs to be put down now before he kills again." Sam said.

"He's a person, not a dog!" I argued.

"He is a wild animal and a danger to those around him," Sam said.

"That's the kettle calling the pot black." We turned and saw Jack leaning against the door. Alice was right behind him.

"I tried to stop him but he was insistent." she said.

"Well if there is going to be a discussion on whether I am going to be killed or not shouldn't I be present?" he asked.

He walked in and sat down next to me. His mood was completely different now. No longer was he numb but some of his old self had come back. There was a greater sense of guilt and shame now.

"Now I believe you were saying I should be killed?"

"You killed a human," Sam said.

"I killed my mother, I didn't do it on purpose but I still did it. Believe me I thought about pissing you guys off and ending it all." his eyes were sad. Then he looked at Sam and there was a stern look in them. "Then I realized I'm glad the bitch is dead."

"Jack!" I said shocked.

"Its true, my entire life she made it hell. All the moving around, all the drinking, all the fucking mental and physical abuse. She got what she deserved."

The wolves were looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"I admit I wad really torn up at first about the whole thing at first, and then I realized I am free! I mean she was already dying when I called her; she drank so much her liver was failing her. She would have died any way so why cry about it?"

"She was your mother you inhuman freak!" Paul growled.

"In name only."

"That doesn't change the fact you murdered an innocent human!" Sam said.

"Not on purpose, I was trying to heal her when my power got dark and creepy," he said.

"That still doesn't change the fact you killed a human and have no remorse for it."

"I've shed enough tears over that woman in my human life. Why should I shed one more tear for her?"

"She was your mother," Jared said scowling at him. "She raised you, she took care of you."

"She abused me, she beat me, she put me down, she moved me around all over the place, and she drank enough alcohol to put down an elephant." he said looking at his finger nails.

"What's wrong with you? Where's you sense of compassion?" Sam asked.

"No where you can get at it," he said.

"You're a soulless, blood sucking monster!" Paul growled.

"Am I bothered?"

"What?"

"Do I look bothered?"

"What?"

"Does my face look bothered?" he asked pointing his finger at his face which looked bored.

"Don't you start again you lit-"

"Do you wax your chest?"

"What?"

"Do you wax your chest? You look like a reject from 300."

"You little-"

"Face."

"Stop-"

"Bothered."

"I will-"

"Face."

"Stop th-"

"Bothered."

"Don't you-"

"I aint! BOTHERED!" he shouted.

Paul was shaking now. I worked my magic and began to try and temper the mood. Once again I was amazed by Jack and his power to enrage others.

"You're fucking dead!"

Jack stood up. Not in anger but all calm like. "Go ahead, try and kill me." he spread his hands and smiled. "Let's see what happens when you touch me. See how long it takes for me to turn you into dust as well."

His smile was both vicious and antagonizing. "Enough!" I said grabbing his arm.

"Okay." he sat back down without a fuss.

"I will call a meeting with the elders Jake. This can't go unpunished," Sam said.

"I am not thrilled by what happened either Sam. But I can not approve of killing him. I believe it was an accident and I believe…..despite what he says he does feel bad about what happened."

"Whatever." I nudged his shoulder.

"I will go to the elders too, we will have a meeting and work something out."

"Whatever Jake." Sam turned to leave.

"Bye, don't let the door hit your ass on the way out," Jack said.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack P.O.V

I was in my room. I was putting dead butterflies in a case. Most people put pins in them but I can't do that. I prefer to put tape around the wings. Call me weird but I don't like impaling them with needles, it seems wrong.

Alice came walking in. "Hey Jack."

"Hey," I said. "Where is Jasper?" I asked.

"Seeing off Peter and Charlotte. Listen Jack…I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me none of this would have happened."

"Don't," I said.

"If I had been paying more attention Jasper would have never bit you, if I had never lied to you, you wouldn't have went to go see your mom."

"Shut up!" I growled at her. "I'm glad she's dead! I meant every word I said, she got what she had coming! My only regret is that she didn't die sooner. Maybe then I would be with a nice happy family right now and have a real life."

I got up and went past her. I walked away and stepped outside. I took a deep breath in then out. I looked around checking to make sure I was alone. Then in private, where no one could see I cried.

I was a fucking liar. Edward and Jasper knew. How could they not. Jasper was right about one thing. I had to move forward. I had to keep on going. There was no other choice. I had killed my mother, it would haunt me for the rest of my days. But I would not die. I would not let her drag me into death with her.

So I would take my shame, take my guilt and all those other negative ass emotions and I would bury them. Bury them so deep not even Jasper would sense them. Because my only other option would be to be over whelmed by those emotions.

If Jasper can go on after all these years dealing with killing so many people why can't I live with killing one?

I needed to get out of the house. I went back to the garden and found Esme there. She was humming softly to herself as she worked in her garden. "Hello Jack," she said as she saw me.

"Hey. Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Of course not." she scooted over and I sat beside her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making room for some new plants. My old ones died."

A small patch of flowers sat together. They were withering and losing their color. I touched them and when I did my power activated. I could since them. They were so sick. Dying. I could feel them fading.

I closed my eyes and imagined them as they should be. Vibrant, healthy, bursting with life. I felt the warmth gather in my hands. I felt the energy transfer into the plants. I didn't get hungry this time.

I opened my eyes and watched as the plants regained their color, watched as the leaves uncurled and blossomed again.

"Jack, this is amazing!" Esme said. She kissed me on my head. I felt a warm sensation flow through me. It wasn't me sucking on her life it was the warmth you get when you do something good and someone congratulates you for it.

"I don't feel hungry. Why don't I feel hungry?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"When I killed my mom, I was healing her, the more I healed her the hungrier I got. Then my anger and hunger took over and…and I killed her."

Esme took my face and brought it to her bosom. She ran her hands through my hair. "You poor thing. You have been through so much. But you're not alone. You have us, what ever you're going through we'll be here for you."

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. Normally I am cynical as hell. But right now I felt loved and safe.

"It will be okay," she said. "Eleazar will be here soon and we will know how your power works."

"It's not just my power. How am I supposed to go on Esme? I can't her out of my head," I said.

"Were here for you Jack, if ever you want to talk come to us. We'll listen to you, all we want is for you to be happy," she said gently. "Don't hold it in Jack. I had abusive parents and an abusive husband. I know what its like to keep it all bottled in. That's not good, you need to find a way to let it all out."

"I'm afraid, if I let it out someone will get hurt."

"Don't be, just let it all out. We all have a story Jack, we all know what its like to lose someone. Don't be afraid to talk to us."

She kissed me on my head again and I hugged her tightly. I was being a baby I know. But some part of me craved this kind of love, the love of a mother.

I kissed her on the cheek and she smiled. I quickly ran back inside the house. I found Alice in her room. She was with Jasper. They looked at me surprised. I ran up to Alice and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for being such a dick," I said.

She hugged me back. "Its okay, I'm sorry I messed up your life."

"You didn't ruin my life…Jasper did." I heard Jasper move behind me uncomfortably. "Kidding Jasper." I said.

He laughed and I felt him move closer and soon I was sandwiched between him and Alice in a hug. "That wasn't an invitation," I said

He quickly let go. "Sorry."

**Fusedtwilight: Next chap Eleazar pops up and we learn how his power works. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kin and Kindred  
Chapter 8

****

Fusedtwilight: Thanks animegirlkiki for betaing, I recamend you all check out her story cullen chat room madness. Lots of fun.

**Thanks to stina, beauty eclipsed, toshii519, sunkissedchris, IxxLUVxxFang and of course to littleowl84 for figuring out the Catharine Tate referance.**

**Catharine tate is a british comedy and star of the catharine tate show. That's where I got the bothered bit for Jacks dialogue.**

**I recommend going on youtube and cheacking out some of her skits. Look for the character called Lauren. She is hilarious.**

Jack P.O.V

Three days after my little incident the Denalis finally showed up. Better late than never I guess.  
The sisters were blonde and hot as hell. Not like those Barbie doll wannabes who look like they're made from plastic and wore more make up then necessary. No, Kate and Tanya were what a real blonde should look like.

Garrett was a dude with dirty blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail with a leather strap. He was Kate's boy. He was like a leaner version of Emmett. Only more political.

Carmen was like a Spanish version of Esme. They were both the matriarch type. She was Eleazars wife.

Eleazar like Carmen was a Spaniard. He was the one who was going to tell me what the deal was with my power.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" I asked Eleazar.

What is it with people around here and staring? I get it; I'm a twelve year old vampire, no need to stare. Seriously, take a picture, it will last longer…well technically I will last longer than a photo but still.

"Jack, manners." Carlisle said sternly.

"Sorry if I am making you uncomfortable, my power depends on my sight." Eleazar said.

"Well what do you see?" I asked.

"From what I understand your power creates a connection between you and another being. It creates a link that makes a bridge between your life-force and the life-force of the one you touch."

"Life-force? I'm a vampire. I'm dead." I said.

"But yet here you are," he said. "We may not have blood in our veins, our hearts may not beat, but we still exist. We still have thoughts and feelings, we still have bodily needs and we still interact with the world. What animates us is different from what animates humans, but it is still a life-force."

"So what does that make me then?" I asked.

"When you form the connection you are capable of sharing your life-force to help heal others. But doing this weakens you. It makes you hungry."

I remember when I was healing mom my hunger seemed to increase. I thought it was because I was a new born and being so close to a human made me hungry.

"Now you can reverse this and absorb their life-force. This energizes you; since you are a vampire you can hold this power in you. Store it, save it for later. You can use this power you absorb in place of your own."

"So…if I absorb someone's life the power will stay in me…won't it dissipate eventually?"

"I think if you were still human yes. But vampires don't age; we don't grow sick and die like humans do. The power doesn't get used up; it just sits there, waiting to be used."

"So I'm like a super battery or something?" I asked.

"More or less, yes. Tell you what, let's see your power in action."

"You want me to suck the life out of someone?" I asked.

"No! I mean lets see you heal someone. If I see you use your power I may be able to get a better understanding of how it works, how you can control it better," he said.

"So where are we going to find someone to heal?" I asked.

"We could take you to the hospital. Have you experiment on the coma patients," Carlisle said.

"I do not think that would be a good idea," Alice said.. "He is not ready. I see him going there but the scent of so many humans is too much for him."

"Maybe one of the Quileute's would offer, we won't have to worry about keeping quiet what we're trying to do," Emmett said.

"Are you insane, after what happened with him and his mom there is no way they will let him anywhere near one of their people," Rose said.

We thought for a minute about how I could heal someone. Then I got an idea. I ran up to Emmett.

"Dude what's that on your arm? I asked.

"What?" he raised his arm to see what was on it.

"Emmett no!" Alice and Edward shouted.  
Before he could react I grabbed his arm and sank my teeth down on it and bit down. He roared in pain as my teeth sunk in. I let the venom sink in. Emmett roared in anger and tried to shake me off.

I let go and backed off. I felt someone come up behind me and grab a hold of me. Rose was inspecting his arm and was giving me the look of death. Carlisle, Garrett and Edward were holding Emmett back.

"What the hell is your problem!" he roared.

"Well we needed someone to test my power on and since venom is the only thing that scars us is venom," I said.

"Then why didn't you use Jasper?"

"Why would I bite Jasper?"

"No you idiot! In case you forgot he is riddled with scars!"

"I know, but this way was much more fun." I grinned.

"You little!" he tried to get at me but the others held him back.

"That was a very immature thing to do Jack," Jasper said from behind me.

"Yeah, but lots of fun." I said.

"It's already healed," Carlisle said inspecting the wound.

"I can still feel the venom! Shit it burns!" Emmett moaned.

"Let me look at it," I said.

"Come near me again and I will snap you like a twig!" he threatened.

"Look brave heart I can heal you and make the pain go away. That was the whole point of me biting you."

"You could have just healed Jasper!"

"Look will you stop crying over spilled milk."

"Emmett, let him try," Carlisle said putting has hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"If he bites me one more time I swear I will tear him apart."

"I'll help," Rose said.

"I am not going to bite you, I promise." I said.

"He's telling the truth." Edward said.

"It's okay Emmett, he will help," Alice said.

"Fine." he extended his arm. The others stayed close to him, obviously not trusting. Whether they don't trust him to beat the shit out of me, or me to not bite him again I don't know.

"Be good." Jasper said.

He let me go and I slowly walked up to Emmett. I saw his new scar. It was in the perfect shape of my teeth. The scar was extra smooth and bumpy, sticking out from the rest of the perfect skin on his arm.

I put my hands on his arm.

"I'm not going to get drunk from biting you am I?" he glared at me. "What? You are Irish."

"Jack." Jasper chided me.

"Alright." I closed my eyes.

I felt the warmth gather in my hands. Felt that sixth sense of mine probe his arm. Right away I knew Emmett was different. I had only done this twice. First on those wolves, then on…her.  
I knew he was different. It wasn't that I already knew he was a vampire; it was now I was feeling it. There was no blood flow, there was no heart beat, and the cells were not dividing. I could feel the venom in his body. It saturated every cell. Like plastic on a credit card.

I felt it in his head. I could feel that there were still synapses firing in his head. But the venom had done something to his head. The electricity in his head was stronger then what was in a human brain, hell even in a shifter brain.

Was this why vampires have special powers? Did the venom cause more brain activity which caused powers to manifest? I opened my eyes. I was still in him but at the same time I was looking at Carlisle. "Have you ever done a scan of a vampires head?" I asked.

"No, why?" he asked.

"I can sense the activity in his head. Its stronger then what humans or even the wolves have."

"You can sense it?"

"Yeah it's like…I can feel him. I feel every cell, every bone, every organ, and every vein. If you were to give me a shit load of paper and a pen I could give you a map of every nook and cranny of his body."

"Amazing," Eleazar said. "His power gives him a mental sense that allows him to scan a body. From what I'm seeing this part of his power allows him to instantly diagnose a body quicker than any device humans have."

"What does this mean?" Carlisle asked.

"From what I can figure this allows him to analyze a person's body, examine them and perform pin point precision healing."

"Why would I need to be able to examine them? Why can't I just touch them and be done with it?" I asked.

"Tell you what, instead of healing him all the way I want you to try and heal him only a little bit."

"Aw come on!" Emmett said.

I ignored him and instead made the power focus on the wound. I could feel my venom in him. I made a discovery then. I know why the venom burns. I know why it burns humans when it turns them; I know why it burns vampires when they are bit.

The venom is like a virus. When a virus enters the body it replicates itself by injecting its own D.N.A into a host and it fucks everything up in the process. The venom is different, but at the same time it does the same thing.

The reason it burns is it is imprinting itself to look like our D.N.A. As it slowly saturates every cell it copies its code to look like ours. But in the process it is getting rid of the old code from its original host, the vampire that bit you.

It does the same thing when it enters another vampire. The venom is absorbed by the venom of the new vampire host which causes the painful burn. But since we have no blood and we already have venom in our body the pain isn't as bad as before.

I focused the power onto the venom. I reached deep into me where that well of power dwelled. I pushed that power gently into the wound. Like dripping water from a facet. When I felt the power beginning to work I backed off.

I took my hands off Emmett and looked to see the scar had faded just a little. "How does it feel?" I asked.

"Better. I can hardly feel the venom now," Emmett said flexing his arm.

Carlisle came up and examined the scar. "Amazing! It's almost faded!"

"Tell him what you felt Jack," Edward said.

"Stay out of my head!" I snapped at him.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

I glared at Edward. I was going to tell him dick! I don't need you to speak for me!  
I told Carlisle what I had felt when I examined Emmett. "Amazing! I had to wait decades for medical science to evolve before I finally learned how the venom works!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great and all but I would like it if the little beast fixed my husband." Rose said.

"Sorry Rose, I don't think I can cure retardation," I said.

"You are just begging for an ass kicking," Emmett said.

"As if your fat ass could catch me," I said.

"I'm not fat! I'm husky!" he said out raged.

"Which is a fancy way of saying your fat," I said.

"I swear I will beat the smart ass out of you!"

"Am I bothered?"

"Oh no I am not falling fo-"

"Am I bothered though?"

"Look jus-"

Ask me if I'm bothered."

"I know your not bother-"

"Are you William Wallace?"

"What?"

"Are you William Wallace?"

"Of course I-"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Because you may take my life but you may never take my freedom."

"What? That doesn't mak-"

"Are you sure your Irish?"

"Duh."

"Because if you were really Irish you would know that that was a quote from Brave heart, and if you were William Wallace you would tell I'm not bothered."

"Why don't we just kill this little prick?" Emmett asked.

"Why don't you just get drunk, like that time you got drunk and got mauled by a bear," I said.

"I wasn't drunk!"

"Really? You're telling me you were just dumb enough to go wondering in the woods, find a bear and get mauled by it? Please I bet you got drunk off your ass, went wondering in the woods singing some lame ass Irish song to describe how much of a ladies man you were, found the bear and were so drunk you thought you could take it in a fight."

"No, that's- that's just wrong and-I wasn't-"

"Oh my god you really were drunk!" I laughed. "I was just fucking with you but seriously!"

"Enough Jack," Jasper said.

"Fine." I walked up to Emmett and finished healing him.

He looked at his arm and smiled at me. "Thanks."

He struck quickly. Before I knew it his fist smashed into my face and sent me flying across the room and sent me through not one, but two walls. I felt my face smash. I felt the bones break and shatter. Felt my nose break and push back into my brain Felt my teeth meet the back of my throat.

The sound of thunder was deep in my ears, like someone had fired a canon right next to my head. I was vaguely aware of someone shouting in the distance. I felt hands propping me up, I felt someone touching my face.

"Jack! Jack are you okay!"

I couldn't answer. I was in so much pain. I felt my body already beginning to heal itself. I was in so much pain. My skull felt like it had been cracked open. For all I knew it was. Was my brain on display for everyone to see?

I wanted to know how bad I was hurt. I wanted the pain to stop. The power in me responded to my pain. I felt like something deep in my, warm and fluid like spread throughout my body.  
It was like having blood course through my body. I felt my healing process speed up much faster. Within a matter of seconds I felt the pain fade, my vision returned, my nose slid back in place, I felt my teeth re-grow and reform. I heard my bones snap as they repaired themselves.  
I looked up and saw Jasper, Esme, Alice, Carlisle and Eleazar looking at me.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked.

"Besides feeling like I got hit by a Mac truck, I'm fine."

"Was it just me or did it look like he healed more quickly and nicely then we do?" Jasper said.

"Yes! He used the power he absorbed from his mother to heal himself more quickly!" Eleazar said. "I think with his ability to absorb and store vast amounts of life-force he may be more immortal then the normal vampire."

"Yes Jasper I'm fine," I said sarcastically.

"Maybe if you hadn't provoked Emmett he wouldn't have done that," Jasper said sternly.

"He fucking hit me and sent me through two walls! I felt my nose shoot up in my head!" I growled.

"Emmett over reacted but you are as much to blame, I expect you to apologize to him."

"Me! What about me getting an apology!"

"Emmett and you will both apologize to one another," Alice said.

"And after that you are grounded," Jasper said.

"What!"

"I am tired of you disrespecting members of this family and our guests. No T.V, no computer, no games."

I glared at him. "Fine in that case I better make use of my punishment." I got up and I walked through the holes back to where the others were. "You!" I said pointing at Emmett. "Your ass is mine!"  
Before anyone could stop me I rushed him. I slammed into him and using every ounce of strength I had sent him and me flying across the room. We hit the floor and the wood went flying in splinters as we slid. I brought my fist back and began to punch him in the. I felt a savage sense of delight as his face wiped to the side as my fist hit his face. The sound of our skins meeting was like thunder in the house.

I was about to bring my fist down on him again when something slammed into me. It was Rose. I brought my elbow up and hit her in the face. Emmett roared at the sight of his wife falling back clutching her nose.

Someone came up behind me and grabbed my hands. I hiss and thrashed, trying to get loose. I turned my head and saw it was Garrett. I turned to Emmett and saw he was running at me.  
I brought my feet up and kicked forward so they hit Emmett. It knocked him back and the momentum gave me the strength I needed to push myself back sending Garrett and me to the ground.

I hoped up and went for Emmett again. The bastard used his longer arms and thick frame to grab me before I could land on his face and kept me air born as I tried to claw his face.

"Stop this at once!" a famine voice screeched.

Me and Emmett stopped and looked up, Esme had her hands on her hips. "Look at what you have done to our house!"

Me and Emmett looked around. The living room was trashed.

"You two are like vampire wrecking balls!"

Me and Emmett looked at each other. Then we burst into laughter. I mean I know we had been trying to kill each other a few minutes ago but now. "Vampire wrecking balls!" I laughed.

"The Pumphreys don't have shit on us!" Emmett laughed.

He dropped me but we continued to laugh. All grudge we had against each other forgotten. We held our stomachs, we were laughing so hard. Everyone was staring at us like we were nuts or something.

"What is so funny?" Esme asked looking at us sternly.

"Human wrecking balls is a show on T.V where these guys wreck anything and everything they can find with their bodies alone, were like the vampire versions of them!" Emmett laughed.

"I'm sorry I bit you!" I said hitting Emmett playfully in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry I caved in your face!" he said ruffling my hair.

Esme sighed and looked at Alice. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you?"

"Yep, it's a boy thing" she said shaking her head.

"So just like that they don't want to kill each other?" Bella asked.

"Yep." Edward said.

"Boys." she sighed.

"Don't think you're off the hook," Esme said sternly. "You both will help pay to fix this mess and you both will help fix it."

"Yes mom," Emmett said.

"Yes Ma'am," I said.

I felt something come up behind me. I looked up and saw a livid Rose. She had a large wooden table in her hands and before I could react she slammed the table down on me.

"That was for breaking my fucking nose!" she growled

****

Fusedtwilight: Not much happens here, but next chap they experiment with his power some more with some very interesting results.


	9. Chapter 9

Kin and Kindred

Chapter 9

****

Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to toshii519, beauty eclipsed, hinata-cutie, sunkissedchris, IxxLuvxxFang and Stina.

To answer your question Stina I did not get the idea from stargate: Atlantis, though it was a good guess. I got the idea for his power from Anita Blake: Obsidian butterfly. Good book, I highly recommend it.

****

Last chap was nice and funny. This chapter will be the same, a little, then its back to angst land for Jack.

Jack P.O.V

After we picked up the house a little bit we decided to continue to experiment with my power. Eleazar wanted to see me use my power to kill instead of heal. Jasper suggested we go hunting first. He that we use that part of my power on an animal.

When it was decided I was going to use my power again a part of me grew excited. More excited then the part of me that wanted blood. I remembered what it was like to feel my mother's life flow into me and I shivered in anticipation.

I saw Edward shoot me a weird look and I tried to think about something other then how good it was going to be to suck on that sweet energy. I impatiently waited for them to lock up the house and we took off to hunt.

Nessie wasn't with us. She was over in La Push with Jake and the wolves. I was glad. I didn't want her to see me fight Emmett like that. Me and my temper. I am a smart ass, I am vindictive, I am petty, I can be very harsh and judgmental and I know for a fact I have a sadistic streak in me.

Some days it bothers me, other days I don't even care. It has gotten worse since my transformation. And after I killed my mom it seemed to reach its peak. I mean shouldn't I still be grieving? Shouldn't I be angry at myself or so full of guilt I can't even talk?  
Maybe it's a vampire thing? Maybe grief and sorrow roll off us like water droplets. Or maybe I'm just deluding myself into thinking I wasn't just some fucked up kid.

I enjoyed running. I may be the strongest for only a year but I will always be the fastest, and Edward can eat my dirt for the rest of eternity!

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

He was running next to me. "Damn right it is! First one to kill something wins!"

He smiled and ran off. I smiled and picked up speed and passed him. I flipped him the bird as I passed and I heard him growl in irritation. One thing I love more then running, pushing people's buttons.

Edward tried to catch up to me but I was to fast for him. Yeah that's right feel the shame Edward! How does it feel to be bested by a twelve year old!

I ran as fast as I could. Trying to find something to eat before Edward. Soon I caught the scent of something warm, something alive. I followed my nose and it led me to a bear of all things.

"I call dibs!" I heard Emmett call in the distance.

Sorry, finder's keepers. The bear looked surprised when I suddenly appeared in front of it. "Hi." before it could swipe at me I hit it on the face. There was a loud crack and I knew I had broken its neck.

It lay on the ground and it whined in pain and fear, unable to move. I listened to it cries and felt nothing. Where was my remorse? Where was my compassion? I did not feel anything.

No guilt, nothing that would make me feel bad. But I didn't feel anything like joy or some fucked up sense of pleasure over its pain. It was like I was filled with static. I think some emotion was trying to get in but I wasn't receiving it.

Jasper and the others broke through the trees all smiles and laughs. Until they saw me over the bear. I don't know what they saw when they looked at me. What ever it was they didn't like.

The smiles and cheerful looks vanished. "What?" I asked.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper P.O.V

I felt it long before we arrived. Jack was a good distance away but I could faintly feel his emotions, the closer I ran to him the easier I felt him.

First I felt excitement and joy. He was having fun messing with Edward. Edward had been having fun, enjoying the competition with Jack, until he flipped him the bird, then Edward became annoyed and agitated.

That's Jack, he can make you laugh and chuckle one minute, the next he makes you want take him to an isolated area, hit him on the head with a blunt object, bury the body and return home and have no one the wiser.. Believe me I have considered it…only problem is vampires laugh at blunt force trauma.

I watched as he ran off sensing his delight. I was thrilled he was able to let go of all that anger and hate and let his inner child loose. Lord knows he'll have the rest of eternity to be a kid bit after everything he has been through it pleased me.

Then I sensed him go blank. He was still there, but he was suddenly numb again, I wondered what he was thinking? I had noticed this. Sometimes he would be perfectly normal then suddenly all his feelings and emotions would go blip and disappear.

Was he having a moment? Was he remembering his mother or something about his past? I faintly felt something in fear and pain and realized he had found his prey. But why was he feeling this? He should be feeling at least triumph or some savage victory. All of us felt something like that after a successful hunt. I should be feeling his thirst, but I couldn't even feel that.

I was really worried about him, even for vampires feeling nothing was a bad thing. I was worried he was beginning to show symptoms of sociopathic. My suspicions were confirmed when we came into view of him. He was standing over a bear. He was looking at it with a robot face. No emotion, no nothing. He was looking at it like it was less then nothing.

I felt the others notice it to. Worry and caution soon mixed in their emotions. "What?" he asked us all.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked.

"Fine. Just wining the race with Edward." He grinned at Edward but there was nothing fun or teasing about it. It was as empty as his eyes.

"Why didn't you kill the bear?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Eleazar wanted me to try my power, you suggested we try on an animal, and well here is test subject number one."

"You broke its neck," I said.

"Yep, couldn't let it move around."

I could feel the bears fear stronger now. Humans and vampires I could sense from farther and better. Animals are a little bit trickier but if I am close enough I can sense them. The bear was in pain, and afraid.

"Shouldn't you eat first?" Eleazar asked.

"What do you think I am doing?" he asked.

He kneeled down next to the bear and it tried to move away. He smiled a cruel smile. His eyes bled black. He laid his hands on the bear; eagerness and hunger were breaking through.

Eleazar stepped closed to observe Jack. We all did. We were all curious. We all knew what was about to happen, but we wanted to watch it. Why? Why do people like to watch horror movies? Why do people flock to a crime scene? Why do they watch a person be carried away in a body bag? Sheer morbid curiosity.

You know it will be horrible, you know it will give you nightmares, but some twisted part of you wants to see all the gory details.

Jack's eyes were black. Black as the night time sky. There was no iris, no pupil, it was like someone plucked out his eyes and filled them with darkness. I felt a shiver of fear. Not my own though I was feeling unnerved.

I couldn't blame the ones who were feeling fearful. The look in his eyes. You could see no emotion in them, but there was something behind all that darkness. Something deadly and dangerous, something that would hunt you down and devour you.

His facial expression helped show the emotions he was feeling. His lips were pulled back into a cruel smile, his teeth bared. Anticipation and hunger were in him now.

The bear moaned and I felt its pain. It almost made me fall to my knees. I watched as the fur began to dry and become brittle, I saw the muscle become stretched over the skin. Then the muscle began to shrink and the skin darkened. Soon the bear looked like it had been severely malnourished.

I glanced at Edward and saw he had his eyes closed; a deep frown was set on his face, like he was hearing something he did not, could not, and would not hear. Horror and disgust rolled off him. A part of me wondered what he was hearing. Another part did not want to know. The look I saw on Jack's face let me know he was thinking some dark thoughts.  
He threw his head back and moaned in satisfaction. The bear cried in pain. It was severely anorexic now. Its skin was stretched so thinly against its body its eyes had begun to whiten losing all color. Its neck was oddly bent from being broken and the screams it was emitting were harsh and bone chilling.

Soon the screams stopped and all that was left was a pile of dust. Jack stood up and closed his eyes. He let out a sigh, like the kind you make when you have a good meal. He ran his hands through his hair and when he opened his eyes again they were golden and glowing.

"What?" he asked.

"Jack, your eyes are glowing." I said.

They weren't glowing, but they were luminous, in the dark they seemed to glow. I do not recall them ever doing this before.

"Amazing, simply amazing!" Eleazar said.

"Simply creepy you mean," Kate said looking at the dust pile with disgust.

Jack was full of spirit right now. Cheer and delight rolled off him. A huge silly grin was plastered on his face, he was simply radiating pleasure. "You know what? You guys are all awesome!" he ran to me and gave me a big hug.

"Uh…are you feeling okay Jack?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? I feel fucking amazing!" he went to Alice and gave her a hug too. She smiled and hugged him back. "You know what? Hugs for every one!"

He began to hug everyone one by one. "What is wrong with him?" Rose asked. "He's worse then Seth."

"He's high." I said.

"Vampires don't get high."

"Well he is." I said.

"Jasper is right. He can store an infinite amount of power in his body because he is a vampire, but it has the side affect of affecting his mental state. In affect, it makes him like this."

Jack was hugging Kate now. He was hugging her the longest refusing to let her go. "You can let go now," she said.

"That's okay, I'm fine."

He was leaning his head dangerously close to her breasts. I was sensing anger and possessiveness coming from Garrett.

"You know he is only hugging you so he can catch a feel right?" Edward said.  
The polite smile she had vanished replaced by a frown. Jack looked at her and there was a goofy smile on his face. "What? I'm stuck as a twelve year old for all eternity; I can't refuse a bountiful rack when it is offered so easily."

Garrett growled and stepped forward. Emmett laughed, Edward sighed, and Alice put her hand to her cheek and sighed. Kate just grinned and I know what was about to happen. She smiled and hugged him closely. "They didn't tell you my talent did they?"

"What?" He began to spasm in her arms and twitch. "Fuck!"

"Hurts doesn't it?" she asked.

She shocked him again and he screamed in pain. "Ow! What the fuck!"

"This is my power, I'm a living teaser and you decided to feel me up!"

"Oh shit!"

"Oh yeah you little pervert!" she grinned savagely.

For the next two minutes Kate took her time shocking Jack. As much as I wanted to help him he did bring this on himself. Plus hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.  
Kate finally let him go and he fell to the ground. He was twitching in pain and was groaning. "Anything you'd like to say?" she asked.

He raised his head and looked at her. His face split into a pained grin. "It was worth the pain."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack P.O.V

I dusted my hands off as I finished off the moose. I felt fantastic. I had drained a bear, three deer and now a moose. I could feel their power coursing through my body. I felt warm. So warm, a good warm, a warm that I had not felt since I was human.

The others had gone off to hunt. It was me, Jasper, Alice, Eleazar, Bella and Edward. Eleazar wanted to test Bella's power against mine. She placed her mental shield on the deer I just finished but it proved useless. This seemed to excite Eleazar.

"Of course it doesn't affect the mind! It takes the life force, but it is still amazing!"

"It was horrible," Bella said. Edward had his arms around her, comforting her. "I felt its glow fade, felt it die."

"Me too! It was amazing!"

"His eyes are glowing again," Jasper said. "Their more bright then before."

"Its because he is storing the life force he absorbed. It takes time for it to fully settle in his body, right after he feeds the life force leaks from him which is why his eyes glow. It also explains his moods. Its like drinking alcohol, a little gives him a buzz, but to much and it makes him drunk with power."

I noticed Eleazar had a slight accent. I think it was Spanish, I wasn't sure. It was like he had melded a perfect English and Spanish accent to get a whole different kind of accent. I let them talk. I was bored. I jumped up a tree. I didn't climb I jumped, just a single jump.  
I began to balance on the limbs, holding my hands out and carefully prowling the limbs. "What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"I'm bored, you all talk too much." I laid down on the branch and closed my eyes. "Wake me up when your done."

"You can't sleep remember?"

I growled and got up. "Well lets do something already! I'm tired of doing nothing, lets go kill some more animals!"

I loved draining them. It was so good. The feeling of power leaving them and entering me, all that power! Want to know how good it is? Mix sex, money, beer, power, desire, need, food, and love all rolled into one cocktail mixture. Most of those things I have never had before and I knew this was better then all that.

I had to have more, I needed more!

"We should stop," Edward said. "This is worse then we feared; it is addicting to him."  
"How long will he be like this?" Jasper asked.

"From what I can tell the more life force he absorbs the longer it takes for it to be absorbed. Maybe if he gave up some of the power he would be better."

"No!" I hissed. "This is mine! My power! You can't take it from me!" I felt my anger begin to rise. Then a wave of calm began to him me.

"Jack we just need you to give up a little bit of power," Jasper said gently.

"Its okay Jack," Alice said. "Just a little bit is all; the power is making you drunk."

A part of me believed them. A part of me knew it was true. A part of me agreed. But a much larger part didn't give a fuck. It wanted this power and it was not going to let it go.  
"Jack, come down its okay," Jasper said. His words were so soothing. I could trust him. He was my protector, my provider. "Just come down and we'll find away to help you clear your mind."

"Will it go away? This bliss?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yes."

"Well…I don't want it to go away!" I screamed.

Jasper sighed and looked at Edward nodded and they both moved toward the tree. I hissed at them. I didn't want to fight them, but I couldn't give it up, this rush, this power! It was mine; they couldn't take it from me. I was happy, why couldn't they leave me alone?  
Jasper jumped up and Edward began to climb the tree. I grabbed the bark and began to climb the tree heading for the top. "Jack come back here." Jasper called.

I ignored them and ran for the top. I was being childish but I didn't care. The longer I stayed away from them the longer I could keep this feeling. I reached the top and saw Jasper and Edward were climbing up to get me.

"Please go away; I don't want it to go away. Just get the fuck away from me!"

"Shh, its okay were just going to help you feel better," Jasper said.

"He's addicted. We should have seen this coming," Edward said.

"Be careful don't let him touch you."

"We don't have life force."

"You sure of that?" Jasper said darkly.

"Good point," Edward mumbled.

I had to do something to stop them. Then I got an idea, I needed a fix and I need to bye some time. I touched the tree and I felt its life force. It was an old tree, over a hundred years old. Normally trees can live centuries. But today this one was about to bite the dust…literally.

"Stop him!" Edward screamed.

They began to fly up the tree. I focused and began to suck the life from the tree. Trees had a lot more life then humans. They live for so long, humans are like fly's compared to them. I began to draw the life from it. I saw the bark slowly turn grey, saw the leaves crinkle and brown. Then the worst thing in the world happened.

I had drained enough where the tree could no longer support its own weight. I had meant for it to scare them off. But right when the tree began to shake Jasper grabbed me. He meant to grab my foot, but I wasn't wearing socks. When the tree lurched his hand went to far forward and he grabbed my ankle…my bare fleshy ankle.

The second he did my power latched onto him. The second he touched me his life was mine, the second our skin met my power latched onto him and began to drain him to.  
"NO!" Edward shouted.

"Oh god Jasper!" I heard Alice scream.

I saw Edward grab Jasper and try to yank him off. But Jasper wouldn't let me go. I wanted to scream, I wanted to shout with joy. I had thought human life force was amazing. Animals, trees, nothing was like the force of a humans. Animals had a more wild spicy flavor. Trees and plants had a more dark chew flavor. Humans were like a fine wine, something you savored and swirled in your mouth. But a vampire's life force….it was amazing. Like a humans only more intense, more intoxicating.

If I had to rate life forces it would be trees and plants last, animals fourth, humans third, shifters second and vampires number one. As I drained the tree I also drained Jasper. If human life force was wine then vampires are wine that will continue to ripen with old age. Jasper was amazing, incredible. I would have his life.

"Jack," he wheezed.

His skin was turning whiter, it didn't tighten like the others had, and it just got whiter and more frail looking. His eyes turned milky yellow; his skin took on the appearance of an onion. It became translucent and veins began to spread over his body.

I wanted to shout at him to let go, I wanted to scream at him to stop holding on to me. But the power, god the power! I had a flash back of my mother. How I held her in my arms and killed her. How like Jasper she tried to scream but it was so hard no words came out.

Unlike her his death was different. Soon his eyes were a pure dull milky gold, his skin was white a piece of chalk, veins lined his skin like some macabre piece of art. He looked like a onion.

"Jack…stop!" he said.

I knew then he was doomed. I was not going to stop. I could not stop, I would not stop. I killed one parent, why not another.

"Jack stop this!" Edward yelled.

The others were yelling to. But I could not make out what. I was to busy staring at Jasper as he looked me in the eyes. As he pleaded with me to spare him. A dark part of me loved this look; it loved having power over him, holding his life in my hand like a fruit ready to be crushed.

I stared in his eyes knowing I could kill him. But something in me hesitated. I remembered all those times Jasper took me hunting, all those times he told me of his days in the confederate army, how when I killed my mother he protected me. All he ever did was protect me, from the wolves, from the world, from myself. Now I was going to kill him.  
Just like mom.

"NO!" I screamed.

I pulled my leg back and to my horror his hand broke, like it was made from glass. The tree began to topple falling forward. Edward grabbed Jasper and jumped down the tree. He and the others ran out of the way as the tree fell. I was still on it.

I was to shocked. Shocked at my murder attempt, shocked at what was happening, and with that shock was a deep sense of regret I didn't finish the job.

I don't know what happened. I know I wasn't asleep, or had been. Last thing I remember was falling forward with the tree. Next second I'm on the ground. I could hear voices around me, people talking quickly.

"He is awake," Edward said.

I looked up at the world with new eyes. The world was more lucid around me, everything was so much sharper, and everything seemed to me moving in slow motion. I looked into Edwards golden eyes. They were angry, frustrated, and fearful. He glared at me with such force I was surprised I wasn't bursting into flames.

The world was so much more beautiful. So much more clear. I could see every single strand of hair on Edwards head, I could see every skin follicle on his face, I could see every thread and strand in his cloths. In a matter of seconds I knew how many threads made up his shirt.

He blinked at me very slowly, his mouth began to move and words came out slowly. "He is hyper sensitive."

Hyper what? What was wrong with me? Why was everything sharper then normal? Why could I see the bugs in the air, the ants in the leaves, why could I hear the worms in the ground?

Another face moved in my sight. Alice. Her beautiful face was filled with worry and fear. "Jack we need you," she said.

Her voice was so clear and sweet. She talked so quietly but it made my ears rumble. I could smell her, I could smell everyone, and I could smell the others as if I was sniffing their necks. My senses were over whelmed; my mind was in over drive, trying to process everything that was happening.

My skin was so sensitive I could feel the vibrations in the ground. I could feel the worms and bugs as they dug through the earth with their tiny bodies, I could feel the others as they moved quickly.

"Jack please focus, Jasper needs you."

"Jasper?"

Memories hit me then, Jasper smiling, Jasper frowning, Jasper rubbing his head like he had a headache, Jasper grinning, Jasper digging his teeth into my neck, Jasper begging me not to kill him.

"Jasper."

"He's alive…barely."

She grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me up, careful not to touch my skin. She moved me towards the others who were grouped around something. The tree was demolished, what had once been a mighty work of natural art was now broken and sad. Chucks of braches and bits of it lay at the base; it had broken into six pieces when it fell.

There were five bodies around the others. Deer, elk. Their throats were slit open. I smelled the blood but was unmoved by it. The others were watching me with mixtures of fear, anger, frustration, pain.

They parted and I saw Jasper. He was so pale, he seemed to glow. His skin was still covered with black veins; his hair was shiny and stiff looking. His eyes dull milky yellow. His hand was gone, his mouth opened and closed like he was trying to say something.  
"We have been trying to feed him blood but nothing is helping. We can't fix him."

"Jasper?" I asked confused.

This was wrong; he wasn't supposed to look like this, what had happened? Why did I do this? How could I dot his? Vampires were dead; I shouldn't be able to do this.

"He's in shock, his senses are still hyper, and he is trying to process everything. Its like he is autistic," Edward said.

"Jack, please focus!" Alice said.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fix him; give him back what you took."

I backed away. One step and I was flying backwards. I hadn't meant to do that. But it was like I was stronger then ever before. One twitch of my muscles had more power then a Hummer.

"Shit he's fast!" Emmett said.

"Its his power, he's so full of power right now it is increasing all his vampire abilities," Eleazar said.

"You should see his sense, I'm having trouble taking it all in from him," Edward said rubbing his head.

Alice walked over to me. "Jack please you have to fix him."

"No, I can't. I'll kill him. I wanted to kill him; I was going to kill him!" I said quickly.  
Alice looked confused, like I said something to quick for her to understand. "Jack please you're the only one who can help him."

"I was so happy, I was so happy. I just wanted to drain him dry; I wanted to keep going until there was nothing left." I moaned.

Esme joined Alice. Together they walked up to me and I flinched, expecting them to strike me, to tell me how evil I was, how I deserved to die, how useless and pathetic I was, how I had hurt them and Jasper.

"Please, stay away." I said.

They placed their hands on either side of my shoulders. "Its okay, we are not made," Esme said gently. "You stopped, Alice and Edward said you stopped yourself before you killed him, is this true?"

I nodded.

"Then your not evil," Carlisle said. He stood in front of me and kneeled down to look me in the eye. "You had a choice; you made the right one, you over came your hunger."

"You don't get it, after I let him go I regretted it, I wanted to keep going, to keep draining him until he was dead."

"But you didn't, you found the strength. You spared him."

"What if I kill him? I healed her but then she died. I still killed my mother even when I tried to save her. What if I try to do the same to Jasper?"

"That won't happen; you will find the will to save him."

"Please," Alice begged. "Don't leave him like this. He is as frail and vulnerable as a human. He's still a vampire but he is so weak, he is as vulnerable as he was when he was human."

They were right. I couldn't leave Jasper like this. I had to help him. I got up and Esme and Alice moved me closer to Jasper. I saw how tense the others grew as I got closer, I saw every single one of their muscles tighten and flex. Ready to pounce if necessary.

I kneeled down next to Jasper. I saw his eyes followed me, even with his eyes so milky I knew he watched me. "Why didn't you let me go?" I asked.

"Because he believed in you," Edward said. "He believed in your strength and will."

"Idiot!" I cursed. I took his hand in mine. "Stupid fucking idiot!"

I felt the power latch onto him again. But this time it did nothing. It was waiting for my command. Take? Or give? This time I chose to give. I didn't have to call the power up. I was still gushing with it. Imagine it was like opening a door on a damn and the water came rushing out.

My power created a connection between me and him. He was so dry. He still had a lot of power left, but it was like a large pool drained of water. With the connection the power had a direction to, from me, into him.

Giving the power is as much a rush as taking it. Different, but still a rush. Imagine you have a load of emotions inside of you. Imagine you have all these thoughts and feelings bottled away, filling you to the brim. Now imagine you let out a loud horrific scream and it all comes rushing out of you. That's what its like.

To release yourself of pressure, to shed a great weight off your shoulders, to get a great head rush, like when you are being strangled then before you pass out your neck is released and air comes rushing into your lungs and you feel this feeling of freedom and life.

That's what it felt like to give Jasper his power back. It felt just as good giving it away as it was to take it. Different of course but just as good.

His skin began to return to the slightly darker shad it had been. He would still be pale like he was before, just not chalk pale. The black veins began to lighten up and disappear. His eyes began brighten and regain their old appearance.

With my power I sensed the lack of his arm. My power probed the area where his hand had been. Did anyone grab his hand? Shit was he going to be handless? My invisible fingers traced around his stump, like they were feeling for his hand. I imagined his hand in my head and the power followed the lines my psychic fingers were tracing. I watched as first bone, then muscle, then finally skin developed and his hand was back. Or a new one, freshly grown from the stump. The others made sounds of shock and surprise. Vampires don't scar unless it's from venom, we can't re-grow severed limbs. We can reattach them but not re-grow them.

I continued to work. My power was tracing his scars, all of them. I pumped more power into him and soon they all disappeared. Soon Jasper lay in front of me, good as new. Not a single scar was on his body.

He smiled. "I knew you could do it."

I grabbed him by his shoulders and hugged him. "I'm so sorry." I cried.

He patted my back and rubbed my shoulders. He was sending waves of calm and focus into me. "Its okay, everything is okay."

I pulled back and looked at him. My senses were back to normal. Vampire normal at least. "You're wrong! I can feel it in me, its still in me Jasper. This hunger….I think we may have woken something up in me we shouldn't have."

His face turned serious then. "Do you still want to drain others lives?"

I thought about it. "Yes, I still want to."

"Then do it. Just don't use it on humans…or vampires," he said.

I remembered the rush of power I got from him, the feeling of peace and tranquility it brought me. "I don't think it's that easy."

****

Fusedtwilight: Told you. I wanted vampires to have a different look when they get drained, I figured make them look like the volturi a little bit, they look creepy, in the book at least. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Kin and Kindred  
Chapter10

****

Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing, and thanks to hell, TeamEJ117, sunkissedchris, Dracoins-Eridani, stina, toshii519, and GracieMayoreilly for your reviwes.

Jack P.O.V

It had been three days since the little incident with Jasper. He was okay, his scars long gone. I on the other hand was another matter. Once again I was lost in my sea of angst and pity. I had gone into my fortress of solitude. Basically I was in my room with the door locked and closed and refused to talk to anyone.

I have not eaten in three days, yet my hunger has not changed at all. Eleazar thinks it is the left over energy from the drain keeping me well fed. Apparently life force is a good stand in for blood.

I distantly heard the sound of the wolves in the distance drawing close. I only heard two heart beats. Heard them phase and walk to the house, ring the door, greet everyone. I heard Seth come walking up to my door and knocking on it.

"Jack you in there?" he asked.

I got up and walked to the door and opened it. Seth was smiling as usual. "Hey Jack. What's-"  
I slammed the door shut in his face before he could finish. I walked back to my bed and sat down. The door opened and Seth came in.

"Um, sorry for coming in uninvited. I just wanted to see how you are doing?"

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Well, I know you have had a real rough patch recently. I just want to see how your doing?"

"Let's see. For the first twelve years of my life I was stuck with a manic, bi-polar of a mother, then turned into a vampire and have to be stuck like this until someone comes and burns me to death, find out I suck the life out of people, kill my mother and come damn close to killing Jasper, how the fuck do you think I'm doing?" he asked.

Seth said nothing; his face lost its humor and went serious and sad. "I killed my father."

"What?!" was he joking? How the hell could he have killed his father, he's too nice to be a killer. Then again he does kill vampires for a living.

"When I and my sister first phased, we did it in front of him. We didn't mean to, anger sets us off you see. Leah was still hurt about Sam and was going through a rough time, she got into a fight with dad and I got mad at the things she was saying, before we knew it we phased. Leah likes to think it was her phasing that shocked him, but I know better."

"What was so shocking about her phasing compared to you?" I asked.

"Well…Leah is the first girl werewolf in the history of our tribe. It's supposed to be a boys only thing. Dad was having heart problems before he died, Leah likes to take all the blame, but it was both of us, he just couldn't stand the sight of both his kids turning into monsters, his heart just gave out."

He was looking sad. He had that look in his eyes a person gets when they feel immense guilt about something.

"You didn't kill your father Seth. Not in the sense your thinking, there isn't a murdering bone in your body, except where it comes to vampires. What happened was an unfortunate accident, not murder. I'm a murderer not you."

"You're not a murderer either."

"Don't." I held up a hand to stop him. "I had a choice Seth. I could have stopped, I knew all I had to do was remove my hand and it would have stopped. But I didn't want to stop, I knew I was killing her, but I didn't care. All I wanted was her life, and I took it. I would have done the same to Jasper, if that tree hadn't fallen I would have drained him dry, and I would have loved it."

He didn't say anything. What do you say? 'Sorry you're a crazy life stealing vampire.' didn't seem to cut it.

"Their afraid of you, you know."

"Who?" I asked.

"The wolves, your causing quit the stir in La Push. Their afraid you're going to go berserk and start stealing everyone's lives."

"If I did I am sure you and the others will be there to stop me."

"That's the thing, in order to kill you we'd have to touch you."

"Ah, I see the problem."

"I don't think there is a problem," he said. "I don't think your going to go crazy and start sucking everyone dry."

I looked at him surprised. I felt a little touched. I had expected him to look at me in fear, or disgust. Instead he was looking at me with warm trusting eyes, his old smile back on his face.  
"How can you be sure? I am a vampire, killing is in my nature."

He shrugged his shoulders. "So are the others, but they are peaceful. Why can't you be?"

"Is there a reason you are here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I and the others were going to hang out and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with."

"Didn't you just say they were all scared of me?" I asked.

"Well yeah but it's just me, Collin and Brady."

Great.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Walk through the woods, talk about what we have been up to."

"Sounds like you're going on a date," I said.

"Hey!"

"Might as well go, better then sitting around here doing nothing all damn day."

We went down stairs; Jacob was with Nessie in the living room. Bella, Edward, Alice Jasper and Tanya were with them talking or watching T.V. The others were out shopping.

"I'm going out," I said.

They all looked at me surprised. "Are you sure?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, not like I'm doing anything here."

"What are you going to do?"

"Catch butterflies."

"We are?" Seth asked confused.

I elbowed him in the arm; I came damn close to breaking his arm.

"I just got to go get my gear." I ran up stairs and got the nets and the cage to put the butterflies in. I ran back down stairs where Seth was waiting. "Let's go."

I left with Seth following me. "Wow you were really serious…butterflies? Really?"

I stopped and faced him. "Do I look bothered?"

"What?"

"Am I bothered?"

"No."

"Exactly, now shut the fuck up and let's go meet the mutts."

I turned and continued to walk for the woods.

"You're going to wrong way." Seth called.

I turned and headed for Seth. He was grinning as I reached him. "Still ain't bothered."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jasper P.O.V

"They're gone," Edward said.

"I still don't like him being alone with Seth," Jake said.

"He'll have Collin and Brady with him," I said.

"Maybe Jake is right, it's only been three days since the incident." Alice said.

"He hasn't been craving life force in the last three days."

"Well yeah because he is still full from sucking all those animals dry," Tanya said. "No offense Jasper but he creeps me out."

"I'm concerned experimenting with his power woke up a new hunger he must deal with," Bella said.

"He has been thinking about how good the drain was. I think it is more an addiction then a hunger." Edward said.

"Isn't hunger and addiction the same thing?" Bella asked.

"How can we be sure he won't get a craving for Seth's life force." Jake said.

"He isn't craving the life force Jake," Edward said. "He craves the rush and feeling of freedom it gives, like a drug."

"Oh that makes me feel better," Jake rolled his eyes.

Nessie lightly punched him on the arm. "Be nice to Jack!" she said.

"You need to be careful around him Jasper, it is hard to kill what you can not touch." Tanya said.

"We are not killing him." I glared at her.

"If he gets out of control or turns on you, you might have to. The boy is so young and is deeply disturbed, now he has power over life and death, not a good combination. Bella's power has proven futile against his, should he decide to turn on you I hope you will be ready to fight him."

"That's enough!" Nessie said firmly. "Jack has a lot of issues, he can be obnoxious and irritating, but deep down he is a kind caring person, he is just lonely is all. Don't forget he can heal as well as kill, we should help him explore that part of himself."

"Easy Nessie," Jake said placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tanya. I just don't like hearing everyone act like he is a bad person because he has a scary power. He likes to catch butterflies and he is so nice to me," she said.

"We are just being cautious sweetie," Edward said smiling at her warmly.

"Tanya does have a point. How do we fight him if he goes rough? If we touch him he could suck you dry." he flinched when Nessie glared at him.

"I won't even entertain the idea. Jake won't turn on us, ever."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jack P.O.V

Maybe I should just run away.

I mean what's the point? Like always I don't fit in with the Cullens. Maybe I should just pack my shit and go off on my own. I am a loner, always have been always will be. Ever since I joined them it's been one disaster after another. Maybe God is trying to tell me to back off or something.

"This is gay," Brady bitched.

We were walking in the woods on Cullen land. We all had our nets and the cage for the butterflies, we had already caught three. Collin and Brady weren't too thrilled with the idea of catching butterflies. Seth ever the optimist at least tried to act like it was fun.

"Come on Brady, its something new to do."

"How is chasing after bugs new?"

"When was the last time you went chasing after bugs?"  
"Never."

"Well there you go."

I was keeping an ear out for any tiny heart beats or the fluttering of wings. Some butterflies have wings that help them blend in with the surroundings. But thanks to my superior senses it was easier to find them.

"What do you do with them after you catch them?" Collin asked.

"Keep them in the cage, feed them. When they die I will add them to my collection," I said.

"Isn't that a little weird?"

"I like butterflies, their wings are beautiful."

I heard the sound of a tiny heart beat. I went close to a tree and saw a butterfly hiding on the bark. Had I been human I would not have seen it, but my new vamp-o-vision let me see the tiniest details.

I still remembered how my senses had been sharpened beyond what a vampires' normally was when I was high on life. A part of me craved to return to that, to a world I live in every day bit don't truly see it. Even with the eyes of the dead I only see a larger portion then what humans do.  
The world is so much more beautiful then we know, I saw that beauty that day three days ago and I miss it, which is funny seeing how it still surrounds me but I am no longer able to see it as I used to.

I caught the butterfly and put it in with the others. "Can I ask you a question?" Collin asked.

"Sure."

"What's it like? Sucking the life out of things?"

"Well it's messy and really is thicker then water-"

"I meant life force."

"Collin!" Seth snapped.

I knew what he was talking about. But I did not want to answer it. Because the answer might be to horrifying even for me.

"You have killed vampires right?" I asked.

"A few, me and Brady are too young to have been in any good fights, we caught a pair running around and killed them."  
"What was it like? Was it thrilling? Did you get a dark sense of pleasure, did you like tearing them apart and watching them burn?"

He shifted around uncomfortably. "No." he said. I knew he was lying. It was the kind of no you say when you try to deny enjoying something that is normally considered a taboo. Is murdering vampires a bad thing?

I reached into the cage and picked out a butterfly. I kept it pinned between my thumb and finger; it fluttered its wings trying to get away. I showed it to the others, their eyes watched closely.

"Well that's what's its like. Only you feel their life enter you. Everything they are, everything they were, everything they could have been flows into me, gives me strength."

I began to suck the life from the butterfly. There wasn't much to take but I wasn't going to kill it. It began to loose its color from its wings and its wings beat slowly.

"It flows into me like a river of electricity. It's the power of life flowing into you and there is nothing better."

Then I began to push power into the little thing. In a matter of seconds the color returned and it began to move around again. I put it back in the cage with the others; it joined them flapping around, happy to be alive.

Collin was looking at me freaked out, Brady was looking at me with a face I could not describe, he did not look happy. Seth was staring at me open mouthed. If they were impressed seeing me with a butterfly they should have seen me with that tree.

We continued catching butterflies, talking every once in a while about something or other. After an hour we caught seven butterflies. We were heading back for the house when the wind blew and we caught the scent of vampires.

"You know them?" Brady asked.

"No," I said.

"What should we do?" Collin asked.

Three vampires came into view then. They were all dark skinned, Hispanic I believe. I didn't know them, they had red eyes. Obviously not human friendly.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked.

They snarled at me. I crouched down ready to fight; my new instincts were telling me to run, to many to fight.

"He smells like a vampire, but what's up with his eyes?" one of them asked.

"He's one of Jasper's must be, we're getting close," another said.

"What about the three?" the last said looking at Seth and the others. "They don't smell right. Think they're edible?"

Seth and the others snarled at them.

"How do you know Jasper?" I asked.

They looked pleased when I said his name. "We are looking for him, our master wishes to meet with him to talk."

"Who is your master?"

"Maria, leader of our coven."

I remembered Maria. She was the one who made Jasper and turned him into a super vamp killer. Last I heard her and Jasper didn't part on friendly terms, what did she want with her old creation? Should I lead them to Jasper? Would he want to hear what they had to say?

"What about the humans? We should kill them, I am hungry" one of them said.

"They're with me…you can have him though," I said pointing at Brady. He bared his teeth at me.

"Okay not him."

"Back off kid, you don't even drink blood."

"Did you just call me a kid? Fuck you yeah third world piece of shit!"

They narrowed their eyes at me. "Back off or we'll kill you."

I sighed and gave him a blank face. "Soy yo molestado?"

They looked at me surprised. "What?" the leader asked.

"Soy yo molestado?"

"You speak Spanish?" Seth asked.

"What do you mean bothered?" the leader asked.

"Mirar en mi cara, es ello molestado?"

"What is he saying?" Collin asked.

"I have a good idea what," Seth said.

"Listen you golden eyes freak!"

"Son tu faltar el respeto mi familia?"

"No I-"

"Cara." I pointed to my face.

"But."

"Molestado."

"Stop."

"Cara."

"I swear-"

"Molestado."

"What are you-?"

"Let me say it in English then, I aint bothered!" I shouted.

"To hell with this! Kill them all!"

The others phased right there and then turning into wolves. The vampires stopped and looked at them in fear.

"So it was true, I heard a bunch of lobos were running around here," one of them, said.

Seth let out a howl. "Stop them they're calling reinforcements!"

They rushed us and the wolves met them head on. Of course I wasn't going to stand there and watch. I went and helped Seth. I hit him on the side and we went rolling on the ground. He grabbed me by the throat.

"Wrong move." I began to suck on his life and his eyes flew open in fear. His skin became frail and veiny and his eyes became milky. His grip lessoned, I drained enough where he couldn't move. I left him there so he could deliver his message.

Seth had helped Brady kill his vamp and Collin had his vampire wrapped around his neck.

"Collin!" I shouted.  
The vampire reared back and sank his teeth into his neck. Collin let out a howl of anger and pain and fell to the ground. I ran at the vampire and punched him on the side of his face. He shot off Collin and landed on the ground. I jumped on top of him and began to drain him. In a matter of seconds he was dead and I was juiced.

I got up and saw Seth and Brady were next to Collin. He had phased back and he was clutching his neck. "Oh god it hurts! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Seth and Brady phased back. They tried to help their friend, Brady held his hand, and Seth tried to keep him still. Just then five wolves came running through the woods to us. They growled at me and were about to pounce.

"Stop! It wasn't him!" Seth said.

The giant black monster phased and went over to Seth. "What the hell happened?"

"Some leeches showed up looking for the Cullens, he provoked them!" Brady pointed a finger at me.

"They were going to kill you asshole, they were already provoked," I growled.

"Sam!" a voice called.

I looked and saw one of the wolves had phased and was looking at the vamp I drained.  
I tried to ignore the fact all these guys were naked. I was seeing cocks and ass's every where. Do werewolves not know the word decency?

"There's a leech here, but something's wrong with him."

Sam looked at me. "Your hand work?"

"Yes, keep him alive, Jasper needs to know what he wanted," I said.

"Sam?" Collin said.

"I'm here kid."

"Tell my parents I lo-love them…agh…tell…tell them I-I-I-…" he began to convulse, his body had turned a nasty shade of red.

I began to walk forward and the wolves snarled at me. "I can heal him, let me through!"

They didn't budge. Damn it I did not want to have to hurt these assholes. If they didn't move I was going to move them. I was not going to sit and watch as Collin died like this.

"Please, I can heal him, don't let him die."

"Let him through," Sam ordered.

The wolves parted but were shooting me glares that said they wanted nothing more then to kill me. I walked up to the still convulsing Collin and sat down next to him.  
I will not look at their groins, I will not look at their groins, I will not look at their groins….shit I looked, am I gay now?

I laid my hands on his skin, no wonder he was red, he was hotter then ever. "If you hurt him I will kill you," Sam said.

"Still aint bothered," I said.

I reached into him with my power. The venom was trying to imprint with his D.N.A. But it was designed for humans not werewolves. The extra chromosomes were reacting badly to the venom causing an allergic reaction. I poured power into him, I super charged his immune system and helped his body fight back the venom, soon the venom was gone and the mark on his neck healed.

He stopped shaking and his skin went back to normal. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Am I dead?"

"No, hate to break it but your stuck here for a little while longer."

He ran his hand over his neck. "How?"

"I healed you." He shot up and wrapped his arms around me. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much."

"You're hugging me."

"I don't care if you're an anti-social freak, you get a hug!"

"You're hugging me and you're naked."

He let me go and covered himself. "Shit sorry!"

I got up and walked over to the vampire. He watched me with fearful eyes. I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder. I grabbed my butterfly cage and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Sam called.

"What?" I turned and faced him.

"What are you going to do with him?"  
"Take him to Jasper; find out what he wanted to tell him."

"Why was he looking for Jasper?"

"Jaspers maker Maria sent them looking for him. Don't know why, we'll find out soon."

"What will you do with him?"

"I don't know, it's up to the Cullens. Seth phase and grab the nets." he nodded and phased and grabbed the nets with his mouth, like a dog fetching sticks.

"Thank you for saving him," Sam said.

"Yeah thanks, dying sucked." Collin said.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled.

We ran back for the house. Can't wait to show them the butterfly I caught.

****

Fusedtwilight: For those of you who speak Spanish sorry if I did a horrible translation, and I think we all know what he was saying. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Kin and Kindred  
Chapter 11

****

Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing thanks to hell, graciemayoreilly, beautyeclipsed, toshii519, stina, sunkissedchris, AA1991, lacrimosamoonlight, teamej117, and dracoins-eridani for reviewing. This chapter is a lot lighter then usual and it is a trat for all you gamer fans out there.

Jasper P.O.V

"And this one has amazing texture on its wings, it helps it blend in with the bark on a tree, you should feel it it's amazing," Jack said happily.

"That's great Jack but why do you have a vampire slung over your shoulder?" I asked.

We had been talking more about Jack and his ability when a howl ripped through the night air. Jake immediately shot up and ran for the door, we knew from his reaction the howl was not a good thing.

A feeling of foreboding over came me, I wasn't the only one feeling it, we all were, moments later Edward sighed and told me to stop worrying, Jack was okay and he was brining company. He told Esme to get some clothes for Seth, she went and grabbed an extra pair of sweat paints we kept around for the wolves.

Bella, Rose and Alice stayed with Nessie. The rest of us went outside to wait for Jake and Jack. Whistling could be heard in the distance and it was quickly drawing close. Jack came running through the woods accompanied by Jake and Seth. Jack carried his cage which was filled with butterflies, slung over his shoulder was a person, at first I thought it was a human but then the smell of another vampire let me know otherwise.

I saw Jack's eyes were softly glowing, a sign he had fed on life-force. "Wow, you know another cool thing about being a vampire? Not needing air, I can run and whistle and not have to worry about suffocating or nothing."

"What happened?" I asked.

That's when he began to go one about the butterflies he caught with Seth and the others.

"Oh this guy? He and his friends were looking for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, said the Maria chick sent them to find you."

"Tell me exactly what happened." I said.

He told me the incident that had happened. "So I killed one, the wolves got the other one and I drained this fucker here and saved Collins life, now back to the butterflies."

"Wait you can speak Spanish?" Emmett asked.  
"No."

"But you ju-"

"No, I can only speak that part, I looked it up on Google translator and it's the only bit of Spanish I know."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"We should find out what the message is, Jack drop him."

Jack went up to Seth and kicked his leg out from under him and he fell on his back. "Hey!"

"Jack!"

"What you said drop him," Jack said rolling his eyes.

"I was talking about the vampire."

"Oh…. Poor choice of words but okay." he dropped the vampire from his shoulders and he hit the ground with a loud thump and he groaned in pain. I glared at him.

Carlisle went up and inspected him. "He is alive….for the most part."

I went up and inspected him for myself, fear and uncertainty. "Can you hear me?" I asked.

"Yes." he rasped. "What is wrong with me? I feel so weak."

"Jack did this to you, do not worry he can reverse it," I said.

"Thank god! I feel like a human."

"What is your name?"

"Alejandro."

"Alejandro I am told you have a message."

"Maria sent us to track you, she heard rumor of a coven of yellow eyed vampires called the Cullens who fought the Volturi and won."

"We did not fight, they left."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "Impossible, they didn't back down when they fought the covens of the south years ago, why would they back down from you?"

"We committed no crime." I left out the bit where they left because we had dozens of vampires helping us two wolf packs and a vampire who rendered their powers useless but why go into details.

"What does Maria want from Jasper, last time she visited she was asked to not stay in touch for a long time," Carlisle asked. I noticed how his jaw was firmly set. He was not very impressed by Maria. The way she treated humans and vampires as playthings and tossed them aside when they served their purpose really bothered him.

"Maria needs Jaspers help, a new coven has come to the south and has thrown the balanced order into a chaos. Fighting has started again and Maria needs all the help she can get. She requests Jasper returns for a time to help her protect her domain."

I closed my eyes. Just as Peter said. However I have cut all ties with Maria, a part of me wants to go and help her, we shared many years together but I have given up that life style. I will not go back too that, even for Maria.

"Then you can tell her no, tell her I am done with wars and killing. The only time I will kill now is to protect my family; this is her war, not mine. We will return you to your true form, go quickly, I expect the wolves will like a chance to finish you off."

"Please, I'll do whatever, just don't leave me like this," he begged.

"Jack."

Jack squeezed between Emmett and Edward; he smiled at Alejandro and waved. The second he saw him Alejandro's eyes widened and he began to thrash around. "No! Keep that demon away from me!"

Carlisle held him down, I didn't help him, Alejandro was so weak he was like a human. I felt a sense of satisfaction come from Jack, a part of him was enjoying Alejandro's fear. I had to figure out a way to get these dark impulses of his under control.

"Yeeeessss?" he asked dragging it out more than necessary. I knew he was high. All the juice from the one vampire and Alejandro was making him act like this.

I could sympathize with Alejandro, having been where he was not too long ago. The best was I could describe it was like having lightning pulled out of your body, you feel the life leaving your body like helium from a balloon.  
　 "Fix him?" I said.

"Do I have too?" he asked.

"Jack, do it."

"Fine…killjoy."

"No! Keep that monster away from me!" Alejandro screamed.

Carlisle held him down, I used my power to fill him with calm and confidence, he settled down though he was still feeling timid around Jack. Jack placed his hands on Alejandro and I watched as his eyes lost their glow and Alejandro's body returned to its natural state.

"Thank you," he said to me.

Carlisle let him go and Alejandro got up. He glared at Jack and it was a mixture of fear and hate. Jack just gave him his best cocky smile, I knew if I was not still pumping him full calm feelings he would have attacked Jack by now.

"Go now, give Maria my message, hurry before the wolves decide to finish you off," I said.  
He glanced at Jake and Seth who were glaring at him, like wolves glaring at a lamb. Without another word he took off running.

"Man I want to chase after him," Seth said.

"Thank you for saving Collin, we owe you one for that," Jake said to Jack.

"No problem, he's okay…for a smelly ass mutt," Jack said.

Seth and Jake glared at him and he shrugged. "Do you think Maria will take no for an answer?" Carlisle asked.

"I doubt it, Maria is not one to take no for an answer. But she has more to worry about then chasing after me, if it is bad enough for her to send someone to seek me out then she must be desperate."

We headed home while Jack was showing off the butterflies he caught. If only he could show his room the kind of care and attention he shows them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a week after Alejandro paid us a visit and it was Halloween. The house was decked in pumpkins, black and orange streamers, candy, fake spider webs and all kinds of scary paraphernalia. I was dressed as a southern solider and Alice was dressed as a southern belle. Rose was dressed as Madonna in one of her crazy outfits; Esme was dressed as snow white. Bella dressed as Joan Jet from the runaways, Edward was dressed as a zombie, Jake was dressed as a murderous psychopath.  
Carlisle was working at the hospital and would not be able to accompany us tonight, but we planned to visit him later at the hospital. Tonight we were going to take Nessie out for some trick or treating, only we were waiting on her, Jack and Emmett, they had a surprise for us all.

"Bella are you sure you do not know what is going on?" I asked.

"No, I have no idea," she said.

In order to keep the surprise a surprise they enlisted Bella to use her power to keep Edward from finding out. With Nessie assisting them in their plans they were able to keep Alice from finding out. Emmett and Jack even developed their own sign language so they could discuss their plans.

"Ohhh I am so excited!" Alice said.

"Jack hurry up or else I am coming in there!" I called.

We were in the living room and Jack was hidden behind the door in the next room. "Keep your pants on!" he called.

A few moments later he opened the door and walked out. He wore an old looking suite from around the late fifties. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what?"

"Who am I?" he held up his wrists showing us a pair of chains on each wrist drawn on like a tattoo."

"Okay we give up who are you?"

"I'm Jack."

"We know your Jack but who are you."

"I am Jack."

"We know but who-are-you?"

"No you moron! I am Jack from Bioshock!"

I had no idea what Bioshock is, I think it might be a video game. I wasn't really into that, unless you count guitar hero.

"And now presenting, the most adorable little girl in the existence of man and vampire, my little sister Renesme Cullen!"

He opened the door and Nessie walked through. She was barefoot and in a simple little girls dress with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore special contacts that made her eyes yellow. But in her hand she held a long syringe in the shape of something similar to a gun with a long needle and at the base of it was a baby bottle.

"What in the heck is this!" Bella said shooting up from her seat.

Edward followed her, his face set in an angry frown. "Why is my daughter holding a dangerously long needle? And why is there a bottle attached to it?"

"Because she is a little sister, she finds dead splicer's and used her needle to drain the Adam from their body, using the bottle she drinks the Adam so she can regurgitate it later creating more Adam for the people of Rapture."

We stared at him in shock. "Well it is definitely…real looking," Esme said.

"It is pure steel."

"Where did you find that needle?" I asked.

"I hawked it from Carlisle's lab."

"You stole it?" I said.

"No, I borrowed it without asking, there is a difference," Jack said.

"Do I look scary?" Nessie asked.

"Yes sweetie, very," Edward said.

"The needle works too just like on the game, me and Emmett where very specific in all the costumes."

"What do you mean it works?" Bella asked. "You don't mean..."

"We took Nessie out hunting, we had to go through a few prototypes of course."

Edward and Bella glared at him.

"What? It works. All she has to do it kill an animal, insert the needle, the blood goes into the bottle and she can suck it out through the bottle, its clean, it's efficient and you don't have to worry about her getting blood on her cloths anymore."

"This is sick!" Edward growled. "This is perverse; you have taken something innocent like a baby bottle and made it into something vile."

"Actually take two did, I just got it from their game," Jack said.

"I think she looks cool," Jake said. He shrunk away when Bella and Edward glared at him. "I mean, it is a cool game and she really does look like a little sister."

"Come on mom, dad, I can't even be hurt by it, I look like the real thing," Nessie said.

"And so does her big daddy," Jack said.

"Her what?" Edward asked.

"No way! Tell me you did!" Jake said sounding excited.

"Nessie, the words," Jack said.

Nessie nodded and threw her head back. "Agghh daddy!"

A roar sounded throughout the house, it was as if a giant Whale was roaring in our home. I heard the sound of something large and heavy coming closer. Then the door flew open and a giant in a diving suit came rushing in, on his right hand was a giant mechanical drill. I the backs of his hands were the delta symbol. He grabbed Nessie and put her on his shoulder.

"Thanks Mr. Bee."

"Ladies and gentlemen I present subject delta."

Jacob stood up and began to clap.

"Awesome! Man that is awesome! It is just like from the game."

"What in the world?" Esme asked with a smile.

"More like who?" Rose said. "Emmett?"

The giant said something but it was still like a moaning whale.

"What is he saying?"

Emmett flicked a switch on his suit and his voice was normal. "Check it out, am I going to win first place at the costume competition or what?"

"How much did you spend on that?" Jake asked.

"Two hundred thousand dollars," Jack said. "First we had to find a diving suit, then we modified it and the helmet to fit the required measurements, then we added this special voice box so whenever he speaks he sounds like a big daddy."

"We were going to do either a bouncer or a rosie big daddy but we decided to go with delta since it would have been easier to copy his look. Of course we had to have a drill," Emmett said.

I could barely see his face through the port hole, I knew he was smiling, obviously pleased with our reactions. "Does the drill work?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah, this puppy took a lot of effort but we got it. The drill was an extra fifty thousand to make."

"Uncle Emmett and Brother Jack say when I grow up they'll make me a big sister costume," Nessie said.

"What is a big sister?" Edward asked.

"You don't want to know," Jack said.

When Nessie called him brother I got a sense of surprise and warmth from him. He was smiling slightly from the corners of his mouth; I knew her comment had touched him greatly. He was doing a good job hiding it, but I knew.

"I can't believe you spent all that money on this," Esme said shaking her head. "But I think it is adorable…in a very macabre way bit it is Halloween," she said.

"Can you imagine the looks on people's faces when they see this?" Jake asked.

Jack beamed. "I know, it was my idea."

Bella and Edward sighed. "Okay, just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt with that needle sweetie."

"Mom, I am two and I have rock hard skin, I can look after myself you know," Nessie said rolling her eyes. "Plus I have my big daddy to protect me right bubbles?"

Emmett flicked his switch and his voice was back to sounding like a giant whale, he moaned in satisfaction.

"Okay let's go trick or treating!" Jack said. "First we need to stop by the woods so Nessie can fill her needle with blood an-" He stopped when Bella and Edward glared at him; obviously they were drawing a line. "Fine, I'll go use the animal blood packs we keep down stairs."

"Aww, I wanted to use the needle again." Nessie said.

"I can't believe you had my daughter stick a dead animal with a needle and drain it of blood," Bella said.  
"As opposed to tearing out its throat with her teeth? At least she can't get blood on her with the bottle."

"Good point."

Jack went and got the blood packs. They put it in the bottle and Nessie drank some. "Mmmm." she said wiping her mouth.

"What will the people think?" Esme said.

"We'll tell them its kool-aid," Jack said.

"Yay, I can have a treat while I trick," Nessie said.

She took another swig from her bottle. It was disturbing to say the least, I mean I have seen (and done) some disturbing things in my life but seeing her dressed up like an innocent girl while sucking on a bottle full of blood seems wrong. And they got it from a video game.

We went out and trick or treated, we visited Carilse and I swear when he saw what Jack had done to one of his needles his face fell, like a child who's toy was broken. He was impressed with Emmetts costume though.

We went to many houses, Only Nessie, Emmett, Jack and Jake went and got treats though, when everyone saw Emmett they practically gave them all the candy they had and quickly locked their doors.

That night Forks had the annual Halloween party, they had a costume competition for best costume, guess who won first place?

That's right. Big daddy Emmett.

****

Fusedtwilight: I have been playing bioshock 2 for the past few days, I am addicted to it. I just had to put a reference in there. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Kin and Kindred  
Chapter 12

****

Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks tohell, toshii519, stina, teamej117, twilighter tabitha, sunkissedchris, beauty eclipsed and Graciemayoreilly for your awesome reviwes.

This chapter is really light compared to the last chapter, a real fuzzy moment I think you all will enjoy.

Jack P.O.V

Snow fell in Forks in the early days of November.

It was the twelfth and things had been quit for the most part. My desire for life force was still strong. When we hunt a lot of the time I drain my prey of their lives instead of their blood. Life force was a good substitute for blood. I did not need blood as long as I had a supply of life force.

My eyes never blackened. Carlisle thought the blood I drank before was kept revitalized by the life force which kept me fed constantly. Jasper and the others were trying to wean me of life force, easier said than done.

I was in my room feeding the butterflies I caught. I rubbed some salt water on my hand and opened the cage and put my hand in. I held still as a statue, in a few minutes they landed on my hand and began to soak up the salt water with they're proboscis.

If you stand still, very still and you're lucky a butterfly might land on you. But if you move just a little they will fly away. They do it to get the sweat on your skin. They love salt you see, they will eat off a piece of shit or rotten fruit to get it.

I watched as they fed from my hand, the feeling of their wings fluttering and their proboscis tickling my flesh made me smile. I have loved butterflies since I was a kid. My mom thought it was weird I liked them; she said it made me seem gay.

Yes my mother had no problem what so ever making me feel bad or putting me down, the worst part was she wasn't being mean about it, or malicious. She just said shit that hurt me. It's one thing to hear someone else put you down, but your mother? That's a whole new level of fucked up.

Feeling depressed I pulled my hand out and closed the cage. I hated this, every time I thought about her I got in a foul mood. The police were calling off the search for me back home. After they sifted through what was left of the house they ruled it was a result of mom drinking. All the alcohol they found in the wreckage and the neighbors telling them how much of a drunk she was helped them think she just got drunk and started a fire. Last I saw on CNN they were starting to wonder if mom had killed me hidden my body and in a state of guilt killed herself. God I hate the news. A few of the family had been on the T.V. Grandma going on how mom was troubled and I should have been taken from her a long time ago.

Yeah right, if the bitch felt that strongly about it she would have taken me in years ago. Stupid bible thumping hypocritical bitch. Nothing but a greedy envious old spinster who had nothing better to do then put her nose in other people's business. All those years her daughter was drinking and getting into trouble and she never once tried to get me away from her, she only talked to me when she wanted to know what mom was up to.  
Damn, I really need to stop thinking about my old human family; all it was going to do was piss me off.

I wish I could be more like a butterfly. They start out as caterpillars and are so slow and dull, and then they transform into something beautiful and shed its old life to begin anew. It evolves into something greater then what it was before, finding a better purpose in life.

Okay I admit it probably is a little girly for a dude to like butterflies, but is it girly for a guy to like cats? It got me into a few fights in school. The bullies thought a kid who liked butterflies was a wimpy kid, I showed them.

The door opened and Alice walked in dressed to impress. She held a suit in her hand which she laid on my bed.

"Damn, what's the occasion?" I asked.

"That's a dollar in the swear jar," she chastised.

"Lady the first word I spoke was damn; you really think you can break me of that?"

"Sir, I have broken the wills of people with much stronger wills then you." she winked at me with a smile. "Now get dressed, don't want to be late."

"What for?"

"Your party silly."

"….What party?"

"You're welcome to the family party silly."

"What welcome to the family party?" I asked.

"The secret welcome to the family party I have been planning for months now that I had everyone keep secret from you so it would be a surprise."

"And you're telling me this because?" it does kind of defeat the purpose to tell me what she has planned.

"Because I know you are in emo mode and want to stay in your fortress of solitude and I have to sweet talk you to go to it."

"Go to it? Where are we having it?" I asked.

"A little cabin Emmett and Rose found outside of Forks. I should also tell you we invited a few friends from over seas."

"Really? Who?" I remember Jasper telling me of a few covens overseas.

"Well the Alaskan coven of course. Plus the Irish coven, the Amazon coven, the Egyptian coven, Peter, and Charlotte. Oh and some of the wolves too."

"Why are they there?"

"Well Collin wanted to come as a thank you for saving his life; Seth wanted to come because he likes you, Jake for Nessie of course….."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you trail off like that?" I asked.

"Well, Sam and some of his wolves will be there. They wanted to show how grateful they are for you saving Collin, but they also don't like the thought of their friends being around so many vampires."

"Prejudiced bastards," I said.

"Now, now, you can't expect generations of amnesty to disappear overnight," she said.

"Well I don't want to go."

"Why not? It's your time to shine. I know you love attention."

"Like you said, I am in emo mode."

I laid my head on my arms and ignored her. I heard her sigh and begin to tap her foot. "Look Bella jr, people have traveled all across the world just to come meet you, you need to come meet them."

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you went and planned a party behind my back. Besides why do I want to be around a bunch of human eating pricks?"

"I thought you might say that." I heard her reach into her purse and grab something. "Oh well I guess I'll have to return these to Walmart. Bayonetta, Prototype, infamous, Assassin's creed 2, uncharted: Among thieves... too bad."

I turned around and sure enough she was holding the games I have been waiting to play. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"Yep, come with and you get them. Don't and they go back."  
"What makes you think I can be bribed?"

"Because I know Jasper took away your games because of your potty mouth. Maybe if you learned some manners this wouldn't have happened. Think you can tolerate a few human eating pricks long enough for these?" she waved the games in front of me.

I followed them with my eyes, like when a hypnotist uses a pendant to hypnotize you. I should say no, I was not so easily tempted….but sadly I was very weak.

"Okay fine." I grumbled. I was a sneaky bastard though, my mother may have been a poor role model but she taught me to be clever.

I went to grab the games. "Not until after the party," she said putting them back in her purse. "I see the future remember, I know what you planned."

I growled at her and went to go put my suit on. She gave me some privacy and waited outside while I changed. When I was done I went and gave the butterflies some salt water. "We'll see you guys later."

Yes I talk to them sometimes. Butterflies make good listeners. They're not like cats who expect you to pet them or dogs who expect a treat.

We left the house and we drove, it was a quiet drive. Lady Gaga was playing bad romance. God I love that chick. She can sing so good it makes up for her horrible fashion sense. I mean some of her get ups were cool; others were a little over done.

We drove away from Forks. Deeper and deeper into the woods. After an hour we turned off the main road and went on a small one leading into the woods. After fifteen minutes we pulled up to a cabin.

The cabin was big and fancy looking. Like one of those cabins rich people rent and hardly ever use. (Assholes, we're in a recession, maybe if you spent you're money wisely this wouldn't have happened.) It was two stories and from the angel I saw a patio out back.

Paper lanterns were hung placed in two lines leading to the front door, typical of Alice. We got out and as we walked down the lantern filled path I saw butterflies on the paper lanterns.

I could hear people talking; I smelled vampires and wolves in the air. My new born instincts were going crazy, all the vampire scents in the air made me very nervous. Vampires were supposed to be a solitary group, our covens usually only two to three to maybe four. The Cullens and Alaskan vampires are an exception thanks to the whole drinking animal blood thing. It helped us ground ourselves, helped us keep whatever humanity we had left.

The only coven I knew that was bigger than ours were those Italian dudes Carlisle and the others mentioned. Carlisle said they are so large because some chick has a power that binds them and they have enough connections that allow them to get the humans they need to sustain themselves.

I thought it was a lot like Blade (The movie, not the comic) a little cliché I thought. A group of vampires having connections to the human world and using it to control vampires and get the food they need. Fucking rich vampire snobs. Luckily I'm one of the vampires who are not snobs. (Except for Rosalie)

We walked in and the noise died down. I did a quick scan of the room and saw who the other covens were at once. All of them had red eyes. A sign some poor bastard went and became their lunch.

I saw the wolves either huddled together or mixed with the golden eyed vamps. I don't know why but I expected the red eyed vamps to be on one side of the room while the wolves would be on the other and the two groups would be glaring at one another. That old idea of werewolves and vampires being rivals.

Damn underworld.

I wonder why people think werewolves and vampires are rivals? I mean what do they fight over? Not food. Werewolves eat human food and if they want animals, they don't need to feast on blood or raw flesh. You'd think werewolves would have a better rep seeing how they protect humans from us.

Some of the wolves shot the red eyed vamps suspicious or nervous looks. The red eyed vamps just ignored them.

"Jack!" a voice squealed.

Something small came shooting at me. It was Nessie.

"Hey kiddo."

She waited for me to kneel down so she could hug me; she only reached my knees after all.  
Me and Nessie have gotten closer. Ever since those days we spent planning our Halloween costumes. Then when she called me brother…it really touched me. I mean I didn't have any other siblings from my human life. It was weird. I didn't really get along with other kids when I was growing up, but Nessie and I just clicked.

"I'm glad you're here, I have been showing everyone my needle." she showed me the little sister needle we made for her costume. She has had a hold of that thing since Halloween. It was fine for then, but seeing how attached she was to that damn thing was really creeping me out.

Edward and Bella came up with the other Cullens. They did not look happy. "I blame you for what you have done to my daughter. Thanks to you she now carries a dangerous object like it was a teddy bear," Edward said.

"But daddy, it's so much easier to draw blood now, no more stains on my shirt." Nessie smiled.  
Edward and Bella sighed. "Sorry about all this," Esme said hugging me. "But Alice can't be stopped."

"Darn right," Alice said.

I took in the room. A few tables lined with food for the wolves and Nessie. Streamers and confetti were littered everywhere. A nice warm fire blazed in the fire place, casting a nice warm glow. More paper lanterns with butterflies pictures littered the room. I heard the sound of flapping and saw there were nets with live butterflies of all kinds of shapes on the ceiling.  
I knew right away some of those breeds were not native to this area. How did Alice find them?

"She went out of state to find them," Edward said.

"Thank you Alice! They're amazing!" I said excitedly.

"Oh now you're happy you came." she laughed.

As we walked around I saw the confetti was shaped like (you guessed it) butterflies. They let some of the others come and say high. Seth and Collin were all smiles and laughs. Brady stood with them, he wasn't exactly cheerful, but he wasn't glaring at me, though he did watch with cool eyes.

Sam came up to me flanked by his two bitches. (A.K.A Paul and Jared) He actually shook my hand and said thanks for saving Collin. The other wolves in his pack wanted to come but with Jake's pack being here (Yes Embry, Leah and Quil were here too) someone needed to keep an eye on La Push.

I had to wonder if they (Quil, Leah and Embry) were here because they were the most experienced and if shit did happen they had a better chance of fighting, or if they were just here to have a good time.

Then they introduced me to the other vamps. The Irish coven, Maggie a small girl of Alice's size with long curly red hair, Siobhan who despite her large body moved very gracefully and her mate, the equally large Liam.

Siobhan wasn't fat or muscular; she was just really tall for a woman. She wasn't skinny, but I am not implying she is fat, far from it. Maybe it is how tall she is, but she can be so intimidating and yet move so gracefully at the same time.

Liam was tall but he was really muscular. Strong arms, broad shoulders. Like Emmett he was scary in a way you knew he was stronger then you and if he wanted could kick the shit out of you.

Maggie seemed so much smaller when she was next to them. Hell they made everyone but Emmett and the wolves seem small. Her hair was crimson like fresh spilled blood, when it was compared to her skin it seemed to glow, adding to the illusion it was blood. Her skin complexion also made her eyes seem a brighter red. Obviously she was one of those Irish people who had a pale complexion before she was a vampire; I noticed her skin seemed whiter than most of ours.

Next was the Egyptian coven. Benjamin, his woman Tia, Amun and his mate Kebi.

Amun was the leader, he looked like an Egyptian. Dark hair, light tan skin that must have been darker before he lost blood. He had a stern face and I immediately did not like him. Something told me he was one of those guys who expected to be obeyed, who ran things with an iron fist.  
His mate Kebi stood behind him, only stepping forward and bowing her head when introduced. Obviously Amun wore the pants in the relationship and she was more than happy to have it like that. Like her mate she too had a tan skin complexion and a look of a middle easterner.

Benjamin had lighter skin then his coven mates; I had to wonder if maybe one of his parents were white. Despite popular belief not all middle easterners are tan. Some actually have a natural white completion. His hair was black so I have to lean to him being the whiter Middle East. Like Seth he had a special aura of happiness and positive feelings. I instantly disliked him on principle. I don't hate the guy, he seems really cool, especially compared to Amun, but I have an aversion to happy people. One more thing, he can control the elements.

That's right, earth, wind, fire, water. He can actually control and manipulate those elements, like on the nickelodeon show Avatar: Last Airbender. That gave him a few brownie points in my book, made it so I could actually bear to be around him enough to listen to him describe his power.

His mate Tia had tan skin, black hair. Quiet, but unlike Kebi she didn't have a subdued feeling about her. She was simply a quiet girl who would speak when she had something to say. I liked that. Don't get me wrong, I am not saying women are talkative; I just like a woman who doesn't think she should talk because she has to. Hell no one should speak if they don't want to. Mom always said a real woman speak not when spoken to, but when she is damn good a ready. Crap thinking about mom again, not good.

Moving on to the Amazon coven. They stuck out. Like the name suggests they were an all female group. When I say they stuck out I mean just from one look you knew they were wild vampires with a capital W. The way they dressed, the way they moved, quick, jerky and very animal like. Even their clothes gave them a wild edge.

Zafrina was the leader. She was tall, but not as tall as Siobhan. She had nice long legs; she had Carmel colored skin with long black hair. Nessie was real happy to see her. Zafrina and her sisters were impressed by Nessies needle, though they thought it was pointless. I tried to explain it but since they do not know what technology is it was pointless.

Senna and Kachiri were the other Amazons. But they didn't talk too much; I did notice they moved in perfect synchronization. Like how the wolves sometimes did. I wonder if they have a similar mind link?  
One thing they all had in common was all three of them were smoking hot. They make a younger Angela Jolie look plain. They're exotic looks only helped add to they're beauty. Plus Zafrina had a nice rack.

I went up to Jasper who was smiling gently at me. "Having fun?"

"You blonde southern hick prick, you knew and you didn't tell me?" I growled.

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Have fun, you're so dark and gloomy most of the time, plus it is good for you to meet new people."

"What makes you think I want to meet a bunch of human eating jerk of-"

He covered my mouth with hand. "They can hear you, you know?"

"Hem hi bovered?" I said pointing to my face.

He took his hand off my mouth and sighed. Feeling bad that I was being an ungrateful prick after all the trouble everyone went through to make this for me I surprised the holy hell out of him when I leaned in and hugged him.

"Thanks Jasper…I really do appreciate it."

I felt the tension leave his body and he hugged me back. I felt my eyes begin to burn, a sign if I was human there would be tears in my eyes. A click and a flash made us pull apart and look at what the noise was. Alice stood there with a digital camera in her hand. We both glared at her.

"What? It's my god given right as a wife and a mother."

I smiled. I felt so right, so welcome. Was this the feeling of family? Was this acceptance? Was this the bond that allowed the Cullens to be together all these years? Was this what it was like to be a part of that bond?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later we we're all talking. I was watching as Benjamin showed me his power, he had a marble floating between his hands, I watched amazed as the wind he manipulated made it go round and round like a mini-planet.

"That's amazing, so you can manipulate all the elements?" I asked.

"Well the four, earth, air, fire, and water," he said.

"Which element is the easiest and which is the hardest to control?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "Well air and water are the easiest, but I think I have to say air because there is so much of it, I have to be near water to control it. I want to say earth is the hardest but actually fire has to be the hardest. If I am near fire I can manipulate it, like water. I have been working on making it by speeding up the air molecules but I still need a lot of practice."

"Of course he'll do it," Tia said. "He spends so much time practicing he hardly ever has time for me anymore."

"Oh Tia, you'll always come first," he said hugging her.

I felt a pang of envy. I was one of the select few in this room who didn't have a mate. And chances were I would remain single the rest of my days, unless I either find a female vampire my age or an older she vamp who has a thing for really young vampires.

I tried not to think of the whole stuck as a twelve year old thing. But every time I saw Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rose, hell even Nessie and Jake. I was reminded there was no place for a boy in the world of love.

"So you remembered our anniversary?" Tia asked.

"Of course I did." he gave her a million dollar smile.

Maggie sneezed, but you could obviously hear her say "Bullshit."

Benjamin glared at Maggie. "You forgot our anniversary?" Tia hissed.

The love and affection that had been in his eyes were replaced by fear and intimidation. I knew right then and there he was pussy whipped. One of those guys wound so tightly around their womans finger when she flexes he bends.

"No Tia my love I just…let it slip my mind."

"Bending the truth," Maggie said.

"Will you shut up!" he hissed at her.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"I have the power to detect lies," Maggie said with a sweet smile. "Every time someone lies I instantly know."

"Wow, that must be really useful…so if I lie you know?"

"Yep."

"Well in that case, your ass is fat, your feet are like a mans, your hair is not like red silk, your skin is like spoiled milk and you have the ugliest smile I have ever seen."

The room went instantly silent. Everyone had heard what I had said. The room was full of tension, they were waiting to see what would happen next. Maggie let out a loud gentle laugh.

"Ye are a real flatterer lad."

She kissed me on the cheek and I felt a deep heat spread over my body from where she kissed me. Had I had any blood in me I would be beat red right now.

"Hey Carlisle you were right honesty is the key to a good relationship," Emmett said with a smile. He turned to Rose. "Babe, you are loud obnoxious and sometimes I would love nothing more than to have you go mute but I love you any way."

Rose punched him in the gut. "Moron, he was lying! Maggie knew that, remember her power?"

"Oh yeah….uh oh."

"So what can you do lad? I hear you have a power as well," Maggie said.

I tore my eyes from Emmett as he tried to apologize to Rose. He really wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. "Yeah I have a power," I said.

I saw some of the Cullens, Alaskans, and wolves tense a little, obviously no one had told about my power. I smiled at her and grabbed the red rose she had behind her ear. I held it gently in my hands for everyone to see. I pushed my power into the rose and began to draw the life from it. I heard the vampires in the room let out a hiss of surprise as the rose began to blacken and wither.

"My god!" she said her eyes wide.

I smiled. I closed my hand and felt the dried up rose break a little, I began to push power back into it and felt the life return to it and repair the damage. I opened my palm and showed her the newly formed rose.

I gently put it back behind her ear; I saw how tense she got when my fingers touched her ear. Had she a beating heart it would be beating a hundred miles per hour right now.

"That's my power. I absorb the animating force of all living things, vampire, human, werewolf, plant, animal, I suck it up leaving my victim nothing but dust. If I want I can also give what I take to heal others."

"So that's how Jasper got rid of his scars, I tried to ask how he did it but he wouldn't say."

"Yeah I did that," I said.

"You said vampires are affected to, does that mean you can drain us as well?" Amun asked.

"Yep."

"And who was the unfortunate victim?"

"Amun," Benjamin said.

"Some vamps came through causing a ruckus. It was me or them, I chose me."

My voice was cold and empty. Truth was I hadn't thought about the vamp I had killed. The second victim of my power and I did not know his name. I tried thinking about him now and all I felt was the pleasure of the memory of draining him. I tried to feel remorse for killing him, but all I felt was nothing.

After that not many of the vampires wanted to be around me. I was wishing I had kept my mouth shut. Maybe it was the display of power, maybe it was how cold I was when I told them I didn't care about the vamp I killed. Vamps do have strong animal instincts, and a smart animal stays away from something dangerous, like me.

It was when Jasper called everyone's attention things took a better note. "Excuse me everyone." he waited till everyone was looking at him. "First I would like to thank all of you for coming. We all really appreciate you taking time to visit us to celebrate us adding a new member to our family."

He motioned for me to join him. Alice stood by his side, smiling at me and I smiled back. I noticed Jasper had a small box in his left hand and a yellow envelop in his right.

I stood next to him and he gave me a proud smile. "Jack, I know our meeting was…unfortunate."

Yeah, you fucking bit me. But the wolves weren't supposed to know that. I am sure the red eyes didn't know either, what is the point of having a secret if you tell a whole shit load of people. I mean it's not like the red eyes and the wolves are going to be facebook buddies or anything but still, secrets have a way of getting out once you tell people.

"But I do not regret meeting you that day. There have been many bumps on the road, you have been through more pain and heart ache then anyone your age should experience. But it has made you strong, you have overcome everything and last month you showed courage and integrity that our family stands for."

"You're a life saver!" Collin called out.

"Which is why, we have decided to have a formal welcome to the family party. And to give you this." he opened the box and I saw in the red velvet silk was a ring.

The Cullens all wear a special article that bears the crest of the Cullen clan. Edward Jasper and Emmett wore leather cuffs, Carlisle wears a silver ring on his left hand, Esme wears a silver bracelet, Rose has a large pendant, Alice has a chocker like necklace, Bella too has a ring that is red and gold and Nessie has a pair of earrings that are red like her mother's ring that add to the red in her hair.

The ring Jasper was giving me was similar to Carlisle's. It was silver but attached to the sides were a pair of wings, two on each side. A large pair at the top and a smaller pair on the bottom. The wings were golden and it was obviously meant to look like a mature butterfly.

I reached a hand (that I made my best to make sure did not shake) into the box and picked it up and felt it between my fingers.

"Jasper, thanks." I rand my fingers over the wings, feeling the groves that gave them the shape and texture of a butterflies' wing.

"There is more," Alice said, she was just brimming with excitement; you didn't have to be empathic to feel it.

Jasper handed me the envelop. For a second I thought I sensed some nervousness from him, but I wasn't sure. Jasper is a master of emotions after all. He doesn't need his power to hide his own emotions.

I took the envelope and opened it. I pulled out a few documents and my eyes bugged out of my sockets when I read them.

The words Jack Alexander Whitlock was printed in gold letters.

"Jasper? What is this?" I asked.

"Well as you know when we move around some of us like to change our last names, sometimes we keep Cullen, some of us keep our last names, like how now Jasper and Rose share the name Hale, or sometimes Emmett and Edward are McCarty," Alice said. "Well when we move, we planed on having you have Jaspers last name; we were going to say you and him are brothers."  
"You want me to share your last name?" I asked Jasper.

"Yes, I would like to say you are my son to the human public but the whole age difference thing kind of puts a stop to that idea."

I felt my eyes burning so bad, I thank god he took away our ability to cry, and I would be a fucking mess right now. I could feel my face quivering, my eyes no longer leak tears but my face still goes through the motions.

"Look on the back of your ring," he said.

I turned the ring around, on the back of the ring was an inscription. Jack Alexander Whitlock Cullen. And below that was another inscription. I still ain't bothered.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. I cried into his chest, but no tears came out. I felt a wave of clam and ease hit me, I was glad he was helping me compose myself. Just because I was stuck as a twelve year old doesn't mean I have to act like it.

"Thank you," I said.

I pulled back and put the ring on my finger, it fit perfectly. "Welcome to the family Jack."

Alice broke into a squeal and gave me a big hug. One by one the Cullens gave me hugs as did the Alaskan coven. Many of the wolves and vampires just congratulated me; a few actually shook my hand. I wasn't bothered, I could care less if they feared me or not, tonight was the most perfect night of my life.

Nope, I am not bothered, not bothered at all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Another hour later and I was feeling brave. I was talking to Zafrina and telling her a sob story.

"And that is how I met Jasper," I said.

"You poor thing, so young to be turned, so young to be so brutalized," she said softly. She hugged my close to her. She was tall enough my head was just below her breasts (sob) I wrapped my arms around her waist. My hands dangerously close to her ass.

I admit I fluffed up the story of me being attacked by a nomad. My version was being stalked by a vampire and kept prisoner for days before I managed to escape only to be hunted down again and bit right before the Cullens found me and saved me.

Why was I saying this? Pity points. Like I said Zafrina is a hot piece of ass and just because I am stuck as a twelve year old doesn't mean I have to act like it. I was on the crisp of adulthood after all when I was turned.

I nuzzled my head against her and my hands fell down so I felt the top of her ass. Thank you god!

"Did I ever tell you what my power is?" she asked. I looked up at her, her face hidden by her breast.

"No."

"I cast illusions that can affect all five senses. Taste, touch, smell, seeing, hearing. It makes a good tool to use to punish naughty boys."

Uh oh busted. "How did you know?"

"I asked Jasper already, his version was you ran out in the woods after a fight with your mother when a nomad stumbled on you and he was in the area with Carlisle and his brothers when Edward heard your plight and they came to help you."

"So…why didn't you call me out?"

"Well I felt pity for you, until you touched my back side, tell me, you ever been attacked by an angry swarm of fire ants?"

She smiled and it was a deadly one.

"Fuck."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jasper P.O.V

"What have you done Carlisle!" Amun hissed.

"Amun what are you talking about?" Carlisle asked.

Me, Carlisle, Edward and the Egyptian coven were outside away from prying ears.

"He is obviously a weapon, I wondered why you cared so much for one insignificant child, now I know. He is a weapon against the Volturi."

"Amun, I took him in because he went through a traumatic experience and needed a home, how could I turn him away?" Carlisle asked.

"The fact he can kill and heal us with a touch didn't cross your mind? He would be the ultimate weapon, not only can he kill your enemies but he can heal you if you are harmed in a battle. A warrior and a healer in one, Aro himself would love to add him to his collection."

"It is my high hopes there will be no such battle Amun, all I want is to live in peace, but if Aro comes for my family again I will have no choice but to fight him."

"Of course with Bella protecting you from the powers of his coven and now the boy surely victory would be yours."

"Amun, you are being paranoid," Benjamin said.

"Am I? Isn't it funny how Carlisle has found two incredibly powerful vampires in these few years and managed to amount an army in a month where it took Aro generations to make one?"

"I used honesty, compassion and truth where Aro used trickery, fear and deceit. And I made no army; I told you before all I asked was that you tell Aro you have seen for yourselves Nessie was not an immortal child."  
"You knew we would have to fight, you do not stand up to the Volturi no matter what. I regret the day I came to you Carlisle, now Aro knows of Benjamin and it is only a matter of time before he comes to collect him."

"I am not a toy to be taken Amun, if Aro decides to come for me he will find I am not a foe to be taken likely," Benjamin said.

A fire burned in his eyes and it made me shudder. I was always weary around Benjamin. I knew he was a good honest man, I could sense it. But I also knew he was like nature, he could be bright shiny skies but anger him and he would be thunderstorms and hurricanes. He had the power to prove it, he just needed more time to show how powerful he really was.

I remember Eleazar talking to Carlisle during the time when we gathered for Nessie. He was really impressed by Benjamin. Said he had potential like a volcano, said when Benjamin learns the full extent of his powers he will be one of the most powerful vampires to ever exist.

"Benjamin, you are too cocky after two years ago, the Volturi are sneaky and they have powers that can render you immobile. Try going against the twins when you do not have Bella's shield to hide behind."

"Regardless Amun I do not think Carlisle is trying to make an army like you accuse him of, how would he know the boy had such a power in the first place?"

"Eleazar of course, remember he can sense when a human will have a gift when they are turned."

"That is ridicules Amun, I would never turn someone, let alone a twelve year old and bring them into this life for power or any other reason," Carisle said.

I was beginning to sense irritation and anger from him. I felt a pang of guilt. He was catching grief for what I did. Had I been a better person this could have all been avoided. A part of me still regrets turning him, but another part thinks he is better off with me than his mother. I looked her up on the internet. I also used my contacts to get her legal information.

She was arrested for numerous drinking violations and drug possession, it was only pot but still to expose your child to that kind of life. She also had numerous charges of assault, breaking and entering, destruction of property, disturbing the peace. Why in the hell wasn't he removed from her sooner?

"I wouldn't call him a child Carlisle, I saw that look in his eye, we all did, there is a killer in that boy waiting to come out in him. Remember Carlisle a weapon can turn on you, especially a living weapon."

"For the last time he is not a weapon!" I snapped. "He is just a boy with more burdens in his life then what he should have, he has been through more hell then should have been allowed and he is surprisingly mature for his age, especially considering what his life has been like."

"AGGHHH!"

We turned and saw Jack running around the back of the cabin. He was slamming his hands all over his body and rolling on the ground.

"Holy shit! Get these fucking ants off me! I'm sorry I'll never touch your ass again!"

"On second thought, let's forget about the mature part." I sighed.

****

Fusedtwilight: I think we can all agree this is the nicest chapter so far. I can guarantee you it will be all down hill after this. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Kin and Kindred

Chapter 13

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to glowingbookworm, nadia26, hell, rockstar87, graciemayoreilly, stina, voldiebeth, lacrimsamoonlight, sunkissedchris, twilighter tabitha, toshii519 and beauty eclipsed for reviewing. Here is the new chapter.**

Jack P.O.V

It was a week before thanksgiving and things had not been going so well as of late.

Right now the whole family plus Jake were in the living room. I was playing the new god of war game (On chaos mode!) while the others discussed the situation. The situation being Nessie. For a while now we had all noticed she had become more moody, temperamental, obnoxious, irritable and annoying.

You couldn't even sneeze around her without her snapping at you. No one was safe from her wrath, Esme had asked her if she wanted to bake cookies and she told Esme she didn't want to make any stupid cookies because she was the only one going to eat them. Then Jake joked he would eat some as well and she rounded on him calling him a greedy little glutton who eats all the food and stomped off.

It had slowly progressed to the point where she had just locked both Bella and Edward out of their own cabin. They tried for a whole hour to get her to let them in; even Jake could not convince her to open the door. They tried Carlisle, they tried Alice, they tried Esme, they tried Emmett, hell they even had Jasper try and use his power to calm her ass down.  
"I just don't know what to do," Edward said, "She is so angry and upset by the littlest of things and I don't know why, she is just...angry."

I felt kind of bad for him. Sure he was a prissy, emo goody good with a stick up his ass but he looked so sad and helpless. Thank god I never have to worry about having kids, more trouble than their worth.

"What is wrong with her? Why is she like this?" Bella asked Carlisle.

"Well we have to remember she is a rapidly growing girl. Right now her body and mind are going through transformations for a normal human child takes years to go through. Add her vampire instincts and she is bound to be more than a little temperamental," Carlisle said.

"Temperamental? She's been almost as bad as Jack on one of his bad days," Rose said.

I took time from my game to flip her the bird.

"I try to talk to her but she bit me, and not in the playful kind of way," Jake said rubbing his back side.

"So bite her back," I said. Everyone looked at me scandalized. "What? Haven't you ever heard of corporal punishment?" I asked.

"Were going to enlist her in the army?" Emmett asked.

"No idiot, corporal punishment is giving a kid a smack on the ass when they misbehave," I said.

"We will never raise our hands to Nessie!" Edward growled at me.

"I'm not saying beat her bloody and raw, just a tap on the ass. Lets her know who is boss and solves her bratty attitude."

"That is not an option."

"Why not? I used to get an ass whooping when I was acting up," I said.

"Yeah, look how you turned out," Rose said.

"Point is I stopped what I was doing and started treating people more respectfully, pain is a good teacher you know."

"We are not going to spank her! She is a child and all she needs is love, attention and someone to talk to her," Bella said.

"Says the girl locked out of her own cabin," I said.

I went back to playing my game. I should have mentioned mom hit me if I deserved it or not. At least she only hit me when I deserved it, at least when she was sober; drunk she found any reason to hit me. It wasn't like they were going to turn into abusers, just spank her when she was giving them lip.

"Well something has to give, she tore up all her cloths because she thought the made her look fat. What kind of two year old worries about being fat?" Alice asked.

"She hit me on the leg when I patted her on the head," Emmett said.

"We have to get her to talk but I fear her anger will prevent her from having any good conversation," Jasper said.

"We can't yell at her, that won't help," Esme said.

"What we need is someone who is not afraid to tell Nessie the harsh truths," Edward said.

"Someone who is not whipped by her they won't cower at her wrath," Emmett said shooting Jake a grin.

"Someone who is not afraid of getting physical with her," Jake shot back.

"Someone who will not be broken by any tears she might shed," Alice said.

"Someone who won't cater to her every need," Rose said.

"Someone with a strong bond with her but won't let her push them around," Bella said.

Someone who is blunt and speaks his mind," Jasper said.

"Someone with zero empathy for the feelings of others," Carlisle said.

"Someone who is playing an extremely violent video game and is pretending not to hear us," Esme said.

I sighed and hit pause. I turned to the others and saw they were all looking at me. "Yeah, what ever. Real cute the little commentaries by the way."

"Please Jack, you have to talk to her," Bella said.

"Why me? You're her mother, you're her father, you're her imprint. If none of you can get through to her what hope do I have?" I asked.

"Because you and Nessie have a bond. You are the only child she has been around since she was born. You both know what it is like to be the child in the family. To be the weakest," Jasper said.

"Not so weak when I'm sucking the life out of someone," I said.

"The point is you're connection to her and you're…blunt attitude will help you communicate with her in a way that the rest of us cannot."

"So because the rest of you are too chicken shit to raise your voice to her I got to be the one to be the bad guy?" I asked.

"Exactly," Alice said with a smile.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go talk to her." I paused my game and went to go to the cabin.

"Try not to swear at her!" Edward called.

"Yeah, yeah," I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

I walked leisurely too the cabin, it was raining out as it had been for the past few days. I reached the cabin; I could hear the sound of Nessie's heart beat and the sound of the T.V. I knocked on the door. No response. "Nessie!" I called. No answer. "Open the door!"

"Go away!" she shouted from inside.

"Look I would love to be inside killing the Olympian gods but I have to be trying to talk to you so let me in, I'm getting wet!"

"I said go away you butterfly loving freak!"

Alright enough of this. I brought my fist back and then brought it forward. The door fell over with a loud thud. I strolled in and saw Nessie looking at me with a scandalized looking face.  
"Sorry about that," I said. I picked up the door and placed back in position. I'd let Edward fix it later, his house and all.

"What do you think you're doing in here? Get out!"

"Look kid, I am not going to sugar coat this. For a while now you have been nothing but a bitch and we're sick of your shit. Since I'm the only one who has the balls to do it they sent me to find out what the deal is with you," I said.

She strolled up to me, her face red with anger, her eyes flashed with something animistic and territorial. Her teeth were pulled back into a snarl. I had never seen her like this. Where was the sweet little angel who I once read a book about butterflies to? Where did this little monstrosity come from?

"Get out or else!" she snarled.

"Or else what? You going to bite my ankles?" I sneered at her.

She screamed in rage and launched herself at me, she was fast, so fast had I been a human I would more than likely have my face torn off right now. However I was a vampire and although her reflexes put a humans to shame mine were still a lot better than hers. I grabbed her and she thrashed in my hands. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you!" she seethed while she tried to scratch my face off.

"That is enough!" I screamed at her, "I have no idea what the hell your problem is but you need to get a clue!"

"Shut up! What do you know! You're just a sad little boy with issues."

I growled low in my throat. "And you're an ungrateful little brat who has the world handed to her with a loving family while the rest of us have to bleed to get half of what you have you selfish brat!"

She looked at me and the anger and violence disappeared to be replaced by a deep sorrowful face and her eyes filled with tears. She hid her eyes behind her hands. "You're right!"  
Wow, that was a one eighty. One minute they are trying to kill you, the next their crying their eyes out. Women, am I right fellas?

"I just can't take it no more!" she screamed, tears still falling down her face.

"Take what? Nessie for god's sake talk to me, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just get these moods where I am so damn irritable and angry at everyone, then I get angry at myself for being mad at them, then that makes me madder at them for making me mad and it builds and builds and I can't take it any more!"

"What makes you so mad?" I placed her on the couch and sat with her, she leaned next to me, she had gained a few more inches, her head came above me elbow now and I let her rest it there.

"Everything, everyone. I get mad when Jake treats me like a kid and ruffles my hair, I get mad when Aunt Rose tries to take me shopping all the time and tries to buy me stuff instead of talking to me. She treats me like I'm a doll or something! I get mad at how Aunt Alice buys me clothes and expects me to wear it, she is such a tyrant! I am two years old I can pick my own clothes you know! I get mad at mom and dad because they won't let me meet other kids and I know I am growing up more quickly than them but I would like to meet other humans somewhat my age before I grow up! I get mad at grandpa Carlisle for always poking and prodding me like I'm a lab rat." she took a deep breath; I said nothing as I continued to let her rant.

I knew what it was like to have a lot of pressure in you. Pressure if not loosed comes out in a very explosive kind of way. I had to wonder why Edward hadn't heard all this? He was a telepath after all.

"And I know dad can't help it but I hate how he always reads my mind and the second I have a negative thought he either tries to make me feel better or chastises me for saying hell in my own head, it's my head you know I can say whatever I...I...I...damn well want! There I said it, it's not even the top three worst curses you know?"

Ah, I guess he has been trying to ignore her.

"Then he hears my thoughts and tries to talk and understand but none of them can understand. I feel like I am in a prison because I can't have a minute alone, someone has to be with me, or someone has to go with me when I hunt. I want to talk to them and try and get them to see my point of view but I have all these feelings and emotions and it makes me sick and I feel so horrible after I yell at them but they make me so mad and.....AGGGGHHHH!"

She let out a deep animal like growl. She sounded too much like a wolf, too much time with Jacob I would guess.

"It gets so hard, I get mad and I...I...want to hurt them. I imagine myself hurting them and....and...a part of me likes it." she hugged herself and she looked so lost.

"What do you mean?"

"I imagine myself biting them, I imagine myself.....ripping them apart."

"Oh Nessie," I said. I ran my hand through her hair. "Can I tell you a secret? I mean I know it's pointless and I am sure your loud mouth father has told everyone. Loud mouthed bastard."

"What? What is it?" she asked.

"I sometimes imagine hurting them to....even you," I said. I know I probably tell her this but since we are sharing dark secrets. "Everyone thinks I have this new hunger under control, that I am losing the craving to drain someone of their animating force. But I haven't. Every day I have had to struggle with the urge to not kill something, to suck it dry. Sometimes I imagine killing our family. The people who took me in and love me, I imagine the power I would get from them, how easy it would be to just walk up to Rose, Carlisle, you're mother, one touch and poof. Their dust and I have their life swirling around in me like a fine cocktail."

I was going back to the dark place. That great and vast static room in my head I went to when I thought about killing. That nice happy place that I went to when I thought of my mother. That blissful Nirvana free from remorse and guilt. Where only instinct exists. Instinct is good. It never doubts, it never regrets, it lives above all else.

"And I think my god, I truly am I monster. After everything you all have done for me, after all the shit you put up with from me I still fantasize about killing you all...and I think how happy it would make me."

We were silent for a while. Only the sound of the T.V and the falling water droplets on the roof filled the room. I was already cursing myself for telling her this, she will probably run from the room any minute now and go running to her parents and tell them and everyone what a psycho freak I am.

"Finally someone who understands!" Nessie said wrapping me in a hug, "I mean how am I supposed to go to mom or dad and tell them I literally fantasize about ripping their heads off?"

"You do realize I imagine killing you too right?"

"That's okay, I think about killing you too! Don't you see? We can be the homicidal ones in the family!" she beamed at me.

Jesus Christ in a pogo stick what is wrong with this kid? Oh yeah, Edward is her dad.

"I guess that's a good thing," I said.

"It is. Oh Jack I am so glad you are in our family. I mean I'm sad you're stuck as a kid and all but if you weren't hear I wouldn't have a friend."

"Uh, what ab-"

"Jake is my imprint and the others are my kin. But you and me, we're kindred spirits see. We are both the odd balls in the family, we both have wild emotions and we can talk to everyone about everything. I can talk to you about stuff and you can talk to me about stuff and we don't have to worry about being judged."

"I guess you have a point," I said.

"But Jack, please you must tell me you're secret. How do you deal with such feelings and not work on them?" she asked.

"Well..."

Well Nessie I go to a place in my head that is like a vast empty space where no human emotion can touch me. Somehow that does not seem like the right thing to say to a kid.  
"Well....imagine a box. Yes close your eyes and imagine a box."

She closed her eyes.

"Okay, now imagine all the anger, all the negative feelings that plague you is placed in the box."

She took a deep breath in and then out. "Okay. All in the box....hey kind of like Pandora's box."

"Exactly. All the evils that infect you are put in the box. Now take the box and place it in a closest."

"A closet?"

"An ocean, a hole whatever works."

"Okay a closet."

"Now whenever you feel to overwhelmed, imagine putting it all in the box, then in the closet and keep it in there like a dirty little secret."

"But Uncle Jasper says holding emotions in is bad for you," she said.

"That's because he's a pussy. Now when you are alone and no one can disturb you, take the box out of the closet, open it up and let all the anger and other bad feelings out."

"What do I do with it?" she asked.

"Whatever you want. You want to scream, scream. You want to write a nice long poem about how you feel go right on ahead. That's why I like to be alone when I am putting together a new display for my Butterflies."

"Uncle Emmett says it's because you have latent homosexual urges."

"Uncle Emmett got drunk and tried to fight a Grizzly Bear....or tried to have sex with it. It's an Irish thing."

"You know, you swear a lot and you say the most crude and spiteful things, but I wouldn't have you any other way Jack, except I wish you didn't want to kill me," she smiled.

"Hey, your dad wanted to kill your mom and that took them places."

We laughed. "Yeah, it sure did. So what if I start to get mad and I can't put the feelings in the box?"

"Then quietly and quickly leave the source of your ire and find someplace secluded to do it," I said.

"Okay, I can do this....I have to apologize now don't I?" she asked.

"It's the right thing to do. Nessie all they want is what is best for you, you are so precious to them, you're very existence is a miracle, such gifts are meant to be protected. But if they start pissing you off let them know. Talk to them, let them know how they make you feel."

"What if I make them mad?"

"You won't, just let them know how you feel and you will be okay," I said.

"Like how you do?"

"Yes, only with no cursing and a lot less smart ass. I'm the mean, cynical, pain in the ass. I won't share that." I smiled at her.

"Okay. But Jack, can you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"If I apologize, I want you to talk to Uncle Jasper or someone about your...urges." she whispered urges.

"Nessie, I do-"

"You said all they want is what is best for me right? Well it's true for you too. One of the benefits of being treated like a kid is adults say things in front of you they think you won't notice. Uncle Jasper is worried about you all the time, every moment of every day he worries about you. He wants you to be happy; he hates himself for what he did to you. Everything he does he does so you won't be alone and miserable like he was when he was a newborn. He wants to give you the life he never had before he met Aunt Alice. So please, talk to him, open up."  
My throat felt tight, my stomach hurt, my eyes burned. Jasper said all that?

"I...I don't know if I can Nessie....I lost the ability to open up to people long ago."

When my drunk of a mother squashed any hope I had integrating with people.

"You talk to me just fine. If you want I will help you talk to them if you help me get my emotions under control," she said.

"Deal," I said, I got up and extended my hand, "Come on. Let's get this done."

"Okay...gosh this is going to be so hard," she said.

"Don't worry, I'll be there."

She smiled. "Thanks Jack."

I opened the door (which fell to the ground) and we headed for the house. I could feel the tension in her but I rubbed her hand to help calm her. I know how hard it is to apologize, especially when you know you did wrong. But you got to do what you got to do to make right with your family.

* * *

Jasper P.O.V

Edward told us they were coming.

We used him to find out what was going on in the cabin. I felt a great sense of pride for what he had done. I knew about his hunger, we all knew. But I knew if I tried to talk to him about it he would clam up and deny it. He was so ashamed of himself for his desire. I could sense it. There were times when I thought it was about his mother but Edward told me what it really was.

I felt so bad for him. I knew what he was going through. The desire to kill any human I was within a mile of. I knew all too well the desire for sustenance. The shame of taking pleasure in an other's death. I wanted to talk to him but like I said he would instantly with draw.

It was a good idea, sending him to talk to Nessie. I knew they had a bond. A bond that allowed them to connect in ways she could not with us, nor he to me.  
Edward wasn't thrilled with the idea. I had suggested days ago we have Jack talk to her but he said no. But after she locked him out of his house he agreed. So we all worked together to get Jack to go to the cabin. Edward eves dropped and filled us all in. Everyone felt shame for hurting Nessie like that.

We heard the doors opened and got ready for the soon to be waterworks. I could already smell the salty tears.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack P.O.V

So Nessie apologized, she told everyone how she felt, she told them why she was mad, she told them all her feelings. There were lots of hugs and kisses. A real Doctor Phil moment.  
"I'm so sorry I have been a brat," she said.

"It's okay sweetie, we promise we will try and give you more space. If we ever make you mad don't be afraid to tell us," Bella said.

"I will, I promise," she said.

She went up to Jacob and hugged him. "I am sorry I bit you." she said.

"Its okay squirt. We both know your little itty bitty baby teeth can't hurt me," Jake said.

"Jake," Bella sighed.

"Moron," Rose said.

"Idiot," Alice said.

"Tactless," Edward said.

Nessie's face had gone blank. She let go and headed out the room. "Ness, where are you going?" Jake asked.

"I have a box I have to fill and put in a closet in private," she said as she walked off.

"A box in a closet? Are you trying to scar her?" Edward hissed at me.

"Don't be such a pussy," I said.

He bristled in anger. "And you used foul language in front of her!"

"Dude, she is two, with the body of a six or seven year old and the mind of a college student. Maybe if you saw that instead of treating her like the age she is she would talk to you more," I said.

"Don't tell me how to-"

"Edward he is right," Bella said.

"Bella?!"

"Well maybe we should give her some more adult responsibilities, and give her more space. She is growing up fast and we need to adjust to that," she said.

"You're right," he growled. "It's just so frustrating, I am so new to this still and it seems like just when I am about to find a stable level with her she changes."

"We'll work through it," Bella smiled at him.

Edward smiled back and you could see the love and adoration....what a croc. I need me some god of war three; maybe killing some gods will put me in a better mood.

I went back to playing and felt someone watching me, I know it was Jasper. Nessie is right, I should talk with him. But like I said...I just don't know how.

* * *

Maria P.O.V

I growled in frustration and the others trembled.

They knew how when I get like this someone winds up paying for it, whether they deserve it or not. Damn Jasper. Damn him for leaving, damn Peter for making him turn on me, damn that pixie girl and those freaks for corrupting him. God I missed the Jasper of old, now he was a real man, not this pathetic excuse for a vampire.

Things were not going well for me. Because that new coven wiped out Fernando's coven it ruined the delicate balance we had maintained all these years. The truce between the covens was strained at best. We did not want to share, we all wanted Mexico for ourselves. But we could not risk the Volturi coming back.

So after the last war we made our truces and treaties and drawed the lines. But we are territorial creatures and the more territory the more food for us. So we suffered the truce and waited, all knowing one day we would fight again, but in the mean time we gained firmer control of our territory and prepared our covens.

Then some new coven shows up and the war has started again. It won't be long before the Volturi show up. I have already begun making newborns again. But it is so much harder without Jasper to help. If I had him I could raise an army quickly and kill the others and claim the whole damn land for myself!

It was hard trying to train the newborns and fight off the other covens as well. Once Fernando's coven was eliminated the truce was over and we were back to fighting each other as well as the new coven. Even if we killed the newbies we would still fight. Still try to claim it all.

I need to end this now, before the Volturi return. I am too well known now for them not to seek my death.

I sent Alejandro and he came back without the others and told me Jasper refused. That cost him an ear. But he did tell me Jasper's coven (If you can still call them that) had gained a powerful new ally.

"Oh Jasper, you still know how to find the good ones," I said to myself.

"Mistress what shall we do?" one of my warriors asked.

I sighed. There was no other way. I hated to leave, especially now. But I had no other choice.

"Alejandro, you and a few others will accompany me to Forks, let's see if I can't convince him to help."

**Fusedtwilight: Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Kin and Kindred  
Chapter 14

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to all of you for reviewing. This chap is a bit short, but pleasent to read.**

Jack P.O.V

"Now why in the fuck are we doing this again?" I asked.

"Because Eleazar thinks you're power could give you some tracking abilities," Jasper said. We were deep in the woods, Seth, Colin and Brady had followed us as well. Jasper had dragged me out of the house a few days ago and we had been trying to work on my tracking skills. For two days straight we had bee working on me tracking using my power. Eleazar told Jasper I might not only be able to manipulate life force but also sense it from a distance. He said I could be a tracker, what ever that meant. Jasper had been trying to teach me to use my power to sniff my targets out.

"But why do I need to use my power when I have a sense of smell sharper then a shark's?" I asked.

"Because even though we have enhanced senses of smell we can be fooled, or even lose the scent. Trackers are a small group of vampires who have a special power that allows them to track, sense, detect, or know when and where their prey will be," Jasper said, "the majority of vampires just use our own natural sense of smell and some are better at hunting that way then most."

"Like this guy?" I asked pointing to Alistair.

Alistair was an acquaintance of Carlisle's. Carlisle would say a friend, but Alistair say's acquaintance. He is a nomad who is the biggest pussy in the whole world. Seriously, this guy is a fucking schizoid, he thinks everyone is out to get him and all he ever does is hide only coming out to feed.

So why is he helping me train in my potential tracking abilities? Well apparently he has a power as well; he can sense the presence of living beings, including vampires. We may not have a heart beat but we still count as living. Alistair's power makes it impossible to sneak up on him; he can feel you coming from many miles away.

Carlisle had been trying to contact him. (Not easy when he is a hermit and hates being around people) Wanted to call in a favor, see if maybe he can help train me in tracking people. How he convinced him to do it I don't know.

"This guy has a name," Alistair said grumpily.

"Look I think if I had a tracking ability I would know about it right now," I said.

"That's the thing about our powers Jack, some powers are singular and simple like Edward's telepathy, others grant multiple abilities like my empathy not only lets me sense emotions but manipulate them as well. When I first became a vampire I didn't learn about my manipulation powers until many months later."

"I don't know Jasper, this might not be a good thing," I said.

"Aww, little baby scared?" Brady teased.

"Shouldn't you be chasing your ass or something?" I asked him.

"Believe me I would rather be doing that then helping you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Like I'm going to leave my buds to be used as a bunch of lab rats for you're freaky ass power," he said.

Collin frowned at Brady. "Need I remind you it was the said freaky power that saved my life."

As much as I hate to admit it Brady does have a point. What with the whole hunger thing I have what if we poke around it to much and it causes some problems. I keep on getting this image of me going ape shit and trying to suck them dry.

Jasper must have sensed my anxiety because he placed his hands on my shoulders, giving me a nice dose of calm to go with it. "Don't worry, this will be good for you. It will help show that you're power although dangerous does not have to be a burden. You can heal with it, you saved Collin's life. Learning to track could help you protect yourself or the ones you love in the future."

"Yeah, if you need to hide or you need to find one of you're family you could track them down," Seth said giving me a smile.

"I'm with the boy, maybe we should leave him dull in the tracking department," Alistair said.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"To be frank, you're newborn scares the holy hell out of me," he said.

"That's because you're a chicken shit," I said.

"Look you can kill a vampire with a touch and admit you have a hunger for the life of others. Now Carlisle wants you to learn to track? Whose to say you won't use what I teach you to find victims and drain them dry?"

I felt a flash of anger like lightning. The cock sucker had a point. What if I did go crazy and decide to use the tracking aspects of my power to track people down.

"It was my idea, not Carlisle's," Jasper said giving Alistair a glare.

Yeah, tell him Jasper, glad to see you have faith in me.

"Besides I have already considered that possibility. I doubt he even has the patience to stalk his prey."

Smug blonde bastard. Guess what Blondie, I go apeshit your first on my list.

"Besides if he does go psycho you can use you're power to avoid him," Seth said.

"Good point," Alistair said.

I looked to Jasper who still had his hands on my shoulders. "Jasper, maybe we shouldn't, at least until I get a better understanding of my power."

"Don't worry; I have faith in you Jack. You are more then you're hunger. Remember good and evil are just words, we give them meaning through our choices."

I had to admit, I was curious about this part of my power. Not because it could help me hunt but because it was something new and it didn't involve me killing anyone. I was going to have to use my power sooner or later; lots of things can happen in eternity. It wasn't like I could run away from it, it was in me, a part of me. I had to face it sooner or later.

If I could learn to use it in none lethal ways maybe it will help me control it more. The more you know about something the better you can control it right?

They had the wolves phase and run off into the woods. Jasper stood between me and Alistair, he refused to be within ten feet of me without having someone between us. I guess he figured it was better to have someone between us so I would go after them first.

"Alright, now I want you to tell me where they are?" Alistair said.

"How the hell should I know that? They took off in different directions," I said.

"The sandy one is there, the brown spotted one is four miles away from him, and the light gray one went South East and just turned North West."

"How the hell do you know that?" I asked.

"I sense their movements; I can even tell which is which."

"How?"

"Everyone has their own....field....their own energy. Some people have similar energies but no one is ever the same. I can even tell the difference between the energies of different species. I can tell between vampire, human, and animal. Once I sense someone I always know who they are so I know who to avoid and who not to avoid."

"Damn," I said.

"Yes, now I want you to try and reach out with you're power and see how far you can extend it."

"But I have to be touching someone to sense them with my power," I said.

"Try."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I tried to.....I don't know reach out with my mind or some psychic shit like that. Nothing. This was a waste of time; Eleazar needs to have his eyes checked. My power heals and kills with a touch, not track someone.

"What a load of shit!" I hissed.

"I take it you felt nothing?" Alistair said dryly.

"I don't feel shit," I growled.

"Okay then, plan B," he said.

"What's plan B?" I asked.

Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth. "We tie this around your eyes."

"Why?"

"To blind you."

"........I figured that, but why?"

"When a human looses one of their senses they must depend on their remaining senses. This causes the remaining senses to sharpen. This is true with vampires. We think taking away you're sight will force you to depend on your other senses including your power."

He folded it over my eyes and tied it in a tight knot. "I feel retarded.," I said, "How long do I have to wear this thing?"

"Until we see results," Jasper said.

"Okay, so what now?"

"Now we go home, Esme is cooking a thanksgiving feast for the wolves and then we are going to hunt some turkeys," Jasper said.

"Well let me take this off and-"

I went to take the damn blindfold off but Jasper grabbed my hand. "No, leave it on," he said.

"What? How will I find my way home?" I asked.

"Remember you're steps, vampires have an excellent memory. Use your senses." I heard him open his cell. "I'll call Seth and the others and let them know were taking a break."

Man I can't believe this.

The way home was irritating as hell.

Many times I wanted to rip the damn blindfold off. But Jasper made me a deal; if I kept it on until we got home he would teach me to drive a motorcycle. Specifically the one he owned, which was freaking awesome by the way.

So after much stumbling and cursing we arrived back at the house. I quickly took off the blindfold and stomped inside, frustrated with my lack of progress. We watched as the shifters gorged themselves on turkey, then all of us. (Except Alistair who went to hide in the attic) went to hunt for some turkeys.

Odd, I know, but we were in the festive mood. Nessie was still using her little sister syringe to drink. Bella and Edward glared at me as Nessie stepped the turkey she killed and drank the blood from the bottle. I am seriously compelled to make a bioshock spoof and post it on youtube.

We got back home, happy as hell when Jasper called for the for the families help in training me. So we all went into the back yard and Jasper immediately put the damn blindfold on.

"Maybe we should try deafening him," Edward suggested.

"Depriving him of one more sense might help," Carlisle suggested.

"Lets plug up his nose to," Emmett said.

"Jeez, going overboard a little don't you think," I said.

Carlisle ran inside, he grabbed a pair of cotton balls, some ear plugs, ear muffs and tape.

"Okay, we are all going to scatter Jack, I want you to try and find us if you can. And don't cheat, Edward will be monitoring you, if you cheat our deal is off," Jasper said.

They put in the ear plugs; they tapped some of the cotton over my ears then put on the ear muffs. Then they shoved some of the cotton balls in my nose which made it impossible to smell. I remembered I had such an enhanced form of taste I could probably track them like that.

I heard voices then I felt them tape my mouth shut, Edward must have told them what I had thought. Bastard.

So there I was, blind, deaf, mute, and unable to even taste the world around me. I had a sense of nostalgia hit me then. Something about this state reminded me of a dream. When I still could dream. You ever wake up and know you had a dream, but you can't remember what. No matter how long you try to remember all you get is a blank spot, that's what this was like.  
I could still hear a little bit, with the ear plugs and the ear muffs added with the cotton balls I could not hear as well as I normally could. I don't know how long I stood there. Ten minutes maybe. I was to busy stewing over how dumb and ridiculous this was.

Then I felt a wave of calm, Jasper must be telling me to focus. So I did. I took a deep breath in and tried to imagine finding the others. Nothing. I tried thinking about where they were. Nothing. I felt a tiny hand touch mine and I got a memory from Nessie.

_Alistair was talking to Nessie. Everything seemed so much larger from her point of view. "Try using your power, open up to it, let it flow. And hurry up, I'm getting bored."_

I felt her pat my hand, then I felt her walk away. I tried to focus then. Tried to unleash my power. But before I had to be touching someone for it to work. But I had no one to touch. No one to sense.

I tried to imagine I was touching someone, that my senses were feeling for someone. I felt....something in my mind uncurl. It was like when you let your mind wonder and it feels so light and fluffy. My skin began to tingle, it felt like all my nerves were exposed to the open air.

I felt...it looking, searching. Trying to find something to probe (Ha probe) but there was nothing. I imagined those invisible fingers pushing forward, searching. I then thought of Jasper, his long girly blonde hair, his cold serious demeanor, what his life tasted like when I drained him that time.

Then it snapped. The memory of Jasper's life caused it to snap (which it the best way I can describe it) in a certain direction. I fell to my knees in pain. The sudden pull on my mind had hurt a lot. I knew this tug I was feeling was Jasper, my power told me because when I concentrated on this thing it was feeling Jasper popped up in my head.

Then I felt Jasper moving around. It was weird; it was like I had a compass in my head and right now it was trained on Jasper. If he so much as took a step I knew it. I then let my power focus on Jasper for a while. Once my head began to feel better I stood back up. My power was still pulling me to Jasper so I began to walk in his direction.

The closer I got to him the stronger the pull I had with him got. I knew he was twelve miles away. I decided to try and find Collin next, I figured since I had healed him as I had healed Jasper I could probably find him as well.

So I began to focus on my memories of Collin and just like with Jasper my power snapped into another direction. I was surprised when I felt Collin, he was so much more distant then Jasper. Twenty four miles away. His energy was still the same, still wilder, still hotter then Jasper's.

Giving myself over to my power I decided to let it drive (Metaphorically speaking) I then decided to try and find the others. I figured since there were more vampires then wolves I would seek them out first. I imagined their energy would be similar to Jaspers. Cold, thick, juice. Like a fine wine.

Detaching myself from Collin my mind began to search for the others, I searched near Jasper thinking he would be near Alice. As I search I realized I could sense the animals, the bugs and the insects. My power touched so much life. I took a few seconds on the different lives I found, feeling them, touching them, tasting them.

The world was so full of life. From the smallest bug to the tallest tree. I finally began to realize just how much life there was. If a small woodland area like Forks had this much life what would the forests of South America or Africa be like?

I felt Jasper again and once again I detached myself from him and tried to find the others. I had to remember to do this again later when I got the chance. I finally found another vampire. It wasn't Alice. This one had a masculine kind of energy. An image of Emmett popped in my head.

For the next two hours I practiced using my power. Finding everyone, I could. Practicing finding two or three at a time. Keeping track of multiple people was difficult. I had to really stretch my mind because they kept on moving and some were further away then others. But as time progressed I began to learn how to expend my mind, to keep track of everyone.

I also learned that once I got a taste of their energy all I had to do was think of them and my power would find them in a heart beat. I had to be careful, if they were to far away it would hurt my head, but my senses had expanded. I could not sense them within fifty miles.

I felt Jasper and the others converge on me and I figured it was time for a break or something. Jasper took off my blindfold then the stuff covering my ears and finally the tape and cotton. "Well done, Alistair is most impressed," he said.

"It was amazing; it was like I could sense the life of the world itself!" I said excitedly.

Jasper smiled, enjoying my pleasure. "Could you even sense Bella?" he asked.

"Yes."

The others began to talk.

"Why doesn't her power protect her?"

"Maybe it's because he is sensing her life force, not her mind."

"Remember he got through her shields when she placed it on those animals."

"Can we keep on going? I want to try this some more," I said.

"Of course," Jasper said.

"Well I am gone," Alistair said.

"Why, aren't you interested to see what happens next?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I did my part I am gone."

"Okay. Thank you again for your help old friend," Carlisle shook his hand.

"Keep a good eye on him Carlisle. I sense darkness in him I would not see unleashed." Alistair took off running. I instantly closed my eyes and to my delight I sensed him running away. Once he hit fifty miles my mind detached itself from him.

"Dick," I muttered.

All day we practiced my hunting and tracking skills. Without the blindfold the others would hide and I would seek them out. I got better and better at finding them. I admit it was fun. Like a super version of hide and seek. By the time it was dark out I could sense up to one hundred miles.

We were all together and laughing. No matter what they did, no matter how fast they ran I found them. With my speed and my power it was impossible to run or hide.  
"Well done Jack, I am proud of you," Jasper said.

"Thanks Jasper. You still owe me that driving lesson th-"

I stopped. I sensed something. From the south east. Vampires. Five of them. They were coming straight for us, and closing in fast.

"Oh no," Edward said.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter Maria makes her appearance and sets her sights on Jack and the wolves will learn the truth about Jack and how he was turned. How do they learn? What do they do? Will Jack go with Maria? So many questions and plenty of answers next chap. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Kin and Kindred

Chapter 15

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing this despite how sick she is and a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, thank you for being patiant.**

Jasper P.O.V

"What is it?" I asked Edward.

"Maria is coming, she isn't alone. She has five other nomads with her, one of them is that Alejandro we met."

"Maria? Isn't that the chick who turned you?" Jack asked.

"Yes," I said. The emotions from the others were of worry, anger, and tinge of fear.

"We'll take her." Brady said.

He, Seth, and Collin stepped forward. I could sense anticipation, eagerness. It wasn't the thought of hunting a vampire. It was the thought of hunting in general. Even in their human form their wolf instincts are strong.

"No, three of you and six of them." I said.

"Then we'll call Jake or Sam and even the odds."

"No. I will deal with her," I said.

"Jasper?" Alice asked.

I took her hand in mine. "She is my maker Alice, I will talk to her and send her away."

I sensed anger and frustration from her. "All these wolves running around is messing with my power, I should have seen her coming but I was to focused on seeing if Jack would be successful or not."

"You can't see everything coming." I projected calm into her and everyone else. I kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"If you think for one second I am going to let you meet that psycho alone you are crazy," she said.

"Alice."

I sensed determination and resolve. "No. I'm coming with you Jasper. I am your wife, I am not going to sit back and watch as you go chasing off after you're ex."

"Yeah that's right Alice crack the whip," Jack said.

"You're not helping," I growled at him.

"Well come with you," Seth said, "that will help even the odds."

"Me too. I'm in the mood for a fight," Emmett said.

"Okay, that makes six." I said.

"I'm going too." Jack said.

"No. Absolutely not." I said.

"Oh come on. You need someone there to tip the odds in your favor. Someone like me. I'm sure that Alejandro has told her all about me, if I'm there she won't want to pick a fight with me. No one will."

I sensed eagerness, anticipation. He was like Emmett. Hoping for a fight. But Emmett wanted to just fight, Jack wanted to fight in the hope he could use his power. Something I did not want to happen.

"No," I said firmly. "Between me, Alice and Emmett we will be fine." I said.

"What are we chopped liver?" Brady asked.

"You can't keep me here," he said. Stubbornness.

"I said no and I mean no."

"I'm going."

"No you're not."

"You're not my father."

"You're staying."

"Bite me!"

"Jasper, maybe you should take him," Carlisle said.

I turned to him. "What?"

"Son, like he said, Alejandro will have told Maria about him already. There is no point in keeping him from her. Besides, if he wants to go there is nothing we can do to keep him here."

He gave me a knowing look. He was right, if one of us tried to restrain him he could get angry enough and his power could activate.

"Besides, his presence could keep a fight from happening."

"She just wants to talk to Jasper is all," Edward said.

"Then I am going, I want to see what this chick looks like." Jack said.

"Fine, but do not, I mean do not go picking a fight with her Jack." I said.

"Yes daddy."

God what I wouldn't give to throttle him sometimes.

We left the others behind and we went to meet with Maria. It didn't take long, five minutes later we found her and her group.

"Jasper!" she called delighted to see me. Then she saw who was with me, I saw her eye Emmett. Emmett smiled, thinking she was checking him out, I could sense his pride and ego swelling. Truth was she was inspecting him, judging him, weighing him down. Checking him for any weaknesses, judging how strong he was, how fast, how slow.

Then her eyes moved to the wolves and she did the same thing. I sensed caution, curiosity, calculation. Then her eyes moved to Alice and her eyes narrowed and I sensed a tinge or resentment and anger. I knew she did not like Alice, which was why I did not want Alice here.

Finally her eyes focused on Jack and she did the same to him as she did with the others. But I sensed desire mixed with her emotions. She wanted him bad, Alejandro obviously told her.

Knowing Maria she had already planned all the ways he could be useful to her in a fight. This was one of the things that had attracted me to her in the beginning. Her killer instinct, how she could be so cold and practical. How she paid attention to such little details and added them in to her plans. There were times where I wondered if she had a power. Some sense that made her so good at planning things so well.

I knew she never wasted what she. Everything she took in was dissected with something sharper then the tooth of a vampire, her cunning. Even for a vampire her instincts were finely tuned. It scared me sometimes how sharp she was. At the same time I was in awe of her.

"Jasper, how good to see you again. After all this time. I see you have made some interesting friends." she glanced at the wolves. "You always did find the most interesting company."

"They were found by someone else in the family," I said.

"Yes, it would appear that family has grown." she looked at Jack.

I sensed fear from the vampires with her. They were looking at Jack as well. They knew who he was. They knew what he did to their comrades. One vampire in particular was radiating fear. He had dark skin like Maria. But his bone structure was something more exotic then Maria's, something further down south. This must be Alejandro.

"Jack is new. We saved him from a nomad and took him in." I said.

"Yes I have heard all kinds of interesting stories about Jack," she said with a smile. There was a hunger in her, she really wanted Jack. Of course he was the ultimate weapon. As a fighter and a healer. If you have an army you can send him in to fight, after all how do you fight someone you can't touch? If any of your soldiers are wounded use the same weapon to heal them. If only he had a more submissive temperament, he would be the ultimate weapon.

"Hey Alejandro, what's up?" Jack said.

Alejandro flinched. I sensed a wave of hate mix with the fear. So I had been right. He glared at Jack and Jack just smiled back. Smugness radiated from Jack, he was enjoying Alejandro's reaction.

It was only natural for Jack; he was so young and spent a long time fearing people stronger then himself. People like his own mother. Now to have someone older and stronger than him flinch in his presence was something he took much pleasure in.

"Jack," I said with a chastising tone. "Maria, why are you here? If this is about what happened then I assure you it was purely self defense."

"I am not here about that. I understand what Alejandro and the others did was wrong; I sent them here to find you, not start a fight. No I need to talk to you about something more important. Alone if you don't mind."

"No I don't. Wait here." I said to the others.

"Wait for me and this time don't over step your bounds." Maria said giving Alejandro a nasty look.

"I won't Maria." Alejandro said.

I and Maria walked until we were sure we could not be heard. "You look well," she said.

"What do you want Maria?" I asked.

"Straight to business eh? After all these years no Hi, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I know how you are doing. Alejandro delivered your message."

"Glad to see he is good for something. Then you know I need your help. Bad."

"Since when did you get so low as to beg for help?"

I did not need my power; the anger was clear in her eyes. "Believe me I would not have come unless the situation called for it. But I am running out of options. This new coven has upset the balance. The treaties are over. Now all hell has broken loose, everyone is fighting everyone. The other covens want to wipe out the new guys and claim their territory and are fighting one another for it at the same time."

"Just like before. All for territory, all that death and destruction for nothing."

"We are vampires. It is in our nature to fight each other over territory, bigger territory means more food. Animals do it all the time."

"We are not animals."

"No, but we are not human either. Things are escalating Jasper. I am constantly having to defend my turf every day. I am trying to stay out of it but I am pressed more and more every day, if things keep up then the Volturi will return."

"Not my concern." I said.

"Jasper I need your help. Just for a little while. I need my second in command again. If and when they come I want to show I have been a good little girl and kept my hands clean."

"Then once they take out the other southern coven it will give you all the territory you want."

She smiled. "You know me so well. Problem is it is becoming more and more difficult to just defend myself. Every day I lose more troops and every day I have to make more, you know what a bitch it is to train newborns."

"So you want me to come back and help you kill innocent people?"

"I want you to come down and help me train my newborns; you don't have to kill them. Just help them control their blood lust, teach them to use their strength." she brought her hand up and ran it down my chin. "I could always depend on you Jasper, my Jasper."

I grabbed her hand. "Not yours, not anymore." I shoved her hand away.

I sensed anger and jealousy begin to mix. "How can you love her? All those years you and I shared? All the fights, the battles. I made you from a general to a god, even amongst our own people you were feared, you remember what they called you?"

"How could I forget? They called me death."

"I gave you power and respect, then you meet that pixie and you forgot all about me!" she hissed.

I pumped calm into her. "No, I got tired Maria. So tired. Tired of death, tired of killing, tired of fighting. I fought in the civil war because I thought I was fighting for something. With you I thought I had no choice, I thought it was all I was meant for. Then I left with Peter and Charlotte and I thought maybe if I was away from you then maybe I could find something else, but no matter where I went I was still a killer. Then I met Alice and she gave me the one thing you never could."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Hope."

"Hope. The power to feel and sense emotions and an army at your call and hope is better then that?"

"Yes, it was the hope that I could be more than a killer, more than a monster. That there was still something good in me, then we found the Cullen's and I learned a better way to live."

"You call living half starved a better life? You are a predator Jasper. You hunt humans, you feed on humans, hell if you find one you like enough you turn them you don't live amongst them."

"I can and I do. It is hard, every time I am around one of them I have to struggle not to kill them, but it is worth it."

"Jasper please, I need you. My way of life is in danger Jasper; you owe this happiness to me. If I hadn't turned you, you wouldn't have this little family of yours."

I was sensing desperation. "Remember what we had? Remember what we did together, you and me. Come back with me Jasper, help me as I once helped you, please."

"What we had lasted only out of necessity because you needed me as your weapon, I needed you because you were all I had. I will not help you Maria. I left that life behind me."

"You're a vampire, you can't just leave behind our life. Death and destruction culminate around us whether we want it to or not."

"Regardless, I will not seek it out. I am happy here; I have made a lot of progress. I will not go back to that."

"Not even for me?"

"No, not even for you Maria."

Anger and stinging betrayal came from her. "Fine, I see this was a waste of time." she turned to walk away.

"Maria, I am sorry." I said.

"Save your apologies for someone who actually cares."

We walked back in silence. I could feel the rage radiating from her. Literally. Our groups were still waiting for us. They were glaring at one another; I instantly let a roll of peace and calm flood out to the others.

"Come on, were going," she said.

"Yes Maria." Alejandro said.

She turned to look at Jack. "You're the one with the killing touch right?"

"That's me." Jack said.

"Quite the power you have there. I could use a man of your talents, you could be great in my coven."

"No thanks." he raised his middle finger at her showing her the ring on it. "I'm a Cullen."

I sensed irritation and anger from her vampires, but from Maria I sensed amusement. "Good attitude, you ever get tired of living with the yellow eyes come down to Mexico."

They left running off into the distance. The others kept a sizable distance from Maria. They must know how she gets when she is in a foul mood.

"Well that was fun," Jack said sounding disappointed, "I was hoping for a fight."

"Dude that part where you flipped her the bird was awesome!" Emmett said bumping his knuckles with Jack's.

We went home and enjoyed the rest of the day. Jack bragged about how multi-talented he was. I was beginning to regret training him as a tracker; it was going to his head.

"Oh Jasper, I'm so happy," Alice said, "Our family is safe; no one is trying to kill us. Everything is going great."

"Will it stay that way?" I asked.

She said nothing for a moment. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

6 months later

Jack P.O.V

I walked up to Edward and Bella's cabin and knocked.

Knock, knock.

"Edward?"

Knock, knock.

"Edward?"

Knock, knock.

"Edward?"

Knock, knock.

"Edward?"

Knock, knock.

"Edward?"

I heard a commotion and the door opened a crack, Edward's golden glaring eyes peeked through the crack. "What?" he asked.

"Watch ya doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, go away." he went to close the door but I stuck my foot in so it wouldn't close. "What?" he hissed.

"Can I hang out with you and Bella?" I asked.

"Why? You hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"In the last seven months you have used me in over two thousand emo jokes, ridiculed my behavior for being too prissy and have called me a homosexual numerous times."

"First of I didn't call you a homosexual, I call you a fag. Second I don't hate you; I just have a strong dislike for you."

He glared at me. "Go play with Emmett. I am sure you two can think up of more ways to irritate the family."

It was true, together I and Emmett had committed tricks on everyone in the family except for Alice because she would see us coming and Nessie because...how can you be mean to her? Edward we got a few times. Like when we put that plate on his Volvo that said 'wolves suck'. He had driven down to La Push to pick Nessie up; needless to say his precious Volvo was vandalized a few days later.

"Emmett and Rose are still on their trip in the Caribbean. Which is dumb seeing how they can only come out at night," I said.

"Then go bug Carlisle and Esme."

"Carlisle is still at work and Esme is watching the _View_. I am not going to waste an hour of my immortal life watching a bunch of menopausal middle aged woman talk about shit their too old to even be caring about."

"Then go do something with Alice and Jasper."

"Alice and Jasper are out hunting in the woods."

"Then go join them."

"I already ate. And before you ask Nessie is in La Push with Jake and we are not allowed in La Push, which by the way sounds French. Please Edward, I'm lonely, please Uncle Edward?" I begged.

He sighed. "Look Jack, I am a little busy right now."

I sniffed the air, the smell of Bella was coming off him, along with the hint of arousal. "Oh, I get it you and Bella are fucking."

"No, we are making love," he said looking outraged.

"Yeah, fucking, same thing," I said.

"You are young, otherwise you would know the difference between making love and...that."

"So you're not having sex?"

"Yes we are _trying_ to," he said giving me a pointed look.

"So basically you're trying to fuck her but I am distracting you right?"

"For the last time we are making love!" he growled.

"So you're not doing it missionary?"

"What?"

"You're not doing it reverse cowgirl?"

"My sex life is not any of your-"

"You're not donkey punching her?"

"What? What in the name of god is donkey punching?" he asked.

"It's when a guy is doing a girl from behind like doggy style then he starts punching her on the back or the head."

"Why in the hell would a man do that to a woman?" he asked looking horrified.

"I don't know, it's supposed to be fun....are you doing her doggy style."

"That's it!" he flung open the door. "I have had it; all I want is to have sex with my wife in peace so would you please leave!"

"Nice underwear." Edward hadn't opened the door fully because he was only in his undies. "Kelvin Kline huh? I figured you were a Victoria's secret kind of guy."

His eyes darkened in anger, I saw from the way his muscles moved he was about to spring. I prepared to run but Bella appeared behind him and grabbed his shoulder, unlike him she wore a robe. (That clung to her curves rather nicely I might add)

"Jack, please, Nessie is out of the house and Edward and I would really appreciate it if you could maybe come back much, much later. Please?" she asked.

I sighed. "Okay."

"Thank you, Edward lets go."

"Yes love," Edward said.

"Oh, so Bella's the top and you're the bottom, Emmett was right."

"Jack!" they both growled.

"Okay, jeesh, for people that have sex all the time you sure are grumpy. One last question."

"What?" they both asked.

"Can I watch?"

Jeesh no one can take a joke these days. Freaking Edward chased me around the house until I got Esme to protect me. Man he was pissed. Though me screaming "Help, a pedophile is trying to rape me." didn't help his temperament.

Hey, when a guy is chasing after you in his underwear you get a little scared.

So after I got chastised by Esme for interrupting Edward and Bella's private time I called Seth up to see what he was up to. Me, Seth, Collin and unfortunately Brady hanged out a lot. Brady and I only hanged out because Seth and Collin hanged out with me.

I met up with them in the woods and we talked. Well they talked for the most part, I just added little quips every so often. I mean I was stuck at the Cullen's. I couldn't go anywhere else. My face had been plastered all over CNN so we couldn't risk someone recognizing me.

I mean I was a lot different now than I had been. My eyes which were now yellow, and my new inhumanly good looks the venom had given me. But even if no one recognized me it wasn't a good idea for me to be around humans. I was to temperamental.

"Dude Kathleen so totally has the hots for you," Collin said to Seth.

"You think?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, she's always smiling when she see's you and blushes when you talk to her."

"Well she is cute. What do you think Brady?"

"Sure, why not. I could ask Becky if she could put in a good word for you," Brady said.

"Who is Becky?" I asked.

"My girlfriend," Brady said with a smile.

"Since when did you get a girlfriend?"

"A few weeks ago. We kiss, we hold hands, all that fun stuff."

"Isn't kind of weird? I mean you guys look like you should be seniors in school."

"Well yeah, nut we are still kids at heart and mind. All the guys are jealous of us, they keep asking me how I got so tall and buff. I tell them I eat my fruits and vegetables," Seth said with a smile.

"Aren't you afraid you'll imprint? I mean what if you find a great girl and your with her for years and then one day you find your imprint. God I can't imagine something like that happening," I said.

All three got these dark looks on their face. Like I had said something that brought back bad memories for them. I wondered if something like that had already happened. I mean there was a lot of wolves, I know a bunch had imprinted already. Maybe one of them already went through that scenario.

"Sorry, didn't mean to ruin the mood," I said.

"It's okay, it's just…" Collin looked at Seth. Was Seth the one? No he didn't have an imprint, otherwise he wouldn't be talking about Kathleen.

"It was my sister, Leah. She and Sam was an item for years, high school sweet hearts," Seth said.

"Then the Cullen's came back and Sam was the first to phase," Brady said giving me a glare.

"Hey, don't glare at me, I'm the new guy remember."

"Doesn't matter, one day in like a century or whatever the Cullen's will come back to Forks and the cycle will start again. Kids will start phasing again. In the old days we just had three at the most, but because of the Cullen's we have more than usual. When they return again we'll have ten. One for each Cullen. I don't like the thought of my grand children going through what I have had to go through because of the Cullen's."

"If I meet your grand kids I'll be sure to tell them what a charming person you are," I said.

He growled at me. "Enough Brady," Collin said.

"So after Sam phased he disappeared for a while, trying to learn how to control what he was. Everyone thought he got involved with drugs and stuff, Leah wouldn't have it, she tried to find him. He returned and wouldn't tell her, he couldn't; only imprints are allowed to know. Then Emily, our cousin came to visit from Makah. Sam saw her and imprinted."

"Shit," I said.

"Yeah, she and Leah were close, like sisters. Emily tried to resist Sam, but that kind of commitment cannot be resisted. Sam broke up with Leah and hooked up with Emily."

"Jesus."

"Leah was devastated. She became real angry, at herself, at Sam and Emily, just angry. We both phased. Her and dad got into this huge fight because she was starting to do bad in school. It got so bad me and mom got in on it and then me and Leah phased. Now it shouldn't have been too much of a surprise I phased. Dad had seen the signs and was ready, but Leah? She is the first she-wolf in history."

"Really? The only one?" I asked.

"Yep. Dad was so shocked; he had a heart attack and died." Seth looked sad now.

"I'm sorry." I knew about his dad dying of a heart attack. He told me after I killed my mom.

"Leah was once again devastated. Blamed herself for causing it. Hated herself for having the last minutes with dad be filled with anger and harsh words. She finally learned why Sam left her, and she understood, but having to hear him think of Emily every day was too much for her, like salt in the wounds."

"For a while she was a huge bitch," Brady said. Seth glared at him. "Sorry Seth, but it's true."

"She was going through a rough time. I am not excusing her but I wish you guys would try to see things from her point of view."

"I understand," I said.

"How could you understand?" Brady scoffed.

"Because I know what it is like to be hurt by someone you love," I said.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. They knew what mom was like.

"You cannot compare what your mom did to Sam," Brady said. "Imprinting cannot be resisted, why should it? It is love, pure and undeniable."

"Doesn't matter. When someone we love hurts us, whether it is accidental or not it hurts worse than a stranger hurting you. You expect nothing but common curtsy from a stranger so if they hurt you it is not big deal. But someone you love? Someone you have opened your heart to, someone you trusted to share your secrets and inner most thoughts. When they hurt you, its the worst kind of hurt. So to protect yourself you close your heart off from the world, from anyone else."

"Wow, aren't you just a ray of sun shine," Brady said.

"Fuck you Dandy," I said.

"Brady!" he growled.

"Still not bothered," I said.

"So how is your power going?" Seth asked changing the subject.

"Good. Jasper and Alice took me to Alaska to visit Tanya and them. Eleazar helped train me in my tracking abilities. They've been weaning me off of the life force too."

"How did that go?"

"Fucking sucked at first. I was really tempted to run out and find a penguin or something to drain. Freaking Alice and her visions kept me from even trying. It's better now. Eleazar says my power is like drinking blood. I have to desensitize myself to it before I can start taking in such large amounts otherwise I become addicted to it."

"Did you practice any healing?" Collin asked.

"No, nothing to heal."

Wasn't like vampires got hurt. Our skin is tougher then granite and if we are wounded we heal quickly.

Esme who did work at the local humane shelter did bring in some animals for me to work on. I have a soft spot for animals. Cats and dogs especially. It really pisses me off when people abuse of neglect their pets. Broke my heart every time she brought home a cat that was malnourished or a dog that had been beaten. But I used my power and made them better.

It had become easier for me to heal now. My power seemed to know what to do by instinct. It found the wounds, the injuries, filled them in with the life-force I took and turned the weaknesses into strengths. Healing was a high just like killing was. Feeling the power flow from you into another, like having lightning flow from your finger tips, it was gratifying.

"So what are your plans for the summer?" Collin asked.

"Well Jasper and Alice are talking about going to England or South America even Australia for vacation. I'm worried about being around humans but Alice says she has seen me and I am okay around people," I said.

"Wow. Australia sounds really cool. You could go see the coral reef or visit the beeches or visit the giant rock formation out in the desert," Seth said.

"Only problem is we would have to wait until night time and by then we wouldn't be able to see all that when it is really colorful with the sunlight hitting it." I said.

"England would be cool to visit. Lots of places to see there, plus its cloudy and misty there a lot. You could also visit Ireland and Scotland, you could see stone hedge. Don't the Cullen's have some friends there?" Collin asked.

"Yeah the Irish coven," I said. I remembered Maggie, Liam and Siobhan. Truth be told I was a little bit taken with Maggie. She was really pretty. She was a few inches taller than me, she wasn't that much older than me when she was turned. She had to be fourteen or fifteen at the most when she was turned.

She was funny, energetic, her hair was a beautiful shade of red, like fresh blood. I liked her no nonsense attitude and how she called people out when they lied. That was her power, she was a lie detector. With a one hundred percent success rate.

My only problem was the whole drinking human blood. Compared to everything else she has I know it seemed insignificant, but having been on the receiving end of a vampires bite I was a little prejudiced. Not to mention the long distance between Forks and Ireland would make a relationship tough.

Plus her coven mates strike me as the kind of people who would hurt anyone who hurt their little Maggie. I wasn't scared of Liam or Siobhan. They were just very...intimidating. Maggie had said Liam had been very unenthusiastic about her joining their group. But now he treated her like she was his own little girl.

Despite being nomads and human eaters they were surprisingly family like for what a normal coven is like.

I didn't have high hopes on a relationship forming though. She was out going and didn't take anyone's shit, but I was temperamental, pushy, loved to push people's buttons and had a shit load of issues.

It didn't help everyone in this god forsaken state seemed to find their true love. Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rose, Jasper/Alice, Bella/Edward, Nessie/Jake. Yet here I was with no one. That was why I enjoyed hanging out with Seth, Collin and by extension Brady. They didn't have a girlfriend or some lovey dovey imprint. Though judging from our conversation that was going to change.

What chance did I have? Really? I mean it took Edward a century before he found Bella. Could I wait that long? I was just starting to get into girls before Jasper popped up and changed me. Now I had eternity as a twelve year old and how many vampires that young out there were there?

I could change a girl I guess. No scratch that I couldn't. How could I condemn someone to a life like this? Who would want me as their mate? Some sad, anguishy little punk ass with a seriously freaky power. My mood started to go black and I wished Jasper was here to make me feel better.

Carlisle did some tests and signs pointed that I was a manic-depressive. Happy as could be one minute, sad and depressed as hell the next.

"Sure, would be nice," I said returning to the conversation.

"Maybe you and Maggie could hook up, she is about your age," Collin said.

"Maybe. I don't like the whole eating humans thing," I said.

"Maybe you could get her to convert and if her family saw how happy she was they would do it too." Seth said.

"I have to admit she is hot," Brady said. We stared at him in shock. "What? Vampires may be leeches but they can be good to look at."

"I don't think it would work. I'm not ready for a relationship yet, I still got a lot of shit I got to deal with before I can even think about having a girlfriend or mate or whatever. I mean I have eternity, if Edward could wait for a century why can't I?"

"Maybe Carlisle knows someone he can hook you up with? He knows tons of vamps," Collin said.

"Yeah but how many of them want to date someone who will be twelve for all time? Unless he knows some she-vamps that take the word cougar into a whole new level."

"Well there is this one creepy girl in the Volturi who I think you would be a good match with," Brady said with a chuckle.

Collin punched him hard on the arm. "Not funny man!"

"Should I be pissed?" I asked.

"The creepy girl he is talking about is Jane. She is really young and really crazy. She is the Volturi's number one weapon along with her brother Alec. She has the power to make a person feel intense pain. She can even bring a vampire to their knees and cry like a baby. But she can only use it on one person at a time, her brother he can strip you of all your senses and he can affect multiple people, but it takes longer to work."

I glared at Brady. "Oh I see, so because I have a power that kills I should be with a girl that loves to torture right?" I was in one of my moods, but I didn't care. That old friend of mine anger was rearing his ugly head.

"Look man I didn't mean to-"

"I mean she likes to kill I have a power that kills so I must like to kill too huh?"

"Calm down Jack he didn't mean anything by it," Seth said trying to calm me down.

It was too late, unless Jasper magically popped out of thin air I was about to explode. I knew I was freaking out over nothing but I was in one of my moods and nothing was going to stop me.

"You know I didn't ask for this. I was okay with my life, sure my mother was a bi-polar drunk but I knew how to handle myself, I knew I still had a future. I didn't ask to be a vampire, I didn't ask for Jasper to bite me, I didn't want to be a freak amongst freaks!"

They stared at me in shock. "What did you say?" Collin asked.

"Jesus fucking Christ are you guys fucking death! I was just bitching about my bad luck an-"

"No, the part where you said Jasper bit you," Brady said his eyes were hard.

Oh fuck! What did I say? Let's see.....shit.

"What? Jasper didn't bite me, a nomad did," I said.

Seth, Collin and Brady had begun to slowly walk towards me. I slowly backed away from them. "You said and I quote ' I didn't ask for Jasper to bite me.'" Brady said.

Fuuuuuuuuck.

"I thought Jasper and the others saved you from a nomad?" Seth said.

My back hit a tree. My vamp instincts were kicking in, I was backed in a corner (or against a tree in this case) by three creatures who I knew could kill me. The only thing that prevented me from flipping out was the knowledge that they would not dare touch me. One good thing about my power, makes people want to touch me less.

"Look I was pissed and I miss pronounced myself I mean I didn't want to be bit by that nomad," I lied.

"You're lying," Collin said.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am I bothered?"

"No!" Brady growled. "Don't you dare lie to us about this! Tell us the truth!"

"Fuck you Fido, I ain't lying about nothing."

"Look Jack just tell us the truth okay," Seth said.

"I have nothing to tell."

Except I am the stupidest mother fucker on the planet. What have I done? I know all about the treaty, sure they broke it with Bella but they had permission. But with me? I was the dirty little secret in the family. My very existence risks the treaty between the Cullens and the wolves. A treaty that is rocky at best.

"Fine we'll just tell Sam about our little conversation, I am sure he would just love to know about this," Brady said with a mean smile.

"No please! Look that night did happen, mom got plastered, slapped me so hard I hit my head on the table and got a nasty cut, went running into the woods and Jasper caught my scent. He was out hunting, I had ran so far I was lost, I was lucky I didn't run into a bear. Jasper turned me, not a nomad."

"God damn it!" Brady screamed. "After everything we went through because of them, those Seattle vampires, the Volturi, they even caused our pack to split because of that brat and they screw us over like this!"

"Hey, leave them alone. They didn't mean for this to happen. I shouldn't have been wondering at night in the woods with a cut head," I said defending my new family. "And as to your pack splitting, it was your leader Sam who decided to try and kill Bella when she was still human that caused Jake to leave."

"Why didn't they tell us?" Seth said looking hurt.

I knew by us he meant him and Jake. Seth was odd for a werewolf. He unlike the others trusted the Cullen's and was friendly with them, where the others would rather us never return. Jake was our buddy only because he had imprinted on Nessie.

"Because the pack mind, if you found out then you would have to struggle not to reveal it to the others, and if Sam found out Jake or one of his wolves knew but didn't tell no one they....we didn't want to put any of you in the spotlight like that Seth, I am sorry....please don't tell the others any of you. The Cullen's have done a lot for me. I am happier now then I was as a human, I don't have to worry about them hitting me, I don't have to worry about them getting drunk and telling me how I was a mistake, I don't have to worry about them making me feel like I am worthless."

"No, fuck that!" Brady said, "It's because of them I am a wolf."

"Brady," Collin said trying to calm his friend.

"No, he needs to hear this. My dad was a recovering alcoholic. He was doing good until I turned into a werewolf. Now because his boy is a freak he likes to spend his nights at the bar because he can't stand the sight of me, my own mother looks at me with fear in her eyes. My dad comes home and looks at me with such shame and disappointment all because of you fucking vampires. Now after all this time, after everything that has happened they go and reveal themselves for the monsters really are and you want me to not say anything?"

He began to back up; I knew what he was going to do. I could tell from the look in his eyes. The look of triumph and victory.

"No!"

I know what he is going to do and I go over my options. I could kill him, one touch and he would be dust, but then I would have to turn on Seth and Collin, they would not allow me to kill their friend. That would only make the situation worse.

I lunged at him but he phased. I ran.

I knew what he was going to do, tell Sam the quickest way he could, mind to mind. All I could do now was run home and hope to god I could by us the time we need to pack and run.

I was screaming in my head for Edward as I ran home. I don't know how far his power works; I know it is a few miles.

By the time I got home Esme, Edward and Bella were waiting for me, I quickly told them what happened and they called Carlisle to tell him what had happened. Then they called Jasper and Alice and told them to get home now.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I repeated over and over again, "I didn't mean to tell it just slipped."

Esme hugged me and for once I didn't draw away, I hugged her back and cried into her shoulder. "It's okay sweetie everything will be okay."

"But they're going to try and kill you. Jasper broke the treaty and I know they want to kill you, you should have seen the look in Brady's face, he is glad this is going to happen, he wants to kill us because he blames us for his dad being a drunk."

"We have been in tighter situations then this," she said.

"Nessie! We have to get Nessie! She's still in La Push!"

"She will be fine, it's against their laws to harm a wolf's imprint."

"But-"

"Do not worry. Jake will not let her be harmed. No matter what."

Jake P.O.V

I was on first beach with Quil. We watched as Nessie made sand castles with Claire. Nessie had grown up so much these last six months it was amazing. Me and Quil watched as Nessie planned how to make a mote and a draw bridge to a stunned Claire who's eyes were big at the idea of a castle with a mote and draw bridge when Seth came running down the beach.

"Jake! We have a problem!"

I and Quil ran to meet him. He was out of breath when we reached him. "Seth what's wrong?" I asked.

"The Cullen's. Jasper he turned Jack not a nomad."

"What?"

He told us about how Jack had let it slip, he also told us how Brady had phased and Sam most likely knew by now.

"Shit!" I cursed. "Why didn't they tell us?"

We all looked over at Claire and Nessie. Claire was watching us, trying to hear what we were saying. I knew Nessie could hear us, her hearing was that good. But she was pointedly ignoring us and working on the sandcastle.

"Quil, go play with Claire," I said. He walked over to the girls. "Nessie."

She looked at me and I knew from the guilt on her face she had known. She walked over. "Yes Jake?"

"I know you heard us. Is it true?" I asked.

She bit her lip nervously, a trait she got from Bella. "A little."

"Nessie," I said firmly.

"It was an accident, uncle Jasper caught his scent while they were hunting, Jack shouldn't have been there and he was bleeding and you know what we get like when we are hunting." her eyes were teary and scared. "Please Jake I am sorry I didn't tell you but I promised and I didn't our families to fight please don't be mad."

I sighed. "I'm not mad."

"You're lying."

"Okay I am a little mad, do you realize what this is going to do? Why didn't you're family tell me, we could have figured something out," I said.

"Jake the only reason Sam and his tolerate us is because you imprinted on me. Plus we didn't want you to bear the burden of this secret, if you're elders and Sam learned you knew all this time and didn't tell them what do you think would have happened? Would you ask your pack to stand by you and protect us against their friends when we broke the treaty?"

"Sam should let this slide, he tried to kill you and your mother, he broke treaty first," I said.

"I'm sorry Jake, but it was too much to risk."

"You should have told me, I would have protected you."

"Against your whole tribe? We could not ask that of you not again."

I ran my hands through my hair. "Alright, you are going home, now."

"Jake please don't be mad." she hugged my leg.

"I have to be a little mad Nessie, if I had been confided in this we could have worked something out. Seth, take her home, I will try and find Sam, wait for me at the Cullen's."

"Okay, Jake. Come on Nessie." Seth took her hand.

"Please don't be mad Jake; we were just trying to prevent a fight from happening."

"I know sweetie, don't worry, everything will be okay."

She hugged me one last time and went with Seth. I walked over to Quil and told him to take Claire home and then to meet back up with me, I had to find Sam, I had to try and smooth his over, because I know something bad is about to happen.

Jasper P.O.V

We ran home as soon as we got the call.

Seth was there, he brought Nessie home, Jake had told him to wait here. That did not fill me with hope. There were a number of reasons Jake would want him here.

"Jasper thank god you are here," Esme said.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"It's Jack, he has locked himself up in his room and won't come out, I tried to talk to him but he would not let me in," she said.

"He is full of guilt and shame right now." Edward said.

I knew what Edward meant; I could feel Jack's anguish pouring down on me like rain. I went upstairs to Edward's old room and knocked. "Jack it's me." fear and shame mixed with his emotions. I sent a wave of calm and peace at him. "Jack I am coming in."

I thought the door would be locked, but it wasn't. I walked in and found Jack on his bed, his back against the head board, his knees up to his chest. He had his ring off and was rolling it between his fingers.

I sat down on the bed, I saw the tension in his body, like he was waiting for me to strike him or something. I know his mother was abusive, except for a few times where I had to physically restrain him I have never laid a hand on him.

But when you are raised in an environment where violence is a common occurrence it becomes second nature to expect to be hit for any reason.

"Jack, it's okay. Everything will be okay," I said.

"I fucked up, again," he said, "I didn't mean to let it slip, we were talking about girls and Brady made a crack about me hooking up with some crazy bitch from that Volturi group and I blew up and began to rant."

I took his hand in mine. My power worked best if I was physically touching someone. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

"How can you be so calm about this? Why aren't you yelling or screaming at me? Don't you realize what I have done? Because of me the wolves are going to kill us."

"I am calm because I have been in thousands of situations much worse than this. I am not going to scream or yell at you because I know you feel bad enough without me doing any of that. Yes I realize what you have done but I am more concerned about you."

"Why? I just ruined everything for you and the others were going to have to move."

I sensed curiosity, confusion. He did not understand why I was not angry. "We were going to have to move sooner or later, and Forks is not the only place we can travel too in the world."

"But aren't you scared? What if the wolves decide to attack?"

"Should they decide to attack I am not to worried, I have seen them fight, between me and Edward I am sure if Sam attacks it won't be to hard to fight them."

"I won't let them hurt you Jasper, or anyone else, not because of me."

Certainty, conviction. "I know Jack, but let's wait before we go preparing for a fight."

An hour later and Jake called.

Sam was positively livid when he found out. He had came close to rushing out gathering his pack and coming right here but Jake got to him in time and convinced him to call and inform the elders before he would go and do anything dumb like that.

The elders are not too pleased. The situation is complicated, because of Jake's imprint on Nessie complicates matters. They could banish us but banishing us would banish Nessie and they know Jake would leave with her.

So for right now they were in a meeting discussing what to do. But another hour later it became clear what they decided.

A howl from nearby let us know they were coming, Bella stayed inside with Nessie while the rest of us went outside to wait for the wolves, Carlisle had arrived as soon as he could. The wolves poured out from the woods. Only Sam and Jacob were human. I recognized Jake's pack mixed with Sam's.

"Hello Sam, Jake," Carlisle greeted.

"Carlisle," Jake said.

"You know why we are here Carlisle, we knew this day would come. It was only a matter of time before one of you slipped," Sam said.

"The transgression was mine, not theirs," I said.

"I know. I tried to convince the elders to have your entire coven banished, but because of Jake's imprint too Nessie they could not do that."

"So what have your elders decided?" Carlisle asked.

"That Jasper be put down."

Anger hit me like a whip. But it was not my anger, it was my families. "No!" Alice screamed, "no you can't do this!"

I used my power to send a wave of calm in the area. "No please not that, not my son," Esme pleaded.

"I tried to get them to just banish him," Jake said, "But do to his past and what happened with Jack they think he is too dangerous to be allowed to live, I am sorry," Jake said.

I was not mad, or afraid, I had learned to cultivate calm and peace centuries ago. "Sam please, Jack wasn't killed, just turned," Carlisle begged.

"No, the treaty was not broken because we allowed Bella to be turned."

"But you broke it when you tried to kill my wife and child," Edward said, "Had Jacob not broken off you would have killed two innocent people all for nothing, you owe us this."

"We made up for that by joining you against the Volturi," Sam said.

"You can't do this!" Jack shouted, "I am the one he bit, I am the one he turned, I don't want him to die. If you think he should die because he is dangerous then you should kill me too."

"Jack enough," I said firmly.

"I am sorry you had to be pulled into all this Jack, but Jasper has proven he cannot be trusted. He must be killed," Sam said.

Alice hissed at him, Edward kept a firm hold on her to keep her from propelling herself at Sam. I felt shame that was my own, Sam was right, all these years and I was still unable to control my own blood lust. Just like that night on Bella's birthday, how close had I come to killing her and ruining Edward?

"Stop it Jasper," Edward said.

"Jasper if you are actually thinking about letting them kill you I am going to kick your ass!" Alice snarled at me.

"They out number us Alice, I broke the treaty, what should I do?"

"Fight! For me, for your family!" anger and fear filled her.

Jack stepped forward and I barely got anything from him, he was in his blank static place. "Listen well, if you kill him I will kill you, all of you, do you hear me?" he said his voice was blank and calm.

Sam's eyes narrowed at him, the wolves raised their hackles at him. "We have no quarrel with you Jack, don't pick a fight you cannot win."

Jack laughed and Sam looked at him wearily. "Idiot, I alone could defeat you're whole pack. In case you have forgotten the only way you could kill me is to touch me and we all know what happens then. One touch is all I require and I seriously doubt any of your flunkies are going to want to lay a paw on me and the only way you are going to get to him is through me."

"Jack stop this!"

"No Jasper, I am not going to let you die or sacrifice yourself. After everything you have done for me I refuse to let it end."

"You forget I have twelve in my pack, we out number you," Sam said. "Don't pick a fight you can't win."

"I'm not looking to win. I am telling you, if you or any of your wolves kill Jasper I will hunt every single one of you down and drain you till you crumble to dust."

I knew he would, I could sense it.

"All of us? Just for doing our job? Just for making sure he never did to another person what he did too you."

"Yes."

"Why? He made you into a monster."

"No, life did that. And you forget I have my family behind me who will fight for him as well. You know what we are capable of Sam, don't push us."

Sam's eyes hardened. "I do not back down from a threat."

Jack smiled. "Good"

Before I could stop him he lunged forward and all hell broke loose.

Jack P.O.V

I ran forward as fast as I could, which was very fucking fast seeing how I was quicker then Edward, some of the wolves tried to stop me, snapping at me their jaws, but I was to quick, Sam phased but by the time he was done I was on him.

We rolled around on the ground and I could hear shouting and snarling around me but I was to focused on Sam. I grabbed him around the back, making sure he was unable to grab me in his mouth, my fingers pushed into his fur, looking for skin. As soon as I found it he was mine.

I pushed my power into him and he let out a whine, I wrapped my power around him tight but it was not just his life I now held in my hands, oh no, it was his whole pack, every wolf in their animal form I could feel, through Sam they were all connected, through Sam they were all bound.

Through Sam my power wrapped around them as well. I heard the sound of a dozen wolves crying out in shock and pain. I looked up and saw all the wolves in Sam's pack double over. Only Jake and his pack were unharmed.

Of course, Jake was his own alpha; he had his own pack, separate from Sam's. All the wolves were connected, I thought it was just mere thoughts, but through their master, their alpha the connection was strongest. Through Sam I could reach into all his wolves and hit them as one.

A few minutes ago he had been boasting about how big his pack was; now here I had brought them all down and it was thanks to Sam. I could not do this with any other wolf, it had to be Sam. Their connection to him was the strongest; it was his power to control them that allowed me to do this.

I can't even begin to describe what it was like, to have my power wrap around a dozen lives at once? To hold a dozen lives in my hands and with a mere thought make them whimper in pain. I realized then not only could I drain Sam, I could drain his whole pack, in a single instant twelve people would die and in an instant their life would flow into me.

My body shuddered at the thought, that much power in an instant. So what if they died? They wanted to kill Jasper, they brought this on themselves. "Jack stop!"

Seth was by Collin, or maybe Brady, I couldn't tell. That snapped me back. Brady I could care less for. But Collin had been a friend to me. These last six month's he and Seth had gone out of their way to try and include me in their group. I couldn't kill Collin. Everyone else sure, but not Collin.

I squeezed my power a little and Sam let out a whimper. "I got you, you son of a bitch!" I snarled.

"Now you listen and you listen good, you are not going to kill anyone today. You hear me? You're going to leave and if you do anything to anyone of my family, I'm going to come on down to La Push and finish what I started, got it? Because I will find you, I can do that now, I have your scent in my head, I'll find all of you and kill you."

I looked him in the eye; it was full of fear and anger. He knew I could kill him and his whole pack. He knew I would do it too and I would relish the feeling. I admit it was a little difficult too not drain him or the others.

A really big part of me wanted to just finish them off and take their life-force. But I resisted. My god I had to actually fight myself from killing them.

"He agrees," Edward said.

I let all his wolves go and got off him. He got up and backed away not taking his eyes off me, I did the same. His wolves joined him, not a single one turned their back on me, I could see the fear and hate burning in their eyes. Finally they took off to the woods.

I turned around and faced the others. I took a step forward and they all took a step back. Thats when I snapped. I ran from them all.

I didn't run too where the wolves had, but I was running away from the Cullen's. The look in their eyes as they stepped away from me, they were afraid of me. All of them. After I just saved their lives they were afraid of me.

Of course they are, I am a monster. They saw how ready and willing I was to kill the wolves, many of whom were younger than me and I would have killed them and not cared. I was willing to kill children and not even blink. I was a monster a real monster.

I didn't deserve to be with the Cullens, they were good people, honest people, I came so close to destroying their way of life, hell I came close to killing them a few times, like that time I almost drained Jasper dry. Yet they still kept me around.

I couldn't do this anymore, it was nice of them to try but it was obvious I did not belong here. Not with them. "Jack stop!"

I stopped and Jasper and Alice were there running after me. "What?" I asked. My eyes were burning, if I had been human I would be crying.

"What is wrong? Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"What's wrong is I don't belong here. I just ruined the alliance you and the others worked so hard to form with the wolves, I came this close to killing twelve people and you all think I am a monster."

"That's not true."

"I saw you all back away from me Alice, I know you all fear me I saw it in your faces!" I screamed.

"We just saw you come this close to killing them all of course we were going to be weary Jack," Jasper said. "You can be unpredictable."

"Well I am tired Jasper, I am tired of fighting who I am. I am a monster. Don't try to deny it. All I have done since I joined you all is make a mess of things. How many times have I put you all in danger? How much longer am I going to have to go through so much fucking guilt?"

"Jack please come back. We'll go away somewhere like we planed, you, me and Alice we'll go anywhere in the world you want, please don't run away."

I could feel him trying to work his power on me. "No, get out of my head, everyone get out of my head!" I growled backing up.

"Jack please were a family, we stick together no matter what," Alice said he face full of sorrow.

"I killed my last family Alice, your all better off without me."

I took my ring off my finger and tossed it too Jasper. "I'm leaving, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. Don't follow me, just don't, not if you know what's good for you."

I turned around and I ran. I didn't hear them following me. So I ran. I had no idea where I was or where I was going, all I know that I had to get as far away from the Cullen's as I could.

My eyes burned like someone threw pepper into them. Memories of my mother floated around in my head.

"_No wonder you have no friends you're a freaking weirdo. Who wants anything to do with a freak?"_

"_I want a son I can be proud of, someone I can brag about to everyone else but no I got you, you're worthless."_

I sobbed as I ran. Even in death her words still haunted me, still make me as alone and bitter as ever. I kept running as fast as my legs could carry me. Where to? I don't know. I was so scared right now, I was lost and alone and I had no one to turn too, no one to help guide me.

"_You ever get tired of living with the yellow eyes come down to Mexico." _

I stopped running, remembering Maria's words from six months ago made me realize I did have an option. I did have a place where I could be myself and not worry about hurting anyone.

Look out Mexico, here I come.

**AN:**

**AnimeGirlKiki: Gee Seth's crush sounds awfully filmilar…**

**FusedTwilight: *cough* Really? Heeheee**

**AnimeGirlKiki: Uh huh.**

**FusedTwilight: Hey you said you loved Seth!**

**AnimeGirlKiki: HA! SO YOU DID NAME THAT ONE AFTER ME!**

**FusedTwilight: Uh, EXIT STAGE RIGHT!**

**AnimeGirlKiki: *sigh* I was actually flattered. Idiot. Seth IS cute…too bad he's so young...oh well.**


	16. Chapter 16

Kin and Kindred

Chapter 16

**fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to hell, beauty eclipsed, Nadia26, Nikihalee (who will love this chapter) X-raylady, toshii519, glowing bookworm, sunkissedchris, stina whatever, Carolina grey and hinata-cutie for your reviews. **

**Last chapter Jack departed, the wolves trust in the Cullen's is broken and now Jack is going to run with Maria, has Jack gone down a path he can never come back from? Keep reading to find out. **

Jasper

I wanted to chase after him too keep him here. But Alice stopped me. "Don't Jasper."

"But Alice."

"He would only fight you, trust me. We need to get back and find out what is going on with the others," she said.

I knew I should trust her, but I really wanted to chase after him. He was still so young in so many ways, how could he hope to survive on his own? What if he attracts the attention of the Volturi? What if he gets killed by some coven of vampires?

"Jasper come on." she tugged on my arm, pulling me back to the house. I looked over my shoulder one more time, hoping to see Jack standing there. Of course he wasn't, but it was nice too hope.

Jasper's Diary

It has been three days since Jack has left. Alice and I have moved out of the house, we rented ourselves a nice room at an apartment complex. We wanted to be close to home in case something with the wolves came up.

Nessie is no longer allowed to come to La Push. She cried about that but Jake is still allowed to visit her. She misses Jack terribly, as do we all. Sure he was annoying, brash and foul mouthed but when he allowed himself to open up to us he truly was a member of this family. Whether he was with Carlisle learning history and biology, helping Esme in her garden, watching Rose work on her car, playing video games with Emmett, playing hide and seek with Nessie, learning how to play piano with Edward, going shopping with Alice helping Bella tidy up her house or learning how to fight from me.

I still remember the lessons I gave him for driving a motorcycle. I still remember the look on his face as I taught him how to work it, like a child learning how to drive a bike for the first time without their training wheels. I had also taught him how to fight. I figured it would be a good way to work out his anger and frustrations. It was good father/son bonding time.

Yes I said father son, because in the last six months we had gone beyond the maker and fledgling relationship, I truly thought as him as a son. I do miss him and worry for him. Every second I wonder if he is safe, I wonder if he is eating right, I wonder if he is lonely. I try not to let the others know how worried I am, but I cannot fool Alice.

I know she is keeping an eye on him, I have asked her where he is and all she says is he is somewhere safe. I can sense her lie of course, but I won't call her out on it. I have a good idea where he is going.

The wolves have left us alone; we talked with the elders over the phone. They decided to forget the whole incident provided we never again keep such a secret from them. However they did ask that we think about leaving some time very soon. Fine by me, there is nothing in Forks for me. I'd like to go out and look for Jack but I know where ever he is it is where he wants to be, so for now I will respect his need for isolation and hope he comes back to me and his family...for now.

Jack P.O.V

Jesus Christ! When did finding Mexico get so fucking hard!

It took me three fucking days to find it, yes I know it shouldn't take three days when you are a vampire but I had no idea where the fuck I was going. I had to make pit stops every once in a while to find some critter too eat or to ask directions. I tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. Some of the human adults I was around seemed too think I was a runaway and tried to convince me to go home.

It was tough to be around humans. Even after I drank animal blood I still had a strong desire to taste me some human blood. But I resisted. I may not be living with the Cullen's but that doesn't mean I have to go to being some wild and crazy man eater.

Finally after three days I made it too the border. Finding Maria wasn't going to be easy. Good thing I had learned how to track with my power, which would make it easier. I had also learned to improve my Spanish so if I met any non-English speaking vampires I would know what they were saying.

I waited until nighttime to cross. I mean sure I could run like a hundred and ninety miles per hour but I was trying to be unseen, I found that fence they used to keep out the illegals. I cannot believe they wasted our country's money to build that thing. I walked up to it, keeping an ear out for any of the border patrol.

I froze when I heard the sound of urgent whispering in Spanish. The sweet human smell hit me and I held my breath. I walked over to where I heard the sounds. A man, a woman a small boy and a baby held by the woman stood by the fence. From what I understood they were trying to find a weak spot on the fence so they could get through.

The little boy was clutching his father's leg, looking scared and hungry. I remember those news reports about how some illegals travel many miles through the desert. Some don't make it, dying from the heat or from hunger. I had to wonder how long and far this family had to travel. They all looked worn out.

I walked up to them. They spotted me and thought I was border patrol because they began to flee. "Wait!" I called out.

I walked up to where they were on the fence, once they got a good look at me they calmed down. "You speak English?" I asked the man.

"A little," he said with a thick accent.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"America."

"I know that, but where?"

"New Mexico." he made Mexico sound like Me-hi-co.

I looked at the boy who seemed so thin. "How long have you been traveling?" I asked.

"Many days, we have some family in New Mexico who we hope can help us. We have to make it, we have too few rations too go back now, and we'll never make it. Please help us," he begged.

He gently patted his son's head and wrapped an arm around his wife. You could tell she had been pretty once, but a hard life had worn down that beauty. Had I been a human I would assume she was old, maybe a little too old to be having kids, but with the sharpness of my vampire eyes I could see she was in her thirty's.

She said something to her husband and he said something back, I think they were arguing about me. "My wife wants to know where your parents are. She is worried you will get in trouble for helping us," the man said.

I smiled at the woman and she gave me a gentle smile back, I was reminded of Esme and I wished she was here. I know she would take one look at these people and drive them to New Mexico herself.

"My parents are...gone. But I assure you I can take care of myself; I am heading for Mexico trying to find a...very distant relation."

The man's eyes bugged. "You cannot mean to travel the dessert alone? It is terribly cold at night and horribly hot in the day, you would not make it, and there is nothing for you in Mexico child, turn back please."

"I'll be fine; I am more worried about you...quick a car is coming, get down!"

"But I hear nothing."

"Trust me get down!"

I hid behind some bushes and the family quickly hid behind some giant rocks a few minutes later the sound of a Jeep could be heard then I saw it drive past slowly with a light shining out, trying to spot anyone too close to the fence. I could see rifles in the jeep and tried not to think what they did with them if they spotted someone trying to sneak in. Once it drove off I got out from behind the bush.

"All clear," I called.

The family came from behind the rocks. "How did you know they were coming?" the man asked.

"Really good ears," I said.

The child said something too his father, his hand was rubbing his tummy; I think he was saying he was hungry. "We have had to save most of our food for our little girl," he said nodding to his wife and their daughter.

I looked too the little boy. "You hungry?"

His father translated and the boy nodded. "Well then." I placed my hands on the fence. "We'll have to do something about that."

I know what I was about to do was a big no, no. But how could I just leave them like this? Gripping the fence I ripped it down the center. The metal screeched horribly as I bent it apart. They looked at me stunned. I pulled the fence back, holding it open for them. "Quickly!" I said.

They grabbed their belongings and came through the opening I had made. "That was amazing how did you do that?" the man asked.

"I drink a lot of milk," I said with a light laugh.

"Thank you, may God bless you for this."

"Yeah, I wish."

The woman said something to the man. "You could come with us; my wife does not wish to leave you alone."

"Thanks but I am heading for Mexico, thank you for your worry, I appreciate it. Look before you go let me gives you something." I pulled out my wallet and handed him my credit card. "You know how to work these?" I asked.

"Yes."

"The pin number is 8807; there is ten thousand dollars on that card. Find a nice hotel, get some food and take a few days too rest and buy some cloths, you kind of stick out."

"I cannot take this, this is too much." he tried to hand me the card back.

"Look where I am going I won't need money, just take it and in return do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Love your family. Always be there for them. And as your children grow up, never make them feel like they are different or freaks. Love and cherish them and treat every day with them as if it was you're last day with them. Because you never know if it might be."

"I will thank you."

He went to his wife and they ran off. They looked behind at me and I waved them off. Once they were gone I decided to do all the other illegals a favor and ripped as much of the fence apart as I could make a huge gap in the fence. Wish I could stay and see the look on the patrol men's faces when they saw the fence torn to hell.

I ran on off into the night. Maybe I shouldn't have helped them; I probably shouldn't have made that tear in the fence. But how could I not? So what they are from a foreign country, they are just people trying to survive. Like anyone else, all I did was giving them something I really needed. A chance.

Three hours I found myself in some town whose name I can't even pronounce. All I know was there was a vampire here. Three actually. I got a lot of strange looks, I was the only white kid around, and I was dressed a little too nice to blend in.

I was making my way too what appeared to be a bar when a man walked up to me, he was fat and ugly and smelled horrible. He smelled of alcohol and I held my breath. I don't like the smell of alcohol. Over the years with my mother I built a defense mechanism. Every time I smell beer of any kind I knew it was going to be a bad night. So when the fat ugly man walked up to me and I smelled the alcohol the memories came flooding forward.

Like I said my Spanish was a little rusty but I knew enough to know he was offering me money for sexual favors. I told him I was twelve years old but he said he liked them young. Fighting back the urge to kill him I simply did the next best thing. When he brought his hand up and began too caress my face I grabbed his hand and gave enough of a squeeze that I was one hundred percent sure I had broken his wrist.

I left him there screaming in pain clutching his wrist, throwing curse after curse at me. I continued on my way too the bar. I paused; the smell of human blood was coming from the bar. Holding my breath (which was very uncomfortable) I walked up to the bar door and knocked.

A slide on the door opened and a single red eye glared at me. "Were closed, go away."

The slide shut and I sighed. I knocked again and the slide opened again. "I told you scram kid, this is no place for children."

"Look jerk off I know what you are and I know this because I am what you are."

His eyes narrowed.

"Take a big whiff fella, or listen real close, you hear a heart beat?"

I heard him sniff the air. Then the slide closed and I heard a latch move. The door opened and I steeped in, still careful not to breath. The door closed behind me the vampire smiled. "Sorry, never seen a vamp with golden eyes, they contacts or something?"

"No."

"Heh, weird, go on in, afraid you missed the fun."

Steeling myself for what the fun may have been I made my way into the bar. It was real dark, barely any light, but with my vampires senses I had no problem seeing in the dark. There were no heart beats, but I could hear the sounds of people talking, laughing, up ahead.

I walked through a doorway and froze. Five vampires were in the room. Human bodies were everywhere. All of them bloody, some were covered in blood; others had no blood except for on their necks. Some were torn apart, missing heads or limbs, but they all had one thing in common, the looks of pure terror on their faces.

The five vampires were playing a game of ball, using a severed human head. I was so shocked at this scene. It was like something from hell, but these five guys were hanging out having fun like a bunch of high schooler's on a football field.

They stopped when they saw me, I heard the vampire from before walk up behind me. "One of us boss," he said.

The vampire holding the head tossed it too one of his comrades and walked forward. "Does he look like one of us?" he asked.

"Well he is a vampire."

"Let me rephrase that question. Is he one of us? From his skin tone does he look like he is of our coven?"

The vampire looked at me, then his eyebrows shot up in understanding, I could tell he was not the brightest crayon in the box. "Oops, sorry boss."

"If only the venom increases intelligence." the leader looked at me. "My name is Pedro."

Pedro? How common.

"If you came for a snack I am afraid you missed the fun."

"Yeah fun," I said looking around. I was not breathing, which was uncomfortable. Some human instincts can't be erased even by the venom. I knew if I inhaled it would be a lot harder to think. But just the sight of all this blood made it tough to think. I kept on imagining myself going too one of the bodies and licking the still dripping blood from the bodies

"You're eyes are very interesting, tell me how did you make them like that?" Pedro asked.

"It's from my diet. I only drink animal blood; it is what causes my eyes too turn yellow instead of red." I never understood that. Animal blood is red too, so why do our eyes turn gold and not stay red.

All the vampires started to laugh. "Animal blood? That is rich, tell me boy what brings you too the south, I am afraid there is a bit of a war going on, if you're not careful you might get caught up in it."

"Actually I am looking for someone, you guys know a vampire by the name of Maria?"

The air in the room tensed, the vampires stood straighter and Pedro's eyes became sharp and focused. I saw his eyes move to the guy behind me and before I could stop him he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up in the. "Let me go!" I growled.

Pedro and his cronies walked forward. "And why would you be seeking that bitch?" he asked.

"Too join her of course," I said.

Pedro laughed. "Well then, I am afraid you are in the wrong place. See when I said there was a war going on I meant to say I am involved in this war. See me and my group got tired of the old covens hogging all the humans too themselves. So we killed one of the covens and took their territory for ourselves. Well that pissed the other covens off, made them scared too. They thought we wanted their turf. But they actually got greedy; they wanted to kill us to claim the turf for themselves. It was only a matter of time before they turned on each other as well, now every damn coven in the country is fighting, every day vampires are killed and new ones are made. So if you wish to join Maria then that makes us enemies."

"You don't want me as your enemy," I said.

"Funny I was about to say that."

"Well allow me to demonstrate."

Using my still newborn strength I spread my captor's arms enough to loosen my arm to grab his face. Letting my power out I began to drain him. I felt his life flow into me; I embraced the familiar feeling of satisfaction. It had been so long since I had done this.

I heard him make a strange sound, between a shriek and a whimper. I saw his comrades' step back and hiss in fear. I felt his body shrink and wither, it wasn't until he evaporated and there was nothing left save some dust and his cloths I stopped.

I took a step forward and they stepped back. "Now where is Maria?" I asked, "Tell me or I will drain every last one of you fuckers until nothing is left but dust."

I would do it. I would feel nothing. Not because I was in my quiet place, but because the sight of them killing so many people and using their body parts to play ball pissed me off.

"Head south east of here, you'll find her," Pedro said.

"Thank you."

I backed up from them, not daring too give them my back. I was fast but I wasn't cocky or dumb enough to do such a thing. My power wasn't automatic, if I didn't hear them come at me in time, even for a second my head would be rolling on the ground.

I backed down the hallway and when I reached the door I reached behind and opened it. Running out and making sure I closed it, so no poor soul would wonder in thinking it was open then I ran. It was tough too just huff it human but once I was sure I was out of human sight I ran. Hopefully south east.

Maria P.O.V

I was with Alejandro going over reports of the patrols around our turf when Nikki came in accompanied by her handler. She was only little over two months old but she was too valuable for me to allow her to mingle with the others alone. I could not risk her getting into a skirmish with the other newborns and getting herself killed not with her ability.

Which explains why she is here. "What is it? Danger?" I asked.

She stepped forward. "I am not sure. A few minutes ago I got this feeling like...I don't know something is coming, it's dangerous but not exactly like it wants to kill us, it's just really mean and nasty," she said.

"Well that helpful," Alejandro scoffed.

"Silence Alejandro, you know better than too mock her power." I walked over to her and placed my finger under her chin and made her look at me. "Nikki is this thing coming too hurt us?"

"No, if it was I would be getting a stronger feeling. I think it is dangerous, but it means no harm," she said.

"Good girl, I think we'll let you have a whole meal too yourself," I said.

She jerked her face away like I had slapped her. "Still not used to the idea?"

"I just don't like doing it," she said.

"Nikki we have talked about this, you are a vampire, and you need to feed on blood. Otherwise you will go insane with hunger, it cannot be avoided my dear."

"It's just so hard, listening to them cries and moans," she said her face falling.

"If you like we will knock them out don't starve yourself over any echoes of your old human life you may have, you are a vampire and this is what we do. Your choice Nikki, a few moments of pain for them and pleasure for you or weeks of excruciating agony, because I promise you will cave, men and women better than me have tried and failed."

"Alright I get it, but I don't have too like it," she growled.

"Good girl." I kissed her on the forehead, "any idea where this thing is coming from?"

"North west."

"Hm. Alejandro, send a few of ours too seek out this mystery person, escort him here," I said.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why? She says he is dangerous."

"Yes, but he or she bears us no ill will. I would see he or she on our side, seeing how they are dangerous and all."

"As you wish Maria." he left to go send some of ours off too find me this weapon. I confess even after what happened six months ago I still had a small bit of hope it was Jasper. I need someone dangerous in my group now. Someone like Jasper who would bring this country under my thumb like he had.

Jack P.O.V

I continued on what I thought was North West about an hour later I was discovered by three vampires. They asked me what I wanted and I told them I was seeking Maria. I was surprised when they told me I was expected.

I followed them as they led me to where she was. I don't know what I expected, but an old run down church was not on the list. The church was surrounded by a large circular wall. A few houses and small huts were here and there. There were a lot of vampires, more then I have seen so far.

I got a lot of looks. Weary, cautious, aggressive. My newborn instincts were screaming at me to run, too many vampires, too much danger. But I staid resolved and followed the vampires to the church.

The pews had been removed, tables and chairs were scattered about. I saw Maria at the place where the alter should be, I was surprised they had kept a cross of Jesus on the wall. She looked up as we entered and her eyes widened in surprise, then she smiled. Like she had just received a million dollars.

"Well I guess being a Cullen wasn't as great as you thought it would be," she said.

"You'd guess right," I said.

"Well I knew it wouldn't last, you struck me as someone who preferred to stick to their roots."

"Don't think just because I am team Maria now that I am going to be forgetting everything that the Cullen's taught me. I will help you protect you're turf but I am not going to kill any humans," I said.

She smiled. "Of course, whatever floats your boat." she beckoned me forth. I walked forward and was surprised when she gave me a hug. "Welcome to the family little solider."

Nikki P.O.V

It never gets easy. No matter what Maria says?

Sure when I give myself over to the instincts I enjoy drinking human blood. But afterwards the guilt settles in and I hate myself for killing them. But the thirst is too powerful, I had tried to resist at first, but it was pointless. Besides I needed my wits about me. My power is useful too Maria but I know if I push her too far she will kill me. She may act all motherly and concerned for me but she has limits.

If I starve myself and go crazy she'll have to put me down, a rabid new born is not good to have around. Plus I needed her protection, the other newborns resent me. Everyone knew Maria favored me, that she wasn't as hard on me as she was on the others. So I had to be careful I didn't piss off Maria. She had made it clear to the others she would be most displeased if they did anything to hurt me, even accidentally.

She always made sure I had someone to watch over me. Too make sure I didn't runaway and too make sure no one tried to mess with me. The doors to the church opened and Alejandro called everyone in. We all hurried in, knowing how Maria didn't like to be kept waiting.

There were over twenty of us, and judging from the look of triumph on her face we just got a new member. Imagine my surprise when I saw it was a kid about my age. I was taller by him by about an inch, he was somewhere between ten and thirteen. Four foot 3 he had auburn colored hair. In the dark it seemed more brown but when the light from the torches caught his hair you could see the red.

His hair was very wavy, it was very messy looking like he never combed it. Which had too be a crime because it was wonderful hair. Most guys would need to spend over an hour and a lot of money to get it that color of auburn and make it that wavy. I instantly imagined running my hands over that hair, my fingers feeling all that wavy goodness flowing through my fingers.

His face was round and a bit plump. Not from being overweight, he looked very fit. But he still had some left over baby fat that gave him a very cute edge. He reminded me of a younger Haley Joel Osmen. That kid from the sixth sense and A.I. Only with wavy auburn hair and the round baby face and he was very good looking.

Now there were plenty of guys who were beautiful here in Maria's coven, but there was something about his kid. He had a strong boy next door look, had he been allowed to grow older he would have been the king of all the boy next door types out there. I could see him being a star basketball player or maybe even a swimmer. A soccer ball player definitely or baseball even, something that involved a lot of running. He looked like he had the build for running.

But what was really interesting was his eyes. Instead of being red or black they were gold. Well more amber like actually. They were gorgeous. I really liked them.

Maria began to talk. "Good news people, we have a new member too add to our ranks," she said.

No one said anything, but I could tell from many faces they were thinking big freaking deal, more meat for the grinder.

"This is Jack; he will be our new weapon."

Jack? It's a nice name for him, it suits him. Nothing fancy or anything, a nice simple name. But a secret weapon? Come on. He doesn't look like he is dangerous. But I know better. He is the one I sensed. My power told me. It told me of all the vampires in the church right now he was the most dangerous. Even as I admired him I was weary of him.

"Whets up?" he asked.

His voice was thick with non-concealed humor. It poured off him like an aura. Another thing I just learned was that this kid had major attitude, you could see it in those wonderful yellow eyes of his. The humor in them made them seem more warm.

"Maria, he's just a kid, how can he be a weapon?" one of the vampire's asked.

"Don't let his appearance fool you; Jack is one of the most dangerous vampires alive. He was turned and trained by Jasper Whitlock."

A stunned silence filled the room, some had astonished and awed looks on their faces but others looked confused. I had to wonder who this Jasper Whitlock was? Must be famous too make such a reaction.

"What can he do that makes him such a threat?" another vampire in the crowd asked.

I was wondering that myself, there were little over twenty vampires here and only a few of us have a special gift. Me being one of them. Whatever this kid can do must be pretty impressive.

"I am glad you asked, Diego come forward."

Diego lumbered forward. Like all vampire men he had been inhumanly beautiful once. But a few weeks ago there had been a fight. He had won but his face had been horribly disfigured. The vampire he had fought had bitten chunks out of his face and since vampire venom is the only thing that can scar us. Poor Diego has a face that is missing bits and is horribly scared.

"Jack, you know what to do," Maria said.

Jack nodded and stepped forward. He placed his hands on Diego's face. Diego snarled softly at him, only because of how misshapen his face was it came out sounding weird.

Jack ignored him and gripped his face tightly in his hands. Then a miracle happened. Diego's face began to heal. We all watched fascinated as his face began to fill out, the scars seemed to be absorbed by his skin. It was a little morbid, watching his face reform like that but I could not help but look. Had my stomach still worked right I would have been sick.

Within a minute Diego's face was returned too it's once glorious state.

Jack let go and Diego turned to look at our stunned faces. "What?" he asked. "Alright I get it I'm ugly now. Don't have too rub it in, bunch of ungrateful bastards."

He touched his face with his hand. Then paused. His eyes grew wide; he brought his other hand up and began feeling his face. "What then?"

He ran his hands over his face. He checked every little detail of his face. Not a single thing was out of place. It was fully restored.

"That's right Diego, Jack has healed you," Maria said.

"A healer would be very useful, but how does that make him a threat?" the same vampire from before asked. I didn't know very many people's names. Seemed kind of pointless as people were dying all the time defending Maria's turf from the invading covens. That was part of the reason why I was hated by many of the newborns. Maria never let me leave the church because my power was too useful.

"Because he doesn't just heal, he can kill with his power as well. Just ask Alejandro, over six months ago he had a run in with Jack. Jack killed one of the vamps I sent with Alejandro and reduced Alejandro too such a weakened state he was no better than a human."

Alejandro had a sour look on his face, he obviously did not like everyone finding out he had been nearly killed by a kid.

"With Jack helping us out as both a killer and a healer we will win this war," Maria said, "with him we can go into a fight, he can drain our enemies then use that same energy to heal us, we will be invincible!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, the sound of them slamming their hands together sounded like thunder. I polity clapped, while the others cheered and roared. Mexico was a big place and with all the other covens gone then all the blood of the land would be ours. The fighting would stop.

What would happen to me then? I was an accident; I wasn't even supposed to be here. I still had a family but I could not go back to them. I was a monster now. Revealing myself too them would be a catastrophically bad thing. So if we did win the war what would happen to me? Maria would no longer have need of me and I doubt she will want to keep such a large coven around.

Maybe she will kill the others and keep me; my power was a useful tool so it gave me an edge over the others. Maybe Maria would let us all go. Let us do our own thing. I could travel, I don't need to sleep, eat (except blood) I don't grow tired and I am very strong and fast. Plus add my power and it would be easy as pie for me to survive.

But alone and having too drain innocent people of blood. Some life. If the war did end and Maria did let me leave I wasn't going to stay here, nor would I go back to Nevada, I would travel. Anywhere but here.

I stopped clapping as I felt someone looking at me. I looked and saw it was Jack. I shivered. They were inquiring and curious. He seemed surprised to see me. I wanted to look away but I could not. The gaze was so intense, or maybe it just seemed that way because of how yellow his eyes were.

I wondered how he got them that way; I had only ever seen vampires with red eyes or black. Newborns have vivid scarlet because of how much human blood is left over from when we were human, black is when we are hungry and our need to feed is strong. Those few vampires who are not newborns like Maria and Alejandro have burgundy red eyes. Maybe the fact he feeds on life juice has something to do with it.

No wonder he hits my power so hard, one single touch and he could kill even a vampire. Alejandro is looking at him with a look that made all the other vampires cringe. All the newborns were petrified of Alejandro. Maria used him as her personal newborn disposal boy. He had a few bite marks on him from where some vamps left a farewell gift.

Another reason he was so feared was...well I have never seen it before myself but rumor has it he was an Aztec warrior before Columbus or the Spanish conquistadors showed up. I heard...horror stories that some of the newborns that he would take out in the desert too kill on Maria's orders once they reached they're one year mark. Well rumor has it he likes to bind them then rip open their chests and tear out they're heart like how the Aztecs did.

These were just rumors, some say they were fueled too help keep the newborns in check. Too make them behave better or else Alejandro would take them out to the dessert and rip out their hearts too the gods his people worshiped all those years ago. Immortality may sound good on paper but when you are human you die from having your heart ripped out. A vampire? Nope. Losing the heart doesn't kill you, just hurts like hell.

Alejandro was dangerous; I didn't need my power to tell me that, the bite marks on his face was a clear sign. I know one thing, if I were Jack and I had Alejandro looking at me like that, I would watch my back. And my front.

Jack P.O.V

If this church had windows they would have shattered. The sound of all the vampires clapping and cheering was like thunder. I didn't cheer or clap. The only reason I came too this fucking place was too fight in this war, hopefully it wouldn't end too soon or else I would have no reason to stay here.

I sure as hell wasn't going back to the Cullen's, that ship has set sail. I'll miss them, all of them. Hell I'll even miss Seth and Collin. But I wasn't fit to be around people like them. Good honest people. I was too dangerous and I had too many issues to be around them. It wasn't so bad; I mean I probably see them again. Maybe even visit them a few times. Not in Forks, I wasn't going anywhere near that shit hole.

I noticed one of the vampires weren't cheering or clapping as hard as the others. I stared at her shocked. She was a kid! Like me, she was an inch smaller than me, but she had to be about as old as I am. Her eyes were a vivid scarlet so I knew she had to be a newborn. I still had another six months to go before I was no longer a newborn.

She and me were the only kid vampires I had seen. She was...cute. Her hair was a dark brown and her cheeks were round. She had two dimples, one on each cheek. You could only see them if she smiled which I was sure to make her look more cute, I saw them thanks to my vamp-o-vision. I wonder how she got roped into this mess. Why would Maria turn a kid? She didn't look like she was happy to be here.

She noticed I was looking at her and stopped clapping. We just stared into one another's eyes. She was good looking, he hair went past her ears and she styled it so the front hair bits were kept behind her ears.

"Hard to believe such a little kid has such a big power," one of the vampires in the crowd said, he was just joking but my temper flared.

"Fuck you," I said.

Might as well interact with my new coven members the best way I know how. By being a foul mouthed brat.

**Fusedtwilight: And so it begins, next chap we see how Jack is assimilating with the southern vamps and him and Nikki start to bond. And speaking of Nikki we learn how she got stuck with Maria and what makes her so special.**


	17. Chapter 17

Kin and Kindred

Chapter 17

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing. Thanks to twighliter tabitha, Nadia26, hell, beauty eclipsed, glowing bookworm, sunkissedchris, chaosmizore, Nikkihalee (hope you are loving nikki) x-raylady, stina whatever, carolina grey, toshii519, and graciemayoreilly for your reviews.**

**This chap we learn more about Nikki and Jack makes a connection.**

Jasper P.O.V

Two weeks have gone by, two weeks since Jack left and I miss him.

We all do, things have been different around the house, it never occurred to me how much life Jack brought to our lives, whether he was pulling pranks or irritating the hell out of us.

Yes I miss him, I miss everything about him. I miss hearing him bitch and moan about his life, I miss hearing him tell me what a hick I was. I also missed bonding with him, like teaching him how to drive a motorcycle, or how to fight or even helping him catch butterflies.

Nessie was missing him real bad; he was the only child she could be herself around. She didn't have to hide being half vampire with him like she did other human children. She slept a few times in his room, trying to find some way to be close to him.

Emmett was sad; he had lost his partner in crime, who else would help him with his pranks? Who else had a dastardly mind like his? Who else would actually help him with his crazy ass plans?

We all missed him in our own way, the house was so quiet without him stirring things up, I never realized just how much entertainment he provided us. Without him around we realized how dull things could be.

We had not touched his room; Nessie was the only one who really went in there. All his butterfly displays were untouched; she tended to the ones he had caught. I still had his ring, I kept it in my pocket at all times and when I got thinking about Jack (which was a lot) I would take it out and rub circles around it with my thumb.

Things had been quiet with the wolves. Jake had been over a few times, the elders were still talking about what happened. Things were complicated what with Jake imprinting on Nessie and all. But they have been leaving us alone and we leave them alone. Jake has not bothered to tell them Jack left; if they knew he was gone it might affect their decision.

We had decided to wait one more year then leave Forks, Carlisle had reached the limit of his ability to tell others at the hospital he aged well. We could leave now but we didn't want to tear Nessie from Jake. Bella and Edward were thinking about staying behind and living in their cabin a little longer.

Jake's relationship with us was strained; he had lost some of his trust in us. We had lied to him as well after all. He had spent so much of his time trying to convince the wolves and elders we were trustworthy and this happened.

I had wanted to run to Mexico and bring Jack back, even if it meant he would be kicking and screaming. But Alice always stopped me, she told me to be patient, Jack would be back and soon.

I wish to say her words comforted me, but they did not help much, after all her visions were subject to change. I just hope he isn't pissing the vampires down there off.

Jack P.O.V

Man I really know how to piss vampires off around here.

It has been two weeks since I joined Maria's coven. In that time I had killed a few vampires already. Maria quickly put me to work helping her defend her turf. I did a lot of patrol work. I used my power to track any vampires from the other covens that were hiding in the towns on her property and they were quickly killed.

We were planning to attack one of the covens in a few days and claim their territory for our own. I was still sticking to my animal diet, I fed off coyotes, dogs, snakes, lizards, anything I could find in the dessert I ate, as long as it wasn't human. Maria was trying to get me to go for human blood but I wasn't doing it.

Every once in a while the newborns would try and kill one another. The ones that survived I healed with my power. We needed them in tip top shape to fight. I didn't get to friendly with any of them. After all, once their year mark was up Maria would have them killed. She asked me to do it but I said no. I was not going to repeat Jaspers mistakes. I was here to fight Maria's enemies, not kill her underlings.

I had seen the girl around; I learned her name was Nikki. She never left the camp. I had not talked to her, but I kept an eye on her. I noticed she didn't hang out with the other newborns. They seemed to not like her. She seemed to be lonely. I noticed Maria kept one of the older vampires with her at all times; I mean one of the few vamps that weren't a newborn.

I asked Maria about her and she said Nikki was special and very important to her plans. She said she kept her under guard so she didn't get attacked by any of the newborns. I asked what was so special about her and she just smiled.

I was sparring with Maria right now; she wanted to see how good a fighter I was without my power. We were outside and a small crowd had gathered to watch. I ducked a blow from her and rolled away.

"Good, use your stature to your advantage," she said.

We circled one another, the sun shown bright on us, all the vampires sparkled as the light touched their skin. We were out in the middle of nowhere and hidden by the wall, so we did not have to worry about people seeing us. Sometimes some poor human would find this place, some were tourists lost, others were people traveling from one town to another, none of them knew what was hidden here until it was too late.

I rushed Maria and she swung at me, I grabbed her hand with both of mine and brought my foot up to kick her but she caught it with her free arm and with her strength swung me until she had enough momentum and tossed me to the ground. I snarled and got back up, I dodged just in the nick of time, she had rushed up to me and was about to bring her foot down on where my head had been.

I tried to sweep her feet out from under her to trip her, but she saw what I was going to do and jumped just in time. As turned my body to bring my leg back in I looked up, Nikki was watching us, unlike the others she wasn't cheering, she wasn't making bets who would win, she didn't have an eager predatory look on her face like the other vampires, she was cheering, she was just watching with a slightly worried look on her face.

I wondered why she looked worried. Was she scared for Maria? Was she worried I would flip out and drain Maria? I made a dumb mistake, I paid too much attention to Nikki, I felt Maria come up behind me and pin me to the ground, my face hit the dirt and I felt a pair of lips against my neck, for one wild moment I was afraid she would rip my head off. But her lips kissed the back of my neck and I felt a tingly sensation, I was all too aware that her breasts were pressed to my back and suddenly my insides were squirming with that feeling all kids get when someone beautiful is very close to them.

She whispered in my ear. "Well done."

She got off me and I got up, we dusted ourselves off. "Well done? You just K.O'ed my ass."

"Yes but you put up a very good fight, I recognize your style, Jasper has been teaching you right?"

"Jasper didn't want me to rely too much on my power in a fight, he wanted me to try and know how to defend myself."

I had enjoyed Jasper teaching me how to fight. I had won a few school yard beat downs growing up but vampires don't fight like kids, they fight like monsters. I never landed a blow on Jasper. He was fast and it was like he knew every blow I was going to land before I did. Edward, Alice and Jasper were the best fighters in the family. Edward and Alice because their powers gave them a huge advantage, Jasper because he was just a natural born fighter.

I remember Seth once telling me the wolves feared Jasper the most, I don't blame them. Jasper was a scary fighter; he was cold, practical, and ruthless. Which is a given do to his military background. Jasper said I was a good fighter and thanks to my speed I could be a force to be reckoned with one day with enough training and that was when I wasn't using my power.

I felt a wave of sadness hit me. I had not seen nor heard from the Cullens since I left. I thought of them a lot. I missed them all so much. Sure I enjoyed getting on their nerves but after I left I learned I had found something in them I had not felt in a long time. Family, home.

With my mother I had not felt like a home. When she was in a good mood she was the nicest person in the world, but when she was having a mood swing added with her alcohol she was the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. I loved her, but I lost the feeling of family and home a long time ago.

But with the Cullen's I had regained that sense. In my own way I had come to love them all in my own way. But of course I had to fuck everything straight to hell.

"Jasper taught you well, let's go again."

We fought for another hour. I kept on watching the crowd, trying to figure out where Nikki went. She had seemed to disappear from the crowd. After an hour of fighting we took a break. Maria wanted to start to train the newborns.

Me I wanted to look for Nikki. I was curious, I wanted to know how she got stuck in this mess, I mean she was a kid and she obviously was not from Mexico. Plus I had better things to do then watch these assholes. I followed her scent back to the church, no one was in there. I quietly opened the door.

One place I try not to swear is a church. I went to Sunday school when I was young, I enjoyed it. I stopped going when I was eight, I got tired of mom showing up drunk. I still have enough good memories of those days that I try to behave my best. I know after all the sins I have committed I am probably going to hell anyway but still.

Nikki was praying in front of the Jesus statue, I was going to leave her alone to her prayers when she stopped me. "Have anything to confess?"

"Not to you I don't," I said.

She turned to look at me, a frown on her face at my rudeness. Hey I may not cuss in God's house, doesn't mean I am nice. "I wasn't talking about confessing anything to me."

"Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to see if you were okay," I said.

She looked back to the statue so I was unable to see her face. "I'm fine, I just don't like being there right now, and it's starting to get a bit too rough for me. The newborns get a little over excited and one or more might flip out and go berserk."

"Oh...may I join you?" I asked.

"Sure."

I walked up and sat next to her. I stared at the statue of Jesus. I wonder if he was real? Was he just a human who knew how to fool people; was he some lunatic who thought he was the son of God? Maybe he was a half-breed like Nessie. Maybe there was never a Jesus. Carlisle has a strong belief in god still.

One of the things I miss about good old Carlisle was our little debates. I liked talking religion with Carlisle, he wasn't preachy or easily offended when we discussed higher powers. He was a firm believer, me, I have my days. He knew a lot about all kinds of religion, he had a copy of every scripture and every tome and every bible in his study, and a little obsessive I thought but fun to read.

If there is a God I wonder how he feels to have a bunch of vampires using one of his temples as a home. Probably not happy.

"You think he would listen to us?" Nikki asked me.

"Who? Jesus or God?"

"Either."

"Sure. Their supposed to be all loving and merciful."

"Do you believe in them?"

Somehow I knew she would ask that. "Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't."

We sat in silence for a few moments; I could hear the others outside getting more rambunctious.

"So how come you're eyes are gold?" she asked.

"Do they bother you?" I asked.

"No, I like them. They're very pretty."

Pretty? My eyes are pretty? Surprisingly I wasn't as pissed as I should be, I actually felt...pleased she liked them.

"Their yellow because I don't drink human blood."

She looked at me sharply. "What? Then what do you drink?"

I looked at her and I gave her my best spooky face. "Vampire blood! Muw ha ha ha ha." She scowled at me. She looked cute with a scowl on her face, it made her nose more noticeable. "No seriously I drink animal blood," I said.

"Animal blood?" she asked.

"Yeah, deer, wolves, bears, lions, tigers all that jazz."

"Is it as good as human blood?"

"Hel-I me no. I mean it helps feed us but it never fully satisfies you know. It's like eating tofu, it helps keep you going but it never satisfies. It's good though, it helps you reclaim some of your humanity you know. Makes it easier for you to blend in with humans."

She got this look on her face, a look of pure hope. "How did you find out we can drink animal blood?" she asked.

"I didn't. another vampire called Carlisle Cullen did."

I told her about Carlisle, how he became a vampire and discovered drinking animal blood could stave off the hunger, how he met Edward, then Esme, Rosalie, Emmett then finally Alice and Jasper. I told her about Bella and Edward and their daughter Nessie. She was amazed vampires could have kids, but got a little disappointed when she found out only the boys could.

"Wow, amazing. I thought it was impossible for vampires to be a real family. Hey that Jasper guy, he's the one who turned you right?"

"Yeah."

"Well he's a bit of a legend around here; they say he was once Maria's number one man. What happened?"

"Jasper got tired of the killing, he made a friend of a newborn called Peter, then when it came time to thin the ranks Peter ran with his mate Charlotte, Jasper let them go. Few years later they came back and invited Jasper to follow them and he went with. It was a bit better for him, but not much, the fear his victims felt made him super depressed."

"Fear?"

"It's his power, you know what an empath is?"

"I know someone who is empathic is sensitive to others emotions."

"Same thing. It's his power, he can sense and manipulate the emotions of others. Humans and vampires. It is why he was so useful to Maria, his power made it so much easier for them to train and control newborn vamps, he can make you feel peace, calm and tranquil."

"Wow. How did he find the Cullen's?"

"Alice. Her power led her to him."

"Power?"

"She can see the future. She saw Jasper, alone and in need of a family, she found him and together they found the Cullens."

"Wow. Did she see you join them too?"

"Well that's the thing. Alice's visions are ever changing. See she can predict the weather and get it right every time because the weather doesn't change its mind and change course. Every time we take an action Alice can see where it will lead. The night Jasper turned me he wasn't planning on hunting a human so Alice didn't see it coming, but when he caught my scent he was unable to resist and when he made his choice Alice saw it and where it would lead to, you follow?"

"Yeah. So she can only have a vision when someone makes a choice or a decision about something but if they change their minds the vision won't happen or will change?"

"Yep."

"Wow. What else can they do? The other Cullens?"

"Well the only other members with a power are Edward, Bella and Nessie. Edward is telepathic, he can hear thoughts."

"Like Professor X from X-men?"

"Yeah, but he can only hear thoughts. He can't wipe out people's memories or control their minds, he just hears their thoughts, no mind reading. Bella his wife she has this mental shield that protects her from other vampire powers. Well most of them any vampire power that affects minds won't work on her. Edward can't hear her thoughts, but Alice can see her in her visions, Jaspers power works on her because he is manipulating the chemicals in the head to manipulate emotions, it's a physical thing and the shield doesn't stop physical stuff. Nessie, Edward and Bella's daughter is the only one who can penetrate Bella's shield. Her power is the reverse of her parents. They think that is why she can get through Bella's shield, she is an anti-shield and instead of seeing others thoughts and memories like her dad she can show other people her thoughts and memories when she touches them."

"What about the others?"

"Well Carlisle is super compassionate; it was his compassion that prevented him from killing and drinking human blood. He is so good at resisting human blood he works as a doctor."

Her eyes got big and round. "Really?"

"Really. He can do surgeries on people and stuff and not even flinch when he smells their blood."

"That's amazing."

"He's had years of practice, many years. Esme is his wife, she is very...loving. Literally. She had a baby before she turned, but he died."

"Oh no." she covered her mouth.

"Yeah, so since she had strong maternal instincts when she was turned that was brought over from her human life. So she has an ability to love everyone immensely, as if they were her own kids. Rose is the most beautiful vampire. She was really amazing as a human becoming a vampire made her beautiful even for a vampire. I have never seen a vampire more beautiful. Also made her a first class bitch too. Emmett is her husband; he is like the big brother I always wanted." I smiled remembering Emmett. "He is the strongest in the family, because he is the physically largest."

"Wow."

A bunch of snarling sounded from outside. Nikki made a scared sound deep in her throat and grabbed my hand. Sounded like the newborns were starting to get a little too wild. "Please don't leave me, I'm scared," she said.

"I won't, promise."

She didn't move her hand. We just sat there, listening to the sounds of the newborns fighting one another. The sound of flesh tearing and agonizing screams filled our ears. We sat hand in hand, two vampires in a church, listening as more of our kind killed each other outside. I gently squeezed her hand, letting her know I was here for her.

Nikki P.O.V

My Nikki senses were tingling, I had left the fight for two reasons, my power told me things were going to get out of hand, the danger level was slowly rising. Plus seeing Jack get creamed by Maria was not fun to watch, I had to bite my tongue to keep from shouting at him to look out.

He was better a fighter then I thought, he was real quick, but Maria had been fighting and killing professionally for years. She had loads of experience. So I left, I remember how he watched me and I shuddered, not because I was scared, but because something about him looking at me seemed to excite me. I liked having him look at me, he had such wonderful eyes.

So I went inside the church, quietly, Maria normally has me under watch all the time. But since everyone was preoccupied with the fight I used the moment to get some alone time so I came into the church. Then Jack had come in, I was not worried, if he was going to kill me my power would have told me.

I knew he was dangerous though, my power told me that much. I should have told him to go, I should have told him to leave me alone. My power knew he was a danger, but a part of me was curious, he had been here two weeks, he had been a big help finding the vampires hiding in Marias territory. I remember times he would come back from a raid and his eyes seemed to glow yellow.

So ignoring my instincts I invited him in and I was glad I did. I learned more about him; I found out about the Cullens and learned I did not need to drink human blood. I did not have to be a monster. He made the Cullens out as a normal family (not adding the vampire factor) they eat together, live together, they play games, they watch T.V, celebrate holidays and anniversaries, they go to school and College and get jobs and own cars and bikes and property.

I could so see myself living as a Cullen, I would assimilate well into the rich lifestyle.

The more he talked about them the more I wanted to be like them. They sounded so much better and perfect then this hell that Maria calls life.

As we talked I realized two things. One Jack really missed his family, I could tell from his eyes which were filled with such sadness and longing. He was one of those people who wore their emotions on their sleeve. Meaning when they felt a particular emotion they didn't bother to hide it, they were happy you knew they are happy, they are angry, you know they are angry.

I liked this side of him; it made figuring him out more easy.

The second thing I knew was it was getting more dangerous outside, my power could tell me that much, I was glad I had left and gone inside the church. I was even gladder I was inside with Jack.

Then the sounds started and I knew the newborns had lost what little control they had and a fight had started. I wanted to run, I wanted to flee but I knew Maria would find me and I still knew so little about the vampire world, I wasn't ready to live alone.

I clutched Jacks hand. I was afraid, my instincts were yelling at me to run, danger was real close. He squeezed my hand, not hard, but gently. I looked at him, it seemed as though the fact we were holding hands was more important then the fighting going on outside.

I asked him not to leave me and he said he would not. I calmed down when he said that. We sat there just holding hands, listening to the fighting. "Shouldn't you go out and help?" I asked.

"Maria can take care of them; she made them, let her handle them."

"Maria won't like that attitude."

"Maria is not my boss," he said firmly.

I bit my lip nervously. I was nervous to ask him this next question. "Jack...could you teach me to drink animal blood?"

He looked at me, some surprise in his eyes. "Well you don't need me to teach you. Just find an animal and do to them what you would do to a human."

"I mean...really help me, like talk me thru it, help me find out what animals can help feed me better. Help me turn my eyes yellow like yours."

He brought his hands up; his thumb traced the outline of my eyes. I stopped breathing. I knew all he had to do was use that power of his and I would be dust, a single touch and even a vampire would fall to his power. But as his thumb traced outlines next to my eye it made my skin tingle.

"You would look nice with yellow eyes."

"Nice?"

"Well you know, nicer then what you look now."

Should I be offended?

"Okay, I'll teach you the ropes. But don't think this will cure you, animal blood will sustain us, but it will take many years of practice before you can resist the call of human blood. Jasper has been doing it for decades now and he still struggles. Because he spent so long drinking human blood. All the Cullens have trouble with humans still."

"But they can still go to school and stuff right?"

"Yes, but you need practice, you need to desensitize yourself, and since you have been drinking human blood I think it might be a while before you are ready."

"That's okay, I am immortal right? Time really isn't much of a factor."

"Okay, how about tonight?"

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Better sooner than later."

"Okay, we'll have to let Maria know. She doesn't like it when I am alone."

"You'll be with me, plus we can talk some more, and you know stuff. Plus just hang out and stuff."

Wait, talk? Hang out? Stuff? Was this turning into a date?

"Sure, sounds fun, would be nice to hang out with someone my own-

The door flew open and Maria strolled in. She looked livid; a nasty bite mark was on her cheek. Jack quickly let go of my hand and we stood up. "You look like shit," Jack said.

I stared at him in shock. Was he insane? Maria was obviously not in a mood for humor.

"Fucking newborns. A little fighting and they lose control. I didn't see you two anywhere and was afraid you were hurt." she glared at us not please we had run off and worried her.

"Sorry Maria, things were getting tense and I thought I should leave," I quickly said.

"I saw she was gone and thought I see if she was okay," Jack said.

I glanced at him, I was a little touched he cared; it brought a small smile to my face.

He walked up to Maria and touched her bite mark with his fingers, he closed his eyes and I watched in amazement as he healed her face. I had only seen him use his healing power that one time. I was still amazed he could do that.

"I am going to head out tonight to eat tonight," he said.

"If you want head to one of the towns and find someone," Maria said.

"Thanks, but I prefer the dessert coyotes," he said, "And I am taking Nikki with me."

She looked at him then me. I looked away unable to meet her gaze. "What for?" I heard her ask, her voice was sharper than normal.

"She wants to give animal blood a swing."

A long pause filled the room. "You really think she can drink animal blood? She has already tasted why bother?"

"She wishes to find an alternate way to feed and I have agreed to help her."

"Nikki is this true?"

"Yes Maria," I said still not looking her in the face.

"Don't think you can convert the others Jack."

I looked up and saw her giving Jack an unfriendly look. Jack scowled at her. "Like I would waste my time on those blood thirsty degenerates."

She smiled. "Fine, you may take her, but keep a close eye on her, I would hate it if anything were to happen to her. Now come, you need to heal the others...the ones that survived that is."

Alice P.O.V

I smiled as I watched Jack.

I had been keeping a close eye on him since he left. As much as it pained me I knew trying to force him back would only worsen the situation. He is at a cross roads of his life right now. He has so much anger and guilt inside of him. I want to go to him and hug him and love him but he is not ready...yet.

You would think being with Maria would be the last place he needed to be. But is seems being there would work out better then intended. His meeting the newborn Nikki would take him to lighter places.

I see a future where he returns, I see a future where he never returns, I see a future where he comes back to live with us, and I see a future where he returns to kill us all.

So many futures are up for grabs; all I can do is wait. Wait and see where his choices lead him, wait and see how it will all end. Their futures are tied now, his and Nikki's. She will either be the one who redeems him or leads him to a never ending path of death.

Jack P.O.V

I was nervous.

I was going to be alone in the desert with a girl.

I have never been alone with a girl.

I mean my mom doesn't count.

This is a strange girl I hardly even know. I mean I was just showing her how to eat animals and all that stuff the Cullen's had been teaching me this last half year. I mean was this a date? She is cute and I do seem to be attracted to her. I am taking her out to eat and hang out.

But it was just supposed to be a way to help a poor girl get her life together that is all. Maybe I am looking to deep into this.

I helped heal the surviving newborns. The ones who were closest to their year mark were burned. I was tempted to drain them but I wanted to be in my right mind for tonight. Draining people of their life-force made me a little high and I did not want to make an ass out of myself...huh that's a first.

As the sun set I went looking for Nikki. I wanted to wait till night time so some poor human didn't see us sparkling and try and see what we were. We would be in the middle of nowhere I know and no human in their right mind would be out in the dessert in the day time but still.

Nikki was waiting for me. She had put her hair up in a braid, I liked it. Made her look cute. Well cuter. Maybe I should have spruced myself up? The nice cloths I had from the Cullen's were ripped and stained all to hell; I looked like a poor orphan child. Not a bad analogy come to think of it.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I will ever be," she said.

We headed for the large wooden doors and the guards opened it for us. It would have taken a bunch of humans to open it but a single vampire could have opened them.

The doors shut behind us and with the sun setting in the distance we took of running. It felt good running away from Marias base. With Nikki by my side it seemed right even.

Maria P.O.V

I watched as Jack and Nikki ran off. I was not too pleased by this. I needed Nikki under my control; she was too valuable to lose. If Jack kept filling her head with the same nonsense Jasper put in his I would lose both of them. I could tell there was an attraction between them.

An attraction I could not risk.

On the other hand this could be useful, if I can just use her to get a better control over Jack, unlike Jasper Jack was a lot more wild, independent and defiant. I admit the only reason I have not killed him for his attitude was how useful he was. Jasper had trained him well, a few more lessons and add his power he could very well be one of the most deadly vampires to ever roam the earth.

But this connection with Nikki that was forming! Shit! Maybe I should hit this at another angle. Jack was young, just coming into his sexual awakening. When I was on top of his back earlier I had sensed his arousal. If Jack wanted some pleasurable company maybe he would prefer something a little more refined and older.

It had worked on Jasper and on a hormone crazy newborn it will be easy.

**Fusedtwilight: That's right Jack has a date!...sort of...I mean he is taking her out to dinner technically. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Kin and Kindred

Chapter 18

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to hell, nikkihalee, beauty eclipsed, graciemayoreilly, twilighter tabitha, toshii519, sunkissedchirs, x-raylady, glowing bookworm, stina whatever, deltagirl74, hinata-cutie andcarolina grey for your reviews.**

**This chap Jack and Nikki go on their kinda-sorta-pseudo date and we learn more about Nikki and her power and Jack learns he may have competition with...justin beiber?**

Jack P.O.V

We had found a small group of coyotes. We waited till one strayed from the pack then we attacked. They scattered like flies as we tore through them. We killed three and let the rest run off. I watched as Nikki drained the one, I had already finished mine. She finished drinking and wiped the blood from her lips, she had the face of someone who just tasted something nasty.

"Told you it wasn't as good as human blood," I said.

"No kidding," she said.

"Just so you know, predators like Lions, bears and such taste a bit better. Others like deer not so much. Plus there is more fun in fighting large game. More of a fight."

"My hunger is going down, but it is not fully sated," she said.

"It's either this or draining some poor bastard," I said.

She glared at me. "Well sorry for stating a fact!"

"Sorry for just telling the truth," I snapped back.

We glared at each other. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," I said finally.

"Sorry for snapping, this just sucks the whole fucking situation. I didn't ask to be a vampire; I should be home with my family, not out in Mexico drinking blood from a fucking dog!"

"Coyote."

"Whatever!" she growled.

She angrily tore into the third Coyote. I waited until she was done before I spoke again. "Better?"

"A little," she said.

"So how did you get stuck with Maria?" I asked. "No offense but I think you are a little young to be in a vampire army."

"You're one to talk," she grinned.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," I said.

She sighed and got this far away look on her face, remembering a long time ago, when she was happy and human.

"I was born in Las Vegas. My dad is a big wig of a major company. So we had a very comfortable lifestyle."

"Wait, your rich?"

"A bit." she smiled, "Three months ago we went to visit some family in Texas. My cousins convinced me to sneak off with them to go to a party. I was having fun then I got this feeling something was about to happen, I tried to find my cousins to tell them we should leave but there were so many people. I hid in the trees and watched as the cops showed up. I heard a sound and turned around and Maria was there."

"Why was Maria there?"

"Hunting. Trying to find new people to join her coven. She turned me, first she bit me then brought me here. And that is how I became a vampire. From a nice girl with rich, doting parents who had everything she asked for to a sad little vampire eating Coyotes in the dessert."

"How rich were you?" I asked.

"What?"

"How rich were you?"

"Rich enough daddy owned a casino and was able to send me to a private school," she smiled.

"Shit." I whistled.

"Yeah, so I answered your question now answer mine."

"Shoot."

"How did you become a vampire?"

I was uneasy about telling her my story. Compared to her mine seemed a lot worse now, I assumed she was a run away or something, not a freaking rich chic.

"Well I was running through the woods when I ran into Jasper, he caught the scent of my blood. He and the other guys were hunting and he was in predator mode when he found me. He began to drain me but stopped and they took me back to their home in Forks, Washington."

"Forks? What kind of name is that for a town?" she asked.

"It is in Washington remember?"

"Oh yeah, so where are you from?"

"Oregon."

"Oregon?" she asked with a sly smile.

"What?"

"Oregon is like the bottom of the hick chain," she laughed.

"Fuck you!" I growled.

She laughed harder and I grew more frustrated. "Wait, why were you bleeding?" she asked.

Shit why did she have to ask that. "My mom was...a drunk. She came home plastered, angrier then usual and hit me and I got a cut on my head, got mad and went running into the woods. That was why they were in the woods, they were far away from civilization so they could hunt, but I didn't care where I was as long as it was away from home."

Her eyes were wide and full of pity. "Oh Jack I am-"

"Next question." if she said she was sorry this was going to turn into a pity party and the last thing I need is to talk about my mom. "Why does Maria treat you so well? She obviously favors you better than the others."

She got a dark look on her face. "It's my power."

"Power?"

"Remember how I said I got this feeling at the party?"

"Yeah."

"Growing up, I had this good sense for danger. It helped me in school, I always knew who to avoid, who to trust, and who would get me in trouble. There would be times in the cafeteria and I would get this feeling there would be a fight, something in the air you know. No one else seemed to notice but sure enough not to long later there would be a fight."

"So what you have a sense for danger?"

"Yes, it got stronger when I turned. Maria uses me as an early warning system. It helped save all our lives many times. Danger would be coming from a certain direction and I knew where to go to avoid it. It also helps me in a fight. That was how Maria and me realized there was something special about me. I was fighting another newborn and I knew when to duck, when to dodge, when to run, he never landed a finger on me."

"Wow, so you're like spider-girl?"

"Girl? I think you mean spider-woman," she said stiffly.

"No, spider-girl, none of the spider-woman girls had spider-mans spider-sense." she looked at me funny. "What I like to read comics."

She laughed. "Okay, yes I have something like a spider sense. I can sense where danger is coming from and I know where best to go to avoid it, I can also sense how dangerous a person is. Like who is the most dangerous and who is the least dangerous."

"Am I dangerous?" I asked.

She looked at me, her face sobered up. "Oh yes, very dangerous."

"Then aren't you worried about being with me?" I asked.

She shook her head. "If you meant to harm me I would not be here Jack. That's why I don't hang out with the other newborns; they resent me for being Maria's favorite. She sends them out to fight and die but she has me stay behind. I am not complaining. This power helps keep me alive, otherwise I would have been sent out to fight like the others. Plus I know this will help save me when my year mark comes up. Maria won't kill me because my power is too useful to her."

"Have the newborns tried to attack you?" I asked.

"Yeah, a few times. That is why Maria has me with a body guard."

"They didn't hurt you did they?" I asked. I felt anger in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to find the newborns that attacked her, I wanted to kill them.

"I was able to avoid them for a while, but eventually they got me in a corner. Maria was pissed when she found out."

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

It was a nice night, you could see the stars and the moon was in its crescent form. The night was cold, very cold. Desserts are like that. Hot during the day, cold during the night. Bone chilling cold. But we vampires and our imperiousness too the elements made it seem like a nice nighttime stroll.

"So can you fight?" I asked.

"No."

"Then how did you avoid the newborns when they cornered you?"

"I told you, my power. I knew when to duck, dodge and all that. It was funny, this one vampire rushed me from behind, I knew he was coming so I jumped out of the way and he barreled into his comrade, it was hilarious."

I chuckled, a bunch of big bad newborn pricks made into a bunch of pussies by a little girl.

"So, my turn, how did you find out you had a power?" she asked.

"Well the first time I found out I could heal I healed a bird when it flew into our window, dumb fucker flew right into it and broke its neck, I felt bad and wished I could help it and I healed it."

"Wow. So how did you find out you could kill?"

I grew silent. I was not going to tell her that, it was a private nightmare, a private hell I was not ready to share anytime soon.

"Jack how did you find out you could kill with your power?" she asked, her voice sounded cautious; like she had a feeling it was not a pleasant experience.

"How do you think?" I snapped at her.

Her face fell. "Sorry," she said.

Fuck now I felt bad. "I'm sorry, it's just...I'm not ready to talk about that. It's private. Maybe...one day I can talk, all I will say is it left a big scar on me that still hasn't healed."

"I understand. Can I ask another question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you leave?"

"Huh?"

"The Cullen's, you talk about them like they were the perfect family and you get this sad longing look on your face. I know you miss them."

Shit this girl just knew which topics to ask huh?

"That's another long ass story. Let's just say I had a good thing going and I fucked things up and I decided to run."

"Do you ever think you would go back?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't know, all I ever do is make a mess of things. They are such good people, I know I should be pissed at Jasper and I was for a long time, but really what did I have as a human? No friends, a drunken manic-depressive for a mother. I had more as a vampire then a human."

"I kind of know what that is like, my grandpa is a real prick," she said.

"So my turn. What is your favorite color?"

"Jade green. What's yours?"

"Vermillion. What's your favorite food...or was."

"Chicken, strawberries and chocolate. What was yours?"

"Pizza. What was your favorite music?"

"Anything but jazz, blues and old country. What was yours?"

"Rock and punk, theory of a dead man, linkin park, evanescence, Nickel back, my favorite band is One Republic, I love them. Who were your favorite artists?"

"Keisha and Justin Bieber. God I love Justin Bieber, his hair is so wonderful, what I would give to touch it." she actually brought her hands together and did that girly squeal.

I laughed. "Justin Bieber? Please, he looks like a lesbian with that hair."

Her eyes darkened. "...What?" she half croaked half growled.

"I mean seriously, what a prissy little fuck, he can't even sing, an-"

She grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me up in the air. She glared at me and I didn't need a danger sense to know I was in deep shit right now. "He does NOT look like a lesbian, you got that you little shit!"

I quickly nodded my head and she dropped me to the ground.

"He is hot, sexy, has a great voice, god I can't wait for him to grow up it will be able to melt butter and his hair, I love his hair!"

I got up and dusted myself off; I began to feel something grow in the pit of my stomach. Jealousy. The way she talked about that little prick you'd think he was Jesus or something.

"Yeah well...is your favorite movie?" I asked.

"The vampire's assistant," she said.

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What you don't like it?"

"Have you ever read the books?"

"No."

"I did, the books were awesome. The movie butchered them, the only thing good about that movie was John C. Riley as Mr. Cresply. Who is the greatest vampire in the world!"

We spent another hour hanging out, talking, telling things we liked and disliked, I found out she hated drake the rapper, she loved beaches, hotels (she was spoiled after all) and big houses. She hated being in small spaces even before she became a vampire, she was a tad claustrophobic.

I told her my love for butterflies, I told her my favorite games, and I told her I could drive a motorcycle (she loved that)

Finally we decided to head back to base. We stood outside the doors. "Well I had a great night," she said.

"Me to, we should do it again some time," I said.

She reached up and moved a bit of my hair away from my face. "Sorry, reflex," she said.

I smiled. "You going to come inside?" she asked.

"No, I think I will stay out a little while longer."

"Are my eyes yellow yet?" she asked.

"No. It will be another week or two before that will happen," I said.

"I can't wait. Can I ask you one more question?"

"Only if I can ask one in return."

"Okay, how old are you? Are you ten?"

I laughed. "Actually that's two questions. No I am not ten I'm twelve."

Her face brightened up a bit.

"So how old are you?" I asked.

"Thirteen," she said.

Jack pot!

She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. "Jack, if you ever want to talk I am here for you. Thanks again for helping me; I hoped we can do it again soon."

She knocked on the doors and they opened, she gave me one last smile before she walked through and they closed. I touched my cheek where she had kissed me, is seemed warmer where she had kissed me. Feeling better than I have in a long time I went back out in the desert, I ran, not to hunt, just to run, it was like I had so much energy in me that needed to be released.

Or it could have been the energy or the vampires I sucked dry.

As I ran I realized three things. First I was falling hard for Nikki. Not a simple school boy crush, but something a lot more meaningful. Second I no longer cared for Maria and her little war, I would help her fight but instead of doing it for the energy I would get from the vampires I would kill I wanted to do it so I could help keep Nikki safe. Third, I really want to impress Nikki. I think I need to stop by the nearest town real quick.

Finding the town had been easy; I knew where all the towns in Maria's territory was.

It took me a while but eventually I found the building I was looking for. It was locked, having closed hours ago, but with my strength it was easy to get in. I found the things I needed. Comb, check, hairdryer, check, gel, check, conditioner, check.

With all the tools I needed I began to work. I cannot wait to see the look on Nikki's face when she sees me.

Nikki P.O.V

I had so much fun with Jack, I felt so safe and secure with him, sure my power reminded me he was dangerous, but he wasn't trying to kill me so that gave him major brownie points.

He wasn't savage or cruel or sadistic like the other vampires around here. I mean I know he has a lot of issues, I could see it in his eyes, but what girl can resist a guy with deep inner pain and all that.

And I got to touch his hair! It was better than I thought it would be. I had to fight the urge to run my fingers through his wavy auburn hair. It had looked browner in the night, but when the moons rays glinted of it you could see the red more clearly.

The blood hadn't been nearly as good as a humans, but if it could help me get my humanity back I was all for it. I cannot wait to see what I would look like with eyes like Jacks. I had hazel eyes when I was human but I think yellow eyes would suit me better, plus add my new vampire looks and I was waaaay better looking than any of those sluts at school who used their daddies money to buy fake boobs and noses. Sure I used vampire venom and it hurt like hell but I was enhanced all natural. Wasn't like I had a choice either.

Yes I know, vain but if you got it flaunt it right?

The sun had come up, it was morning and Jack still was not back yet, I hope he was okay. I hope he didn't have a run in with any of the vampires from the other covens, I know he is a one touch kill but still I hope he is okay.

Sure he was moody, had a bigger foul mouth then all the boys from South Park combined and his power made him scary but I knew that was just a shield he used to protect himself. My mom was the same way, living with my grandpa (the prick I mentioned earlier) had been tough for her, so she acted mean and nasty so people would leave her alone.

I missed my mother, I missed my father. How I wanted to go home and have them hug me and kiss me and love me again. Knowing dad he has ever one from the cops to the F.B.I looking for me. He had a lot of connections.

Maria called a meeting and we all headed for the church. I tried to find Jack in the crowd that had gathered but I did not see him.

"Tonight we fight!" Maria called.

The others cheered blood lust clear on their faces. I was the only one just watching.

"We will meet our enemies on their turf an-"

"Sorry I'm late!" the doors flew open and Jack came running in. I stared.

His hair, he had styled it. It looked just like...Justin Bieber's hair! I mean it was still auburn but he had made it so it was an exact duplicate of Justin's. I admit I was loving it.

"Where have you been and what did you do to your hair?" Maria asked.

"I went to town and redid it, I wanted to try something new. Sorry it took so long I had to walk all the way back."

"Walk?"

"Yeah, I couldn't run back, that would fuck up my hair, this shit is hot huh?"

I looked away. It took every ounce of will in my body not to laugh. This whole situation was funny beyond description, yet so serious. Maria did not look pleased. "Well if you are done worrying about your looks we can discuss tonight's attack."

"Sure."

He walked up and stood next to Maria. He glanced at me and smiled. He jerked his head to the side, making his hair stay to the side. I had to smile a but at that.

Maria continued her speech, nothing unusual, going over who we were going to fight, how many numbers they had. But every so often Jack would jerk his head to the side and his hair would move with the movement. It got to the point where Maria finally snapped at him.

"What are you doing? Is something stuck in your eye?"

"No, its for the hair, helps keep it swerved to the side see."

I couldn't help it, I snorted. Maria's eyes snapped to me and I went stone faced. Jack grinned at me over her shoulder. "Enough, we leave in the hour!"

The meeting broke up, Maria went to go talk to Alejandro, Jack walked over to me, a big cocky grin on his face. "Like what you see?"

I laughed. "What did you do?"

"Well after last night I thought I try something new."

"Why did you make it like Justin Bieber's?"

He got a slight nervous look on his face. "Well you said you liked his hair so I thought since I can't bring the little bastard here I'll give you the next best thing."

Warmth filled me. "You did this for me?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well not just for you, I mean I hate him but I like his hair and I think it looks better on me and since you like him I thought-"

I grabbed his face and pulled him in close. "That was really sweet." I pressed my lips to his and we kissed. It was my first kiss too, I did not bother to try and use tongue. I nice long lip to lip was all I needed. I pulled back and giggled, the look on his face. Part joy, part confusion and a dash of excitement.

"Wow...um...wow."

I ran my hands through his hair, it was so smooth, and it seemed so red compared to the whiteness of my hands.

"Jack! Come!" Maria called, she was looking at us, my power kicked in.

"Better go. And just so you know...I think you have better hair then Justin Bieber."

I giggled and skipped off. I was so embarrassed. Not the bad kind, the good kind when you do something and you can't believe you do it and it makes you feel all giddy and happy. That was what I was feeling.

I dared a glance at Jack, he was lightly running his lips across his lips, dazed, lost in his own world of wonder. "Jack let's go!" Maria shouted.

"I'm coming!" he shouted back. "Bossy bitch," I heard him mutter.

I watched as he walked out and sighed. I was so happy, happier then I had been since I became a vampire. Yet my power warned me. There was danger brewing and it was close and growing by the minute.

Maria P.O.V

Enough is enough, I had to act fast. I was just going to seduce Jack, hoping such a young boy would prefer a more mature body, but I saw what just happened, I saw the looks in their eyes. Jack was still drinking human blood and now was getting Nikki to do it to.

I will not have a repeat with Jasper; Jack is to useful, more useful then Nikki. I had dotted on her because she was useful to me, because I did feel a little bad for turning her. But with Jack I no longer needed her. With him I could hunt down and wipe out my enemies. But if he mates with her then this will be a disaster for me.

First I would lose two of my best and most useful troops. Second Jack was only here because I gave him purpose, he had come to me filled with fear, anger and blood lust. There was darkness in him, but from what I just saw Nikki was bringing out the best in him, not what I wanted.

As long as he needed me, depended on me I had him, sure he was a wild card but he took orders well enough, but with Nikki. He would see how unhappy she was here. He would want to make her happy so he would take her away. I cannot allow that. So I began to plan and scheme.

I found Nikki alone, I told the vampire I had guarding her to leave. She looked nervous to see me, I gave her a warm smile but she did not calm down. "I have decided you will come with us," I said.

"What?" she squeaked.

I smiled. "Well I figure you need some excitement. You haven't been out since you're little date with Jack the other night."

"It wasn't a date," she said, her voice unconvinced.

"Well in any case you will come with us. You will help us fight."

"But-"

"Do not worry, with your power it will be easy for you. Plus I am sure Jack will make sure you are unharmed. Now come, time to go."

I turned and smiled. She thinks he is safe and cute now, but she needs to see what he really is. A monster too other monsters, a vampire who feeds on humans and vampires alike. Maybe then she will back off and if she doesn't I think Alejandro will find a new victim to sacrifice to his gods.

Jasper P.O.V

I was in my room reading the paper when I heard Alice.

"Oh my god!"

Instantly I rushed down. The whole family had gathered. "Alice what's wrong?" I quickly asked.

"No way!" Edward said.

Delight and excitement emanated from Alice. I was confused. Was it a good vision.

"She kissed him!" Alice screamed.

"Who kissed who?" Emmett asked.

"Were making a fuss over a kiss?" Rose asked.

"Nikki, she kissed Jack." Alice clapped her hands.

The room went quiet.

"Who is Nikki?"

"Someone actually kissed him?"

"What is wrong with this girl?"

"Alice please what is going on?" I asked.

"Oh Jasper going to live with Maria may have been the best thing to happen to him," Alice said.

"What?"

"I have been watching him; he met a newborn called Nikki. She is a little older than him but they have an intense attraction to one another. He took her out on a date last night."

"What a date?"

"Alright Jackie boy!" Emmett pumped his fist into the air.

"Jack has a girlfriend?" Nessie asked looking curious.

"Well she wanted him to show her how to be a veggie vamp and so technically it wasn't a date but he did take her out to eat and they spent the night talking, and he didn't piss her off once."

"Either he is getting nice or this girl has the power of infinite patience," Bella said.

I had to agree.

"Well he did get her kind of ticked when he dissed Justin Bieber."

"Who can blame him, that kid is lame," Emmett said.

"Hey! Don't diss the Bieber," Nessie said.

"Oh it is so wonderful; he even styled his hair to look just like Bieber's to impress her."

Silence. Then Emmett let out a roar of laughter that shook the whole house. "What a pansy!"

Rose slapped his shoulder. "Hey what's so wrong about a guy dressing to impress a girl he likes?"

"Yes Emmett I think it is so sweet of him," Esme said

"He would look good with the Bieb's hair," Nessie said.

"Well Nikki just kissed him just now, I wish you could see the look on-" she stopped then her eyes widened. "Oh no!"

Panic, fear, shock. What just happened? What was she seeing now? How I wish I had Edwards power.

"Maria! Damn that bitch to hell!" Alice snarled.

Nessie clapped her hands to her mouth; she had never heard Alice swear. Alice looked murderous right now. "She does not want them together; she knows if she does not separate them he'll leave with her."

"Is she going to kill Nikki?" I asked.

"No, not yet, first she will scare her, she is going to show her what Jack is like when he fights, she is hoping it will scare her away from Jack."

"Will it?" I asked.

"I don't know, I can't see that far yet."

"Alright that is enough! I am going down there an-"

"No Jasper he is not ready!" Alice said.

"But Alice."

"Jasper Jack still needs to work out some issues and Nikki is the only one who can help, if we pop in down there he will just get mad and run off. Trust me. The only way for him to let go of his anger and rage is to face it head on and she is the only one to guide him. We have to wait."

"But what if she runs away from him in fear?"

"Until she makes a choice I can-"

"Alice," Edward said sharply.

Alice glared at him. "Edward."

"Fine I will tell him. Alice sees this ending in three ways. Best scenario he finally lets go of his anger and moves on, rejoins us with Nikki and we live happily ever after, the bad scenario he turns suicidal and will either provoke the Volturi or anger the wolves, worst case scenario he embraces his inner darkness and comes back...to kill us all."

The silence this time was cold and cutting. "Jack would never hurt us father!" Nessie screamed.

"I am afraid he is right," Alice said. "I don't know how but something happens and he lets his hunger take control, he will roam the world hunting down any supernatural being he can find, werewolves, vampires shape-shifters anything to suck the life from, and we will be his first targets."

"Why us?"

"We trust him, because he knows where to find us, because in worst case scenario the Jack we know dies and something new and monstrous is born."

I was so filled with uncertainty and doubt I did not bother to release calm to the others.

"Way to go Jasper, you created a monster!" Rose yelled.

"That is only the worst case scenario," Carlisle said, "There is still the other two to consider. This Nikki girl is obviously the key."

"Yes, she is. We need to Call Peter and Charlotte. The time is soon coming when we must go down and get him. It will be dangerous and we will need help...the Volturi are beginning to move."

"What?" I almost yelled at her.

"The war has caught their attention. They are going to wait a while and see if it gets any worse, if it does they will go to Mexico...and kill every vampire they find. It will make the last purge look like a stroll through candy land. They will not stop until every vampire in Mexico is dead."

"But that is genocide!" Carlisle said.

"Yes, but they will not want another repeat. It is also why they will wait, they do not want to use that method unless they must but if it comes to that they want to make sure no vampire remembers the wars or how to use a newborn army."

"I will find Peter and Charlotte right away," I said.

"Do not go to Mexico, if he sees you Jack will run away again," Alice said.

"I won't I promise."

I left the house and went to where Peter and Charlotte lived. I knew the area well; it was where I had lived with them after we left Maria.

Such chaos and upheaval followed Jack, I had to wonder what kind of girl this Nikki was to bring him the peace we could not. Either way I had to make sure she was kept safe, I was going to make sure neither the bad or worst scenarios happened, Jack would come back to us, he would be happy and he will finally move on, he deserves that much at least. I just hope Nikki can understand his other nature.

**Fusedtwilight: Isn't it amazing what a guy will do to get a girl to notice him? Next chapter there is a big fight and Jack and Nikki must fight for their lives. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Kin and Kindred

Chapter 19

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to Stina whatever, Glowing Bookworm, sunkissedchris, Toshii519, Graciemayoriely and Nadia26 for your reviwes. **

**This Chapter Jack and Nikki fight for their lives and go on their first official date!**

Jack P.O.V

We waited until nightfall before we left. By we, I mean every single vampire Maria had, including Nikki. I was not happy about that. I did not want her coming to this fight but I could not persuade Maria.

"Nikki is more than capable of protecting herself; wait till you see her fight, than you will see."

I did not want to see because I did not want her to fight god damn it!

"Don't worry, if I am hurt you can heal me right?" she asked.

"Yeah but...I don't want you to get hurt," I said.

"You can't always protect me Jack," she said.

"I can try," I said stubbornly.

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "That is sweet of you Jack. I like you're hair by the way, it looks better than Justin's."

I felt pride and satisfaction swell in my chest. Jack one, Justin Bieber zero!

After Maria gathered us all up she told us who we were fighting. "Tonight we bring the fight to Pedro!"

Pedro? The same Pedro I met before? The one who was using a human head to play ball with his buddies? I liked that idea. The thought of killing Pedro is something I relish. I did not like that guy.

"We will claim his territory for ourselves! Than after him all our enemies will fall and the blood of Mexico will be ours!"

Everyone cheered and growled with glee. Only me and Nikki were indifferent. Only we were quiet as they cheered. I am not fighting for blood, I am fighting because that is what I am intended to do, what good am I? It's obvious I am supposed to kill; my power allows me to hunt even my own kind.

After her little speech we headed out for Pedro's territory. I kept on glancing at Nikki as we ran. Unlike the others who radiated blood lust she was the only one who seemed to not want to fight. But Maria wanted her there so she was there.

"Stay close to me," I said to her.

"I will," she said.

Thirty minutes later we reached Pedro's territory. A small town could be seen off in the distance. But standing between us and that small town was Pedro and his coven.

There were ten more of them than us. Many of them newborns, as I could tell from their eyes they were newborns.

Maria stepped forward, as did Pedro. "Maria," he said.

"Pedro."

Both of their voices dripped with contempt. I could feel the energy between them. I did not have to be empathic like Jasper to know they hated one another.

"Finally come to make you're last stand hag?" he asked.

Hag? She may be old but she was no hag.

"I have come for you're head you disrespectful little snot!" she hissed. "Everything was fine, there was a balance in this land, a balance that took years of fighting and bloodshed to make. Than you came along and ruined everything!"

"You had no right to horde all that blood!" Pedro snarled, "you old covens think you can have all the cities to yourselves. You lack the ability to share even a drop. Well out with the old and in with the new I say. Once I am done Mexico will belong to every vampire and not just a handful of greedy ass fossils."

His vampires cheered for him.

"Come on guys." I took a step forward, all eyes were drawn to me. I saw Pedro's eyes narrow, I thought I saw a tinge of fear but it passed. "It's a big world out there. There's like over six billion people. You're telling me you can't go to...Australia, or China, or Canada for a snack?"

"We were born in Mexico, it is our home. If we want to feed here we have that right," Pedro said.

I sighed; here I was trying to be a peace maker. But peacemaking was not my best skill. Now killing and pissing people off, that I could do.

"Then I guess you are dumber than you look."

Many of the newborns chuckled and jeered when I said that. I heard Nikki sigh and shake her head.

"Jack, Pedro is mine, understand?" Maria said.

"You want him you can have him," I told her.

"Enough! Tonight you and you're coven will die and you're territory will be ours, charge!"

Pedro and his coven rushed us. We all roared a sound like thunder and charged at them. The sound that resulted of our clash was like a hurricane. Soon flesh was tearing and limbs were flying, in a matter of minutes fires were started.

I fought some vampire; we circled another snarling and growling. He rushed at me and I side stepped him. I brought my fist up and punched him in the face; he fell to the ground hard, making a little imprint on the ground. Before he could stop me I jumped on him and grabbed his throat and drained him. I felt his life-force enter me like a rush and within a matter of seconds he was dust.

I stood up, thankful Jasper had taught me how to fight those last six months. I looked around for Nikki; I had been so busy fighting my guy I had lost track of her. I found her not to far away fighting a vampire taller than her. She had him on his knees, gripping his arms, her newborn strength giving her the edge. I heard the sound of bones snapping and the vampire howled in rage, I knew she broke his arms.

A vampire sneaked up behind her and rushed at her, I was about to scream a warning at her, but then without even looking behind she let go of the vampire and jumped out of the way. The two vampires plowed into one another falling to the ground. They began to claw at one another in anger and Nikki took advantage of this and jumped on and ripped them to pieces.

Soon the fighting began to die down, we lost quit a few vampires but they lost more. We were winning. Maria and Pedro fought one on one. No one dared try and help either. They were hell bent on one another's death.

I had killed seven vampires; three I had drained, four I killed with my bare hands. I wish I could say I felt regret, I wish I could say that a part of me was ashamed in what I was doing. But there was no shame, there was no doubt. There was only the thrill of the kill, the pleasure in taking the life of another. It was a feeling I relished in.

I was a predator, this was my forest, they are my meat, my prey. There was nothing more, there was nothing less. It was impersonal; it was simply the law of the jungle. They wanted our land and would kill us for it; we wanted their land and would kill them for it. All about territory.

Nikki was facing four vampires, I was amazed by her. She was so graceful, she moved flawlessly, they might as well be touching air, she knew when and where they would strike. But they were closing in on her, making it harder for her to dodge.

She tried to get more space but they had her circled and she could not escape. I ran to her to help, but I did not make it in time. She did not dodge a hit in time. A vampire clocked her in the face and she fell to the ground and they were all on her in a second.

"NIKKI!" I roared.

I could hear the sounds of flesh ripping and I roared in rage. They saw me coming and scattered. She was in pieces. Her head was still attached to her body, but she was missing her left arm, her nose and right ear were gone too, as was her right hand and part of her thigh.

"Oh god Nikki!"

"Jack, it hurts Jack. Don't let them get me, I don't want to die," she said.

"It's okay, I'll heal you, don't worry."

"Behind you!"

I heard him coming before she warned me, I had drained so many vampires my senses were better than the normal vampires. I could feel him running up behind me. I could feel the vibrations his foot falls made as they hit the ground, I heard the crunch as his feet stepped on the dirt. I saw him in the reflection of her eyes, when he was right behind be, about to strike me I strike first.

Spinning around I thrust my hand forward and with all my strength shoved my hand right into his stomach, he roared in pain as my hand found its way into his gut. He grabbed at my arm and tried to pull it out but I had already begun to drain him. Six seconds later he was nothing but dust.

I was a little surprised by how quick I finished him. Six seconds? That is a new record.

I stood up and snarled at the other vampires. They all coward in fear of me. Three more to go, for hurting her, for doing this to her, they would all die.

The little bastards tried to run but I caught them all. One by one I ripped them to shreds, not bothering to kill them. Let them suffer like Nikki suffered. Let them feel what is was like to be dismembered. They fought of course, but they were no match for me. I had kept close to Nikki; I did not want some enemy vampire to finish her while I was killing her tormentors.

Thanks to the power I had absorbed I was faster and stronger than even a newborn. All my senses were sharper than norm. I was like the world had slowed to a snail's pace and only I could move normal. That is what happens when I take in too much power, it's like getting high on a drug, only instead of dulling my senses is makes them stronger.

I pulled my lighter out and set them afire. I made my way back to Nikki, as I drew close she flinched from me and I paused, I could see the fear in her eyes. I could not blame her. She had just watched me kill four vampires. I could see myself in the reflection of her eye. My eyes glowed a deep yellow color.

"I am sorry," I said.

I began to collect the pieces she had lost, I watched in fascination as her flesh and muscles reattached and healed themselves. There were lines, scars from where she had been torn apart. I placed my hands on her and I felt her flinch. I let the power flow into her, soon the lines disappeared and she was good as new.

She stood up shakily and felt her body. She smiled when she felt everything was in place. But it disappeared when she saw my face. "You're eyes. Do they always do that?"

"It happens when I absorb a large amount of life-force. It will fade eventually."

She traced the corner of my eyes with her finger tips. "Does it hurt?"

"No." was all I said.

A roar of triumph and we turned. Maria had defeated Pedro. She held his head in her hands and the others cheered for her. She tossed his head into a nearby fire. Pedro had gotten a few good hits on her. She was covered in bites and bits and chunks of flesh were missing.

We had won. Pedro and his coven were dead and they're territory was ours. As the others gathered up any remaining bits of vampire flesh they could find I walked over to Maria. Nikki silently followed me.

Maria offered me her hand and I took it, I focused and let the power flow into her. I watched as her body healed.

"Well done Jack," she smiled.

She jerked me forward, I rammed into her with a sound like two boulders slamming into one another. I thought she was going to attack me, her face came forward and I thought she was aiming for my neck. Instead she aimed for my lips. She kissed me on the lips.

She pressed her body firmly against mine. She was taller than me so she had to bend down a bit to kiss me. It was rough, it was hard, I heard an angry growl behind us. Maria let me go and glanced at Nikki. She looked positively feral right then.

"Well done both of you. I am pleased to see you are alive Nikki."

Nikki said nothing, just continued to glare.

She let me go, which I was thankful for. The kiss had done horribly wonderful things to me, with my senses still so sharp the kiss had been even better and my body held evidence of that.

"Well done everyone!" she called to the others, "I say we have ourselves a nice little celebratory drink." she glanced at the town that glowed in the distance.

The newborns cheered happily.

"Remember hide what you eat, leave no mark of you're presence there."

They all let out fierce hungry growls and ran for the town. "Come Jack, you did well."

"Thanks but I am a veggie vampire remember?" I said.

She grinned. "Still after all this time? I will let you have extra."

I was tempted, the thought of having lots of human blood made my mouth pool with venom. With my new senses I could only imagine how good it would taste.

"No! I will take some animals of the dessert," I said.

She sighed. "Fine. Nikki, you coming?"

"No. I am tired of death," was all she said.

"Tired of death?" she laughed, "sweetie you are a vampire, death is with you all the time. I will leave you two alone to your silly restricted diet, more for the rest of us."

She ran to the town, eager to fill her belly. We watched as she headed for the town. We had lost a few of our own coven tonight. No one stopped to mourn, no one stopped to glance sadly at the burning piles. We watched the town for a moment in silence. I wondered what the news reports would say about so many people going missing.

"Come on lets go," I said to Nikki.

She followed me without a word, but I could tell she was pissed. One thing growing up with a manic-depressive mother is you become good at quickly knowing when someone is mad.

Nikki P.O.V

For the record I was not mad, I was pissed!

First I was freaked out by how he killed those vampires. Sure I killed my fair share and I had seen plenty of newborns from my own coven kill one another. But when they killed their eyes were filled with rage and abandon. But when Jack killed there was nothing in his eyes. I mean they didn't change except for the glow now but I mean there was no rage, not even a sense of pleasure.

They were dead and empty, like nothing was there, like no one was home. Like he was a robot and what he was doing was automatic.

It scared the shit out of me. Even the most wild and unruly newborn had something in their eyes when they killed, but Jack was as blank as a piece of paper. As he walked towards me he still had the same look in them. I had feared he was coming to finish me off. Dumb I know seeing how he defended me from those bastards but still that look.

Speaking of death I almost died tonight was the closest I have ever come to being killed since I became a vampire. The feeling of their teeth and hands ripping parts of my body was still fresh. Always would be thanks to our better than human memories. The pain and horror was still so vivid in my mind.

As was the image of that fucking slut laying her lips on my man!

Yes, that's right I said _my _man. If anyone was going to lay lips on him it was going to be me. Not that fucking whore Maria. What is she a fucking pedophile? He is twelve and she is like a million fucking years old and she goes and slips her tongue in his mouth! And he just fucking let her do it!

"What's got you in a rut?"

He asked me as we walked. "Why did you let her kiss you?" I asked.

He frowned. "I didn't let her kiss me, I was too shocked."

"Please if I hadn't stopped her you would have let her continue to molest you."

"She didn't molest me," he said sounding annoyed.

"Could have fooled me, no wonder she doesn't have a mate, I thought men were just scared of her now it turns out she likes them young," I said with disgust.

He turned to face me anger clear in his eyes. "Can you just drop it!"

"Fine!"

I stomped on ahead of him, my feet making loud boom sounds as I walked, little mini-quakes could be felt.

"What is your problem!" he shouted.

I spun around. "My problem! My fucking problem is I almost died and I thought I might mean something to you and you go and let her fucking kiss you!"

"Are you jealous?" he asked.

"Maybe a little, look at me Jack, I may be vampire beautiful but I am still just a thirteen year old girl, what chance do I stand against Maria?"

He looked at me surprised. My eyes were burning. Vampires don't have tears, but when our bodies react in such a way that would normally make us cry we get this burning sensation.

I could feel my lips quivering and I knew my face looked sad and angry. We may not cry but our faces still make the motions. His face softened and he wrapped his arms around me. I stiffened, not in fear but my body was tingly right now, like little sparks of electricity were running along my skin.

"You have nothing to worry about Nikki. You're already beautiful to me, more so than any other woman could hope to be."

Had I a beating heart it would be beating right now. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. I pressed my face in his hair and inhaled, taking in his scent. He smelled so good.

We pulled back and stared into one another's eyes. Everything seemed to fall into place. Him, me, us. It all made sense now. We just clicked.

At the same time we both moved forward, his eyes glowed with warmth and love. He truly looked like an angel now; I cannot wait for my eyes to turn yellow instead of this disgusting red. Our lips connected. It was not like what his and Maria's had been.

It was sweet, it was gentle, it was tender, but there was a sharp underlying need in it. A need for closeness, a need for companionship, a need for something more than violence and blood lust. A need for love and warmth only a lover can give.

I was in seventh heaven. I never wanted this to end. But Jack had other ideas. He pulled away and I made a noise of displeasure. "No, we can't do this!" he said angrily.

"What? Why? Am I a bad kisser? I mean I have only kissed like two other boys so I don't have a lot of experience," I said. It was true. Unlike those other sluts I went to school with I wasn't kissing every guy at school I could. I like guys and everything but I think a girl should have some self-control. It's not like guys are hard to find.

"No, the kiss was amazing." he touched his lips with his fingers, he smiled a sweet smile. I loved it when he smiled, it wasn't the usual smile he had when he was being a smart ass. It made him look really lovely, because he wasn't being mean or cruel.

"It's me, I am not good for you Nikki," he said.

"Uh, you just put me back together and healed me like twenty minutes ago, you saved me from dying."

"I saw you flinch Nikki, I know you were afraid of me."

"Yeah, of course I was afraid. When you drained those vampires your eyes were empty. There was no anger, no joy. It was like a great nothing had filled them."

"That's why we shouldn't be together, I'm a monster Nikki!"

"Really, welcome to the club," I said sarcastically.

"You don't get it, I love killing people, and I love draining them dry. My eyes may have been empty but my mind was racing. I loved draining them dry! I loved killing them; I loved watching as they turned to dust, I loved the look of fear in their eyes as they died. Is that the kind of person you want to be with?"

"But you did it to save me," I said.

"You don't get it...draining someone...is better than blood. What I take isn't blood, it is life, the true life source people hold. It is like having lightning run through your body. It is wonderful and horrible at the same time. It is like a drug because it is power in its purist form, not power that destroys but power that gives and creates. And I hunger for it."

"Jack please we can-"

"I killed my mother."

That threw me through a loop. "What?"

"You wanted to know how I learned I could kill right? At first we thought I was just a healer you know. Then I got missing my mom so bad I called her up, she was more fucked up than usual, I could tell. So I went running home, found her on the floor, dieing. I began to heal her, while I was healing her she started to run her mouth at me. Being a newborn I was already temperamental. Her words caused something in me to snap, it was than I learned my power could kill, she was my first victim, my own mother."

I clasped my hands to my mouth, horrified by what I was hearing. Sure I killed people, for food. But he killed his own mother, granted it was an accident but still.

"If I could kill my own mother than what would stop me from killing you?"

He took a threatening step forward.

"What would stop me from killing you here and now?"

I smiled, which threw him through a loop. I knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to scare me off. "You can't scare me Jack, I know better."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fucking danger sense."

"Jack please. We need to look out for one another, we need one another. Were not like Maria and the others, we see things differently, we want to be more than monsters."

"But I like being a monster...I like killing, I have tried running away from that fact but it is true. I can kill tons of people and not even blink."

"Do you feel guilt for your mother?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Do you feel bad you like killing?"

"Yes."

"Then you are not a monster. Monsters don't feel remorse or guilt for their actions. Is there darkness in you? Yes. But you can control it. Just because you have dark urges doesn't mean you have to enact on them. If you love killing so much than why don't you drink human blood? If killing vampires is easy for you killing humans would be beyond easy."

"I feel like I owe it to Jasper and the Cullens for going through all the trouble of caring for me and trying to show me I could be more than a monster."

"Because you are more than a monster. You are cocky, arrogant, disrespectful, annoying, scary, full of angst and kill easy. But you are also brave, loyal, funny when you're not trying to be cruel, and have a real caring and compassionate soul. I think underneath all the dry with and sharp words is a kid that has a lot to offer the world, but is just scared to show himself."

"Christ ease up Doctor Phil," he smiled.

I went up to him; I cupped both cheeks with my hands. He flinched like I struck him but he did not move. "Fine, if you think you are a monster than prove it. If you are such a monster than kill me."

He looked at me sadly. "I can't, I won't."

"See, not a monster." I leaned forward and kissed him again. "Now stop being such a whiny little bitch and kiss me a little. If we are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend for all eternity I need some loving too you know."

He grinned. "Well if we are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend I guess that means I have to dote on you?"

"Damn right, won't be easy, I was a spoiled rich little princess remember?"

"Oh yes." he took my hands in his and kissed them, I swear if I was made of snow I would have melted. "In fact I think it is time we went on our first official date."

"But didn't we go on a date the other night? I mean you got me food and we opened up."

"Okay this will be our first date as boyfriend and girlfriend. So I think I will treat you to something special. First we eat than we go to the nearest city. I think you are in need of some new clothes."

Jack P.O.V

The look on her face was priceless.

When I told her we were going to a city she instantly protested. But after an hour I wore her down and she gave up. So we hunted some coyotes and all kinds of dessert animals until our stomachs could physically hold no more.

It took us a while to find the city, me and my fucked up sense of direction. (Obviously not even the vampire venom could fix that) Nikki knew the area better than me and I should have listened to her but me and my pride. Finally I settle to using my power to locate the largest human settlement and we found our city.

I had no idea what it was called. It was something in Spanish so I didn't bother to remember the name.

My eyes only glowed faintly now so I wasn't to worried about someone noticing. Nikki was a nervous wreck. She was so scared she was going to drain a human. I had to swear all kinds of oaths and promises I would not let her do that.

We stood on top of a building overlooking the humans. It was like a scene from a sci-fi movie where the heroes or villains watch over the city as the norms went about their lives not knowing what lurked in the dark.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah the blood helped. Still I don't think I should be around people," she said.

"You have to learn to tolerate human blood. Drinking animal blood can only do so much for you, it's all a matter of will power and if you cannot resist than drinking animal blood won't help."

She growled at me and I laughed. We jumped from building to building invisible to the humans. Not a single one was ever aware to predators lurked above them. First we stopped by a mall. It was closed and it was easy to get in. The roof door was locked but we broke it, there was no alarm for it, after all no way a human could get up here unnoticed.

First we stopped by one of the clothing stores. It took a while for her to pick out a new cloths to wear. For a whole hour she selected cloths and tried on a whole slew of them and asked me what I thought. I thought she looked good in all of them but no matter what I said she could not choose. Finally she decided on a pair of designer jeans, a nice green shirt that bared her arms and a nice pair of black shoes, all over the five hundred dollar mark.

I decided I needed some new cloths myself. Two weeks and the cloths I had from the Cullen's were dirty and all torn to hell. I let Nikki pick them out. I knew she and Alice would get along well. She reminded me of both Alice and Rose. Like Alice she loved to shop, she was nice and caring. But like Rose she had a bossy side and was used to getting her own way.

Next we stopped by a beauty shop, when she saw what she looked like in the mirror with dirt and mud all over her face she screeched in horror. "Oh my god look at me, I look disgusting, I so totally need a makeover, why didn't you say anything Jack," she said glaring at me.

She spent an hour doing her nails, hair and makeup. She was in a much better mood now. After the beauty salon we stopped by a book store, sadly everything was in Spanish so I didn't buy anything. Two weeks and I haven't done anything to improve my vocab.

Nikki however could speak fluent Spanish and bought a few romance novels.

We left the mall and were walking down a street. We passed people and they stared at us. How could they not, here we were to incredibly hot vampire kids in expansive cloths looking like a trillion bucks. It was funny, grown men and women would stare at us and get this look on their face. A cross of amazement and awe, than they would look away in shame. I did not have to be Edward to know they were thinking naughty thoughts about us. But their morals reminded them of our age and we were off limits.

There were a few who were not ashamed to look at us with clear lust. I caught a few men leering at Nikki and growled at them. That sent them running.

I was not bothered by the looks (except from the creepy older guys) I enjoyed the attention. It made me feel powerful to know a single glance at the right person could turn them into a puddle of mush. I was still twelve and to have this affect on older woman did make me feel a little cocky. I was jail bait and I was proud of it.

I turned to Nikki to say something to her but I saw she was no longer beside me, I had been so busy loving the attention I was getting I did not see she was further back, staring at a window. I walked up to her cursing my negligence. She could have gone ape shit and bit someone and I would have been too busy being vain to care.

The window she was staring into was a jewel shop; metal bars prevented anyone from just breaking the window and grabbing the goods. There was such a strong desire on her face I almost thought she was staring at blood. I looked and saw it was a necklace. It had an emerald diamond attached to it. The diamond had a carving on it; it was one of those drawings you saw from an Aztec or Inca wall. It showed a man in a headdress. The design reminded me of some Quileute drawings Seth and the others brought over to show me a few times.

Funny, looking at the design I missed Seth, Collin and hell even that dick Brady. They were the only other kids I ever hanged out with since I joined the Cullen's, besides Nessie. I wonder how they are doing? I wonder how things are between Jake and the Cullen's, I wonder if it has affected his relationship with Nessie? I wonder if Seth and Collin are still talking to Brady?

Surprisingly I didn't begrudge Brady for what he did. I still thought it was a major dick thing to do but growing up with an alcoholic mother and this whole vampire thing I know a bit of how that kind of life can have an effect on a person, growing up and learning to deal with so many frustrating emotions and having your parents fear or resent you makes you do dumb things. Besides, Sam would have found out sooner or later.

"See something you like?" I asked her. I remember her saying Jade green was her favorite color and the emerald was a jade color.

She looked to me and smiled. "It's beautiful," she said.

"You want it?" I asked.

"God yes." she made a face of wanting. "But they're closed and it costs like three thousand dollars."

I laughed. "Oh Nikki you are so funny," I said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Let me show you a little trick."

I brought my hand back and right into the glass window and the metal bars, they screeched as my fist caused them to bend and break. I grabbed the necklace and pulled it out. "Jack what the hell are you doing!"

"Window shopping," I said.

She was looking around quickly. Some near by people were shouting at us, others were staring and pointing. "Come on." I grabbed her hands and pulled her, we ran at human speed, some people tried to stop us but we side stepped them.

We ran down an ally and jumped to the top of a three story building. We watched as a group of men came running down the alley after us. They looked around puzzled and search the trash bins and looked to see if we were hiding. They realized we weren't there and ran back out the ally way.

"Dumb asses," I laughed.

"Jack that was stupid! What if we got caught!"

"Caught? Unless they have secret vampire policemen I doubt we would have been caught."

"What will they say when they see the bars bent?"

"Oh I am sure they'll say I used some tool or the bars were faulty. You know they will only think of logical shit," I said.

"Oh God when Maria finds out what we did we are so dead!"

"Maria doesn't have the balls to go after me and if she so much as lays a finger on you I will kill her," I said.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Of course. If anyone did anything to hurt I would go psycho on their ass's. Now lets see." I brought the necklace up and wrapped it around her neck. "Perfect. You make it look even better," I said.

"Oh Jack...I love it, thank you so much," she said.

I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "Nikki I have something I wanted to ask you."

"What?"

I was getting nervous now. I had been going over this again and again in my head. It seemed like a good idea in thought. Actually suggesting it was a whole other thing.

"Well I have been thinking what you said earlier about us being different than Maria and the newborns."

"Yeah?"

"Well after the war is over Maria won't need you or me anymore and I don't want to get drawn into any more vampire wars. Let's face it, the local gentry around this area are a bit too rough for us to live with."

"You think?"

"So I was thinking...after the war which should be soon you want to...leave Mexico?"

"Leave?"

"You know go somewhere else. I mean were vampires now, we can go all sorts of places. Canada, Hawaii, France, Rome, China, Russia, Japan, Australia, I mean we are immortal, we don't need to eat or sleep, we don't get tired. Plus there are tons of animals for us to eat."

Hmm. I wonder what a Koala bear tastes like?...What? Don't look at me like that, a guys got to eat, might as well start with something cute and cuddly.

"You mean make our own coven?" she asked quietly.

"Sure. I mean besides the Cullens back in Forks there is another coven of animal eaters that live in Alaska. I figure between me and you we can avoid trouble with your gift and if anyone tries to give us shit they won't stand a chance against me...so what do you think?"

She smiled, it was full of joy. "Oh yes Jack I would love that!" she threw her arms around me and hugged me. "I thought I was going to be stuck in this hell hole, but then you came and saved me, thank you so much!"

I hugged her and let her cry, there were no tears but still she heaved like she was. "It's okay, after the war we will leave; we'll go anywhere you want."

"Oh I want to go everywhere! I want to go to Egypt and stand on top of the pyramids! I want to travel to Greece and see all the old temples and architectures, I want to go to London and climb big Ben, I want to Swim to Australia and see the coral reef! I want to see it all!"

"We will," I laughed. "We have all the time in the world."

"What will we tell Maria?" she asked.

"We'll tell her we are leaving after the war. She can't stop us," I said. "Besides I'll protect you."

"You know I can protect myself," she said getting a little scowl on her face.

"I did have to save you earlier," I reminded her.

"I was surrounded."

"I thought you're danger sense let you dodge attacks?"

"It helps warn me, but if my opponent is faster than me I can get hit. Spider-man can't dodge every punch thrown at him."

I laughed and patted her on the head. "Of course."

She got a dangerous look on her face than smiled. "Okay." she backed up. "Throw a punch at me."

"What? I am not throwing a punch at you, you are my girlfriend."

"Just fucking punch me you pussy!"

On the other hand…

I brought up my fist and went to punch her, she dodged me easily. "That the best you got?"

I tried throwing another punch and another but she dodged them flawlessly. The next three minutes I tried everything, punching, kicking, rushing but she was always three steps ahead. It wasn't that she was faster than me, though she was quick, she just knew where I was going to strike and knew not to be there when I did.

Finally she brought her open palm up and slammed it into the bottom of my chin, I was stunned for a second and that second was all she needed, she tackled me to the ground and straddled me, I hissed at her and she laughed.

"What the fuck I thought you couldn't fight?"

"I lied."

"What?"

"Daddy had me take self-defense lessons. A girl should know how to protect herself, especially in a place like Vegas."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Well I didn't really know you, for all I knew you could have been a psychotic little Michael Myers."

I narrowed my eyes at her, my pride was hurt. I had just been beaten by a girl. The only shred of self-respect I had left was that had I been using my power she wouldn't have landed that blow.

She giggled and kissed me on the end of my nose. You are so cute when you pout."

"I do not pout," I said pouting.

She giggled more and kissed me on the lips. The rest of the night we spent on the roof of the building making out. When dawn approached we headed back to Maria's. I was beyond happy, I haven't been this happy for so long. I felt like my body was full of energy (which technically it was) but now I finally had a reason to exist in this world.

I now existed for her, what more can a man ask for?

Things were going so great; I should not have been surprised when it all went downhill.

Alice P.O.V

Everyone sat around me as I told them in great detail about Jack and his first official date with Nikki. There were many awws and ohhs.

"I never thought he had a romantic bone in his body," Rose said.

"He stole an expensive piece of jewelry for her," Esme said.

"He styled his hair like Justin Beibers," Bella said.

Rose glared at Emmett. "Why don't you style you're hair for me?"

"Aw baby you know I love you," Emmett said.

"Yeah but what have you done for me lately?" she asked.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"That lost its luster like ten ceremonies ago," she said turning her head.

I laughed as Emmett tried to appease Rose. I was so happy for Jack, he finally found the person who could heal his heart. I was so excited. I know he will come back to us and when he does we will have a new sister. Our family sure has been growing a lot lately.

I frowned though; the future was once again changing. The possible bright and cheery future that had Jack and Nikki with us was overshadowed by one of Jack alone in the world, his eyes red and malice filled them, he was alone in this future. I know why, Maria is up to her old tricks again.

But a second after that future a new one took its place, two new ones actually. Jack and Nikki both wore chillingly familiar black cloaks, their eyes red. Or worse yet Jack and Nikki a pile of ash.

The Volturi have made a decision and have started to act.

I looked at Edward, he understood. If the Volturi get to Jack he will either join them of die by them. As soon as Jasper gets here we have to get to Mexico and quick. He is on his way now with Peter and Charlotte with him.

Jack's future looked grim, four visions I had of him, one he was alone and roamed the earth given in to his blood lust, another he and his love had joined the Volturi another they both were killed by them. Only one had them alive with us, alive and happy.

We had to be quick and we had to hurry. Time was running short for Jack.

Maria P.O.V

I watched as Alejandro tore out the human's heart.

It was a waste of blood, but he refused to feast without giving his god's their due. After he ripped out the heart he dipped his head into the gaping wound in the man's chest and drank deeply. After that he tossed the body and heart into the pit we had built to hide the bodies. It was too deep to ever be discovered by the humans, unless they knew exactly where to dig.

Once the bodies were all in I tossed a bottle of liquor in the pit, than I tossed a lighter in, in a second the bodies lit up. The mixture of alcohol and the venom made them go up like a light. After a few moments when they bodies were mostly ash the newborns began to toss the dirt back in the hole, hiding the bodies of our meal.

Dawn was a few hours away, it had been a good hunt. We had found a small party at a house on the outskirts of the town. There were only fourteen newborns left not, not including me, Alejandro or Jack and Nikki. Altogether our coven was eighteen strong.

We had lost five newborns in the fight. Our victory had been the best we had in a long time, moral in the coven was great. They had all fed well, our bellies were bursting with blood we gorged on from the party goers. Soon the small town would report thirty residents missing, not knowing all were burned and buried under ground.

I turned to Alejandro, he was pleased. Tonight had gone really well. Pedro and his coven were dead. Their territory was ours now, soon we would crush the others and Mexico would be all ours.

I had been lucky to find Alejandro. He had been an Aztec priest back in the olden days. He was around nine hundred and some odd years old. He never lost his faith in the Aztec gods, still to this day sacrificing hearts to them. He was a good warrior and he followed orders really well.

He only followed me because I have him enemies to slaughter and once Mexico was ours he would have a sizable territory to hunt in and so many bloody hearts to tear out.

I walked over to him. "You know I think we should trim the ranks now," I said.

He looked at me confused. "Why?"

"Well Pedro was our biggest problem, the other coven's won't be to hard. Plus some of the newborns are closing in on the year mark. With Jack on our side they are just dead weight anyway."

"Fine, tomorrow I will take a few out to the dessert."

I know he liked to take the newborns out to the dessert to sacrifice. Vampires don't die from having their heart cut out but it still hurt like hell. I didn't care how he killed them as long as he finished them off.

"Also I think it best if we trim the dead weight, rid ourselves of the ones who don't pull their weight."

He looked at me with impatience, wondering what I meant.

"I mean what is the point of having vampires who do not fight?"

Understanding dawned in his eyes.

"With Jack on our side we need not worry about running from our enemies. Next time take whoever you think is useless to us and finish them."

"I understand."

He grinned, pleased. He knew how much Jack liked Nikki. He hated Jack, hated him because of how Jack had humiliated him. Since he could not get Jack's heart he would get the one who already held it.

I admit I was fond of her in a way. She had been most useful. But this life was not meant for her, in a way I was doing her a service. I made her into a god but godhood was not meant for her. I saw how miserable it made her, so I would put her out of her misery. Or rather Alejandro would.

Than without Nikki Jack would no longer be distracted from his true path in life. He would finally have nothing to distract him from what he was meant to do. Kill.

**Fusedtwilight: Oh no, Nikki is in danger and the Volturi are coming to Mexico! What will happen next? Will Jasper arrive in time to Save Jack? Will Jack save Nikki? Or will the Volturi finish them all of? Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Kin and Kindred

Chapter 20

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to animegirlkiki for betaing, thanks to twilighter Tabitha, hell, sunkissedchris, Nikki, stina whatever, toshii519, carolina grey, glowing bookworm, deltagirl74, and graciemayoreilly for you're reviwes.**

**Thins start to heat up this chapter, Jack and Nikki have danger coming from all sides, can they survive.**

Jack P.O.V

"So what was your father like?" Nikki asked.

We laid together on the top of the building, we had been doing nothing but making out...it was AWESOME!

It was kind of weird at first; vampire kisses are different than human kisses. Human kisses are soft and barely make a sound, but since we have rock hard lips when we kiss it makes these sounds like rocks hitting one another, a little distracting at first but you learn to ignore it.

I never kissed a girl nor even had a girlfriend. Growing up I was too busy taking care of mom to worry about girls. But now I had nothing to worry about.

We had been watching the night time sky. It was beautiful; you could see the stars and the moon which was in its crescent form. I had to wonder if the humans ever looked up beyond their buildings and glass and realized the amazing view they had.

I was a little taken aback at her question. I had not thought of my dad in a long time.

"I don't know. He left when I was really young. I barely remember him," I said.

"Why did he leave?"

"Couldn't take my mom's shit any more, she drove him off and fought him tooth and nail when he tried to take me with him. Kind of wish he would have fought harder."

"Maybe he thought if he gave you over she would calm down, maybe he thought motherhood would help her straighten herself out."

I scowled. I brought my arms and glared at the sky.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," she said.

"No, it's not you; I just try not to think of him you know. I mean he left, he should have called every once in a while, he should have kept track of me. He knew she was an alcoholic, he knew she had major issues, how could he leave me with her? Maybe if he had been smarter, maybe if he had the balls to stand up to her than...things might have been different."

She pulled my arms open and took my hand. "Don't worry, we have each other now, that is all we need."

I smiled at her and she smiled back, I cannot wait until this war is over. Once it is we are so out of here. I don't know where we will go, but it is a big world. Who knows maybe we can find some vampires and get them to drink animal blood to and we could pose as a family like the Cullens do.

Nikki shuddered just then, her whole body trembled. "Nikki what's wrong?" I asked.

I had never seen her do that before, she was still slightly trembling." Nikki what's wrong?" I repeated.

We stood up and I helped keep her steady. "I'm, I'm fine it's just. God what is it?" she asked, she sounded a little scared.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Something...something is coming."

"Is it your power?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Something big and bad, really bad. God I have never felt anything like this before. We need to get to Maria now, something is coming, they are coming now and they are very, very, very bad news."

"Is it a coven?"

"I don't know; I never got a sense of danger from the other covens like this. I think whatever is coming...is worse than any of the covens in Mexico...and it's coming for us."

"Come on, let's go, we need to tell Maria," I said.

We ran from the city and headed back to Maria, I knew Nikki was still nervous, I could see it in her eyes; I could tell from the way she played with the necklace I got her between her fingers.

As we ran I tried to think what could be worse than any coven in Mexico. Was it the wolves? Had they come after me all the way from Washington? No it can't be, after what happened last time they were too scared of me. Could it be the Cullen's? Could they be coming here? No not them. the Cullen's wouldn't affect Nikki like this, they were too peaceful.

Just then I remembered, a few months ago I had been in Carlisle's study, he was trying to go over some math with me.

_Flashback_

_This blew, I mean why did I have to keep studying, I was a vampire for god's sake. When was I going to need to use math?_

_But everyone thought I should continue to study. They all took turns teaching me, Rose did mechanical stuff so she taught me that, Jasper and Carlisle taught me history, Carlisle also taught me biology. Emmett was my gym teacher, Esme taught me culinary and gardening._

_They all took turns doing math, they all had dozens of college degrees in all kinds of fields. They all could teach at Yale or Harvard. Thing that sucked about being a vampire was no sick days so trying to pretend I was too sick to study was impossible._

_Carlisle was going on and on about division and stuff but my attention was drawn to an old drawing on his wall. It was nighttime and three men were standing on a balcony, they overlooked a city, they dressed in black, and I knew they had to be vampires, they had red eyes._

"_Ah, I see you noticed the painting," Carlisle said._

"_Yeah, much more interesting than math," I said._

_He chuckled. "They are the Volturi, Marcus, Caius and Aro."_

"_Volturi? What the hell are the Volturi?" I asked._

"_A very old and powerful coven. They are the closest thing to royalty our people have and they are the ones who enforce our rules."_

"_Vampires have rules?" I had this image pop up in my head of a whole bunch of ancient vampires meeting in a great hall, like one of those ancient Roman senate places, one of them holding a thick book full or rules and regulations._

"_Not many, but all very important. We must stay hidden, we must not reveal ourselves, we must not draw attention to ourselves, we must not turn children, we must not make treaties with werewolves and if a human learns of our existence than we must either kill the human or turn them."_

"_Haven't you broken two of those rules?" I asked._

"_No, the wolves are not true werewolves. They are shape-shifters. True werewolves, or children of the moon are almost extinct. One of the Volturi, Caius had a run in with one many years ago, it almost killed him, he convinced his brothers it best to kill them all so they have brought them to the brink of extinction. They are still out there, I am sure they have learned to stay hidden of course. As for you, you are young but you are not a child."_

"_Why can't children younger than me be turned?" I asked._

_He got a serious look on his face. "A long time ago there were many Covens of vampire's. Many of them had immortal children, child vampires. But they were wild and uncontrollable, they could not learn to control their vampire instincts, no matter how much time they had they could not master their instincts."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Well not long after the Volturi came to power Aro found a few and studied them, he hoped he could find a way to help them. But nothing worked. So in the end they made the law that no immortal children were to be created under penalty of death. And that all immortal children were to be killed."_

"_Were you there when it happened?" I asked._

"_Me? No, it was before my time, long before my time. They hunted down all the children they could find and killed them. Many of the covens fought back of course, not willing to sacrifice their immortal children. So they died as well."_

"_Jesus, these guys must be bad ass to keep all you guys in line," I said._

"_They are the largest coven in the world, they drink human blood but despite that they are very cultured, very refined. The leaders and their wives have a guard that serves them. All of them have gifts."_

"_Gifts? Like me?" I asked._

"_Yes. Only a few don't have gifts, but they make up for it with their fighting ability. That's what Aro does, he finds vampires with special gifts and collects them, adds them into his guard. Remember Eleazar?"_

"_Yes."_

"_He was a member of the guard. His gift was very useful to Aro, he would send him out in the world to find vampires and humans with great potential and bring them to him. Have you heard of the incident last year?"_

"_Kind of."_

"_Well when Nessie was born we had no idea such a being could exist, the Volturi were told we had created an immortal child and they came for her. We gathered friends and allies to witness her grow and testify she was not an immortal child."_

"_And they left you alone right?"_

"_Well they would not have if Alice hadn't shown up with another hybrid telling them Nessie was not a danger."_

"_But why would they kill you if she wasn't an immortal child?" _

"_Well like I said none of us knew about hybrids, not even the Volturi. They assumed she would be like them, but truthfully Aro hoped to use the situation to gather some more vampires into his coven."_

"_You mean Edward and Alice?"_

"_Yes, Alice especially. Aro wants her more than anything else in this world, her power would be invaluable to him. He was hoping to use Nessie against us to get Edward and Alice to join him. But thanks to Bella and her gift he wanted to avoid the fight, they are so used to using their gifts in a fight you see and Bella made those gifts useless, Alice gave him an excuse to leave and he took it."_

"_You seem to know an awful lot about them," I said._

"_I should, I lived with them for a few decades. I discovered them when I was studying medicine in Volterra."_

"_Why did they take you in, you don't have a power."_

"_No, but I had yellow eyes, I drank animal blood, they had never heard of such a thing. So they took me in, taught me of our people, our history. They tried to get me to drink human blood, tried to cure me."_

"_What are they like? They sound scary."_

"_They are. When they are hunting you, despite the fact they drink human blood I was amazed at how cultured and refined they were. All the other nomads I saw were wild things, but the Volturi…" he got this far away look in his eye._

"_Do you think Aro would want me in his guard?"_

"_Oh yes. Especially if he finds out your power can get past Bella's shield. But if the Volturi ever come for you Jack, run. Don't try and fight run. They have ruled our world for millennium; they are experts on hunting and exterminating our kind. They are the vampires that other vampires fear. I can make you afraid to hear their name by telling you the stories of all the covens they have killed. They once nearly wiped out all the vampires in Mexico a time ago when they risked exposure. They are not evil or bad Jack, they are a necessity, only they have the power to keep our kind in line."_

"_How can you say that? They are your friends and they tried to kill you," I said._

"_Yes but they keep us safe from humans. Just stay away from them and follow the rules Jack, because they can and will kill you if you break even one."_

That talk seemed so long ago. The only thing I could think of that was more dangerous than any coven in Mexico that could make Nikki's power go off like this was the Volturi. The vampires here must have made themselves to noticeable and the Volturi were coming to clean house.

You know what fuck this war, we go tell Maria the problem and we get the hell out of Mexico. We go someplace else, South America, anywhere but here, I don't care. We need to go.

We headed back to Maria's but Nikki suddenly stopped. "What is it?" I asked.

She looked in the direction Maria's camp was looking confused. "I don't know...something is going on...I can't focus whatever I am sensing is making it hard to concentrate."

"Is it at Maria's?"

"No, but something is going on there, I can't focus right, too much interference by whatever is coming."

"Let's keep going then," I said.

We continued running and I was missing Jasper now more than ever. If only he were here, he would know what to do.

Jasper P.O.V

We were halfway in America now.

Me, Alice, Peter and Charlotte and the wolves. That's right, three wolves, Collin, Seth and even Brady.

As soon as I got home Alice had us leave to go for Mexico, she saw the Volturi were on their way there to kill every vampire they find. The wolves were an unexpected surprise.

_Flashback_

_We had just left the house, Seth and Collin were there and when they found out what was going on they decided to come with us._

"_He is our friend, we want to come with you too," Seth said._

"_The more of us that will come the better you're chances will be to find him."_

_I did not argue I had no time, Jake gave Seth permission to go, Collin did not call Sam to tell him, he would have not allowed it. We did not bring the others,the Volturi would be there and we had no time to gather more allies._

_As we ran through the woods a howl sounded and I growled in frustration. A wolf came trotting through the woods; it was one of Sam's. He went into some bushes and came out human, it was Brady. _

_Seth and Collin growled and went behind a tree to phase and cloth themselves. "What are you doing Brady?" Seth asked._

"_Following you guys," he said_

"_Why?"_

"_I know what you are doing; I saw it in Collin's head."_

"_Damn, you were always better at keeping quiet than me," Collin said._

"_If you try and stop us I will not hesitate to strike you down boy, so I suggest you move, you have already made a mess of things," I said giving him my best threatening look._

_He took two steps back in fear. "I know I messed things up for you and your family...that is why I want to come with you, I want to help you get him back."_

"_What?" Collin said._

"_You hate him!" Seth said._

"_Look I know I was an idiot. These last few weeks I have had time to think what I did. I over reacted, and I was an idiot I know. I let my resentment and bitterness get the best of me, when I found out it was you who turned him it was like all those risks we took for you, all those times you said you were different, all of it was a lie. All the pain we have gone through being wolves because of you guys and you go and turn a kid...I snapped. But I want to help, I want to help bring him back, I promise I won't get in your way."_

_I sensed his sincerity, his regret. He was telling the truth._

"_Okay, you may come," I said._

"_Thank you."_

"_But if you do anything to jeopardize any of us I will kill you myself, understand?"_

"_Yes sir," he said._

We ran as fast as we could, we had left hours ago, Brady's little talk had slowed us down a bit so we ran as fast as we could. "Damn it all to hell they are there!" Alice screamed.

We continued running. "The Volturi?"

"Yes, they have already begun."

"Is Jack okay?"

"He's fine; no one knows the Volturi are there, they are being very quiet, very cloak and dagger. They know if the others find out they are there they will run and hide so they taking out the entire covens one by one."

"Who's all there?"

"Felix, Dmitri, Chelsea, Corin, Afton, Santiago a dozen more guards and..."

"The twins are there aren't they?" I asked.

"Yes, Alec and Jane."

I pushed myself harder. We all did, we had to get to Jack and soon. Who knows how much longer before they come for Maria and when they find her they will find Jack as well.

Chelsea P.O.V

We arrived in Mexico and went straight to work.

Ever since Benito we have kept a watchful eye on Mexico. It had always been a trouble spot. We were right to watch this place. Once again mysterious disappearances and death tolls began to rise. All the signs pointed to newborns.

Aro sent us here, we took our private jet. The Volturi had influence in the human world. Master Aro gave us the usual instructions for this mission. Seek, destroy and recover. Kill every vampire in Mexico, and if we find any vampires with any useful talents I was to use my power to bring them over to our side.

We found one Coven hiding in the sewers of a city. We made quick work of them; I can't imagine how they could stand the smell. Afton was arguing with Jane, which was a very brave thing to do.

"Why did you let that vampire go Jane? He will alert the others."

Jane sighed. "Exactly, he will be our guide, he knows where to find the other covens, it will be quicker to have the little maggot lead us to them."

Her plan made sense. Demitri had the tenor of the vampires mind, it doesn't matter where he runs to, and we will find him. "Think we will find any new recruits?" Corin asked as tossed an arm into a fire.

The vampires did not know what hit them; Alec used his power so killing the coven had been easy.

"Sure, we got Santiago here," Felix said clapping Santiago on the back.

Last time we came here Santiago had been a newborn created to fight in the wars. He fought Felix one on one, a nearly impossible feat unless you had a power to help you and even then it had to be a really powerful ability. Felix was always lucky in battle; no matter who he fought he was always seven steps ahead of his own opponent.

He was our unbeatable champion, not a single vampire had fought him in hand to hand combat and lived. Except Santiago. The only thing that kept Santiago alive was Felix, he had been so impressed with Santiago and his fighting ability he had us spare him and bring him to master Aro.

After of course we put him back together. Felix had torn him to pieces and stopped us from burning the pieces. We all watched amazed as Felix offered Santiago a chance to join the Volturi, I used my power of course, I barely used it, Santiago wanted to live and join the wining team. So we put him together, finished our job and brought him to Aro.

Aro was impressed and offered him a spot in the guard. Felix and he became fast friends, I thought it odd considering Felix had ripped him to pieces but that's boys for you. Felix became Santiago's mentor, showing him the in's and out's of being a vampire, helped him to hone his fighting abilities.

"I will be the judge this time. If we do find someone gifted they had best have a truly special ability," Jane said.

I sighed, in that case I guess we truly were killing every vampire, Jane hated adding new members to the coven. She was so competitive.

In the guard the stronger you're power the higher the rank you have, Jane and Alec had the strongest powers so they were the highest ranked. I was right below them since my power was essential to keeping the guard together and helping adding new members.

I knew even if we found vampires with gifts Jane would see to it. I had to keep my eyes open and my wits sharp. I had to make sure I found those vampires first. If Jane found them than they were as good as dead.

Nikki P.O.V

How does it feel when I sense danger?

It is like having someone run their fingers on my spine. Now it feels like someone is gripping it tight and squeezing.

The closer we got to Maria's the more I became sure something was wrong. Like I told Jack I could not tell exactly what, I just knew something was up, but the sense of this unknown danger was over loading my power.

We arrived and everything seemed fine. One of the vampires told Jack that Maria wanted to see him. We walked over to the church and found Maria and a few other vampires inside, but there was a new vampire. He was held on the floor, he was muttering in Spanish, he kept on going on about the darkness that was coming.

"Who the fuck is that?" Jack asked ever so eloquent.

"We found him wondering alone, he is from one of the other covens."

"So why is he alive?"

"He might know something we don't, plus I want to know what has him acting like this, Jack use you're power on him," Maria said.

I looked at Jack and he looked back at me. "What is wrong? Why do you look spooked?" Maria asked.

"Maria, something is coming, something worse than anything I have ever felt," I said.

She cursed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, whatever is coming is more dangerous than anything I have ever felt."

"Than this thing must have encountered whatever is coming, but he won't talk. Jack I want you to use you're power on him, make him talk."

"I don't torture Maria, I kill but I don't torture."

"Jack we have an unknown threat heading our way and I want to know what we are dealing with."

"Then shouldn't we run?" I asked.

"No! I have not come this far to be driven back. Jack, do as I say now!"

Jack growled at her. "I am not one of your lackeys Maria."

Yeah you tell that devil slut Jack! Stupid bitch thinks she can get away with kissing Jack in front of me. I moved closer to Jack and took his hand in mine; I mentally smiled to myself when she narrowed her eyes at out clasped hands.

"Jack we need to know what is coming, if it can do this to a vampire who knows what else it could do. We need information and unless you want whatever is out there hitting us and we not being ready for it. What if it comes for us next? You want Nikki winding up" she left the rest unsaid.

Oh that was low! She was just using me as an excuse to get to Jack. Sadly it was working; I saw a look of uncertainty cross his eyes. I was not going to let him do this. Torture was beneath him. Torture was something bad people did and I was not going to let him sink that low.

"Between me and Jack I think we can handle it Maria."

Maria glared at me. "Jack I need to see you, alone," she said her voice sharper than usual.

I made no move, but Jack whispered in my ear. "It's okay, I will tell her we are leaving, wait for me outside," he said.

I looked at me and he cocked his head at the door. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. I walked out the door and waited. We would leave soon and put all of this behind us. We would be together forever and nothing and no one would come between us.

I got a familiar twitch on my spine and I turned, a bag was thrown on my head, before I could scream something hard hit me in the gut, I let out an oomph and I something flat and metal was placed over my mouth and tightly wrapped. I could not bite it off. They, and I say they because two pairs of arms had a hold of me picked me up and carried me away.

"Hurry up, we must finish her before he knows she is gone."

If I still had a beating heart it would have stopped. A cold chill of fear ran over my stomach. I knew that voice. It was Alejandro. There was only one reason he would be taking me away, he was going to take me out into the dessert. I tried my best to scream for Jack but the thing wrapped around my mouth kept me silent.

Sweet mother of god, they're going to kill me!

**Fusedtwilight: Don, don, don. The Volturi cometh, Nikki is about to be Aztec sacrificed and Jasper and the others may not make it in time. Will Jack save Nikki? And who will save Jack when the Volturi pop up? Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Kin and Kindred

Chapter 21

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing and thanks to Nadia26, glowing book worm, stina whatever, sunkissedchris, x-raylady, jojostar, hinata-cutie, toshii519, deltagirl74, carolina grey, and graciemayoreilly for your kick ass reviews. Well I know I left you all hanging last chap, now is the moment you have all been waiting for.**

Jack P.O.V

Maria was pissed, I could tell. Before her vampires left she has them rip off the legs and arms of the vampire she wanted me to torture so he couldn't run or fight back. He howled in pain as they ripped off his limbs.

Soon it was just me, Maria and the vampire.

"I do not appreciate you undermining my authority in front of my men," she said, her voice sharp enough to cut through paper.

"I do not appreciate you trying to make me into a sadist," I said back.

"Oh for Christ's sake! This is a war you idiot, it is not just you're fate that hangs in the balance here."

"Don't try and act like you care," I sneered at her. "You could give less than two fucks about all of us; if we are not useful to you we don't matter. You would gladly let all of us die if it meant you could save your own ass."

She growled at me and I growled back.

"This is my territory, this is my coven, and you will obey my orders and do as you are told!"

"Yes well that is about to change."

"What?"

"Well I have decided I have grown board with this life, I am moving on oh and I am taking Nikki with me."

The look on her face was one of shock and horror. The thought of losing not only her best weapon but her alarm system shook her to the core.

"You can't!"

"We can and we will. Plus with whatever is out there it seems like perfect timing."

"So you both we leave me alone and defenseless after everything I have done for the both of you?"

I felt a little guilty. I mean she did take me in, sure she was suing me but she had treated me good. But Nikki was not happy here and neither was I. All I got was the pleasure of killing and it had sustained me for a while, but now I had a new reason to live. Love.

"Nikki did not ask to be made a vampire Maria; she told me how you turned her. What were you thinking turning her at such a tender age?"

"I was going to kill her, I was hungry. But I changed my mind on a whim Jack, I could have drained her dry but I took it upon myself to let her change. I made her from a spoiled little rich girl into a god."

"But you did not ask her if she wanted to be a god. She was happy Maria, she had a family that loved her, why would she prefer a life where she has to kill to survive, where one of the people she lives with could snap and kill her in a rage, where she had to fight and fend for herself."

"I protected her!"

"Only because she had a useful power you could use. If she was a normal vampire you would have let her fight for her survival."

Her fists clenched and unclenched. She smiled and walked over to me. I did not step back, I was not afraid. I got my power ready though, just in case she decided she couldn't take no for an answer.

"Oh Jack, listen do you think you could make her more happy than me? Let's face it; you don't have a good track record with people. How many people have you hurt since you became a vampire? Jasper, the Cullen's. How many times have you ruined thi9ngs for yourself and for others? Do you want to subject Nikki to that?"

I paused. She was playing mind games with me I know but memories were flashing in my mind. Dark memories. My mother, a pile of dust on the ground. Jasper, his face wrinkled and wizened like a mummy, the wolves on the ground, moaning in pain as I used my power to tap into their shared life-force.

Was there not truth in her words? How long would Nikki tolerate me before I drove her away? How long before she got tired of my snarky personality and my dry humor and left, how long before she got caught up in my power?

Maria brought her hands up to grip my shoulders. "Why take her away and make her have to deal with just you Jack? Let's face it; you are not the most social vampire. With me she has a better chance at being happy. With that power of yours how long before you scare her off?"

I looked away. My own insecurities and doubts were playing hell on me right now.

I felt Maria drag her hands to my chest, slow seductive. "But I am not scared Jack, why settle for a child when you could have a woman?"

I looked at her shocked. Was she implying what I think she was implying?

She leaned in close, her voice low and sultry. "We could be so good together Jack, you and me; we could rule this land for all eternity."

I growled and pushed her back. "I don't know how they did things back in your day, but now days; it is frowned on to be with a minor."

She laughed. "In case you didn't notice you aren't getting any older Jack, you will be hard pressed to find a vampires who would even consider being with you."

"I don't need an adult, I have Nikki."

"And what does that _girl_ have that I don't?" she asked putting her hand son her hips and sly smile on her face.

"She is kind, she is funny, she has a sense of right and wrong, she has a beautiful smile, she has adorable puffy cheeks that become more puffy when she smiles, she has a cute nose, she doesn't judge me, she doesn't like killing people, she has sweet smooth skin and kisses like a pro. What more do I need?"

"How about a real woman who knows more about sex than a little girl who never even hit puberty? How about someone who is not afraid of you or your power? How about someone who doesn't expect you to deny you is true nature and doesn't make you eat animals?"

"Why would I want any of that Maria? I hardly know anything about sex myself, maybe I want people to be afraid of me, maybe I expect myself to drink animal blood, maybe I don't want to be a monster."

We glared at one another, but than a low chuckle interrupted our glaring. We turned and saw it was the vampire on the floor. He was looking at us with pure mockery and contempt.

"What's so fucking funny dick face?" Maria asked.

"You two, fighting like children when death is coming. I only wish I could see as they tear you apart."

Maria ran over to him and lifted his dismembered body up into the air. "Who is coming?" she demanded.

"The Volturi you dumb bitch!" he spat at her.

"What?"

"They came to us; they found us in the sewers. They killed my whole coven, all I remember is a mist creeping up on us, than nothing. I could hear nothing, see nothing, smell nothing, and feel nothing. I was in a darkness that engulfed every sense I had. But then it cleared and I saw in horror as my friends and comrades were torn asunder and burned by them and I fled."

"You idiot! They will have tracked you right to us!" Maria screamed at him.

"I know, that was the point Maria. I knew they would find me, I figured if I was going to die the least I could do was lead them to your doorstep. You will die this day Maria, as will every member of your filthy, pathetic coven."

He began to laugh like a maniac. Maria let out a shriek of rage that should have shattered the glass in the church. She tore the vampire to pieces, but he never stopped laughing until she ripped his head off. You would think a vampire could still talk even with their heads ripped off like in the movies, but we still need lungs to make speech. He never lost that maniacal look in his eyes though and he still tried laughing, even after he lost his head.

Maria grabbed one of the torches and used it to ignite the pile of body parts, they quickly burned.

"Fuck! Fuck they are coming; they may already be on their way! Son of a bitch!" she yelled at the burning pile.

"I am so gone," I said.

"What?"

"I know what and who the Volturi are Maria. I am not sticking around. I am taking Nikki and we are running."

"Like father, like son huh? When I need you most you leave me to my fate?"

I turned to her. "Yes, just like my _father_," I said.

"You can't run Jack; they will find you're scent. You have nowhere to go to."

"Yes I do, the Cullen's. Carlisle is friends with the leaders, they have faced them before, if anyone will know what to do it is them. Besides with Nikki's power we can avoid them," I said.

"Jack you can-"

I ignored her and left the church. I expected Nikki to be waiting for me but she wasn't. Maria followed me out and addressed her coven.

"Attention! We are about to be invaded, the Volturi are coming!"

Fear rippled through the coven, they began to whisper to one another, the name _Volturi _was whispered in fear and awe. "We need to leave right now!"

"Where is Nikki?" I asked.

"How should I know?" Maria asked.

I closed my eyes and focused. I let my power stretch out and seek her out. She was not in the village. That is not right. I stretched my power further out; maybe she wanted to wait outside? Still nothing. I stretched it further and further. I was just at the limits of my powers ability to detect when I felt her.

She was just a hundred miles from us...but she was not alone. I sensed three other vampires with her. Two I did not know, but the third tasted familiar. It was Alejandro. A cold sense of fear coursed through me, I knew what Alejandro did, and I knew what Maria used him for. There was only one reason he would be with Nikki out in the dessert.

I grabbed Maria by her throat. "You fucking bitch!" I snarled.

The vampires surrounded us, snarling and growling, coming to the aid of their master.

"Jack what are you doing!"

"Why is Alejandro out in the dessert with Nikki?"

"What? He-" a look of terror crossed her face. "Shit, last night I told him I thought it was time to thin the ranks. He must have thought I meant Nikki because I said with you on our side she really wasn't necessary."

She could be lying, she could not be lying. Either way I didn't have time. "If I find out you had anything to do with this you are so fucking dead bitch."

I was absolutely calm when I said this. I did not snarl, I did not growl, my face was a mask of calm and cold. I was back in that place I had grown accustomed to. That quiet, peaceful place I would go to when I killed, whether it be man or beast.

"Maria they are coming!"

A vampire came running over, he looked full of fear. "A group of vampires decked in black come."

I let her go. "Prepare for battle!" she roared. I turned my back and headed for the direction Nikki was.

"Jack where are you going?"

"Nikki," I said.

"I need you here; you are the only one who can help us fight back."

"Nikki needs me more, good by Maria, I hope you survive this," I said.

I ran, I jumped over the wall and headed for Nikki, I ran as fast as I could. The sun was just coming up; it cast an aura of deep red, like fresh blood. I tried not to think too much into it.

Hold on Nikki I am coming. And god help those fuckers when I get there.

Jasper P.O.V

We crossed the border of Mexico a few hours ago.

"Jasper the Volturi have found Maria!" Alice screamed.

"What about Jack?" I called back.

"Follow me; he is going to save Nikki."

I let Alice lead and we followed her. The wolves were getting tired, I could feel it. I was beginning to question the wisdom of bringing them. If there was a fight they may be too tired to fight back. But I could sense their determination.

We marched on, running for Jack. I prayed we would get to him in time.

"Oh no! Some of the Volturi have detected Nikki and the vampires, they are going to investigate!"

We ran faster.

Nikki P.O.V

If I still had a beating heart it would be going off like a jack hammer right now.

They carried me as they ran, they kept a firm grip on me, I tried to fight back but they were newborns to so they were strong enough to hold me.

I could feel the sun rising up on us. It was dawn.

Finally we stopped running and they put me on the ground. The two still held my arms. "Hurry up and do it," one of them said.

"Wait," I heard Alejandro say.

I felt him walk close, than he ripped the bag from my head. He kneeled down straddling me so I could not kick at him. He was much bigger so he sat on me more than he straddled. He grabbed the metal covering from my mouth and ripped it off. He smiled a sick twisted smile and pulled out a nasty looking blade.

What was he going to do with it? No blade can cut our skin. But when the blade caught the rays of the rising sun it sparkled like a diamond.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"Bone, taken from my enemies," he said. "Harder to make than it is to get. You have to get the fire just right or else it will disintegrate. Makes it so much easier to carve out the hearts than biting my way into the chest."

"When Maria finds out you will be so fucking dead!" I growled at him.

He laughed. "Stupid girl who do you think ordered it? She saw how close you were getting to her new pet and she didn't want a repeat of the fiasco with that Jasper Whitlock. When you die he will be devastated, and she will be there to pick up the pieces."

"You guys are sick," I said.

"We are vampires." he closed his eyes and began to speak in a language that was not Spanish.

"Just hurry up and stake the bitch already," one of the vampires said.

Alejandro glared at him and the vampire flinched away. "This is a sacred ritual boy, do not interrupt me again or you will be next," he said.

He closed his eyes and began to mutter again. I tried to struggle, but Alejandro's wait and the two holding me down were too much, I screamed, I pleaded, I cried. Images of him sticking that knife and carving out my heart were so clear in my head; I thought I was seeing the future.

I saw Jack in my mind crying over the ashes of my body. Alone, broken. I saw Maria with him, comforting him, whispering her poison into his ears, corrupting him. I saw him one day soon, his eyes red from the blood of humans, an evil grin twisted his beautiful features and my heart broke.

Instead I focused on the good memories I had. Jack smiling, Jack and me walking in the desert, Jack and me holding hands, Jack changing his hair style to impress me. Jack laughing, Jack kissing me, Jack holding me, Jack fighting to protect me. Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack. It was all about Jack. He was the only filter I had to protect me from what was about to come.

I feared for him. I could sense the danger now, the greater threat, it was so close now. I feared for him. What if he met whatever it was I sensed? What if it killed him? Or left him like that vampire Maria wanted Jack to torture?

I tried to fight them, I tried everything, and I really did. I wish I had a power that would let me incinerate these fuckers! Danger sense is useful, incineration is even better.

Alejandro opened his eyes and reached down with his hand. He tore the necklace Jack stole for me and examined it. "Nice little trinket, looks expensive."

I let out a whimper as he slowly and cruelly crushed the jade jewel. "The fact he has feelings for you makes this all the sweeter."

"Fuck you! When he finds out he will turn you into a mummy and bury in the ground!" I hissed at him.

"If he finds out." he raised the knife in the air. "Good by chica." He raised the knife; it sparkled with an evil light. "For the gods!"

I closed my eyes. _Jack I love you!_

I waited for the feeling of the bone knife to cut into my chest. But all I felt was something large swoop above me and the sound of thunder filled the sky along with the sounds of snarls and inhuman hisses.

I looked up and saw Alejandro was gone, the sound of something hard hitting the earth filled the air and the tremor of a deep impact was felt. The two vampires were staring scared at the ground and I saw why.

Jack was here and he was pissed. He and Alejandro circled one another, Alejandro had his knife out and ready. "Mother fucker, you think you can touch my girl? You are so fucking dead!" Jack spat at Alejandro.

Alejandro sneered. "Aw, how sweet, the freak found a mate, or a snack."

Jack let out a screech and ran at Alejandro, Alejandro smiled pleased he took the bait. He brought his knife forward and slashed the air. Jack brought up a hand and jumped back. There was a sound like rock being sliced and Jack screamed.

Something sparkly hit the ground. It was fingers, four to be exact. "Jack!" I screamed.

The two vampires roughly brought me up, each with a tight grip on my arm. Jack glared at them, than Alejandro. He looked at his hand which was now missing four fingers; he looked amazed, like he couldn't believe what he saw.

"It's made from vampire bone!" I yelled.

The vampires added pressure on my arms, a warning to stay quiet. Jack hissed at them than held up his hand. We all watched in amazement as first bone, then muscle, than flesh grew from the stumps that had been his fingerless hand. He smiled and it was sinister and sent chills down my back.

"Going to have to do better than that."

He rushed forward and dodged Alejandro's slices. He did his best to grab him, to touch him flesh to flesh, But Alejandro was too quick, and the same could be said for Jack. It was his reflexes and speed that kept him from being cut by Alejandro and his knife.

I glanced at the two vampires who were watching the fight closely. Seeing my chance, I brought my left foot down on the vampire holding my left arm's foot. He howled in pain and let go. I brought my hand back and smacked the other in the face; my newborn strength sent him to the ground.

I felt a tingle in my back and dodged, stepping to the side. The vamp came from behind he stumbled when I moved and I brought my fist down on his face.

"Alright you assholes, you fucked with the wrong girl." I brought up both fists and faced the two.

They growled and rushed me and I met them head on. My days of hiding and running from a fight were over. They mess with me and my man and they are going to see what happens when you mess with a girl with Tai Kwon do training.

Chelsea P.O.V

We watched as the vampires fought. We stayed in the shade of some rocks so not to be seen.

Demetei had sensed some vampires and me and a few others had broken off from the others to inspect. Afton, Santiago and three other guards were with us.

"Well looks like Demetri was right again," Santiago said.

"Are you surprised?" Afton asked.

"Shall we finish them?" Godric asked.

"No," I said, "we wait."

"Why? With the exception of the one with the knife they are all newborns. Santiago alone could kill them all," Afton said.

"Oh sure, make me do all the work," Santiago grumbled, "With that power of yours Afton you could kill them all without a fight."

"Look at the white child's eyes real close," I said.

I heard deep sharp intakes of breath from the others. "Yellow, he is an animal eater!"

"Is he a Cullen? Or one of those vampires from Alaska?" Godric asked.

"I do not remember him being there that day," Santiago said.

"Maybe he found out the secret all by himself," Regina said.

"Or maybe the Cullen's added another to their group," I said.

The bond between the children was strong; it was love, still fresh and new. Still so tender. I knew right away I could not do anything about that. I saw there was great hate between the boy and man. But the man's hate was based on fear. A fear that makes you hate something. It was the adult's fear that made me pause.

You do not hate something, or fear something this much without reason. The adult said something and the child roared in anger and charged, the adult slashed at him and we saw the boy lost some fingers.

"What is that?" Afton asked.

"I think it is vampire bone, look how it sparkles in the sunlight," Regina said.

"Why use a knife when he has his teeth or fists?" Santiago asked.

_Why indeed? _I thought to myself.

The girl being held called the boy's name, he was called Jack. Jack raised his hand and his fingers regrew from his stumps. He did not pick up his fallen fingers; they simply regrew from the stumps.

"Did I just see that?" Godric asked.

"Yes. He healed himself. The boy is gifted," I said.

We continued to watch the fight. The adult was a good fighter, he obviously had experience. The child lacked the elegance and grace the elder did, I doubt he was anymore than a few years old.

I noticed he seemed to be trying to touch the adult. Not to punch or strike, he aimed for the face and hands, like he was trying to just touch him. I saw every time he came close to touching him a spike of panic and fear rose in the adult. Like he feared the child's touch.

Odd, the child could obviously regenerate, but why fear being touched by him? Unless there was more to his power than there seemed.

"Let's kill them now," Santiago said.

"No, we wait. I want to see what the boy is capable of," I said.

I heard Santiago grumble but he said nothing else. I out ranked him so there was nothing he could do or say.

"Are you thinking of bringing him to Aro?" Afton asked.

"He could be useful. Let's continue to watch, see who the victor is before we approach them."

"Check out the girl," Regina said.

The female child was fighting two vampires with impressive ability. Neither of the vampires were able to land a finger on her, it was like she knew where they were going to strike before they did. I saw how her eyes were, they were red, but had a slight orange tint in them. She was a new born and yet she fought like a pro. I saw there was a style to her fighting; there was logic, and elegance that new borns lacked.

"Impressive."

"Wonder how she would do against an experienced vampire?" Godric asked.

"We'll soon find out," I said.

Jasper P.O.V

"They're watching them fight now!" Alice yelled.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"Twenty minutes before we get there!"

We ran as fast as we could, the wolves were a bit behind us. They were more tired now but they kept on going. I cared not if they stopped or not. I would not. Nothing would stop me. I had cleansed myself of all thought and feeling. I had narrowed my focus and will onto a single goal. _Get to Jack; Get to Jack; Get to Jack; Get to Jack; Get to Jack._

I repeated it in my head, never wavering, keeping myself focused on my goal. Nothing else mattered now but getting him out of Mexico safe and sound. Somewhere in the back of my mind a part of me thought it may be too late to save him, the Volturi were watching him now.

But that voice was but a whisper compared to the roaring focus I had created for myself. It was insignificant, it did not matter. As long as he was safe, that was all that matters.

Jack P.O.V

I tried to stay calm, I tried to keep focus. But I was so fucking angry!

If I had been here but a few seconds to late this fuck face would have carved out poor Nikki's heart. It wouldn't have killed her, but I imagine it would have been fucking painful.

I could see her in the corner of my eyes fighting the two vampires. I wanted to go to her and help, but I could not turn my back on Alejandro. Plus she was whooping those bastards' asses.

A part of me felt pride as I watched her fight. She had not been kidding when she said she had lessons. She did not fight like the other newborns that just swung their fists and bit they're enemies. She ducked, she dodged, she punched, and she kicked.

I watched one amazing move where jumped on one vampire, wrapping her legs around his neck and used the momentum to swing him onto the ground. Then she grabbed his head and using the strength of her arms and legs ripped his head off. The other vampire howled in fury and rushed her, but she threw the dismembered head right at him, knocking him off his guard.

"You're next fuck face!" she growled.

That's my girl.

Alejandro rushed at me, knife outstretched. I did not dodge this time, I had an idea. I brought up my palm and grit my teeth as the knife pierced my hand. The second it did I clenched my fingers shut, digging them into his hand as it gripped the knife.

The second I felt skin I began to drain him. I felt the power flow into me, filling me up. I saw the terror in his eyes and I rejoiced. I wanted to finish what I started all those months ago. I wanted him to suffer for what he did to Nikki.

Lines began to appear on his face, like he was losing all the moisture in his body. His eyes began to turn milky red, but he brought up his foot and kicked me in the chest, sending me flying back.

I jumped up and grinned at him nastily. "Ready to join you're friends in whatever afterlife you believed in?" I asked.

He glared at me with pure hate. I loved that look, I was glad I could make him feel such intense emotions about me. I was happy he was in such pain. I wanted him dead, I needed him dead. He being dead would make me happy beyond words.

He brought up his hand holding the knife and threw it, but not at me, at the back of Nikki's head, who had her back turned as she fought the last vampire.

"No!" I screamed.

There was no slow motion like in the movies. It all happened so quickly. Nikki did a spin, but she spun back to avoid the vampires attack. Her arms out stretched, her right hand grabbed the handle of the knife. Than using the remaining power of her spin, she slashed the air in an arc; the air itself seemed to scream in pain from the touch of the blood. Or maybe it was the vampire's last scream, for as she cut in the arc the blade cut across the vampire's throat.

She landed on her feet, facing us, her back to the vampire, the knife held high in the air. The vampire stood motionless, with a look of utter surprise on his face. She stood up and brought her left leg out from behind her and kicked the vampire in the chest. His body went flying but his head fell to the ground.

I so totally had the hots for her right now.

Alejandro turned and tried to run; I acted quick and jumped on him, sending him face first to the ground. I grabbed his head in my hands and began to apply pressure. I did not drain him; I wanted him to die slow. "Please, have mercy," he begged.

Cracks began to appear on his head, he made these little sounds, and I knew he was in a lot of pain right now.

"How many vampires begged for mercy from you before you killed them?" I asked him.

"Please," he begged again.

"That's what I thought."

I crushed his head. It exploded in hundreds of pieces and his body fell limp. I stood up and glared at the body. I heard something hard being torn apart and saw Nikki was ripping the limbs of the other two vampires. I did the same and we made a pile. I didn't have a lighter, never needed one.

Luckily Nikki did. The second it touched their venom laced bodies they lit up quick. Soon purple smoke filled the sky. Nikki tossed the knife into the fire as well, we watched as it quickly disintegrated.

"That thing has killed its last vampire," she said looking at the blade with extreme distaste.

"Nikki?"

She turned to face me, her face softened greatly, making her all the more beautiful. "Jack."

We hugged one another. My eyes burned. I had come so close to losing her. I hugged her tight. Feeling her with my hands. Letting my heart know she was still here, that for once I didn't lose another loved one.

"I thought I was going to lose you," I said, my voice broke a little, unable to hold the emotions back.

She pulled back and touched my face; I leaned into her hand, loving the feel of her skin against mine. "I thought I was going to die, you know what I could only think about?"

"What?"

"You. I didn't think about my family or my friends. All I thought of was you. I thought how much I was going to miss you, how much I would miss you're laugh, how much I would miss you're dry, witty humor. How much I would miss kissing you, how we would never get the chance to run off and see the world together. I Thought I was going to leave you alone in the world, all alone with Maria...oh shit! Jack Maria told him to kill me!"

"What?" I growled. Rage, pure and hot grew inside me.

"He said she told him to kill me so she could have you all to herself, so she could make you into her little weapon without me distracting you."

"That fucking cunt!" I screamed. "I am going to go back there and I am going to drain her nice and fucking slow an-"

"Jack no!" she said.

"Why not?"

"Let's just leave. No more fighting, no more killing. Just forget Maria, let's leave now."

The sun was up now, it hit her face and she sparkled, looking more beautiful than before.

The rage died down, it was still there but it no longer gripped me. I sighed and kissed her. I leaned my head against her head. "Okay, let's go."

"I think it is too late," she said.

I pulled back and looked at her confused. "I thought you wanted to leave."

"Jack, remember that thing I sensed?"

"Yes."

"Well it's here."

"Well all the more reason for us to run."

"No Jack, I mean...it's right behind you." she looked behind me and I turned.

Seven figures decked in black walked towards us. A stab of fear hit me in the gut. I knew they were vampires. There was no sound of a heartbeat, the way they moved was to perfect, to graceful. It was like they floated on the ground, like something from a nightmare.

They stopped about twenty feet from us. They moved like they were one. At the same time they all brought up their hands and pulled down the hoods on their black cloaks. The second the sunlight hit their faces they sparkled. Yep definitely vampires.

No one said anything, but of course I had to be the one to start everything off.

"Wow, how many hours did you practice moving so perfect?"

Chelsea P.O.V

"Wow, how many hours did you practice moving so perfect?" the boy called Jack asked dryly.

My lips curled in amusement at the boy's question. He had auburn hair that had a red sheen when the sun hit it, his eyes were yellow like the Cullen's, but they seemed to be slightly luminescent, glowing ever so softly.

"We are the Volturi," I said.

"Yeah kind of figured. Black cloaks, red eyes, little over dressed for a scourging don't you think? I mean I don't know what the economy is like in Italy but in this country looking this good just to kill someone is a bit of a douchbaggy kind of thing to do, don't you think?"

"Jack!" the girl hissed elbowing him hard.

"Boy, why do you have yellow eyes?" I asked.

"I drink animal blood."

I looked at the girl, her eyes were slightly orange. "And her?" I asked.

"I just started eating animals," she said.

"And how did you both learn to drink animal blood?"

"I learned it from another coven I think you know, the Cullen's," Jack said.

So he was one of them. "How old are you?" I asked.

"Almost seven months," he said.

"I mean you're human age. You look a little young, how old were you when you were turned?"

"I was twelve."

"Really? You look ten," Afton said.

Jack glared at him. "Blow me."

Afton glared at him for his disrespect. He was lucky Jane was not here or he would have been writhing on the ground the second he spoke.

"Know you're place boy, the fate of you and you're woman hangs in the balance right now."

He stood more rigidly; my words had made him realize the situation he was in.

"Now, why are you here, shouldn't you be with the Cullen's?"

"I left them and came to join a vampire who created my creator."

"And which vampire sired you?"

"Jasper."

Jasper? I searched my memory. If memory served right he was the mate to that Alice girl Aro wants so much. We had done extensive research on all the Cullen's. Jasper was infamous around these parts. Aro had told us he could sense and manipulate emotions and was very dangerous, having killed scores of vampires.

"I thought the Cullen's did not drink human blood?" I asked.

"They don't. But there was a little incident and I was turned by him."

"Interesting. And what of your power?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said.

I gave him credit, he was a good liar. His face was smooth and showed no signs of deceit. Had I not seen what he did I would have believed him.

"We saw you fighting, do not lie to us." I used my power. I made it so they were both more trusting of us.

He paused, looked a little confused. Then he spoke. "I can absorb the life-force of other beings."

"Life-force?"

"Yes. Plants, animals, humans, even vampires. One touch and I suck up whatever it is that keeps them alive. I can use it to heal any injury I get, like regrowing body parts I lose."

"Yes, we saw that, most impressive. Continue."

"I can also use it to track people, I can sense up to a hundred miles peoples life-force. I can also use the life-force I gather to heal others."

"Heal?"

"Yes. I can heal anyone. Even vampires."

"Interesting. So if I was to say lose an arm you could grow me a new one?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Hmm. What of you girl? I was most impressed with your skills. Are you gifted as well?"

"Yes. I have a sense for danger; it warned me you guys were coming. It also helps me in a fight, tells me when to duck and dodge and all that."

"Very useful. I take it the Cullen's did not create you?"

"No, Maria did."

"The same Maria who sired Jasper?"

"Yes. She turned me to add to her army. But she saw how close I and Jack were getting and she decided with him she didn't need me any more so she had Alejandro bring me out here to kill me. Luckily Jack got here in time."

She grabbed his hand, they held one another tight.

"I am afraid we have a situation then. We were sent here to terminate all vampires in Mexico, you have caused too much attention to be drawn, we warned you once, now you have brought this genocide on yourselves. However, we are not entirely without compassion. As a representative of the Volturi I would like to welcome you into our coven. It is the only way you can avoid death."

I used my power on them. Made them trust us, made them strongly consider wanting to join us. Aro would be quite pleased with the boy. The girl could be quite useful if properly trained. But Jack would be the one Aro prized more. But I knew I can't have him without her, it was a package deal. Oh well, the more the merrier right.

I was so close to having them join; I could see my power working on them. They looked at one another; I could tell from the looks they gave each other they were going to say yes, they had no choice.

But before they could answer the wind blew and a disgusting scent filled the air.

"Sweet mother of god what is that?" the girl asked.

Something about this scent was disturbingly familiar.

"It can't be," Jack said. He was frozen, a look of shock on his face.

"Jack what is it?" the girl asked.

"What the hell are they doing here?" he asked himself.

"Jack what is it?"

I heard it then, the distant sound of three mighty heart beats. We all turned in the direction they were coming from. Something sparkled in the distance. Three humanoid shapes followed closely by three animal shapes came running for us.

"What is that?" the girl asked.

"No way...Jasper! Alice" Jack yelled, pure delight radiated from him.

It was the one's called Jasper and Alice. They were accompanied by two nomads I recognized from the almost fight. Also with them were three very large wolves. The same ones from the same almost fight.

"What the fuck are those things?" the girl asked.

"Those are wolf's baby," Jack said.

"Werewolves?"

"Yeah...well shape-shifters but we just call them werewolves. Don't worry, they won't hurt you. Not with me around."

He held her hand tight as they came close, I could tell she was slightly afraid of the wolves but Jack gave her the strength she needed to face them.

Finally they reached us. The wolf's hearts beat hard and they were breathing heavily. I could tell they were tired.

"Jack!" Alice said happily. She ran over to Jack and hugged him. Then she turned to the girl. "And Nikki! I am so happy to finally meet you!"

She hugged the girl who was stunned. Nikki looked at Jack. "She sees the future, she must have been keeping watch over me," Jack said.

"Of course, like I would let you wonder alone without keeping tabs," Alice said giving him a chastising look.

Jasper stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Oh, Nikki, I would like you to meet Jasper, for all intents and purposes, my father," Jack said.

Jasper looked surprised when Jack refereed to him as his father. Jack walked over and gave him a big hug. "I missed you, you big dumb blonde hic."

Jasper hugged him back. "I missed you too, you scrawny, foul mouthed, emo, annoying, egotistical, childish, ignorant-"

"We get the hint," Jack said interrupting him and rolling his eyes.

Jasper turned to Nikki. "Pleasure to make you're acquaintance ma'am. I hope Jack had been gentlemen to you."

Nikki shook his hand, she seemed to be a little self-conscious. She kept on wiping the dust from her cloths. "Pleasure to meet you sir. Jack has taken good care of me."

I saw the ties between them becoming strong. With Jack they were already iron tight, too strong for me to do anything about it. And Nikki was already bonding to them thanks to her connection to Jack. No way could I get them over on our side now.

"As much as I hate to interrupt we are conducting business here," I said.

They stood close to one another, the wolves behind them prowled back and forth, waiting.

"I take it we can't just walk away from this?" Jasper asked.

"No, we were sent to kill all vampires in Mexico," I said.

"Well we don't live here, we just came to gather our kid," Alice said.

"Fine, but leave the girl. Since Maria is the one who created her and she is a member of the local coven that makes her our legitimate prey."

"Lay as much as finger on her and I will drain every single one of you fuckers dry!" Jack growled at us.

The wolves growled behind him, baring their teeth at us.

"Afton," I said.

He waved his hand at the wolves and they dropped to the ground. In a second they were naked in human form.

"What the fuck? They are human," Jack said.

"And naked," Nikki said looking away quickly.

"Sorry but this is vampire business. You may take the boy, but we get the girl."

"Surely we can come to a compromise," Jasper said.

"Maybe. Let's go meet up with the others. We shall go over our options then."

"What about them," Santiago said nodding to the sleeping wolves.

"Let them sleep, they are no threat. Plus they need the sleep, we have had a long journey," Jasper said.

"Very well, come."

Some of the guards fell in behind them, making sure they followed. The followed without question and we made our way to where the others were. They were easy to spot. Off in the distance was a large pillar of smoke. The reaping had already begun.

I was very happy right now. If I played my cards right I could not only deliver Aro Jack, Jasper and Nikki, but I could also get him the one power he desired more than any other. Alice Cullen. Judging from the bond I sensed she would do anything to save her adoptive child's life.

Who knows, maybe even joining the Volturi would be an option for her.

**Fusedtwilight: What will happen next? Will they escape the Volturi's clutches again? Stay tuned and please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Kin and Kindred

Chapter 22

**Fusdtlight: Thanks t aniegilkiki for betaing and thanks too everyone o reviewed.**

Jack P.O.V

We left Seth and the others where they were. I felt a little bad about leaving them alone and naked in the dessert but the Volturi did not let us cover them.

We moved at a vampire pace, to a human we would be a bit of a blur. But we were not running, more like power walking to Maria's strong hold. I knew what we would soon find. The purple, black smoke blowing from where the base was a clear indicator of what was going on.

Me and Nikki held hands as we walked, or power walked I mean. Jasper must be using his power because I felt calmer than what I should be.

Soon we arrived at Maria's base and what I saw would be forever burned into my mind. The wall that surrounded our base was destroyed. The doors that bared entry were torn, as if something had ripped them off.

The sounds of vampire fleshing tearing could be heard and Nikki gripped my hand more tightly. She must be sensing the danger, or the sound of tearing flesh must be getting to her.

We walked inside and there were more vampires in black cloaks. Many more. Any hope I had of us somehow fighting back disappeared. The church was ablaze. Engulfed in fire, the other Volturi members were ripping our former coven mates to shreds and tossing the parts into the roaring fire.

I wondered why they did not fight back, it was like they didn't even feel or know what was going on. I saw what I first thought was smoke but upon closer inspection was some kind of mist like substance. It was odd because although the vampires moved through it and it did not move when they moved through it.

The mist seemed to becoming from a boy of my age. A young girl stood next to him watching the vampires work with a bored expression. I knew these were the infamous twins, Jane and Alec. I knew we were in more danger than I thought before. I knew that this Jane girl had a vendetta against the Cullens.

If I was going to die today I was going to do my best to either take that bitch or her freaky misty brother with me. They were among the biggest threats to the Cullen's and killing them would be the best way to repay them for their kindness too me. Taking out some of their worst enemies would be a good repayment I think.

Jane turned to us and her eyes widened. Hate than a streak of victory appeared in her eyes. But then as she looked at Alice the hate returned and for a moment I thought Alice was about to fall to the ground. But Alice merely stared back at Jane; with calm and grace too oppose Jane's hate.

"Why is it every time there is a problem it is your coven at the center of it?" Jane asked.

"This has nothing to do with us," Jasper said, "we are merely here too claim a member of our coven."

"Member?" Jane asked confused. She looked at me than. I saw surprise and disdain in her eyes.

"Yet another you claim for yourselves. Awfully young, how old are you boy?" she asked.

"Name's Jack bitch and I am twelve," I said.

"Aw crap," Jasper said.

Just then I was on fire. Not literally, no flames engulfed my body, yet I could feel something inside me burning. It was like the memory I had of the burning pain of the venom. I fell to the ground and writhed. Nikki feels too my side and tried to help me but there was nothing she could do.

I screamed in agony, the pain was too great for me to keep in. I had to do something, it was too much for me to handle!

Then the pain stopped and I looked into Nikki's pained face. "Jack, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine," I said.

She helped me up and Jasper squeezed my shoulder, shooting me up with whatever emotions too help me shake of the pain I still felt.

"That was longer than necessary," Alice said giving Jane a disproving glare.

"No one disrespects me, especially not some animal eating piece of trash," Jane said her eyes narrowed at Alice.

"Easy sister," the boy who I assumed was Alec placed his hand on her shoulder.

I saw him look at Nikki and he cocked his head to the side, curious. "Her eyes are orange. Why?"

"She is still a new born, but Jack had been teaching her our ways. The orange is a result of her human blood and the animal blood intermingling," Jasper said.

"And why is a member of the Cullens in Mexico?" Alec asked.

"I had left the Cullen's and came here. But recently me and Nikki decided it best to leave...together." I grabbed hold of her hand for added emphasis. I saw Alec watch our locked hands and for a moment I thought I saw his eyes narrow.

"It would seem Maria was telling the truth sister," Alec said.

"Maria?" the name was echoed by me, Jasper, Nikki, Peter and Charlotte.

As if they were waiting for that like a signal, some of the guards parted like a wave. Two guards held Maria by her arms. She looked horrible, her shirt was half torn exposing one breast. Her face was misshapen, like a statue that had chunks missing from its face.

"She gave us quite a bit of trouble this one," Alec said.

"Bitch actually bit me," one of the guards said. He was tall and burly, reminding me of Emmett. He too had dark hair like Emmett, his lips were pulled into a snarl and he was glaring at Maria. I noticed a tear in the side of his clothes where his ribs were. "Almost ripped my rib out."

"I should have bit off your dick," Maria spat.

The big guy snarled and twisted her arm and she snarled in pain.

"Who are you?" Jane asked Peter and Charlotte. "Wait, now I remember, you were there _that day_."

"We are friends with Jasper, when he told us he might need help reclaiming Jack we came with him to help," Peter said.

"Well, I think you may find that was a very foolish decision," Jane said with a smile that had sinister undertones.

"Jack help me!" Maria said.

I looked at her, my face is blank. "Don't you want to know where Alejandro is?" I asked.

She just glared at me. "Who cares, help me! You can take them!"

"No. They can fry you for all I care."

"You're betraying me?" she said scandalized.

"Fuck you Maria. Alejandro practically bragged how you had him take me out to the dessert to have me killed. He was going to cut my heart! How could you let him do that too the others? We may be immortal but I think having our fucking heart cut out is a little extreme!"

Her lips were bared and snarling, I held on her hand tight, I had no choice, she was clutching mine so hard I feared it was about to shatter. She was younger than me so she was stronger. A wave of calm filled the air and she settled down.

"What?" she asked calmly.

"Jasper," I said.

She looked at Jasper, surprised by his power. "Wow, thanks...sorry I made a scene."

"I would be upset too if I almost had my heart cut out," Jasper said.

"Jasper, help me, please! Don't let them kill me!" Maria called.

Jasper looked at her. His face was calm and smooth. Like the Jasper I knew. But in his eyes I saw the pain. Maria was his creator, his teacher and once his lover. There was a history between them. A bloody, sordid, monstrous history. But whether white or black history is history.

"It pains me to see you brought low Maria. But you brought this on yourself."

"I didn't start this, Pedro did! He upset the balance; he killed one of the covens and set the others off! I was only trying to protect what was mine!"

"Doesn't matter," Jane said. "Last time we gave you all warning. This time there will be no mercy. As sad as it is Mexico will soon be a vampire free state. You have brought too much attention again and as such the Volturi have decided the ultimate cleansing must take place."

"You mean genocide," I spat.

"Pretty much," she smiled.

"You're a real cunt you know that."

"How about another dose of pain?" she asked her eyes narrowing.

"Am I bothered?"

"What?"

"Am I bothered though?"

"You should be you idiot?"

"I ain't bothered though, look at my face." I pointed at my face.

"What about it?"

"It ain't bothered. Are you blind? Has giving people the stink eye made you lose some of your sight?"

"You impetuous little-"

"Face."

"I will-"

"Bothered."

"Eno-"

"Stink eye."

"Shu-"

"Blindsided."

"I swear-"

"Fine since you cannot see it on my face, let me spell it out for you. I-Ain't-Bothered!"

"Is he always this annoying?" Peter asked.

"Extremely," Jasper said.

"Fine, if hurting you won't teach you respect than maybe you're mate's pain will," Jane said, her eyes were lit with sadistic anger.

She looked at Nikki and Nikki flinched. I ran in front of her ready to take the pain but Alec put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now sister, let us not be hasty. Allow me."

The mist moved and headed right for me. "What th-" before I could finish the words cut off from my mouth. No matter how much I tried I could not speak, yell, shout.

"There much better," Alec said with a smirk.

I growled but no sound came out. I walked over to the wall and pushed two guards out of the way. Using my fingers I carved a message into the wall. It read.

I can still write asshole! And I still ain't bothered

For added affect I flipped him the bird. He glared at me, before anything else could happen the woman from before stopped us.

"Enough. Let us finish what we came to do. Than we may discuss the fate of the little pest."

"Indeed. Felix, Demetri," Jane said.

The mist around me dissipated and I was able to talk again, but this time I kept my mouth shut. Who says I don't learn when to stay quiet? I walked over to Jasper and the others. We all watched as Maria was killed.

Nikki held my left hand, Jasper held my right, Peter held Jasper's right, and Charlotte held her mates right hand. Alice stood right behind Jasper, but I knew she saw perfectly what was about to happen.

It was odd too watch them kill her, in the old days I would be trying to save her right now. But after what she pulled with Nikki? Burn baby burn.

Maria tried to fight back, a hell cat like her does not go down belly up. I had to give the old girl credit she gave those two one hell of a fight. "Jasper! Jack help me!" Maria called.

No one made a move to help her. The two vampires took some time to take her out, either she was that good or the big one wanted some payback for the bite. But in the end they tore her to pieces. Jasper gripped my hand tight. I did not know if it was the emotions he was feeling from her or his own inner turmoil. I glanced in his eyes and saw he was gone. As were Peter and Charlotte.

Their eyes were lost in memory. As they're creator was killed I imagine they must be remembering how they first met her, how she affected their lives and all that.

When I looked into Nikki's eyes I saw a similar emotion, only with a streak of vindication. Maria had taken so much from her, her family, her home, and in the end she tried to take her life. I don't know who enjoyed her death more. Nikki or me. Though I am sure Alice was glad she was gone now in her own way.

Soon the pieces of Maria were tossed into the burning chapel, joining her army of newborn pawns. I hope me and Nikki won't be joining her soon.

Jasper P.O.V

Maria was dead.

I was both relieved and saddened by this. Relieved that that woman would no longer vex me in the future, but saddened because a small part of me still loved her and that small part died with her in the fire. I felt Alice put her hands on my shoulder. I sensed sympathy from her, she knew a part of me still cared for Maria, but she never held that against me. The bond between creator and creation can be strong. I was with Maria for years, learning how to be a good vampire, killing for her, doing my best to fool myself what we had was real, true, pure.

I also sensed a feeling of relief from her as well. Alice never liked Maria because of her brutal nature. She also resented her for the pain I go through when I am around mortals. The pain of resisting my natural urges that for years I indulged to the point that years later I would have trouble being human.

Peter and Charlotte were feeling disbelief, relief, plus some small satisfaction. Maria had just made them as pawns and tried to kill them when they were useless to her so of course they wouldn't feel too conflicted about her death.

Jack wasn't feeling much. A small vindictive satisfaction. She did try and have his...mate killed, it was only natural he would take some small satisfaction in her death.

But whatever satisfaction he felt over her death was like a candle flame compared to the roaring forest fire his mate Nikki felt over seeing Maria burn.

Satisfaction, happiness, vindictive pleasure. I glanced over at her and saw a smile on her face, her eyes glittered with delight. I think there is more bad blood between her and Maria than a little assassination attempt.

I was looking forward to get too know this little lady. I sensed Jack's love and affection for her. A few days of knowing one another and he was willing to die, and kill for her. I was looking forward to seeing what kind of girl my boy Jack had caught himself. Obviously she had too extreme patience to deal with him.

"Well that is done, now to more serious issues," Jane said.

She turned her eyes to us. I sensed her desire for our deaths. I knew she really hated our family. But every time she looked at Alice I felt her desire for death increase much more. Surprisingly she hated Alice more than Bella. Which was odd seeing how they had less interaction than Bella and Jane had.

Then again from what I know of Jane she hates anyone with a power stronger than hers.

"Godric, Regina, kill that girl," Jane said pointing at Nikki.

Jack growled and let go of my hand and grabbed Nikki and held her close. Love, possession, desire to fight, to protect radiated from him.

"No! Leave her alone!" Jack growled.

"We were ordered to kill every vampire in Mexico. She was part of Maria's coven, she created her. She is responsible for the exposure, she dies."

"She never did anything to expose us to the humans," Jack argued. "Maria turned her against her will and kept her here. She only left like one time to help us fight another coven."

"I don't care. We were ordered to kill every vampire we found."

"Then you're going to have to kill me too!"

"With extreme pleasure," Jane smiled.

"Jack don't!" I said.

Jack turned to me and I saw (and felt) the desperation, the fear in his eyes. "I can't lose her Jasper, I just found her. I love her."

"Jack," Nikki said hugging him.

"Alec," Jane said.

The mist began too slowly move towards us. I got ready to fight, we all did, except Alice who remained calm as ever. Surprisingly that kept me calm because knowing Alice she already knew how this would end. She glanced at me and winked at me and smiled.

"Stop!"

It was Chelsea who spoke. The mist stopped and Jane turned to Chelsea annoyed.

"What now?"

"We must not kill these two."

"And why not?" Jane asked raising an eye brow.

"Because they are gifted, I have seen it for myself."

"Gifted?" Jane asked.

"Yes. The boy has much more potential than the girl but seeing how they are mated."

"We're not mated," Nikki said quickly. "I mean, we are going out but we haven't...you know..." I sensed embarrassment come of her.

"Never the less they do love one another. I believe they should be taken to Volterra to meet our masters too decide their fate," Chelsea said.

"No, they die now. I don't care if they are gifted, we have enough in the guard already," Jane said.

"I disagree, that boy killed a vampire with but a touch. I saw it as did we all," she said gesturing to the guard that was still keeping watch over us.

"It is true," Afton, her mate said. "Never seen anything like it, one touch and the vampire was dust in a matter of seconds."

The air was quiet as the guard took that in. I sensed surprise and amazement. Many were looking at Jack amazed and from what I sensed with a little fear. After all if you wanted to kill something you had to touch it.

"Interesting, but-" Jane was interrupted before she could finish.

"And he can also use his power to heal others as well," Chelsea said.

"What do we need a healer for?" Jane asked.

"Felix, come forward," Chelsea said.

Felix stepped forward. Chelsea did the same and offered her hand to Jack. Jack looked at her, than me, puzzled.

"I mean you no harm Jack, in fact I highly recommend you trust me," she said.

Jack stepped forward and took her hand. Which I noticed was gloved. She took him over too where Felix stood. "Remove your cloak."

Felix removed his cloak and Chelsea brought his shirt up, exposing the bite mark Maria had left on him, a final reminder of her ferocity and desire to live.

The bite was vicious. It looked like Maria had tried to rip a whole chunk out of her, it had made a noticeable dent in his abs, where his ribs were and the edges were scared with teeth marks.

"Heal him," Chelsea said.

Jack looked at her.

"Show them what you can do..._impress _them," she said.

He reached up and placed his hand on Felix's belly. Felix was as tall as Emmett and Jack was like an ant compared to Felix. He touched his stomach and I was amazed too see within seconds the dent in Felix's side began to fill in and the scars disappeared, absorbed into Felix's skin.

Felix let out a gasp of surprise and turned to the others showing them his now healed body. A murmur of surprise filled the guard.

"Imagine it, the boy drains our enemy and uses the power to heal us of any damage we might sustain, Aro would love to have him on the guard," Chelsea said smiling.

"I can also use my power to track people," Jack said.

"We already have a tracker," Jane snapped looking angry.

"What about the girl? What makes her special?" Alec asked looking at Nikki with interest.

His attention to her gave me some worry. I sensed he was more than a little interested in her, which was not a good thing. I hope to god Jack doesn't notice anything, that would be a disaster of epic proportions.

"The girl has a danger sense, it allowed her to fight two vampires at once and they did not land a single blow on her. In fact, she killed them all by herself," Chelsea said.

"A new born killing two vampires all by herself? Impressive," Alec said giving Nikki a smile.

"Thanks," Nikki mumbled.

"I want to see this for myself," Jane said. "Santiago."

Santiago stepped forward.

"Fight her."

"Jane," Chelsea said with a sigh.

"You demonstrated the boy's power, I want to see what the girl can do," Jane said with a twisted smile.

"You can go fu-" Jack began to protest but Nikki tugged on his arm.

"I will be fine Jack," she said.

"Nikki," Jack said looking at her.

She kissed him softly and too my amazement he actually shut up. If I had known a single kiss would do that I would have done it myself months ago...what? You try living with him for a week and you will try anything.

"I will be fine." she squeezed his hand and stepped forward.

We all formed a semi circle around them, giving them a wide berth. They circled one another, waiting for the other too make a move. I could tell the girl had some training. She was patient; she had all the time in the world after all. She knew this vampire had experience, more so than her, she would let him make the first move.

"Go easy on her Santiago," Alec said, "don't want too damage that pretty face."

Jack growled beside me and I saw Nikki glance in Alec's direction with a raised eyebrow. The second her eyes left Santiago he rushed her, but she was gone. For over an hour we watched as they fought. Over an hour and Santiago did never land a blow on her. She was elegant, she was graceful. He made a move against her but it was like she could read his mind, knowing where he was going too hit before even he did and she was not there.

Her movements reminded me of Alice's, like a graceful ballerina. I could tell Santiago was getting frustrated, I could sense it. Some of the guard were cheering him on, a few jeered at him.

"Come on Santiago, you going to let a little girl make a fool of you?" Felix called.

"Come on Nikki, show that fat ass you're more than a little girl!"

"I am not fat!" Felix yelled at him.

"Sure, you just had too much human blood over the centuries," Jack said smirking at him.

"Yellow eye freak!"

"I'd rather be yellow eyes than fat."

"Jack," I warned.

We continued to watch, I saw Nikki smile at Jack and Felix's verbal fight.

Santiago swung his fist at her but she slid underneath him, moving underneath his legs. As she slid under him she grabbed his legs and using her strength and momentum pulled his feet from underneath him and made him fall on his face.

As he fell, she jumped up and spun around and jumped on his back, pinning his head between her knees.

We cheered for her, but the guard remained silent. Jane's eyes burned with hate and Alec's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Enough," Chelsea said.

Nikki got up and rejoined us. Santiago sprang to his feet and dusted himself off, growling low in his throat, trying to reclaim his dignity. As he rejoined the guard a few of them jeered at him.

"You see, most impressive," Chelsea said.

"Compared to the rest of us not really," Jane said.

"Still she would be most useful. Santiago is one of our best fighters," Chelsea said.

"It does not matter, we were sent to kill all vampires in Mexico and that girl is the last member of this coven, the boy need not die but if he wants to die with her so be it," Jane said.

"No," Chelsea said.

Jane narrowed her eyes at Chelsea. "No? Have you forgotten you're place Chelsea? Aro put me in charge of this mission and I outrank you, or do you need to be reminded of that?"

Chelsea did not flinch; I had to give her credit. "Aro may have put you in charge, but when it comes too vampires with gifts he gave me full authority. Or have you forgotten? These two would be beneficial to our coven. I think we should allow them to live."

The guard shifted uneasily. Jane and Chelsea were some of the highest ranked members and if things got down too it the others would have too chose sides. No underling wants to be around when the boss's start fighting, that was for sure.

"They will not want to join us Chelsea, the Cullen's have already filled their heads with poison. Look at their eyes!" Jane said shrilly.

Alec placed a hand on Jane's arm. "Sister, let's let them go," Alec said.

"Alec!" Jane said scandalized.

"Now sister we have a mission to do. I do not want to waste time over squabbling. We let them go now, but when we summon them they come too Volterra to stand trial. Chelsea is right; Aro would love to have them in his coven. Though I am sure Aro wouldn't appreciate the girl as some of us might." he gave Nikki a small smile and I felt shock and realization come from Jack. I think it was safe to say he figure out Alec's intentions too Nikki.

"That is an acceptable agreement," Chelsea said.

Jane looked like she wanted to argue. Alec whispered something in her ear and she relented.

"Fine, they can go. But we will call for you to come to Volterra, and do not think of trying to hide form us or we will kill you!" she snarled.

A wave or relief passed through everyone. We made it, again.

"I don't know what luck you have that saves you, but one day it will run out."

She turned and walked for one of the holes in the wall, many of the guard followed her. Alec looked at us and smiled, "See you soon." he winked at Nikki and followed his sister.

"Prick," Jack growled.

"We will inform Aro of the situation, he will call you and inform you when the trial will be," Chelsea said.

"Thank you," I said to her.

"Just do me a favor and don't try and run and hide, I stuck my neck out for you this day."

She turned and with the remaining guard followed Jane and the others, moving on to exterminate the remaining vampires of Mexico.

Soon we were all alone, the Church collapsed falling into rubble. "Let's go, I want to go home," Jack said.

We turned and left, heading for the wolves, than we would go home. I glanced back at the burning church.

_Good-bye Maria_

Nikki P.O.V

The wolves were still sleeping when we returned. The sun was out and we sparkled like disco balls.

Jack looked at the wolf boys, his eyes filled with mischief.

"What I would kill for a camera right now," he said laughing.

The wolves were still naked and I looked away. "Hey, Nikki watch this," Jack said.

Jack walked over to the sleeping wolves and grinned, he began to jump up and down on the ground real hard it made little tremors. Then he began to yell. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! THE VAMPIRES ARE ATTACKING!"

The wolves eyes shot open and they jumped up and looked around wildly. They saw there was no danger and were puzzled, than Jack burst into laughter. "What a bunch of dumb fucks!" he laughed.

The wolves all glared at him.

"What? No sense of humor. Fucking werewolves," Jack murmured.

"What happened?" one of the wolves asked.

"Afton has the power to cause others too fall asleep. You were all already exhausted from the trip so it was child's play for him to use his power on you," Jasper said.

One of the wolves noticed me. "Who is she?"

Jack walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "This is Nikki, she is my girlfriend." he had the biggest smile on his face when he said this and I felt joy running through my body.

The wolves looked at us amazed. "You?"

"Have a girlfriend?"

"Yes I do," Jack said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Um, could you cover yourselves up please?" I asked.

They seemed too realize than they were nude. They quickly used their hands to cover themselves and blushed deeply. They unwrapped clothes they had attached too strong on their legs and clothed themselves. Jack chuckled amused by the wolf boy's embarrassment.

"Nikki, this is Seth, Collin and...Brady." his face fell a little when he said Brady's name, like he just remembered something unpleasant.

"Hi Jack," Brady mumbled looking at the ground.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"Look Jack...I am sorry for what I did. I had...still have a lot of resentment and anger at the Cullen's. Hell at vampires in general. I can't help that. Me being a wolf has ruined my life at home, my mom is scared of me, won't even go anywhere near me, dad's drinking habit has gotten so bad it's starting to affect his job. When you let it slip the Cullen turned you I felt betrayed. All this time they said they were different all the times we stuck our necks out for them and they go and pull this on us. I snapped. I am sorry; I didn't mean to drive you away."

Jack took a step forward and held out his hand. "It's okay," he said.

There was nothing but silence. No one moved. "What?" Brady asked surprised.

"I can't hold it against you Brady; I know the pain of having an alcoholic parent. I know what it is like too be filled with anger. In a way you were justified. We shouldn't have lied to you about it. We should have trusted you more. We all have a little blame in this; maybe from now on we can move on. I am tired of living with anger Brady. Living with Maria made me realize that you can't live happily and be angry."

He looked at me and smiled. "Only when you forgive and forget can you move on. I finally found someone I can love and I want to be the best for her." he looked back to Brady. "If you ever need a place to stay, or you ever need to talk please come to me. Like I said I know what it is like, I might be able to help."

"You want to be friends with me after what I did?" he asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes you fucking moron that is what I said. Now get you're dumb smelly ass over here so we can shake hands and move on already, Christ."

Brady moved forward and took Jack's hand and they shook. I glanced over at Alice and Jasper, Jasper held Alice in his arms and they smiled at Jack, they're eyes filled with pride.

"Well, I think we will be heading off now," Peter said.

We all shook hands or hugged Peter and Charlotte. "We will visit again soon," Charlotte said, "I would like to get to know you more."

"Thanks, me too," I said.

"Thanks for the help old friend," Jasper said.

"It was my pleasure," Peter said. He looked at Jasper and his face became somber. "I can't believe she is dead."

We all knew who she was.

"I know. It still feels like she is out there, plotting some grand scheme to bring her more land and such," Jasper said.

"It is liberating in a way, now me and Charlotte may never fear retribution at her hands."

"What will you do now?" Jasper asked.

"Wait a few years, than when we are sure all is well we will return to the south and claim it for ourselves."

"Peter," Jasper said sternly.

"Things will be different now," Peter said. "With the old ones gone us northern vampires can share Mexico. No more wars or anything like that. As much as I hate to say it the Volturi may be right in cleansing the land. The old ones were too greedy and violent to share. Maybe now our generation can take over and keep the peace."

"Just be careful, I doubt they will spare you if they catch you again," Jasper said.

"Oh don't worry, I figure a decade will be a good enough time to wait before we go back. It's a big world after all...too bad she couldn't see that."

Personally I was glad Maria was dead, she had ruined my life and made it hell. The memory of those Volturi people ripping her too shreds and burning her would be one of the best I ever had. But that was just me.

We parted ways with Peter and Charlotte. We watched them run off in the distance. Than Jasper turned to us. "I am really proud of you Jack."

"What for?" Jack asked.

Jasper ran a thumb over Jack's eyes. "Still yellow."

"Yeah well, I didn't want to live like the others you know," he said. He looked at Jasper and his face was a little more serious. "I did kill however. Lots of vampires too drain and all."

"I know what you did Jack. I don't care what you did. You are here and safe that is all that matters."

"It is funny, every time I fought I thought of you. I thought, what Jasper would think if he saw me now. Than I thought about Alice and the others. Wondering if I would ever see you guys again, wondering if this would be my final moment. I am sorry I left Jasper. But there is something dark in me Jasper."

"Jack, we talked about this," I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me and there was such pain in his eyes it made me hurt as well.

"You need to hear this again. There is something in me, not my power; I have had this in me for years. This anger, it makes me do things. Dumb things. I'm like a rattle snake, poke me and I will bite at you."

"You're a vampire Jack, it is in your nature," Jasper said.

"No, even before I became a vampire Jasper. Even when I was a kid I could hurt people and not feel bad about it, sometimes I even took pleasure in it, now as a vampire it is worse. When I had Sam and his pack in my hands I wasn't thinking about the fact I held the lives of a dozen wolves in my hands, I wasn't thinking a few were my friends, I wasn't thinking some were younger than me. All I could think about was how good it felt. It felt good holding their lives in my hands, it felt good knowing I could kill them all with one thought, the idea of draining them all dry and taking their life-force appeased to me so greatly. I wanted to drain them and I wouldn't have cared that I killed them."

He looked over at Brady and Collin. "You get that? I would have killed you both and I would have loved it."

"But you didn't kill us," Collin said. "You pulled back, you stopped. You did what you thought was right giving the situation warranted."

"Jack, you think we don't like hunting vampires?" Seth asked. "I love hunting vampires. When I am chasing a vampire, something inside me takes over. It wants to hunt the vampire, when I sink my teeth into one and tear it to pieces I feel joy that I caught it and killed it."

This surprised me; Seth struck me as the kind of person you would not think had a violent side. He had a face and aura that made you think of nice happy places.

"I remember when I first woke up as a vampire Jack," Alice said. "It was horrible, I wanted blood so bad, but every time I made my choice I saw visions of what I would do, it was terrible, if I didn't have my visions to see what I would be like killing people I would have drank human blood," Alice said.

"You already know my history Jack, our own people once called me death," Jasper said.

I grabbed Jack's shoulders and made him look at me. "I killed lots of people too Jack. Don't you see? We all have a little monster inside us all. Some are scarier than others, but we know what you are going through. You don't have to go through this alone Jack, we are here to help you too."

"It's so hard, trusting people. I have been let down so many times...it's so fucking hard," he whimpered.

"I know, but you can trust us Jack. I trust you with my life. I love you Jack, we all do."

I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back. I hugged him than he hugged me back. Four pairs of arms encompassed us; Jasper and Alice were hugging us as well.

"Let me show you something Jack," Jasper said.

Just than a wave of love washed over me, I wanted to cry, it was so pure, so powerful.

"This is what we feel for you Jack; this is what a family feels like. This is our love for you, don't fear it, embrace it."

Jack cried than, there were no tears, vampires don't have tears, but still he cried. My eyes burned, I was crying too, judging from the looks on Jasper and Alice's faces they were crying as well.

I cried because I never thought I would know the love of a real family again, but I was wrong. They only knew me for a few hours but Jasper and Alice welcomed me with open arms, like a mother and father welcoming a daughter home.

Jack cried, letting all the pain, the anger, the hurt, the betrayal, the bitter disappointment out. The sound she made was inhuman. Not because he was a vampire, it was the pain that made it inhuman; no one human or not should go through something like this.

But the pain Jack experienced was worse, the pain was inflicted was worse because his own mother inflicted it. Years of dealing with her mental and physical abuse wore him down, chewed him up and spit him out. Jack was no child. Sure he had his moments where he acted his age, but it was because he was an obnoxious teenager. It was because it was the only way he knew how to live, the only way he knew how to survive.

Pushing people, testing their limits. He was like a child screaming at the world, thinking no one was listening, because he thought he was so unimportant that screaming and shouting was the only way too be noticed.

But now he was finally realizing he was important, that finally the world had noticed him and he wept.

We held him as he cried, the wolves stood by, letting us have our moment, I saw their eyes get shiny and glossy with tears.

Jack's whole body shook and we supported him, keeping him from falling like a family should. He opened his eyes; his face sparkled in the sun. His eyes filled with such light I thought him someone else for a moment.

"I forgot what it was like to be loved."

**Fusedtwight: What will happen when Nikki meets the Cullen's? Better yet what will happen when she and Jack meets the Volturi again? Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Kin and Kindred

Chapter 23

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing and thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. **

Nikki P.O.V

We decided to get a hotel so the wolves get a few hours rest. They had run straight from Washington and were very tired. They say they're kind doesn't get tired very easily but it does happen.

So we got them a big fancy room in Dallas, Texas. I felt oddly at home in this place. When I tried to figure out why I got these foggy memories of when me, mom and dad would travel and we would stay at these kinds of places. Places so fancies the bell boys bow in respect and your room is big enough for a small family to live in.

I couldn't recall much from those days, the venom did that. But what I could recall was happiness and peace.

I tried not to think about them. If I did I was going to get upset and I did not want to be upset. I wanted to be happy. That cradle robbing bitch Maria was dead and burning in hell with Alejandro, I can finally reclaim a bit of my humanity, me and Jack are safe and together and soon I was going to meet his family.

That made me nervous as hell.

Being in the Hotel was difficult. I still was new to this veggie vampire lifestyle. I wore a pair of sun glasses to hide my orange eyes. The second we got within a mile of Dallas my mouth watered with the smell of humans.

Jasper was a true miracle worker, he helped me control my blood lust so well. Thanks to him I had a dull burn in my throat when usually it would feel like it was on fire. Before we came too Dallas we hunted some animals and fed. Animal blood didn't satisfy as well as human blood, but it did help ease the thirst. It was all about mental will power that kept the desire for blood at bay.

We made a real interesting group. Jasper and Alice looking like they just stepped out of a GQ magazine, me and Jack in our dirty and slightly torn cloths and the wolves wearing nothing but jean shorts and wife beaters.

It was a cloudy day so we were able to get into Dallas. Every once in a while we had to get behind a tree or hide in an ally and wait for more clouds too pass over the sun so we wouldn't be seen sparkling.

While the wolves slept on the beds Alice called the other Cullens. I could hear the man called Carlisle talking to her. She told him we would be back that night and the situation with the Volturi. He was relieved we were alright; he also said Sam was rather upset two of his wolves left without permission.

She promised we would be there soon as could be and hanged up. "Well that takes care of that." she looked at me and smiled. "Now what to get you to wear for tonight?"

"Alice, I see that sparkle in your eye, don't go overboard," Jasper said.

Alice smiled at him. "I have no idea what you are talking about," she said.

I felt Jack move behind me, I felt his fingers touch my neck, and it felt like a jolt of electricity shot down my spine when he touched me.

"Nikki, where is that necklace?" he asked.

I turned and faced him. "Alejandro broke it," I said.

"Dick...don't worry, I will get you a new one, even better."

I hugged him tight. "I don't need a necklace as long as I am with you."

There was the sound of a click and a flash of light. We turned and saw Alice was holding a disposable camera.

"What? It's my god given right as a mother," she said.

"Alice," Jack groaned looking like he could blush.

She smiled and pocketed the camera. She grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Come on Jaz, I think the...bathroom needs to be double checked, thought I saw a cockroach."

Jasper turned to look at us and winked.

They went down the hall and turned left and shut the door firmly behind them.

"You're vampire parents are really wacked you know that."

I turned to face Jack and found his lips pressed firmly to mine. I forgot all about blood and the Volturi and Maria and my mind wrapped around the feeling of this boy pressing his lips too mine. He pulled back, his yellow eyes full of fear. The fear you get when you realize how close to disaster you have come.

"I almost lost you," he said.

I put my hand too his face. "But you didn't," I said.

He took my hand in his and kissed it. "God if I lost you I would have lost it. I don't know what I would have done."

"It's okay, were here, together. Maria is dead, they all are dead. Nothing can hurt us Jack."

"Except the Volturi," he said.

"We'll deal with them soon enough."

"If they hurt you I swear the first one I am going to kill is that little pretty boy Alec," he growled, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"You noticed that too huh?" I asked with a smile.

"How could I not? Mother fucker was practically flirting with you right in front of me!"

"Well he is out of luck, he is way too girly looking for my tastes," I said kissing his cheek.

He took my glasses off and looked into my eyes. "You are going to have such lovely yellow eyes."

"Thanks. I am so happy I don't have to kill people anymore."

"You were really hot when you cut that fuckers head off with that knife, that was some real Buffy the vampire slayer shit right there."

"Thanks. I used all the self defense training I knew, or remembered from my human life. It was like something else just took over, like every survival instinct in my body took over."

He kissed my forehead. "You were amazing. In fact I was kind of turned on, something about a girl dismembering people is disturbingly attractive."

I frowned at him. "That's kind of fucked up you know," I said.

"Am I bothered?" he said pointing at his face with a smile.

I grabbed his finger and kissed his lips. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

I grabbed his shirt and tossed him on the couch. I crawled into his lap and began to kiss him.

"Man having a girlfriend rocks!" he said.

Jasper P.O.V

I leaned against the counter and watched Alice as she pressed her ear against the door.

"Alice, you know what they are doing, you can see it. You don't have to press you're ear against the door, I can hear them all the way from here." I could also feel the lust and the love.

"I know, but I can't help it, it's my maternal instincts," she said.

I got up and grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back. I kissed the top of her head.

"Our son has fallen in love," I said.

"I know. Remember when it was just you and me? Than we found the others, then Bella and Nessie. Now Jack and Nikki. Our family is growing so fast Jaz."

"Don't forget Jacob now," I said.

"Oh yeah, him too. Gosh does that mean we should count the wolves as family too?"

"Well, might as well. Nessie and Jake are imprinted and Jack is friends with the younglings," I said.

"I was so proud of him when he forgave Brady. Maybe coming to Mexico was better for him than we thought," she said.

"Yeah, he found Nikki after all."

Alice turned to me, her face a little somber. I could sense the caution and the pity coming for her. "Are you okay Jasper, I know seeing her die wasn't good for you."

"Maria was my world once; she was my creator, my lover. But that was a long time ago. As much as I am saddened to see her die, she made her own choices. I am just glad she didn't drag Jack into her madness," I said.

She hugged me close. Then suddenly she pulled back. "Alright that is enough."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Things are getting a little heated between them. Last thing we need is security banging down our door because they think there is a fight going on."

She opened the door and ran out.

I heard Nikki shriek and Jack's shout of indignation. "God damn it Alice!"

"Sorry kids, no more hanky panky," I heard Alice say.

I walked out and saw Jack and Nikki adjusting their cloths, Jack looked angry and Nikki mortified.

"Way too cock block me Alice," Jack said.

"That is enough talk like that Jack Bartholomew Whitlock. You are in the presence of a lady," Alice said sternly.

"I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry?" Nikki said.

"It's okay, stuff like that happens," Alice said with a smile. "Now, we need to figure out what too dress you in for when you meet the others."

Jack P.O.V

God damn Alice. Wasn't my fault, I just got lost in the moment. I am a guy, you try having a hot chick on top of you kissing you and all rational thought goes right out the window.

We left the wolves at the hotel to snooze. Alice dragged us too some place to buy Nikki some new clothes. It was amazing how quickly they clicked over the clothes thing. I can see them and Rose becoming an unstoppable force. God help us all.

I and Jasper just watched as they did their thing. We kept a close eye on Nikki. You didn't have to be empathic to see she was having trouble being around the humans. I was glad Jasper was here, he really helped her with her thirst issues.

It felt odd a little too be back with Jasper and Alice. All these weeks of living with those wild vampires and Maria, it was such a relief to not have to watch my back, worrying if some vamp was going to snap and freak out on me.

I was a little embarrassed about what happened in the dessert, my little cry baby scene. It was nice; don't get me wrong, getting all that shit off my chest. But now I was a little embarrassed I had broke down like that in front of my girlfriend, my friends and what amounted to my mom and my dad. Some big bad life-force sucking vampire huh?

We waited for Nikki and Alice too come out of the dressing room. When they did I did a double take. Nikki was dressed in a green shirt with a black denim jacket and black jean pants.

"Wow," was all I said.

Nikki smiled and my heart warmed.

"Alright your turn," Alice said handing me some clothes.

She pushed me into the changing room, but I craned my head so I could continue to look at Nikki. It wasn't until Alice shut the door I looked and saw what I was expected to wear. Oh hell no.

"Don't even think about ripping them apart Jack," Alice warned.

Damn her and her future seeing powers.

I put the clothes on and stepped out. Jasper was smirking; Nikki was holding back a laugh and Alice beamed in delight. "Oh you look wonderful!"

"I wore a pair of black cotton pants, a whitish blue button shirt and over that an ash colored tweed jacket and to top it off a burgundy colored bow tie...that's right. A mother fucking burgundy colored bow tie. I looked like I was on my way to Sunday school.

"You look great Jack," Jasper said.

I glared at him. "I look like Doctor Who."

"So what, you look wonderful, like a nice dignified young man," Alice said adjusting my bow tie.

"I am not wearing this in public," I said.

She smiled at me. "Oh Jack, you have no choice. I am your dictator and my word is final, try as you might you cannot escape me so just go with the flow." she pinched my cheeks.

"You are a real monster you know that," I said leaning away from her slightly.

We went back to the hotel and found the wolves were up. They had ordered room service and I thanked god the Cullen's were rich. Three trays full of food and dozens of plates piled on the table.

"Whoa," Nikki said seeing all the plates.

"Another thing you should know about wolves. They eat a lot," I said.

The guys who were sitting on the couches, relaxing and watching TV looked up. They took one look at Nikki and their mouths fell open and their eyes widened. They all got up and smiled showing teeth.

"Wow you look great," Seth said.

"Amazing," Collin said.

"Very elegant," Brady said.

"What about me?" I said irritated they took such a sudden interest in Nikki.

They looked at me and they burst into laughter. "Dude, you look like a school boy, Alice and Jasper sending you to boarding school?" Collin asked.

"Fuck you guys!" I growled.

They laughed harder.

"Go to hell!"

"Alright now everyone, we need to get going. Sam is mighty upset at you three for running off. Oh and Jake too," Jasper said.

They all stopped laughing and groaned.

"Don't worry guys, I am sure if you lick they're asses enough they will go easy on you," I smiled feeling some vindication.

"So what? Now we go meet your family?" Nikki asked.

"Yep."

"I hope they like me," she whispered.

I kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry, they will love you. And if they don't they can suck my-"

Jasper cleared his throat and glared at me.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "If they don't I won't be bothered."

Nikki P.O.V

As soon as the sun was down we ran to Forks.

It took like six hours but soon we came to a large house in the woods. The climate was soooo different than the usual dry, hot weather I was used to. It was cold, wet. More woodsy. Trees covered the land.

We waited for the wolves too phase and cloth themselves. I caught the scent of more werewolves and the wolves looked worried. Like children about to be chastised by their parents.

Alice and Jasper went ahead and opened the door. The smell of other vampires made me defensive. They were new scents. In Maria's coven new vampires made things more volatile, more dangerous. But there was no danger here, I sensed nothing. But I still tensed a little.

I could hear heartbeats upstairs. I figured that was where the werewolves were. We followed Alice and Jasper, Jack and I held hands, the wolves trudged reluctantly behind us.

We walked through a doorway and found ourselves in a large room, there were eleven people. I immediately knew who the Cullen's were, they had white skin, dark bruises under their eyes, which were yellow and I heard no heart beat coming from them. The wolves were the tall Indian's like Seth, Brady and Collin. They were glaring behind us at the boys who I heard all take a collective gulp.

Someone was in a lot of trouble.

"JACK!" a shrilly little girls' voice shouted.

Something small flew from behind the tallest wolf boy and flung itself at Jack. Jack let out a loud omph sound and he was on the ground. A little girl who looked no older than three was hugging him tight. She had long curly auburn hair. I heard her heart beating; it was faster than the wolves' heartbeats. Also her smell had human mixed with vampire. She must be Nessie, the hybrid.

"Jesus Ness, you have grown since I last saw you," Jack said with a warm smile and patted Nessie's back.

Nessie pulled back and glared at Jack. "Jack Bartholomew Whitlock you had me so worried!" Nessie shouted at him.

"You're middle name is Bartholomew? Really?" Collin snorted.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting chewed out right now?" Jack asked.

Collin glared at him.

Nessie got up and looked at me. "Hello, are you Nikki?" she asked curiously.

I became aware that all eyes were on me. I did my best not to fidget. "Hi," I said waving at everyone.

A woman standing next to a blonde man stepped forward. "Welcome Nikki, we are happy to finally meet you."

She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug.

She pulled back and Nessie tugged on my pant leg. She offered her hand. I took it and a memory that was not mine flashed in my head.

The Cullens sat around Alice who told them about me and Jack. Of how we met, our dates, Jack changing his hair style just to make me happy.

"Aunt Alice always watched Jack. That is how we know about you," Nessie said.

"Someone had too," Alice said with a smile.

We walked over and I met the rest of the Cullen's. I was nervous, but Jasper was using his power to help me feel more relaxed, which I was really grateful for. I met Carlisle, Esme who was the woman who hugged me, Emmett who high fived Jack, Rose, Bella, and Edward.

I felt so welcomed here. Welcome, safe, comfortable. Things I didn't think I could feel among any other vampire besides Jack.

"I think we will take our leave now," one of the wolves said.

He did not look happy at all, he was glaring at the three wolves who still stood next to the door.

"Nice to see you too Sam, you asshole," Jack muttered.

"I don't speak to monsters," Sam snapped.

"Coming from the guy who tried to kill my family," Jack bit back.

"Jack," Jasper said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You kidnapped two of my wolves."

"We weren't kidnapped Sam, we went willing," Brady said.

"That I find hard to believe," Sam said.

"Look I know I was the one who told the secret. But I wanted to help, I felt bad for causing all that trouble and...I wanted to make things right so when I was phased and I heard Collin's thoughts I followed them." He turned to look at the other Cullen's. "I am sorry for what I did, I let my own issues and prejudice takes over. I shouldn't have done that."

"Seth?" the tallest one said.

"He is my friend," Seth said simply.

"For god's sake Seth mom and I have been worried. Oh and she wanted me to tell you, you are grounded for a whole month," a female said.

"What were you doing over at the Cullen's Seth?" the tall one asked.

"I and Collin came over to hang out and see if they had heard anything from Jack. We got here when Jasper and Alice were leaving with their friends and we volunteered."

"Then I was phased at the time and heard what they were up too and decided to tag along,  
Brady said.

"So who is this chick?" another of the wolves asked.

"My name is Nikki, not chick," I said frowning at the wolf who spoke.

"Why is a nomad here?" Sam asked not looking happy.

Jack wrapped an arm around me. "Because she is my girlfriend."

Besides the Cullens and the three wolves, the older wolves got these wide eyes looks and their mouths fell open.

"No fucking way," the female wolf said.

"Yep, that's right, she's my honey bun," Jack said.

"Impossible."

"Now don't be heartbroken Leah, what we had was special," Jack said.

Wait…Jack had a thing with a she-wolf? What was it with him and older women?

"You little ass, all you ever did was call me a dyke!" Leah growled at him.

"I know, you were the only woman Manish enough for me to get away with calling you that," Jack said.

I let out a sigh of relief. Bad enough Maria was after him, the thought of having to deal with a potential ex who was also a werewolf made me tense. No one wants to deal with an ex-girlfriend. I was so happy she was just another person Jack tormented….that didn't sound right.

"Am I to understand not only is he returning but he has found a mate as well?" Sam asked.

"I am his girlfriend, not his mate," I said.

I hate being referred as Jack's mate. Mate is such a primitive world. That is what you use to describe animals. Just because we are no longer human doesn't mean we have to use animal terms to describe ourselves.

"Yes, as you can see from her eyes Jack is helping her adjust to our way of life," Carlisle said.

"I already told her all about the treaty….by the way…is that still in effect?" Jack asked.

"Yes, it is," Sam said through gritted teeth.

"After you left we met with the elders and we went over the treaty again and made some more adjustments. We convinced them that what happened truly was an accident," Carlisle said.

"When they heard how you could have killed us but didn't they were impressed with your control so they decided to try and give this treaty one more shot. Jake also made it clear that if Nessie leaves he is leaving with her," Collin said.

"Plus when we told them the exact circumstances of your transformation they decided to forgive Jasper," Alice said.

"So…we can still live here?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but we must never break the treaty again or we will never be allowed back," Jasper said.

"Enough, Collin, Brady, you will work extra patrols for leaving your posts," Sam said.

"Yes Sam," both Collin and Brady said.

"You too Seth, I understand why you did it but you should have come to me before you left," Jake said a little more gently than Sam had.

"I understand Jake," Seth said.

"Well since that is all we are leaving, let's go Jared, boys."

They followed Sam out, Brady and Collin smiled at me and Jack as they left. We heard them walk out of the house and into the woods.

"Prick," Jack said.

"Well now that is taken care of let's discus the Volturi situation," Carlisle said.

"Volturi? Are they coming back?" Jake asked.

"Not quite. Let's sit."

We all sat down and I, Jack, Alice and Jasper filled everyone in on the situation.

"We can't let him go," Esme said. "Either of them, not after what happened last year."

"Not only that but when he finds out his power can get past Bella's shield he will want him on his guard as a weapon against us," Rose said.

"Bella's shield?" I asked confused.

"Bella has this mental shield that protects her from any power that invades her mind, she can extend it to form a dome and shield all of us. We found out that even if she shields someone I can get through her shield because I go for the life-force, not the mind," Jack said.

"But Jack would never attack you guys, he loves you all," I said.

"Yes he would," Rose said.

"He's done it before," Emmett said.

"Can't turn your back on him," Edward said.

"Most vindictive person I ever met," Bella said.

I frowned at Jack and he shrugged. "What can I say, they know me so well."

"Okay, well he would never kill you," I said.

"He would if Aro uses you against him," Rose said.

"He won't because she isn't going to Volterra," Jack said.

"What?" I shrieked. "I am not sitting here while you go to be judged by those psychopaths Jack."

"Rose is right Aro could use you against me," he said.

"I can handle myself Jack, or did you forget what happened in the dessert."

I was getting angry. Did he really think I was going to leave him to that little brunette and her twin brother's mercy? Hell no.

"Nikki you will stay here where it is safe, you are not going understood," Jack said firmly.

Oh hell no, he did not just tell me what to do.

"Excuse me? You do not own me Jack; I do not see a ring on this finger." I held up my hand showing him my bare ring finger.

He growled and stood up and I did the same.

"Stubborn girl did you not hear me, if they get their hands on you they have me by the balls."

"Would you kill your family?" I asked.

"No."

"Than what the fu-"I remembered Nessie was present and stopped before I finished. "Than what are you afraid of?"

"They could force me to join Nikki, they eat humans, I don't want to eat humans," he said.

"They might capture me Jack but keeping hold of me is a very different thing."

"Stupid they have powers, they could tear you apart and keep you hidden from me, hell that little ass wipe Alec could use his power to keep you in the dark."

"I know you did not just call me stupid," I growled.

"Well you are being stupid!"

"You are being stubborn!"

"Stupid!"

"Stubborn!"

"Enough!" Jasper yelled and a wave of calm filled us but we continued to glare at one another.

"Yelling will get us nowhere. We still have time before the guard notifies Aro, right Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, it will be some time before they are done in Mexico. I see it lasting between months to even years," she said.

"Now Jack they will tell Aro about her, she will have to come as well."

"But Jasper."

"I know you are worried," Jasper said holding up a hand. "But if we show up without her than they will have her hunted down and you do not want that."

I felt a streak of victory. Jack couldn't stop me from going now.

"Jasper please."

"I am sorry."

Jack kicked the table and set it hurtling against the wall. He turned and headed to go downstairs. "You are being really childish you know," I called.

He growled and continued on his way.

"Jack, wait up," Seth called chasing after him.

"Me too," Emmett said chasing after them.

I watched him go, my eyes were burning. I was so angry at him. I know he wanted to protect me but I was hurt he called me those names and how he wouldn't listen to me.

Esme put her arms on my shoulders. "Come on, I will show you where your room is," she said with a warm smile.

Alice joined us. "Girl time. Bella, Rose, Nessie."

They followed us as Esme led us upstairs. I was so mad, I wanted to cry. I wanted to find Jack and beat the crap out of his scrawny little ass.

Stupid men and their over protective tendencies. Why can't he understand I have to go with him, I have to protect him as well. I have to make sure they don't hurt him.

Stupid Jack and his stupid stubbornness, he is such a boy.

**Fusedtwilight: Aw first fight, please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

Kin and Kindred

Chapter 24

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing and thanks to Graciemayoreilly, CAROLINA GREY, Noble Korhedron, glowing bookworm, sunkissedchris, Stina Whatever, toshii519, Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings, and jojostar for your reviews.**

**Last chapter Jack and Nikki had their first fight, how will they smooth things over?**

Jack P.O.V

Women are the most stubborn-assed creatures in the world!

Why can't she see things my way? Why can't she understand I was trying to keep her safe? Did she not see how psychotic those Volturi creeps were?

I paced back and forth in the woods. Seth and Emmett watched me pace and wisely did not say anything.

I let out a furious howl that would have done any werewolf proud and slammed my fist onto a boulder. Moss and bits of rock went flying everywhere. "What is wrong with that woman!" I demanded.

"Well she has a point," Seth said. I glared at him and he backed away. "I mean she just wants to make sure you are safe."

"It is not her job to make sure I am safe, that is my job. The man takes care of the woman, that's what my mom said."

She also said she loved me, and she hated me, and she was proud of me, and she wished she had an abortion. Mom was a double standards kind of girl.

"Dude, Nikki doesn't want you or need you to take care of her," Emmett said, "I remember when I and Rosie first got together, damn did we fight. See I was a bit territorial of her. I mean she saved my life and I was so in love with her, any time a man so much as looked at her I had them in the air by the scruff of their necks."

"So what did you do?" I asked.

"I had to learn to compromise. See Rose noticed I got plenty of looks from other girls, not that you could blame them, I am hot." he grinned. "But Rose contained her jealousy. As much as she loved me I was stifling her with my love. I embarrassed her by threatening to kill every guy I saw checking her out. I knew if I did not get my act together I would push her away. Then I realized that other guys may want her, she would never want them; I was all the man she needed."

"This isn't some insecurity I have Emmett, this is the fact she wants me to let her walk into their hands. I saw what they are capable of, that little brown haired bitch used her power on me, I will not allow her to go through that pain," I said.

"But Jack, would you let her walk into a dangerous situation?" Seth asked.

"Fuck no!"

"Exactly, you need to see this from her point of view. What if she wanted you to stay behind while she was walking into a dangerous situation, how would that make you feel?" he asked.

"Pissed off."

"Exactly," Emmett said, "You have to put yourself in her shoes buddy boy. Imagine what she is going through. She knows the risk but she would rather be there to face them with you."

"But if they decide to kill us..."

"Then they will find her man. That Demetri guy is the greatest tracker in the world; he will find her no matter where she goes."

"But this Aro guy can read minds; he will figure out she means so much to me and use her against me. He'll have me by the balls and there will be nothing I can do," I said. "What if it was Rose Emmett? If he told you to join him or she dies what would you do?" I asked.

"I would join in a heartbeat."

"And if he told you to kill us? To fight us? Would you do that? Because I am not sure what the fuck I would do if he told me to."

I sat down on the ground and covered my face. "I don't know what to do."

Nikki P.O.V

"I don't know what I am going to do. He is the most stubborn, obnoxious little runt. AGGGHH!" I growled.

"It's okay Nikki," Alice said as she brushed my hair. We sat in Jack's old room. It used to be Edward's until him and Bella got their own cabin close by.

All we girls were in his room now, talking about stupid Jack and his stupid...stupidity!

Despite the fact that I wanted to ring his neck I scanned the room. I found it full of pictures of butterflies, his whole bookcase was filled with books on them and he even had a garden filled with them.

"I took care of them while he was away," Nessie had said proudly.

"Remember he is just trying to protect you," Esme said calmly.

"I don't need him to protect me; I have a gift for that. And the little prick called me stupid...oh...sorry Bella, sorry Nessie." I covered my mouth when I realized what I said.

"I hear nothing," Nessie said covering her ears.

"I mean why he can't understand, if he shows up without me they will send their hunters after me. They might kill him automatically and I know he isn't going to stand there and let them hunt me down, he'll get himself killed."

"I know how you feel," Alice said. "Not too long ago we had to fight an army of newborns, my over protective husband fought every vampire before I could. He tried to protect me and fight as well."

"When me and Emmett first started going out every time we went out some guy would ogle me and he would get all jealous and make this great big scene. It was so embarrassing," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Edward was the worst when I was still human. Treated me like I was made of glass," Bella said. "He made my truck break down so I couldn't visit my friend Jake who is a werewolf, he convinced Alice to keep an eye on me, basically kidnapped me," Bella said.

"Well I really wanted that yellow Porsche," Alice said.

"Jake can be soooo annoying," Nessie said with a huff. "He will take me to the beach at La Push to go swimming and he'll be like 'Don't go too far out in the water Nessie." Or 'Remember you can only go out to the deep end if you have me with you Nessie.' And he always makes me wear those stupid baby floats. And he never lets me eat bears or mountain lions! He always makes me eat deer and moose. I mean I am more dangerous than any bear in the world!"

"See Nikki, it's in their nature to be over protective of us," Esme said.

"Was Carlisle over protective of you?" I asked.

"Well, in a way. When I first became a vampire he was so attentive. Always asking how I was doing, always checking up on me, always making sure Edward was keeping me company." she shook her head with a smile. "Then he started to find the most unusual reasons to be around me. He kept on giving me these checkups, wanting to make sure I was adjusting to being a vampire and making sure I was all transformed properly."

"Transformed properly?" I asked.

"That's what I said. But I didn't mind, I enjoyed spending more time with him. But I made him think I didn't know what he was up to. If he knew he might get scared and back off but I loved the attention he gave me. But after five years I got tired of playing around and asked him out on a date. You should have seen him; he got all flustered and started stuttering, I swear if he still had blood he would been red as a tomato."

We all laughed. Having seen Carlisle something told me he was not the kind who stuttered or got flustered very easily. I mean he wasn't one of those guys who had a blank icy look; he looked very kind and nice. But he was the man of this family.

"I just want to get my hands on him and strangle him though. I mean he can be so sweet and charming," I said.

"Are we still talking about Jack?" Rose asked and we all laughed.

"But now he won't listen to me, what should I do? I never had a boyfriend before, let alone a vampire boyfriend."

"Nikki, you need to understand, men are stubborn and overprotective when it comes to the women in their life. You just have to be able to compromise with them. Meet them half-way," Alice said.

"But all we will do is fight some more and argue," I said.

"Well of course. Love is a battlefield after all."

"Aren't those lyrics from an old eighty's song?" I asked.

"You also have to remember Jack isn't used to having a girlfriend either," she continued. "Plus you and he are still newborns, still learning to cope with your new intensified emotions. Just keep your calm and talk to him. Try and find a compromise. That is what love is, compromise, among other things."

"And try to see things from his point of view," Esme said. "Would you want him following you into a dangerous situation?"

"No," I said.

"Well there you go."

I got up off the bed. "You're right. I need to talk to Jack right now. I need to get him to understand how this makes me feel."

I walked to the window and opened it up. "Thanks guys, I appreciate this," I said.

I jumped out the window and went to go find Jack. We needed to talk and it had to be now.

Jack P.O.V

Emmett and Seth sat down on either side of me.

Emmett patted my back. "Dude relax, remember you're not going in alone. You'll have Jasper and Alice going with you. If anyone knows how to get out of a tough situation it's those two."

"God, I should have left Mexico when Nikki wanted to leave, we would have never met those freaks and we wouldn't have to go to fucking Volterra," I said.

"Can't worry about what could have been and what should have been. You got to worry about the here and now and what you are going to do. Running won't help, they will find you, not taking her isn't an option either because that might hurt your case and she wants to go."

"And when a girl wants something they get it, believe me," Emmett said.

We all looked up when we heard something running to us. It was Nikki. "Jack we need to talk," she said.

"Well that's our cue," Seth said getting up.

"Later little dude," Emmett said following Seth back to the house.

We waited until their footfalls were gone and we could no longer hear the sound of Seth's beating heart. We said nothing at first, I trailed circles in the earth with my finger and she tapped her feet on the ground.

"So...sorry I called you stupid," I said.

"Sorry I called you stubborn," she said.

She walked over and sat right next to me. Our shoulders touched and I felt tingly where we touched. A part of me wanted to touch her more. To hug her, to hold her, to kiss her.

"I am scared to you know," she said.

"Then don't go, please," I begged.

"I have to go Jack, they will find me and kill me if I don't. And I can't let you go without me Jack, I love you and I don't want them to hurt you," she said.

I reached out and took her hand in mine. "I came so close to losing you once, I don't want to risk a second time."

She kissed my hand. "Everything will be fine Jack, Alice and Jasper will be with us. Plus, how can they not find us innocent? You look to adorable in that bow tie to find guilty of anything," she smiled.

"Bow ties are cool," I said fidgeting with the bow tie.

She laughed and kissed me on the lips. I sighed and leaned my head on her shoulder. "We have so little time now. Who knows how long it will be before they call us over."

"Then we have time to prepare, time to enjoy before we have to leave. Let's focus on that instead."

We lay down on the earth, holding one another. She ran her hands through my hair and I had to fight the urge to purr like a damn cat. Every time her finger ran over my scalp it was like little jolts of electricity.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," I said.

"Don't worry, we will," she said.

I got up and looked at her. "Okay, you can come," I said.

She got up and kissed me. "Thank you."

"But, there is one little condition," I said.

"What?"

Jasper P.O.V

Me, Carlisle, Edward and Jacob were going over what to do when the Volturi called.

Carlisle decided he would come with us, hoping to use his past history with them to our advantage. I did not agree with that, he was the head of our coven and if they decided to kill us I had little doubt they would not kill him to avenge their humiliation from last year.

Seth and Emmett came back; apparently Jack and Nikki were having a talk.

"Well we better get going, Sue is waiting to tan Seth's hide," Jake said giving Seth a stern look.

Seth flinched at the thought of facing his mother's wrath. I could feel his fear.

"When they call we will immediately call to let you know. I am sure Bella will want you to take Nessie away just in case," Edward said.

Seth, Leah and Jake left, leaving us alone. Soon the girls came down and Nessie gave Jake a hug good night. We all went over the situation. Alice said we still had a few months to go. Jane and the others were still busy executing all the southern vampires and would be working on that for some time.

Esme decided to go with Carlisle when he came with us. He tried to convince her but she gave him that look she gives us when we misbehave and Carlisle folded. The others would stay behind and if we did not contact them by a certain point they would all go into hiding.

Eventually Jack and Nikki came back. I could tell from the aura of happiness and contentment they had made up. They were holding hands and were smiling at one another. I smiled, happy for the both of them. Especially for Jack, Nikki was doing wonders for him.

"Well we reached a compromise," Jack said.

"And?" I asked.

"Well Jack will let me go, if I get some self defense training," Nikki said.

"Self defense?" Rose asked.

"You know, that is where a person defends themselves against hurt," Jack said.

"I know what it means you little-"

"So I figure my girl can handle a bunch of dumb newborns, but she will need to know how to fight seasoned vampires. So I was wondering if you could all help teach her I would feel a lot better of her going with us."

"Sounds like a good idea, it was fun the last time we trained," Esme said.

"Yeah, and now I can join in this time," Bella said.

I could sense the excitement and delight the idea was bringing everyone. We had enjoyed the last training season we had when we were preparing for the battle with the newborns. Everyone was feeling excitement at the idea. I admit I have wanted another go at Edward since our last tussle in the woods.

"Alright, I would be happy to help," I said.

"Perfect, we can do it tomorrow," Esme said clapping her hands together.

"You ready to get the snot kicked out of you buddy boy?" Emmett asked rubbing his hands together and giving Jack a menacing look.

"Last time you and me fought I whipped your ass old man," Jack said.

"Yeah, but you are like seven months old, your strength will be fading now."

"Yeah but my girl still has four months before she starts losing her strength," Jack said.

"Oh, little Jackie needs his girl to protect him?"

"What did you call me?" he scowled. He hated being called Jackie.

"You heard me."

"Keep it up brave heart, it will only make your defeat tomorrow that more embarrassing."

"You wait; I am going to tear you and your little bow tie apart."

"Don't diss the bow tie, bow ties are cool."

"Now boys, save it for tomorrow," Esme said.

"I can hardly wait," Emmett said.

The next day we were all in the woods, training.

Emmett slammed Jack into the ground, leaving a humanoid shaped mark in the earth.

"Son of a bitch!" Jack growled.

"Not so tough without your newborn strength are you?" Emmett said leaning down close to his face and laughing at him.

Jack kicked his leg up and kicked Emmett right in the face, sending him flying backwards. "Take that fuck face!" Jack yelled.

Jack and Emmett had been going at it for over an hour. Beating the hell out of one another and demolishing the area. Bella had covered Nessie's ears long ago in a sad attempt to save her virgin ears from Emmett and Jack's cussing.

Emmett was right about Jack losing his strength, at around seven months the newborns start to lose their strength, losing it completely when they hit the twelve month mark. Jack was little over seven months now and was starting to lose his strength. Do to the difference in size between him and Jack Emmett and he were now about equal.

Your size and strength you had as a human help determine how strong you are as a vampire. Emmett had been tall and strong, years working on the railways with his brothers gave him formidable power, and it's what made him the strongest in the family. Bella had already lost her strength to fight Emmett, a fact he was so happy about.

Emmett stumbled around; Jack had his legs wrapped around Em's neck and was beating on his head. "How do you like me now bitch!"

"I am going to pop your head like a greasy little pimple!" Emmett roared.

"Enough" I said.

I sent a wave of calm at them and they stopped fighting. "Let's let Nikki try. Rose, would you like to have a go at her?"

"Sure."

Jack got off Emmett and they came to join us. "Kick her ass babe," Jack said kissing Nikki on the cheek.

Nikki and Rose stepped up and faced one another. I stepped forward and began to circle the both of them. "Newborns can be formidable opponents, thanks to the immense strength they posses they can be faster and stronger than the average vampire, add the odd number who possess a gift and they can truly be a force to be reckoned with. Especially in great numbers. However they lack discipline and rational thought, the desire for blood clouding their ability to think."

"Jeez, thanks for the vote of confidence," Nikki said. I could sense a little irritation coming off her.

"But there are some who are more tame then others," I said quickly. "Add your gift and you can be a real deadly threat."

"That's my girl," I heard Jack say proudly. Nikki looked in his direction and smiled. Love and affection radiated from the both of them.

"Now, I want to see how well you do." I stepped back and waved my arm through the air. "Go!"

Rose rushed at Nikki but Nikki side-stepped her. Rose raised her leg through the air to kick her but Nikki brought both her hands up and blocked it. Than she grabbed her leg and tossed her to the side. Rose landed on her feet and rushed at Nikki. Nikki brought her hands up and brought her leg up. I recognized the stance as being from tai kwon do. Her leg connected with Rose's hip and sent her flying to the side again.

Rose landed on her feet again and this time came at her from a different angel. She slid on the ground, trying to kick Nikki's feet from under her. Nikki jumped over her. But Rose Brought her leg down and pushed, using her momentum to push herself back and up in the air.

Nikki shouldn't have known she was coming at her from behind, yet when Rose was about to grab her in mid-air, Nikki folded her arms and kicked her feet out from behind her, kicking Rose and sending her to the ground below.

Rose landed on her back while Nikki landed on her feet. She spun around, her teeth bared. I sent a wave of calm at her, her newborn instincts were kicking in, I didn't want her to go over bored and hurt Rose.

I was impressed with her ability to fight and hold her own. Most newborns lack the skill to fight well, instead using simple moves like kicking, punching and biting in a fight. But Nikki was showing amazing skill.

"Alright baby!" Jack cheered. He nudged Emmett's shoulder and pointed at Nikki. "See that? I'm tapping that."

"Jack!" Nikki screeched at him, her face horror struck.

"What? Were still virgins," he said.

"Will you shut up!" she said her voice hysterical now.

"What does tapping mean?" Nessie asked.

We all glared at Jack. "Whoops," he said.

Rose got up and ran at Nikki, once again Nikki brought her leg up but Rose ducked. She brought her fist up and tried to hit her chin but she smacked her fist away and brought her knee up to hit Rose in the gut but Rose blocked it and brought her elbow up to hit Nikki in the face, Nikki jerked her head back and avoided Rose's blow. She in return brought her elbow up and hit Rose right in the nose.

Rose Snarled and flew back. "Oh my god! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hit your face, it just happened!" Nikki said quickly covering her mouth.

Rose got up and popped her jaw back into place. She glared at Nikki who shriveled back. Than Rose smiled at her and held out her hand. Nikki smiled and shook hands with her. "Don't be sorry, I wasn't holding back, neither should you have."

"Well done Nikki," I said.

We all clapped for her. Jack clapped the hardest.

"Alright, Edward, you're next," I said.

"Don't hurt her Edward," Jack warned.

"Jack," Nikki sighed.

"I have seen him fight, he can read your thoughts, he knows what you will do."

"I know, you told me like a dozen times," she said.

"He is right; Edward's power gives him a huge advantage in a fight. Plus he has been in the minds of hundreds of expert fighters, he knows how to dominate even the experts," I said.

"Except me and Jasper of course," Alice said.

"Hey if he didn't have that mind reading crap I could take him," Emmett said.

"You wish," Edward teased.

Rose went to go stand next to Emmett and Edward stepped forward to face Nikki. "Kick his ass baby!" Jack yelled.

"Go!" I said.

They went at it. It went longer than the fight between Rose and Nikki. They moved fluidly, symmetrical. Every time one tried to land a blow the other dodged. "Impressive," Edward said.

"Thanks," Nikki said.

"Her ability is similar to Victoria's, only much stronger," Edward said.

"Isn't that the crazy bitch who tried to kill all of you?" Jack asked.

"Yep. She had the gift of self-preservation," Edward said as he continued to spar with Nikki.

"Everyone has that, unless their suicidal," Jack said.

"Victoria literally had it for a gift, she knew where the best place to hide was, it made her tricky to catch. Had she not ignored her instincts she would have escaped us again," Edward said.

"I can sense where the best spots to hide are," Nikki said.

"Yes, like I said you and she have similar powers, but yours is more advanced than hers. I haven't landed a single blow on you yet," he said.

It was true; I was amazed he hadn't landed a single blow on her yet. I could tell he wasn't holding back.

Nikki's training had helped her a lot. Even though she was not able to land a single blow against Edward, I was amazed how well she anticipated his attacks and parried them effortlessly.

But Edward did the same, he blocked, attacked and was parried.

"When I go to attack her power warns her where it is coming from and she reacts instinctively. It's almost like there are two people inside her head."

He brought the palm of his hand forward and hit her in the chest and sent her flying back into a tree. The second she hit it the whole thing shuddered.

"Of course instinct only gets you so far."

"You okay?" Jack called to her.

I could sense his worry and anxiety. I admit it was refreshing to sense these things from him then the usual angst and anger that used to cloud over him.

She dusted herself off. "Yeah I'm fine." she grinned at Edward and rushed at him.

In the end Edward won. Nikki put up a very good fight but in the end he pinned her to the ground. After that we switched up. I fought Carlisle, Esme and Bella went at it, Alice and Edward fought which was like putting an unmovable object in front of an unstoppable force.

I fought Jack, I was very proud of him. He was truly a ruthless little bastard when it came to fighting. The time he spent with Maria sharpened his fighting skills like a fine razor. I was surprised how well he fought, but I quickly adapted.

First he tossed a rock at Alice who was watching, I quickly ran and grabbed it in the air, I turned to chastise him but found while I ran to grab the rock he grabbed a small tree and bashed me with it, sending me flying through the air.

"Yeah! Oregon one, Texas zero!" he cheered.

I was tossed five miles from where we were sparing. I smirked to myself. Little bastard knew I would not let anything harm Alice. Sure the rock was like a wad of tissue against her skin, but still I do not like having my mate messed with. Jack knew this and capitalized on this.

I was half prideful with him for being so devious and half angry for him daring to use Alice in such a way. I was going to have a talk with him later about it, but for now I had to silently applaud him for it.

Sure it was sneaky and devious, but when it comes to life and death all bets are off.

This was no fight for life and death, but the idea he could defend himself was a good thing in my mind. I could not help but feel some fatherly pride.

Fatherly pride? That was a feeling that was new to me. I have felt many forms of pride before. I felt pride at the newborns I trained, pride I was the one who helped train them, I felt pride for my family for being so humane, I felt pride in us as a family when we defeated the newborns. But never before did I think I would feel pride in a fatherly way.

I ran back to the area where we fought. I grinned at Jack. "Neat trick kid, let me show you how a real monster fights."

Jack P.O.V

I fell down on my bed and sighed. Jasper had not gone easy on me for my little stunt with Alice. I swear if I was capable of bruises I would be solid black right now.

I knew Jasper would stop the rock from hitting Alice, like she said he was an overprotective fool.

Nikki sat next to me and began to play with my hair. This was out little ritual, she would run her fingers through my hand and I would enjoy the feel of those wonderful fingers moving through my silky strings.

"That was fun," she said.

"Sure was. You kicked ass today babe," I said.

"Thanks. It was nice to spar with someone and not worry about them flipping out and trying to rip you apart. I feel bad about hitting Rose in the face though."

"Don't, she needs to be taken down a peg or two once in a while," I said.

"I heard that brat," I heard Rose hiss from downstairs.

I chuckled. "Not bothered."

"So how much longer do you think I should be trained?" she asked.

"Until Jasper is satisfied. These Volturi guys have had centuries to perfect the art of killing vampires. When Jasper says you've gone black belt, I will be happy."

She laughed. "A black belt vampire? I just got this image of me and Jasper in a dojo in those white karate outfits and him giving me a black sash," she giggled.

Her giggle was truly amazing. It was like hearing an angel giggle.

"I love you Nikki," I said.

She looked at me funny. "What makes you say that?"

"I just do. I have never loved a girl like I love you. I mean I had some crushes but nothing like this. I want to be with you forever Nikki."

She smiled at me, she leaned down and kissed me on the lips. "I love you too."

Two months later.

I went into our room. Nikki was in front of the vanity that Alice got for her, she was putting makeup on.

"Hey," I said.

She looked at me in the mirror. Her eyes were the color of amber now. "Hey," she said.

I held the chest behind me. "Close your eyes," I said.

"Why?"

"Just close them," I said.

She closed her eyes and I walked forward. I opened the small wooden chest and picked the necklace from the velvet cover. I sat it down on the table and wrapped the necklace around her neck and clasped it together.

"Okay, open them," I said.

She opened her eyes and they grew wide in shock. "Oh my god, Jack it's wonderful!"

It was a perfect replica of the emerald necklace she had in Mexico, the one Alejandro crushed. Only instead of having an Aztec drawing of a man on it, it had a carving of the Cullen's crest on it.

"Like it? I had it specially made. I know how much you liked the other one, but I had the carving changed to show you are one of us now," I said.

She got up and hugged me. "Oh I love it!" she kissed me on the lips and I felt like I could fly.

"I hate to interrupt."

We broke apart and turned to see Alice was looking at us. I knew from the look on her face what was going on.

"We need to go to Carlisle's office, he is about to get a call from Aro."

Me and Nikki looked at one another. She took my hand in hers and we walked up To Carlisle's office. Jasper was already there as was Carlisle.

"Right...now!" Alice said.

The phone rang and Carlisle put it on speaker. "Aro," he said.

"Hello Carlisle, my old friend," a voice said. "So good to hear from you again so soon. But I am afraid this is not a pleasant call."

"I take it you are summoning us to Volterra?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I was most interested when my guard returned and Chelsea told me about your new member. Or should I say members." the man chuckled. "I swear Carlisle you have a power for finding the most interesting beings. Edward, Alice, now this Jack and his mate."

"I take more value in them as people, not for their gifts Aro," Carlisle said.

"Yes, yes. But I am afraid we need to sort this mess out. Protocol and everything, we expect this Jack and his mate to be here no later than three days."

"What are the charges?" Jasper asked.

"I am sorry, is this the infamous Jasper? I have not had the pleasure of meeting you, but I know you have quite the reputation in the south. And from what I learned from your wife and brother was most interesting. I hope we can meet soon."

He sounded like he was honest about meeting Jasper. Like we weren't talking about something serious at all. He sounded a little pompous.

"Well I will be coming with Jack and Nikki to testify for Jack and Nikki."

"Me too," Alice said.

Aro was silent for almost a moment. "Alice? Well I am sure looking forward to meeting you face to face again."

I shivered at how eager he sounded.

"Well than I am happy to say me and Esme will be coming as well," Carlisle said.

"Really? I get to meet your new sons, your new daughter and your wife for the first time? Truly this is a special occasion," Aro said sounding giddy. "Will anyone else be coming? Edward? Bella? Little Nessie?"

"We will be coming alone, the others will stay here."

"Surly you do not think I mean you harm Carlisle? After all _you_ have broken no rules."

"Still, after what happened last year we are a bit cautious," Carlisle said.

"Oh Carlisle, you old worry wart," Aro laughed.

Worry wart? Since when do vampires old as dirt say worry wart?

"Oh well, maybe I can see the others some other time. But we must see you and the newborns within three days or I am afraid we will have to find you." his tone was cheery but I caught the underlining tones in it.

"We will be there," Carlisle said.

"Splendid. I am looking forward to seeing your newborn child demonstrate his power."

Before Carlisle could ask what he meant Aro hanged up.

We all looked at one another and I said what everyone was thinking.

"Well this blows."

**Fusedtwilight: Next chap they got o visit the Volturi, we all know something will go wrong. Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

Kin and Kindred

Chapter 25

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing and thanks to glowing bookworm, Stina Whatever, sunkissedchris, jojostar, Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings, CAROLINA GREY and Graciemayoreilly for your reviews.**

Nikki P.O.V

Later that day things were very tense.

I didn't have to be Jasper to sense it; it was thick in the air. We had bought a private jet to travel to Volterra. I was still new to this veggie vampire thing and I did not want to be stuck on a plane full of people for over a day. Carlisle and Jasper agreed it was a bit too soon so we ordered a special jet.

We had already gone hunting before we left and now me, Jack, Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle were getting ready to leave. The others were seeing us off. Emmett and Rose wanted to come to but Carlisle said no, they needed to stay behind with Edward and Bella and little Nessie.

I loved Nessie. I always wanted a little sister when I was human. We had so much fun playing tag and hide and go seek. It was always easy for me to find her, her heart beat gave her away.

Seth, Collin and Brady were here as well to see us off. I could tell they were worried as well.

I don't blame them, I feel sick. I remember how Jack thrashed on the ground when that Jane girl used her power on him and the idea of her doing that to him again made me seethe with anger. If they decide to kill us I am taking her out first. I am not going down without a fight, that's for damn sure.

These last few months' I have continued to train with Jasper as per my agreement with Jack. Jasper was a tough teacher but I kept on going. Sometimes the others would join us; sometimes it would just be me, Jack and Jasper. I was a lot better at fighting thanks to these lessons.

It was a little comfort I had to take with me to Volterra, but I was going to take whatever I could take.

"If we do not contact you in three days time hide," Carlisle said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and we left. Jack and me held hands and followed Jasper and Alice to the yellow Porsche. Carlisle and Esme drove in Carlisle's car and we left.

We did not talk as we drove. Alice put the music on and we continued to drive in silence. Jack and me continued to hold hands, never once letting go. I don't know if it was Jasper using his power, or just holding onto Jack, but even knowing we were going into the lion's den, I could not help but feel safe and calm.

An hour and thirty some minutes later we were on the jet.

We were talking about what to expect when we landed in Volterra.

"Aro is hoping to find a reason to use this to get me to join," Alice said.

"Then shouldn't you have stayed behind?" Jack asked.

"Aro is bound by his own laws. He cannot force someone to join but he can trick them. He may be ambitious but he does follow the rules," Carlisle said.

"And he won't outright threaten us with death to get me to join," she said. "He really wants you to join Jack, by now he has read all the guards memories of you. Everything they saw, he has seen, everything they know he knows."

"This Aro guy, he is like Edward right?" I asked.

"Yes and no. See Edward does not need to be touching someone to read their mind, he can do it from a distance and he can only read the surface thoughts, what we are thinking at the moment. Aro needs to be touching someone to do that and unlike Edward he can actually read our minds so he knows every single thought we have ever had." her face fell a little. "Even the ones we can't remember."

Jack shuddered. "I thought Edward was bad, but the idea of this creep actually going through my head like some god damn computer really freaks me out."

"How will they vote? I am sure Caius will vote for execution," Esme said.

"Yes, he has already decided on that. Aro wants to try and find a way to get us to join, Marcus I don't know because he doesn't really care so he hasn't made a choice."

"Caius and Marcus are the other leaders right?" I said.

"Yes, Caius is the only one with no abilities. He is the most cruel and ruthless of the three, Marcus has the power to see relationships," Carlisle said.

"Like a visual empathy right?"

I had learned as much about each member as I could. I wanted to know who and what I was facing.

Carlisle smiled; pleased I had been paying attention.

"Yes, Marcus can see the ties that bind people. He can see who is in love who is trustworthy, who is connected to who and in what way. A very useful power when you are running a large coven. You can see the traitors before they even get a chance to strike."

"What evidence do they have against Nikki and me?" Jack asked.

"The fact you were members of Maria's coven," Alice said.

"But I never killed any humans and Nikki was forced into Maria's coven," Jack said.

"Won't matter. But since you never killed humans and Nikki only killed what she had to survive and never drew attention to herself personally she might be given an exception. Plus Alec is quite taken with her," Jasper said with a small smile.

"I knew it! That smarmy bastard has the hots for her!" Jack seethed.

I remember Alec; he was the one who looked like a male version of Jane. He was the one who could control that odd mist. I later learned he had the power to cut off a person's senses, leaving them deaf, blind, mute and desensitized to the world.

I thought he was kind of flirty to me, but I figured it was all in my head. Guess I was wrong.

"I swear if they decide to kill us I am killing his ass!" Jack said his eyes gone blank and empty. I remember seeing that look down in Mexico after he got done killing. I always hated seeing that look on his face.

"Easy Jack, Alec might try and help us because of his interest in Nikki," Jasper said.

I swear if I had blood I would be blushing right now.

"So how are we going to get out of this?" I asked.

"We just play by the rules and hope it works. That is all we can do," Carlisle said.

"Given the fact Aro wants to keep Jack alive I am confident we can do this," Alice said. "Plus when he finds out Jack can get past Bella's shield he will really want him to join. Ever since last year he has been trying to find vampires who he thinks might not be affected by her power."

"I won't join them, no matter what," Jack said. "I won't let them use me like that. Not against you guys."

They all smiled at him.

The rest of the time we didn't spend talking about the coming trial we watched some in flight movies. There was no stewardess on the plane. Carlisle requested there not be, which I was extremely grateful for.

According to Alice we would arrive at sun down which was good because I did not want to have to hide from the sun. I hated having to cover myself from the sunlight. I loved how my skin glittered when the light touched it.

Me and Jack held hands the entire trip and I spent the next couple hours running my fingers through his hair. It was our little ritual. Our way of showing affection. I loved running my fingers through his hair. I liked to imagine what he would look like had he been given the chance to grow a little older.

Taller, more muscular, had his cheekbones lost the baby fat. Had he been allowed to grow up just a few more years I know he would have been hot. I had to wonder what I would have looked like if I was sixteen or eighteen? I'll never know, we'll never know. But it doesn't matter. We are what we are and we have one another.

I looked out the window a lot, enjoying seeing the sights as we flew past the earth below. I loved flying in planes when I was human; I loved when we would fly above the clouds and see the sun hanging in the sky.

Now as a vampire with my enhanced senses I could see the sun better and it looked more wonderful. Like a giant glowing jewel, waiting for someone to grab it.

Soon we began to land. I saw the vast countryside, the beautiful green fields and hills. I could see the cars and people on the road and the wonderful houses here and there.

But soon we landed and disembarked. We brought no luggage so we didn't have to worry about that.

As we got off the plane I could see the sun setting in the distance. I watched it for a moment, wondering if this would be the last time I would ever see it again.

We found a limo waiting for us and a woman who I knew instantly to be a vampire stood next to it. She was very beautiful, like Rosalie level beautiful. I instantly hated her on principle at how wonderful she was. She must have been quit the looker when she was human to look like this.

The only odd thing was her eyes were the color of lavender. I wondered how her eyes were such a color but then I saw the tiny reflections coming from her eyes that I would have never noticed when I was human. She was wearing contacts.

"Welcome to Volterra," she said giving us a smile.

"Hello Heidi," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, it has been a long time. Aro sent me to pick you and your family up," she said.

She opened the door and ushered us into the limo. Once we had all gotten in she climbed in and closed the door and said something to the drive in Italian. He nodded and rolled up the window giving us privacy, I felt us begin to move and we were off.

"Aro is most pleased to have you all back," Heidi said. She looked at me and Jack and smiled. "He is also pleased to see you're newest members."

She had a wonderful smile. I could not help but smile at her, she was just so lovely. I noticed Jack was smiling at her as well.

"We are hoping this visit goes smoothly for all of us," Carlisle said.

"As does Aro, he feel horrible about the misunderstanding last year and has been hoping to patch things up with you," Heidi said.

"Here's hoping," Carlisle said.

Almost an hour later we arrived in Volterra. I could not help but look out the window in awe. I felt like I stepped into an old Renaissance book. The buildings were all old, ancient Italian. It had a wonderful classic feel to it. As we drove we passed dozens of shops and people.

I had to wonder if any of them were even slightly aware of what lived in their city. I wonder if ever they felt a chill run down their spine, not knowing some hungry vampire was watching them.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Heidi asked.

"Yes, it has a real classy feel. Like something from the past in the present."

"Yes we take much pride in how well we have preserved our fair city," she said.

"Does your fair residents know that they are sharing their city with a bunch of monsters?" Jack asked.

Heidi smiled. It was friendly and warm. "Only the ones who matter. Volterra is one of the most safest cities in the world. No crime, no illegal drugs. Vampires are forbidden to feed while in the city limits."

"What about you guys? You obviously feed on humans," Jack said.

"Of course. We usually just feed on tourists though. Every once in a while we pick up a homeless or some street trash. Or we eat our secretaries when we tire of them," Heidi said.

"I take it Gianna didn't make it?" Alice asked.

"Sadly no, too bad, she was a good worker. But she started to get more and more pushy about the immortality thing, it's always a good thing to finish them then."

"Wait, you have humans work for you?" I asked.

"Of course. Can't run a business without having someone who can go out in the sun now can you?"

We pulled up in front of a large fancy building. Close to the top I could see dozens of marble statues of angels. I swear one of them looked like Heidi. For all I knew it was.

Heidi got out and held open the door for us. We all got out and she shut the door and the limo drove off. We followed her up the steps to the building. We went through the doors. A woman at the desk looked at us and said something in Italian; I think it was a greeting.

Heidi escorted us to an elevator, we all got in. When the doors closed she pulled out a key card and slashed it through a slider and pressed a red button next to it. The elevator began to move down. We said nothing. Music sounded from above.

Finally we stopped moving and the doors opened. We were now in a hallway lit by florescent lights. We walked down the hall until we came into a much bigger room. Another woman sat at a desk. Like the other one she greeted us, no one greeted her back.

I wonder if she knew how slim her chances were at surviving this job. I had to wonder how much a person makes working for the Volturi? Do they get benefits? They should. Least you can do it give an employee dental benefits before you kill them.

We walked down another hall. This one we older looking then the others, it was lit by torches. We came to a large wooden door and Heidi opened it for us. We walked into the main throne room of the Volturi.

There were more vampires here. I saw Chelsea, Afton and the others who were in Mexico. Including Jane and Alec. I caught Alec looking at me, a small smile on his lips. There were other vampires. The room was filled with them. I knew then and there if they decided to kill us we were all dead.

My instincts screamed at me to run. There were too many vampires, too many foes.

I was good, my power made it possible for me to fight off multiple foes, but even spider-man can get hit a few times in his life. I would be over whelmed by just a few of these creatures. They had countless years of experience at killing vampires, plus just about all of them had a gift. Even with the others backing me up, all these Volturi head honchos had to do was say the word and we were dead.

My power was acting up. I knew we were in a very dangerous spot right now, had they been meaning to kill us I would sense it, but all I could sense was blood lust. When I looked at certain guards I knew which ones wanted to kill us, which ones wanted to fight us. Jane was a given, the way she glared at us (especially at Alice) you knew she would love to see us burn.

One of the leaders, sitting on one of the three thrones in the center of the room set my power off as well. He looked at us with such cold rage, such disdain, such contempt. He must be Caius.

Another wasn't even looking at us. Well not exactly. He looked at us but his eyes were vacant, empty. The statues outside had more life then he did. He must be Marcus.

That meant the man with the long dark hair who was smiling at us was Aro.

"Welcome to Volterra," he said.

He clapped his hands together and I swear it sounded like an ax falling to the ground.

* * *

Jack P.O.V

There were more vampires here than I had ever seen. Even Maria's coven didn't have this many. It was a fucking army of vamps, not a coven.

"Welcome to Volterra," the guy who I knew was Aro clapped his hands.

I remembered the painting of him from Carlisle's room. He really did look like a goofy bastard; I thought the painter was trying to catch his good side. Wonder if they ate him?

He walked forward, though walked was such an inappropriate word for it. More like he glided across the room to meet us. It was so graceful, it was perfect. It made the movements the guards had seem average. Then again he had longer than them to practice moving so elegantly.

He held out his hands to Carlisle. Carlisle shook his hand. "Hello Aro, pleasure to see you," Carlisle said.

"You too old friend." Aro turned to Esme. "Ah, Esme, at last we meet face to face. I have been eagerly waiting the chance to meet you; your children have such a high opinion of you."

He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. "Thank you," Esme said giving him a polite smile.

He turned to Jasper. "The infamous death," he said.

There was a ripple through the guard. The guards particularly the one I recall being called Felix. He had a look on his face that clearly said he wanted to challenge Jasper for the right to be called death.

"I no longer go by that name," Jasper said, his face blank and smooth. I would love to see him play poker.

"Maybe, but one does not earn such a reputation and just stop being it. Word of your exploits has reached us even here. You are quit the celebrity you know."

"I am not too proud of my status. Being well known as a killer isn't something I pride myself in."

"But surely a useful title must make any nomad pause before they encounter you. Although I did hear you had some scars."

"Jack healed me."

Aro turned to look at me and I glared at him. He smiled and held out his hand to Jasper. Jasper took it and after a few moments Aro let go. "Oh you would have made such a wonderful addition to the guard, had we found you before Alice you would have made a wonderful addition."

"I doubt it, I grew weary of death."

"Weary of death?" Aro laughed, as did some of the guards. "My dead man, that's all we are death. I must applaud your patience with training your prodigy. Not many can tolerate such rebelliousness and not punish it severely."

"It was tempting many times, but I value his rebelliousness. It is what defines him."

Once again Aro looked at me and I thought he was going to come to me next. Instead he went to Alice and held out his hand. I could see the eagerness in his eyes and I wished she had stayed home. She gave him her hand and he took it with both of his. He held her arm the longest. For five whole minutes he did nothing but hold her hand.

Finally he let go, I could see the reluctance though. "Such an amazing power. So much potential, you could be a great ruler young lady," he said.

"I never had that ambition," she said.

"Unless it comes to fashion, then she's a tyrant," I said.

Nikki snickered next to me and the others broke out into small grins. Aro turned to me and smiled as well. But he ignored me once more and instead turned to Nikki.

He stepped in front of her and she gripped my hand more firmly. Aro traced her crest with his finger. "How goes your new lifestyle child? Does animal blood appeal more than human?" he asked.

"No, I miss the blood a lot. But I don't miss the looks of horror and fear on my victims either," she said.

He held out his hands and she took it. He cocked his head to the side and smiled. "A real useful gift you have. And quit the warrior I see. You have been taught well. I also see you adapt with the Cullens better than you did with the nomads."

"What do you mean Aro?" Caius asked.

"Little Nikki here comes from a well off family. They are still looking for you, you know. You're parents still haven't given up the hope you are alive."

I saw Nikki's throat get tight, I could see the sadness in her eyes.

I squeezed her hand, reminding her I was there.

He let her hand go and finally turned to me. "And last but not least, Jack. I have been eager to meet you young man," he said.

"Wish I could say the same thing," I said.

He smiled and held out his hand. I took it. His skin was so frail looking, like all I had to do was add a little force and it would shred. But as he held my hand (which was fucking gay by the way. Opps almost forgot he can hear me) it was as tough and firm as mine.

I felt nothing, for some reason I expect to be able to feel him prodding around my head, but I felt nothing. I made a mental thought of me using my power on him right then and there. I imagined him withering to dust. I let him know he was vulnerable right now and if I wanted I could finish him

His eyes snapped to mine and they were not friendly. "Just letting you know," I said.

"Jack," I heard Jasper say.

I let the thought escape my mind but the damage was done. Aro stepped back and studied me closely. "You are either very brave, or very foolish."

"Foolish," Carlisle said.

"Brave," Esme said.

"Foolish," Jasper said.

"Foolish," Alice said.

"With the exception of Esme, fuck all of you," I said.

Aro let out a chuckle. "Such a foul mouth. Where does it come from?"

"Breeding, and a fucked up mother," I said.

"Yes, truly matricide is a black sin," he said.

I fought back the urge to wipe that goofy grin off his face. Of course he knew all about my mom, son of a bitch was trying to bait me, he had to know how much of a sore spot it was for me still.

He turned to the others assembled. "Once again we must judge the Cullens."

"Kill them now!" Caius said quickly.

"Now Caius, patience," Aro said.

"No, kill them now. They have humiliated us enough, kill them now!"

"We must vote first," the little punk Alec said.

"You are a guard, you do not vote! Remember your place!" Caius snapped.

"Alec is right. So what are the charges?" Aro asked.

"Master, the boy and girl were members of one of the Mexican covens you sent us to destroy. The only thing that saved them was Chelsea," Jane said giving Chelsea a death glare.

"Master, as you know the boy is gifted. He is valuable," Chelsea said.

"Yes, I saw his power through your eyes. Though I must say his feelings of it are...intoxicating," Aro said with a shudder. "I have never felt anything like it. The feeling of pure life flowing into your body, it makes the blood seem like a dull wine. How do you resist?"

"It is not easy," was all I said.

"Indeed. Such a complex and double sided power. It is rare for the gifted ones of our kind to have a power that has more than one affect."

"Aro, as you know he left our coven after a little misunderstanding," Carlisle said.

"Yes. It is true the boy never killed any humans. Though he did kill plenty of vampires, he fed from them, turning them to dust. Feeding off his own kind as we feed of the humans."

"Disgusting," Caius snarled.

"I did what I had to survive," I said.

"But what of Nikki? She fed on humans, she played a hand in exposure of our world," Aro said.

"Nikki has reformed now, she has obviously given up humans and she had no choice but to eat humans," Carlisle said.

"That does not change the fact she still risked exposure," Caius said.

"But I only ate humans Maria gave me, I never hunted in the cities and left leftovers like the others, I never wanted to be a vampire in the first place!" Nikki said angrily. "I never knew about the rules, I never knew about you guys until Jack told me, none of us did. We were just pawns to Maria, she killed the others when they began to lose their strength, she only kept me around because my power was useful and then when Jack showed up she tried to kill me!"

"But Jack saved you, I know," Aro said.

"Technically she broke no laws Aro," Alice said. "Is it not the sire's responsibility to teach their creation?"

"An experience you never knew, eh Alice," Aro said.

Alice tensed up. "So unfortunate what happened with James and your maker. I wonder had he survived what your life would be like now?"

Wasn't James Victoria's mate? What did he have to do with Alice?

"So sad you cannot even remember his name Alice, after all the trouble he went to make you, protect you, even sacrificed his own life for you. He loved you so much."

Alice went still; I knew she was trying to keep a brave face on.

"I know you better than you know yourself Alice; I know everything you have forgotten from your human life. I can tell you what your family was like, I can tell you how you met your maker, I can tell you how he felt of you...and how you felt of him. Did you really think Jasper was the only man you ever loved."

"Stop! Please," Alice asked, her hands quivered.

Aro smiled, it had a cruel edge to it now.

"Alice's past does not matter," I said drawing his attention. "What ever happened is past, her maker is dead as is her family, whatever happened then has no impact on her now. She is not the same woman she was and she has a life with us, that is all that matters."

"You would know all about having a new life huh Jackie boy?" he asked.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

"But it was the name your mother gave you was it not? You know when she actually loved you? When she wasn't laying on the floor, sobbing at how miserable she was and the smell of the alcohol came off her in waves."

A memory surfaced than. Mom on the floor, crying, reeking of booze, her face covered in mascara and tears.

I gripped Nikki's hand more tightly. Anger ran through me, I wanted to rush the bastard and try to kill him. I wanted to watch him writhe on the ground as I made him cry in pain as I drained him of the ancient power that sustained him.

But a wave of clam filled me and I knew it was Jasper.

"Aro, I would appreciate it if you stop harassing my family," Carlisle said firmly.

"Speaking of family how is that niece of yours Alice?" Aro asked.

Shock filled Alice's face. "What?"

"After I first met you I immediately had research done into your family. I have had your niece under watch ever since. I admit I have been tempted to see if she is as gifted as her long lost aunt."

A low growl escaped Alice's throat. I have never seen such anger in her eyes before. Alice could be fucking scary when provoked, Aro better watch his ass. No one wants a seer after them.

"So far she has not displayed the symptoms you had when you were human. But still that doesn't mean she might not have a gift that could be useful."

"Leave her alone!" Alice growled.

"Aro enough," the silent one I knew had to be Marcus said.

Everyone looked at him startled like he just sprouted three heads.

"We are here to judge, not play cat and mouse."

Aro walked up to him and held out his hand. Marcus took it and Aro read his mind. Aro turned to look back at us. "Well, it would seem Marcus is once again impressed by the love you all share for one another. He had decided to let the boy and girl live."

Yes! Score one vote!

"Kill them both I say!" Caius said. "They were still members of Maria's coven, that boy fed off his own kind when he should have been feeding off the natural source."

"Then you would be calling me guilty for drinking human blood and exposing us," I said.

"Silence you little runt!"

I wanted to say something witty back at him but I held my tongue. Who says I have no self control?

"So, one for innocent, one for guilty. Then it falls upon me to decide," Aro said. He walked forward until he was standing right in front of me. "Before I decide I want you to use your power on me."

"What?" I asked.

There was a restless movement through the hall. "Aro are you mad?" Caius asked.

I had to agree with Caius.

"I am curious; I want to feel what it is like. To hold the power to control life and death in one's hand."

"You do it all the time," I said.

"Not like how you do. Please, I insist."

He held out his hand. I looked at Jasper and Alice and they nodded. I sighed and took Aro's hand in mine. I let my power out then, it roll over him, under him, into him. I felt every cell in his body, from head to toe. Felt the venom in his body. In a matter of moments I knew why he had milky red eyes and such frail skin.

Countless years hiding in the dark, still as stone caused the venom to begin to petrify. I knew if I did the same as them. Staid still and in the dark after many, many years, many, many centuries I too would get milky eyes and paper frail skin. It was a sign of old age amongst our kind, a way to show younglings like us we were dealing with our elders.

I knew if they got out more, caught a few more rays from the sun they would go back to normal looking. But I also knew it would take just as many years for that to happen. But I decided to speed up the process.

I began to pour the life-force I stored in my body into Aro. I felt it enter him and revitalize him. Felt it grease his wheels so to speak.

He let out a small gasp and got a real toothy smile. His eyes lost their milky color, instead they returned to the normal eye color of the others. His skin lost the onion color look and began to look more normal, more firm.

He let go of my hand, besides the eyes if he were to walk amongst the humans they would just perceive him as being a really elegant and attractive man.

He turned to face the other two and opened his arms wide. "How do I look brothers?" he asked.

Caius looked at him with wide eyes, Marcus glanced at Aro for a few seconds then looked away, lost in thought again.

Aro turned so all the others could look as well. I saw surprised looks on the guards face, everyone was amazed at Aro's nip and tuck.

"Now, let's try a reversal," Aro said holding out his hand again.

I looked at him shocked. Did he really mean for me to drain him?

"Oh come now Jack? I am sure you will be able to fix me right?" he asked with a cheerful smile.

"Well yeah, but dude it will hurt like hell," I said.

"Oh that is okay, I remember when I had Jane test her power out on me. Now that hurt."

I looked at him like he was a madman, which he was more than likely. "You let that little bitch use her power on you?" I remember what it was like, the feeling of a fire enveloping my insides.

I heard Jane hiss at me and Aro frowned at me. "Now, no use for such language young man. Let's be done with this."

"Aro please," Caius said.

"Jack knows if he kills me it will be an automatic death sentence for him and his coven, he won't risk them in such a way will you Jack?"

I shook my head no. "Then let's do this."

I took his hand in mine. Once again I let the power flow over, under and in him. Only instead this time I used the power to absorb his power.

The lines appeared in Aro's now perfect skin, once again his skin turned frail and onion like, his eyes turned milky red. His lips turned up into a snarl and a growl escaped his lips. His hair turned dry looking and the lines increased, like he was again by years.

I should have stopped then, this was more than a good enough demonstration. But it had been many months's since I last fed from a vampire. It tasted so good to be feeding from one again.

Aro fell to his knees, his mouth opened into a silent shriek. He looked like he had aged fifty years. I saw fear in his eyes, I enjoyed seeing that fear. It made this seem that much sweeter. He had threatened my family; he had purposely brought up Alice's past and niece to hurt her.

I wanted to hurt him for that, I wanted him to hurt for trying to kill them last year, for trying to break them apart just so he could add Edward and Alice to his little collection. Who did he think he was? King of the vampires? Ha! Some king, here he was kneeling in front of me now, powerless, helpless, at my mercy.

Problem was I was not in a very merciful mood.

"Jack stop!" I heard voices calling to me, but they sounded so distant now.

"Master no!" I heard a small girly voice cry.

Just then I erupted into fire. I cried in agony and let go of Aro, falling to the floor. I looked up and saws Jane glaring at me, she was walking to me and I saw in her eyes she meant to kill me.

"No!" Nikki flew at Jane slamming into her, breaking her hold on me. I got up and saw Nikki banging Jane's head over and over on the ground, cracks formed where Jane's head bashed on the ground and I sensed a savage sense of pleasure at seeing my mate attacking the little cunt.

Alec shot forward, ramming into Nikki and sending them both to the ground. "Enough of that," he snarled.

"Get the fuck off her!" I yelled.

I shot forward and slammed into him. I grabbed him by the shirt and punched him right in his pretty boy face. I felt Jane come up behind me and grab my neck. I felt her bite into my neck and I howled in pain.

She snarled like a wild animal as she tore into my throat. I could feel her venom starting to burn. I was about to use my power to drain her when her mouth was yanked off my neck.

"Get off him you bitch!"

* * *

Nikki P.O.V

I saw Jane biting into his neck and I saw red.

I ran forward and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back, she snarled but let go of his neck. I had been in a few fights with my cousins to know how to fight like a girl.

I put her in a headlock, it was easy with my strength. I covered her eyes with my hand so she could not use her power on Jack.

She clawed at my arms but I still had the power to keep her pinned. I leaned in close and hissed in her ear. "Not so fun to be helpless and at someone else's mercy is it?" I asked her savagely.

"That's my girl," Jack said. I could hear the pride in his voice.

He had his hand wrapped around Alec's neck, Alec looked at him with pure hatred. He looked very similar to Jane when he looked like this.

"If I even loose one sense I will drain you dry and my girl will rip off your sisters head, got it pretty boy?"

"I will kill you!" Alec hissed.

"Please, you are in no position to compromise."

"Uh, Jack," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Neither are we."

I had been looking for the Cullens wondering why they weren't helping and I saw why. They were surrounded by a majority of the guards, unable to help us.

"Shit," Jack said.

"Enough!" a voice called.

I looked and saw Aro was being supported by two guards. He looked horrible. His eyes were pure red, his skin was so thin and feeble looking, it was so thin in fact I could see hundreds of veins covering it. His hair was dry and straw like. He looked like he had aged eighty years.

"Well that was interesting," he said.

"Can you call of your guards?" Jack asked nodding to the ones guard the Cullen's.

"Can you let go of the twins? I am very fond of them. Alec, Jane, heel."

We let go of the twins. They snarled at us and growled but they obeyed. They went to join their master.

Jack's eyes were a luminescent yellow now, a result from the feeding.

"Now that was painful. Although the show was interesting," Aro said. "Now please return me to my former self."

Jack walked forward and took Aro's hand. Within a moment Aro was back to how he once was. He smiled and shook the guards off. "Well, it feels better to be given life then have it taken from," he said with a smile, like nothing happened at all.

We went to go stand by the others, the guards stood behind us. Making sure we didn't try and pull anything else.

"Well this sure has been an exciting night," Aro said.

"We have to kill them Aro, for the little stunt with the twins they just pulled the boy and girl have to die," Caius said.

Aro looked at us with a thoughtful expression. "Well it would be wise. But they have broken no rules, but they did just attack members of our guard."

For what seemed like an eternity he said nothing. Finally he spoke.

"Let them live," he said.

A wave of relief hit me like a ton of bricks. Or maybe it was Jasper, or a little of both. I don't know, I don't care.

"Aro!" Caius roared standing up from his seat.

Aro said something to Caius in another language. It wasn't Italian, something else. I caught what sounded like Bella's name in the conversation and it seemed to quiet Caius down a little.

Finally he turned to us and smiled. "In return I ask a favor of you. I want you to use this power of healing on Caius and Marcus. Make them like you made me."

He waved his hands and four guards escorted him to Caius and Marcus. He took both of their hands and in a few moments both were transformed back into their former selves.

Marcus glanced at his hands with an emotionless face and Caius looked pleased.

"Well, this sure has been a fun filled night. You may go now, take care, please come back to visit. Carlisle one of these days you must visit for fun. All these times you only come over for business," Aro said.

"Maybe one day, when we get these two settled in," Carlisle said.

"Indeed, I would watch my back with the boy if I were you. I saw his mind, I doubt he will stay with you for long, a mind that dark, it is only a matter of time before it spills over. I hope you know what you are getting into."

We all ignored him and headed for the doors.

"Oh and Jack, should you get tired of the Cullens our door is always open," Aro said.

Jack did not answer, instead we continued on our way, thankful we were still alive. I glanced at the twins as we were leaving, I could tell from the looks of pure loathing and hate in their eyes we had truly made eternal enemies this day.

And eternity is a long time to watch your back.

**Fusedtwilight: Well no more Maria, no more Volturi, is the road clear for Nikki and Jack? Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

Kin and Kindred

Chapter 26

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki and thanks to Graciemayoreilly, foxykitsuneyouko, glowing bookworm, nikkihale, x-rayLady, sunkissedchris, Stina Whatever, toshii519, jojostar, Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings, and CAROLINA GREY for your reviews. **

**So once again everyone escaped the Volturi and Jack and Nikki laid the smack down on Alec and Jane. Now that there is nothing left in their way will Jack and Nikki live on in peace?**

Jack P.O.V

Well that was a real holy shit moment. I thought for sure we were all fucked.

We flew back to Forks, Carlisle had called ahead to let them know we were safe and coming home.

Everyone was waiting for us; even Jake, Seth, Collin and Brady were there. Wanting to know what happened. I was more than happy to tell them.

"So Nikki jumps on her and starts bashing the bitch's head in on the floor and I was like that's my girl and I had that pussy Alec by the throat, I bet he would have pissed himself if he still could," I said.

I walked over to Nikki and kissed her on the cheek. "You were great babe; you were like Sigourney Weaver when she fought that huge alien queen only a million times hotter."

Nikki got that sexy look on her face she gets when she is embarrassed. "I am sorry I put everyone at risk, but when I saw her coming at you something in me snapped," she said.

"It is okay, you are still a newborn. Jane was looking for any excuse she could find anyway. She would have found some way to provoke us," Jasper said.

"Yeah but Nikki here laid the smack down on that bitch!" I said.

I was so happy, I was brimming with happiness.

"So the Volturi won't be coming for Jack or Nikki right?" Seth asked.

"No. Aro allowed them to live and go in peace," Carlisle said.

"Awfully nice of him," Edward said suspiciously.

"He is hoping Jack will kill us all," Alice said.

That kind of killed my mood.

"I have been watching them since we left; Caius is angry we escaped them again and wanted Aro to explain why he let us go. Aro told him he thinks Jack will one day turn on us."

"What would make him think that?" Esme asked.

"When he had Jack drain him he read his mind. He saw what he gets like when he starts feeding on life-force. He thinks one day his dark urges will take control and he will turn on us."

I felt anger begin to course through my veins. That prick thought I was some kind of monster? That was the reason he let me live, in the hopes I would kill the Cullens.

Nikki sensed my mood and took my hand in hers. "Well, obviously he doesn't know Jack," she said pecking me on the cheek.

I smiled warmly at her. The anger died down in the face of her beauty. Shit I really am in love huh?

Edward chuckled.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Jack is realizing he is in love," Edward said.

"Wait...just now your realizing you're in love with me?" Nikki said her voice getting dangerously low.

I glared at Edward who looked at me smugly. Bastard is using this to get his pay back at me for being a thorn in his side.

"No, I mean, I just realized for sure I was in love with you."

She glared at me and put her hands on her hips. I heard Emmett snicker.

"I would think after everything we have been through you would have been pretty damn sure," she said.

Seeing the danger I was in I quickly turned to Nessie. "Ness, did you get everything ready?"

"Yep, it's all waiting," she said.

"Good." I grabbed her arm and led her out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Nikki demanded.

"I have something I have to show you," was all I said.

Nikki followed me to the spot.

It was a small creek, patches of sunlight beamed down through the clouds. Our skin sparkled every time it hit our skin.

"Okay, here we are," I said.

"It's really pretty but it's not enough to save your ass this time Jack," Nikki said crossing her arms, still looking ticked off.

Since when do I say ticked off? Nikki must be having a bad influence on me.

I put my hands on her shoulders. "Nikki. You know I am not real good at showing my emotions right?" I asked.

"Yes, you keep them all bottled up. You're like a kettle, once the pressure builds you blow."

"Exactly. My environment was really fucked up. You know that. My mom was uber bi-polar. She was a violent drunk and was an emotional wreck. I can't help but keep myself closed off from the world Nikki. Growing up like that made me want to protect my heart. So over time I built a fortress of wit, sarcasm and good old fashioned smart ass humor. But being cut off from the world, from people has left me cold. But then I met you and you tore down my might fortress. I haven't felt love in so long Nikki, I wasn't sure if what I was feeling was love. Christ for all I know it could have been strong affection. That's my problem, I have staid shut off from humanity for so long I have forgotten how to feel the good stuff."

Her face softened and she brought her hand to my cheek and I leaned into it, rubbing my cheek against her hand.

"I am full of fear Nikki. My life has been like a ping-pong ball. Good one minute, bad the next. It drives me mad. I keep waiting for me to fuck things up and drive you away. I keep waiting for me to hurt the Cullen's so bad they will want me to leave. I have been filled with so much pain in my life and I had no where to place it, that's why I have a sadistic streak. I really enjoy pushing people Nikki, I love teasing them bad. Not to be funny, I just like being mean, I like hurting people. I never wanted to admit it, but I was a closet sadist. But being with you has forced me to look at myself. If I am going to make us work I need to come to terms with what I am."

"And what are you?" she asked.

"I am a monster," I said seriously.

She opened her mouth about to argue but I put a finger to her lips.

"I am not being emo or anything Nikki. I am serious, I know what I am. I like killing, humans, animals, vampires, I think it's fun. I like being mean to others, it's fun. But at the same time I don't like senseless murder, if anyone fucks with my friends or family I will kill them. It doesn't matter how much animal blood I drink, this is a part of me I brought over from my human life. I don't want to be like the Cullen's or like the Volturi, I want to be somewhere in between. I want to be an anti-hero. Like the Punisher or Deadpool or Wolverine."

"You're basing yourself off of a bunch of comic book characters?" she asked.

"I know, I am trying to prove a point," I said with an annoyed tone. "I am just saying, I have been a bad boy for so long I don't know if I can be good. I will try, for you and the Cullens. But I might be a long hard road for me and you Nikki. I can't just become Mr. nice guy in a flash."

"Idiot," she sighed. "I am not asking you to be Mr. nice guy. Sure I get crept out and disturbed by how mean and nasty you can get. But I love everything about you. I love the good and the bad, and if the bad side gets out of line I'll just put it back in its place," she said with a smile.

I smiled.

"Besides, I like bad boys, they are so hot," she smiled.

I smiled and ruffled my hair. "My name is Jack, I am dark and have a deep inner pain I won't share because I am a loner."

I deepened my voice and did my best imitation of Edward. Sullen, moody and high-strung.

She laughed. "So, what was this thing you had Nessie get ready?" she asked.

I smiled. "Look around, what is so special about this place?" I asked.

She looked around. I saw her frown in confusion, but after a moment of scanning the area I saw realization dawn on her face. "Jack, are those cocoons?"

"Yep, I bought a shit load of Butterfly's, all kinds of species of them. When they began to phase I began to place them around here. When we got called away I had her get this place ready for when we got back."

"How long before they hatch?" she asked.

I smiled. "Right now," I said.

I spread my arms out and focused. I spread my power out, it reached into those little balls of flesh and web and mucus. I felt them inside, growing, advancing, and evolving.

I had practiced this many times in secret in the last month; I pushed my power into the cocoons. Giving them that extra power they needed to finish their metamorphosis early.

Soon the sound of the sound of a breaking cocoon, which was so tiny only we could hope to hear it, was heard. I saw them come out, saw their mighty wings break and spread. Soon the sound of flapping wings and tiny beating hearts filled the creek .Hundreds and hundreds of butterfly's flew through the air.

Yellows, blacks, blue's, purples, browns and all kinds of colors danced in the sunlight. I took a hold of Nikki's hands. Her mouth was open, staring at the majesty and glory of them all as they floated around us. There was so many of them, it was as if the wind was going five miles an hour from the power of their wings.

"Stay still," I told her.

We stood still as statues and soon they covered us. Butterfly's are very skittish creatures, they will only land on you if you stand absolutely still you might be lucky. You might be luckier if you are covered in sweat, Butterfly's love salt.

Luck was on our side. A beam of light hit us and we began to sparkle. Seeing her covered in butterflies and seeing her sparkle was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life, human or vampire.

"How did you do that? "she asked so quietly her lips barely moved.

"I have been practicing. I figured since I could use my power to track others without touching them maybe I could heal or kill without touching. You know all those hours I spent in the basement?"

"Yeah, I thought you were doing some boy things or needed some privacy."

"Well I was practicing. Didn't you think it was odd all those butterflies kept on showing up inside the house?"

"So it was you?"

"Yep. I have been planning this for a while."

"How far do you have to be to someone to drain them?" she asked.

"About several feet."

"Jack this is amazing," she said.

"I know. I no longer need to touch someone to heal or kill them."

"I was referring to the butterfly effect, but yeah that's cool too," she said.

I kissed her, the butterflies flew off, frightened by the sudden movement.

"Are you sure you want me Nikki? Because once you have me you can never get rid of me," I said.

"I have never been surer of anything in my life Jack. I know things may get tough down the road. But I know we are meant to be. I think you need someone to love you, someone who will tell you when to stop, someone who must tell you when you are being too cruel, or too mean. I want to be that person."

We hugged one another. My eyes burned. I was so happy. I had been so afraid she would reject me.

We walked over to a tree and laid down against it. A patch of sunlight shined on us and made us sparkle. Nikki leaned next to me, laying her head on my shoulder. We sat there, sparkling, watching the butterfly's float around us.

In that moment...I knew true inner peace.

* * *

October sixteenth

Nikki P.O.V

"You are a major asshole you fucking son of a whore!" I screamed at Jack.

"Oh what so you like having a bunch of guys flirty with you, acting like a whore!" he screamed back at me.

I growled. "You little prick!"

Everyone was around us. Bella had taken Nessie to the cottage to sleep. I wouldn't be surprised if they could hear us all the way there.

"That is enough!" Jasper said firmly, a wave of calm hit us.

"You will not address one another like that, understand?"

"Yes," we both said.

I was still pissed at Jack. But Jasper was doing a good job at keeping us calm though we still glared at one another.

"Alright, let's all sit down and talk about this," Esme said. "There is no need for name calling; we are all mature adults here."

We both glared at her. "Whoops, sorry," she said with a gentle smile.

We all sat down on the couches. The whole family was involved now. Alice, Rose and Esme sat with me. The boys sat with Jack.

"Now, what happened?" Carlisle asked.

I started. "Well as you know me, Jack, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett went to the skating rink in Seattle."

"How was it for you?" Carlisle asked.

"It was kind of tough but Jasper really helped," I said giving Jasper a _thank you _smile. "Anyway so we are having fun, skating and dancing to the music. Well we all split up, Emmett and Jasper went to go play laser tag-"

"Which I won," Emmett said with a proud smile.

"Emmett," Esme chastised.

I continued. "Well I and the girls were hanging out when some boys came over and started flirting with us. It was this older guy and his kid brother. We were being nice and talking back until Jack saw and threw a fit and came this close to exposing us," I said.

"Well I see you flirting with some little punk what am I supposed to do?" Jack asked.

"You grabbed him by his throat, lifted him the air, hissed like a monster and when his brother tried to stop you, you pushed him back so hard he went flying ten feet," I said.

"We had to pry him off the kid," Rose said coming to my aid. "And now we are forbidden from ever coming back to the rink."

"Jack, that was very irresponsible of you," Carlisle said sounding reproachful.

"He had no business flirting with her," Jack said crossing his arms like a petulant child. Which he is by the way.

I stood up and glared at him, putting my hands on my hips. "I can take care of myself Jack and he was harmless, did you really think I was going to leave you for him or something?"

"You are such a hypocrite!" Jack said standing up. "How come you can be over protective and I can't?"

"What are you talking about? I have never been over protective," I said.

"Bullshit, when we went to the movies that one time, those girls were giving me the eye and you went right up to them and said if they kept looking at me you would rip their heads off and we had to leave before we got to see the movie."

I felt a flood of embarrassment flood me. "That was different. I could hear them whispering about you."

"And I heard him with you, you had him wrapped around your finger and you barely spoke back."

"I didn't want to be rude; he just came up to me to talk."

"If it had been me and some girl was talking to me and flirting you would have had a major meltdown!"

"You are over reacting!"

"I am not, I am your boyfriend and you are my girlfriend. You are lucky if I will even let you leave the house without me being there with you, seeing how you can't help but attract boys."

"Excuse me? You do not own me." I raised my hand and showed him my palm, wiggling my fingers. "I don't see a ring on this finger."

He got this dark and thoughtful look on his face. Alice tensed next to me, a look of horror dawned on her face. "No! Jack Bartholomew Whitelock don't you dare, not like this!"

Before I could inquire what she was talking about Jack put his hand into his pocket and pulled something out. He grabbed my hand and put something right on my ring finger.

"Well we'll have to change that won't we," he said.

He let go of my hand and a golden wedding ring with a jade diamond rested on my ring finger. I stared at it, my mouth hanged open. My eyes must have been bugging out of my face. The room was silent, no one breathed. I just stared. It was like the whole world's focus was on the ring on my finger.

"Jack," I croaked. "What is this?"

"It's a ring."

"I know why the hell is it on my finger? My ring finger? The finger a woman should only wear a ring when they are getting married?"

"Because." he bent down on one knee and I felt like I was about to faint. Is that possible for a vampire? "I was wondering if you would like to make this legal and all ceremonial and stuff. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Jack, what kind of proposal is that?" Alice said rubbing her face in shame.

"Wha-what? I mean. This is...Jack, this is a proposal."

"Yes."

"A wedding proposal."

"I know."

"You are asking me to marry you."

"Yes."

"After we just got into a huge fight and called each other all sorts of ungodly names and made a huge scene in front of the family?"

"Yeah, seemed like a good way to cool the atmosphere."

I stared at him in disbelief. Was this really happening? Was I really being proposed to?

I had forgotten all about how angry I had been at him for the stunt he pulled at the rink, replaced by this immense feeling of disbelief and shock.

He was still kneeling on the ground. How long had I been staring at the ring? It seemed like an eternity.

"So what do you say?" he asked, his face a mask of calm.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Not exactly what I wanted to hear. But to answer your question I am asking you because I love you and I want to do the whole wedding thing with you."

"But you're twelve," I said.

"Biologically yes, but I turned thirteen four months ago. I have been a vampire for little over a year now. We have been going out for seven month's but I know we were meant to be together."

"But we fight like cats and dogs," I said.

"So. Don't we make up after every fight?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Well good because I love you too."

"But were so young."

"Nikki, we're immortal, we won't get any older than this."

I looked into his eyes; I saw the need and the determination in them. "You are serious? You really want to marry me?"

"Yes, I do."

I looked from him then to the ring, then to the other Cullens. They all had the same anxious look on their face, waiting for an answer.

I thought of it. Weren't we already like a married couple? We fought sure, but we always made up. We had made so many good memories already. What would getting married change?

Nothing and everything.

"Yes," I said.

The quiet atmosphere snapped and there was a rush of sounds. Jack jumped up and wrapped his arms around me hugging me, I hugged him back. I put my right hand onto his head, feeling his lovely hair in his hair. I buried my face in his neck as he swung me around so fast I was sure we were a blur. Or own little tornado of love.

He put me down and I pulled back to look at him, he looked so happy. More happy then I have ever seen him.

The others crowded around us. Hugging us, laughing, clapping us on the backs.

Alice glared at Jack. "That was the worst proposal ever Jack," she said sternly.

"Well, I figured better now than never," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"You should have done it sooner."

"Sooner? Jack how long have you been planning to ask me?" I asked him.

"A few months. I was never able to get the guts to ask you though."

"He was driving me crazy!" Alice said. "One minute he would decide and I would see how happy you would be and the wedding, then he would lose his nerve and decide not to and I was going crazy!"

I looked to Jasper. "Did you know?"

"Of course, Jack told me. He came to me months ago asking advice," Jasper said.

"I couldn't decide if it was too soon or not," Jack said. "But when I saw that little prick hitting on you I realized I was going to be the only one who hits on you. Plus the anger really helped give me the nerve to ask you."

"Well, if you want me to marry you, you have to do something for me."

"Oh come on you already said yes," he said.

"Please, for me?"

He sighed. "Okay what?"

* * *

Ten years later

Jack P.O.V

I was back in Oregon now.

I haven't been here for so long; I avoided it like it was the Volturi.

Jasper walked with me. It was just him and me; the others were back in Nevada. Waiting for us to return for the wedding.

You must be wondering what Nikki asked?

She asked we wait.

I know, ten years waiting to be married, but one of the things you learn as a vampire is time isn't much of an issue.

Nikki still thought even though we were vampires we were too young both as humans and as vampires to be committing to such a big thing. So she asked that we wait. Wait until we were at least both old enough by human standards to get married.

I agreed. Love is about compromise after all.

The first few years of our life had been a bit rough. We were constantly breaking up and getting back together. The wedding had been called off and then put back on so many times no one kept count any more. But we haven't had a fight in over three years now.

Nikki was right in waiting. We were too young and wild to get married. We needed to wait until we were both used to being vampires and had our anger issues under control.

So many things had changed in the last ten years.

Well first, little Nessie is no longer little.

She reached full maturity three years ago. She is all grown up and gorgeous as hell. Her and Jake haven't started dating, they are going through that awkward phase where they look at one another lovingly then look away with blushes on their faces. None of us will be surprised when they do get together.

Bella accepts it. She and Jake were best friends and she wouldn't trust anyone else to look after her baby girl. Edward still grits his teeth about it but Bella had convinced him it is for the best.

I hated that she had to grow up. I am glad Nikki has been here though; watching Nessie grow up was so hard. Dumb I know, but I and she had the bond of being the youngest in the Cullens, being the babies. Then she had to grow up.

She even jokes about me being the little brother now, makes me want to kick her. I envy her now because she can go to a club with the others and not look like she is just some sad kid tagging alone. She can now do all the adult things me and Nikki can't do, at least not in public. Jasper had long ago taught me how to drive cars and motorcycles license or no license.

We had to leave Forks two years after I proposed to Nikki. I could no longer be avoided. People were noticing Carlisle was not aging. Jake stayed behind while the rest of us left, we invited him to come with but he could not leave his home, his friends, his family, his pack. At least not yet.

We all made sure Nessie kept in contact though. She was planning on moving back to her parent's cottage in a few years. She wanted to have some more fun and see the world a bit more before she went back. I know Jake is counting down the days until she comes back. Bella and Edward brought her to Forks so Jake could visit her a bunch of times.

I was still friends with Seth, Collin and even Brady. Me and him got real close, his dad got so drunk one night the cops had to get involved and he was hauled off to jail. His mom kicked him out of the house, blaming him for his father's drinking. I invited him to come hang out with me and Nikki.

He accepted. He got permission from Sam, Sam was a bit reluctant but in the end he said yes. He saw Brady needed to get away from La Push. I got the idea from Will, the wolf who like Brady had a drunk dad. The idea was to make a thing for the wolves where they get together and bring their parents so they can all talk about what it is like being a wolf and how it is affecting their lives. It was a good way to give the parents a way to talk about how they felt about their kids running around all furry and clawey.

It seemed to work for his parents for a while, but that's the thing about alcohol, it brings out the worst in everyone. Brady and me talked a lot about his dad's drinking, I traded him horror stories of my own. Pain can be a good way to bond with someone.

It's funny; when you share the same pain with someone it can create such a powerful bond. Because you both know what it is like, because you both know the feeling of it, how it affects you, how it scars you.

So after he was given permission to leave we got Seth and Collin to come with us and we all went on a cross country tour. By us I mean me, Seth, Nikki, Brady and Collin.

We went to California, Texas, Florida, Louisiana, New York, Missouri, we visited all the city's and land marks. That was six years ago. It was a blast. Me and Nikki actually got all three of them drunk. When they passed out we stripped them down to their undies and put them in the same bed. They actually cuddled together in their sleep!

When they woke up and saw they were all in a big cuddly puppy pile in their underwear it was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen. Vampires: 1, werewolves: 0.

On a plus after we got back from our cross country tour Brady's parents were waiting for him. Those months he was gone with no contact made them realize they were being shitty parents and decided they needed to accept what he was.

Glad not all parents were assholes. Which brings me to my final point. Why me and Jasper were in Oregon.

We were walking in the woods and I stopped walking. "Jack?" Jasper asked curiously.

"This place...it's so familiar," I said.

There was this nagging feeling that this place was some place I had been to, a place where something important had happened.

Jasper looked around and realization dawned on his face. "This is where we met for the first time. This is where you became a vampire."

Was it? I tried to remember something from those human memories, but everything was so fuzzy.

"So this is where I ran into you? Heh, time flies huh?" I asked.

"Jack, I know I have said it many times these last eleven years but I am sorry," he said.

"Christ will you let it go already. That shit happened like ages ago," I said rolling my eyes.

His lips curled into a smile. "You have changed more than I thought possible. Once was a time you hated me with every fiber of your being."

"Once was a time I hated everything with every fiber of my being," I said.

"Are you happy Jack?" he asked.

"You're the fucking empath you tell me," I said.

"I know, I sense how happy you are. But I am responsible for you Jack. I brought this on you; all I want is for you to be happy."

"And happy I am Jasper. Once I and Nikki get this thing done I can finally say that's my wife instead of girlfriend."

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into Jack, marriage is a sacred and holy-"

"I swear to Christ if you say one more word about how special marriage is I will drain half of your life-force out," I growled.

He sighed.

"Look I have had ten years to think about this, I am sure Jasper. Now let's hurry up and get this done. Lord knows I will be in major emo mode after this."

We continued to our destination silently. Jasper knew I needed some quiet time for what I was about to do.

Soon the smell of fresh mowed grass and old cement stone and marble filled the air; the area was littered with tombstones. We walked at a human pace to the one I sought. I was in no hurry, but I was in no desire to hold this off.

"I will wait here," Jasper said, giving me the space I needed.

"Thanks," I said.

I took a deep breath and headed for the grave marker.

I stood in front of it, not sure why I was here.

"Hello mom. Guess what? I am getting married."

**Fusedtwilight: Bet none of you saw that coming! So I got bad news for all you kin and kindred lovers. Next chapter...will be the last chapter. That's right, we only have ONE more chapter until the story is over. **

**Next chapter will be filled with emotions, heartfelt confessions and of course the wedding of Jack and Nikki. Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

Kin and Kindred

Chapter 27

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing and thanks to drowninginblackwater, x-rayLady, Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings, Noble Korhedron, Toshii519, Nadia26, jojostar, CAROLINA GREY, and sunkissedchris for your reviews. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this story and send me awesome reviews to help motivate me and thanks to everyone who put this on your favorites and put it on your alerts. Well the end is here, the last chapter. Jack and Nikki will be married and all will be right. Or will it?**

Jack P.O.V

I stared at my mom's tombstone. Obviously there was nothing in it. Years ago I did some research into what the authorities thought happened to mom and me.

It was a cold case. No one knew what happened to her or me. They proclaimed me dead. The police hounds found the spot where Jasper bit me. All that blood made them think it was a murder scene, which was half right. They figured mom got wasted and was passed out when the fire started. Once again half right. She was wasted when I found her, but the fire didn't start until she was already dead. They figured there was a gas leak mom was passed out with a lit cigarette and ka-blam!

Good thing Jasper had been there to clean things up, I wonder what the police would have done had they found mom's ashes?

A token funeral was held for her and me. The graves were empty of course. There was nothing to bury. Ever wonder what it is like to look at your own grave? To see your name engraved on the stone, the date of birth and death. It made me think. Made me think of my human life. Made me try and remember those days when I was a human. Before I became this. It wasn't easy. Trying to remember past the pain of the transformation, trying to remember past those days when all my senses were dull and muddy.

I had to wonder who attended. Which relatives actually attended? Which of mom's friends? It was amazing that a bi-polar alcoholic bitch like her could have so many friends.

Did anyone cry? Did anyone make any stupid speeches? Did anyone ever come to visit our graves, to mourn, to remember, to reminisce.

When a vampire dies there is no grave, only the spot where they were burned. Our kind has no real place to visit the bodies of the deceased because there is only nothing but ash, long since blown away by the wind.

I had to wonder what vampires do to mourn? Do we go to the spot where their comrade died? Or do they simply rely on the memories they had? Our memories are much better than humans, I can remember every word I have spoken since the day I became a vampire. I could spend the next eleven years repeating every word.

It is no wonder why our kind go mad if they lose their true love. Humans are lucky at being able to forget, time can erode their memories, leaving nothing but a bitter afterimage. A dull echo of what was. But for us we remember everything, every single moment of bliss or horror plays over and over again, as vivid as the moment it happened.

Humans have the option of having the memories fade, the pain dull. But vampires don't. Every painful memory we have is with us. Maybe that is why so many of us are such assholes. After all scratch the surface of evil and you find pain, pain makes us angry, and pain makes us bitter. Pain makes us resentful of those who have not had any pain.

But we are also blessed, for we remember the good times just as well. There were few things I remember well from my human life, and although plenty things have happened to cause me pain. But I know for a fact I have more happy memories to overrun the bad. Meeting Nikki for the first time, our first kiss, all the times we kissed, held one another, touched one another.

My life with the Cullens, training with Jasper, being taught how to ride a motorcycle. Alice dressing me in new clothes, fussing over my appearance, mom used to fuss over my appearance, only unlike Alice she would throw a shit fit if I didn't wear what she wanted. She would bitch and moan about how I looked like a slob and I should care more about what other people thought of me.

Carlisle and Esme, teaching me how to cook or helping me learn more about biology (which helped me in my healing). Esme giving me the pure love and affection that only a true mother can give, Carlisle helping fill the hole my dad left.

Nessie being the little sister I always wanted, both of us the babies of the family, both of us knowing what it's like to be the kid.

Edward and Bella helping me understand how to be a better person for Nikki, how to understand her, how to compromise with her, how to be more sophisticated and they helped me broaden my taste in music and books.

Rose was the bitchy sister I never wanted, but she was not afraid to be truthful to me, no matter how much it hurt. She did not believe in little white lies so she did not try and fill me with false hope, I appreciated that. She was a tough brad; I had to give her that. I respect her for her straight-forwardness. Even if it made her a bitch.

Emmett was like the kick ass, older brother I always wanted. We were thick as thieves him and me. I could be as vulgar and crude in front of him and he would be just as crude and vulgar. We cared not for being polite or mature. We wanted something, we took it, we wanted to do something we did it, no matter how dumb or immature. That was why he was going to be the best man at my wedding.

Seth, Collin and Brady may be my natural enemies but we showed that you can be friends no matter what species. Those three were my groom's men. They helped me have that piece of childhood I missed out on. It helped they phased and stayed young. They were like brothers to me now.

The Cullens were the family I should have had, they taught me the value of life, and they taught me of love and trust. How many memories had I made with these people that made my human memories pale in comparison?

Did I ever really have a family? Or did I only dream I had one?

Well no matter what, I need to get this over with.

"Well, here I am, eleven years and still kicking, you'd think I would have pissed the wrong person off and been killed a long time ago. Good news, I am getting married. That's right, I found a girl who can take my shit. I proposed to her years ago but she wanted to wait until we settled into our vampire instincts and stuff. So now we are already and shit and tomorrow we are getting married. Her name is Nikki Valenti. She comes from a rich family in Vegas. Me and a rich girl, who'd have thought?"

I placed the flower I got for her on the ground.

"Got you a rose. Sorry I haven't been to visit you in years. You know me and facing my grief. I am better at sulking and yelling, sound familiar? I am in full control of my power. Still haven't figured out how it carried over from my human life. Sorry I killed you; I just wanted to see you again. I was mad, I was stupid and...I missed you. I mean you could be a real bitch sometimes you know. One moment you were the best mom, the next you were this cold hearted witch who thought the world revolved around her and made everyone miserable. Speaking of miserable I looked dad up, he is living in North Carolina with a wife and three kids. Glad one of you was happy."

I glanced over at Jasper who was far enough away that he could give me some privacy.

"I thought I would come and say I love you. Even though we had some major issues and it all ended like a nightmare, I still love you and I hope you can forgive me. I forgive you for the shit you did to me. I was always so busy thinking about me and what you were doing to me I never thought about what caused you to be what you were. I mean I knew you had it rough as a kid. Guess it followed you all the way as an adult huh? I wish things could have gone differently. I wish you were a happier person, I wish you didn't drink so fucking much, I wish you hadn't taught me how to be bitter and mean. But it has helped me in life, and I can't hate this life, it gave me Nikki. I don't know what the fuck I am saying or doing now actually. Maybe closure or some shit."

I ran my hand through my hair.

"I was expecting more tears or something more heartfelt. But what else is there for me to say? I am sorry I killed you. I miss you some times. I miss the good you, that loved me more than that fucking bottle of Jack. Hey, bottle of Jack. Maybe that is where you got my name from? The one thing you loved most...sorry. Anyway...I am saying goodbye. I have mourned you, I have cried over you, I have suffered over you. But now I am done. I will not make your mistakes. You wallowed so much in the past you forgot to look to the future, you never forgave or forgot. Well I can't forget, but I will forgive. I have a new family now, one that loves me and protects me. It has been tough adapting but I have done it. I don't know where you are now, hell, heaven. Wherever I hope you finally have the peace you never had before. I hope now you can be happy."

I leaned down and kissed the tombstone of my mother.

"Goodbye mom, I love you and will think of you every now and then. I promise I will live the life we should have had."

I turned and left.

Were you expecting me to cry? Were you expecting me to be nicer? Well sorry to disappoint. Normal people would cry and make a longer more loving speech, but mom and me didn't have the kind of relationship most had.

I walked at a human pace until I was next to Jasper. I wasn't bursting with emotions, I felt calm and relaxed. And it wasn't because of him.

"Ready?" he asked.

Yep, let's get out of this shit hole. I am never coming back here again."

We ran back to Nevada. Back to our kin, back to our kindred. Back to our friends and family, back to our father, mother, sisters, brothers and lovers. Jasper never once said something sappy or tried to be emotional with me. I was thankful for that.

I said what I had to say. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Nikki P.O.V

Was it possible for a vampire to throw up?

I mean we don't eat but I am sure I have some left over blood from that stag I had yesterday. I feel like I could throw up. Which would be more disgusting then human vomit. We were deep in the Nevada dessert. The Cullen's owned a large fancy house out here. It was in the middle of nowhere hundreds of miles from civilization and the land was private property. So we could stand out in the sun and not worry about a human seeing us.

I was in the green room. It was very hot because of the sun which was glaring down on me, causing my skin to sparkle. I smelled one of Esme's flowers. Its sweet scent helped calm me, helped sooth my nerves.

We have lived out here for four years now. Carlisle got a job as a night doctor at the hospital down in town. It was nice being in my home state of Nevada. We were far from Vegas of course.

I did some research on my family. Dad's business didn't do so well for a while. He was too busy grieving me to effectively run it. Then the amazing happened. Mom got pregnant and had a baby girl. After that things got better for them. I guess my little sister was what they needed to move on.

I was regretful that I would never be able to meet her, play with her, laugh with her. But I was happy that my family was moving on and living their lives. My sister was seven years old now. I know mom and dad love her as much as they loved me, maybe even more.

Today I would be married. Although I still had the body of a thirteen year old I was twenty-three, definitely old enough to be married. I have known this day would come for years now, it was my idea we should wait until we were older.

Today I would be Mrs. Nikki Valenti-Whitlock.

I looked at the ring on my finger, the same jade ring Jack got me that day he proposed. I chuckled at the memory. Of all the things I thought he would do, proposing to me during a huge fight was not one of them.

My other hand touched my crest. The Cullens were truly my family. They helped me so much over the years. Helped me learn how to control this thirst, how to make this curse my blessing. I had a new family now, one I could love and protect.

I smelled him coming, I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. "Hello Miss. Valenti," he said into my ear.

"Hello Mr. Whitlock," I said with a giggle.

"You ready to be Mrs. Whitlock?"

"You mean Valenti-Whitlock?" I said.

"Sorry, you ready to be Mrs. Valenti-Whitlock?" he asked again.

I turned around and kissed him on the lips. "You know it," I said.

I ran my hands through his hair, he closed his eyes and a gentle purring sound came from his mouth.

"How did it go with your mother?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and looked at me; his eyes were soft but guarded. "Nothing really happened, it was a one sided kind of conversation. But I said my peace and I am ready to move on."

I kissed him on the lips. "I am glad."

"How are things going? Any more guests arrive?"

"Yeah, the Irish coven and the Amazon coven have showed up. Benjamin and Tia showed up, Amun and his mate didn't come with. Alistair is a no show as well."

He made an hmph sound. "Amun is a prick and Alistair has had too much excitement in one century, I doubt we'll hear from him for a while."

"Tanya and the others arrived a few hours after you and Jasper left."

"I know, I passed by them on the way here."

I had met Tanya and her coven years ago. I was instantly jealous of her and Kate. They were beautiful, tall, slender, and were older then me. I envied them that. They were all curvy and filled out, like Rose, Esme, Alice, Bella. Basically any female older then me.

I knew I was more beautiful then thousands of other thirteen year olds. Thanks to the venom I was better looking than most full grown women. But still I would have liked to have been a little older, a little taller, a little more filled out. I would have loved to lost this baby fat on my cheeks. I am sure if I had been allowed to grow up more I would have looked like my mother.

But I was good friends with them. They helped show me even a thirteen year old can be sexy. And yes there is a difference between being sexy and being a slut.

Kate and Tanya, with some help from Rose and Alice helped me see even though I was forever thirteen I could look good. They were like the older sisters I always wanted.

"I can't believe we are doing this," I said.

He kissed my head. "Believe it baby. You and me are going to be man and wife."

"I can't wait."

"Well we could have done it years ago," he said his eyes trailing to the side.

I gently slapped his chest. "Oh stop it, I had good reason. We were fighting like cats and dogs. I didn't want our marriage to be like that."

He sighed. "You're right. Are you looking forward to our honeymoon?"

"A trip to Paris? Hell yeah," I said.

A butterfly landed on my head. Jack gently blew at it and it flew off. The whole green room was filled with butterfly's. Jack raised them in Velcro cages as caterpillars and when they cocooned he placed them in the green room. They brought such color and beauty to the garden, Esme simply loved them.

"You and your butterfly's," I giggled.

The door opened and Alice came walking in. "Time to get ready kids," she said.

"Coming mom," Jack said.

We followed Alice, Jack went off to go get ready and I followed Alice. It was time for me to get ready.

"You look really lovely," Rose said as she combed my hair.

"Thanks Rose," I said.

All us girls were in the same room, getting ready. I was already in my wedding dress. It was a special made dress to fit me perfectly. God bless Alice and her power of fashion.

I could hear the guys getting ready a few rooms over. Jack was complaining about how he looked like a stiff in his suit. I smiled. Some things never change.

"Jack, you better wear the suit! This is your wife's day, don't ruin it!" Alice yelled loud enough for Jack to hear.

I heard Jack mumble something about bossy know it all pixies.

"That boy, you have your work cut out for you Nikki," Alice said shaking her head.

"Don't mind him, he's just nervous," I said, "Jack and I really appreciate this Alice. Everything you have done for us. I am glad you are here for us."

Alice smiled at me. "Thanks Nikki." she snapped her fingers. "Oh shoot, I forgot the flowers! Esme, can I gather some from the green room?"

"Of course Alice," Esme said.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

She left the room at vampire speed to go get the flowers.

"That's odd," Nessie said.

Nessie was all grown up. She stood at five foot five; her hair was in bronze ringlets that fell past her shoulders. There was a lot of Bella in her face, she had Bella's round face and even had her widows peak.

"What's odd?" I asked.

She held up a bouquet. The same one Alice said she forgot. "Its right here, she didn't forget it."

"Maybe she forgot she had it," Bella said. "You know how she gets during these things."

"Alice? Forget a single thing about a wedding?" Rose said reminding us who we were dealing with.

"Maybe she wanted a new one, something to go better with the dress?" I offered.

* * *

Jasper P.O.V

Jack was still mumbling about how much he hated suits.

"Next time we get married I am going to wear jeans and a shirt," he said.

"Alice would kill you," I said.

I sensed Alice grow sad and happy. The kind of sadness you get when you feel so happy it transmutes into another kind of emotion.

I felt her run past the room, I was a little worried so I excused myself and went to go find Alice. I followed her sweet smell to the green room. I found her plucking flowers and crying. There were no tears but her shoulders moved in that way shoulders do for humans when they are crying.

"Alice?" I said.

"Oh, hey Jasper. Don't mind me I am just making a new bouquet for Nikki. The other one wasn't pretty enough."

I walked until I was right in front of her. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

She sighed and placed the bouquet down. She turned around to face me. Her face showed how much emotion she was feeling.

"I knew this day was coming for years Jasper. I don't know why I am making such a fuss. I shouldn't be crying right now but here I am."

I placed my hands on her arms and held her close to my chest. "Why are you crying?"

"Our son is getting married today. Lately I keep on thinking of when you first brought him home. How different he was then. Remember how he threw a mirror at us and fought Rose and Edward?"

"I remember how I thought he was going to cry about his lost humanity and instead jumped up and down with joy at being a vampire," I said with a smirk.

"Seems like only yesterday we were teaching him how to hunt and showing him the ropes of being a vampire. Now here he is all grown up and getting married."

"I wouldn't say he is all grown up, he is still the unruly kid I brought home," I said.

"I don't think he would be any less unruly even if he did grow up," I chuckled.

"God can you imagine what he would have been like as a sixteen year old?" she asked.

"Angst city," I said.

"We are so lucky he isn't goth."

"A goth vampire, not unheard of," I said.

"I will die before I allow anyone in this family to dress in hot topic," she said.

"You feeling better darling?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what is wrong with me. I wasn't like this for Bella and Edward," she said.

"Your having a mom moment," I said.

"A mom moment? Me? I never thought I would have one."

"Even you can't see everything," I said.

"Your right." she paused and got a faraway look on her face. I instantly knew she was having a vision.

"Alice? What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing...I thought I saw...never mind. It's nothing, lets go get ready."

She gathered the flowers she picked and we made our way back upstairs.

"Alice, you saw something. What was it?"

"It's funny...I could have sworn...I just saw an older version of Jack."

* * *

Jack P.O.V

I growled in frustration as I tried to put the damned cuff-link on.

Seth got up to help me and I thanked him.

"You sure you are ready to do this?" he asked.

"Fuck yeah, I have been waiting for this for ten years," I said.

"Hard to believe of all of us you would be the first to get married," Collin said.

"What's that supposed mean?" I demanded.

"It means you're such an annoying prick we figured it would be centuries before you ever found a girlfriend," Brady laughed.

"...Am I bothered?"

"I am not going to fall fo-"

"Am I bothered though?"

"Really? After all these-"

"Really after all these years you dress like a homosexual from a Brazilian porno?"

"I find that to be racist!"

"I find that to be truthful."

"You try having a temperature of 108!"

"You try actually growing some body hair, honestly you don't have enough money to buy new cloths but you have enough to buy wax for your chest?"

"Listen you-"

"Face," I pointed to my face.

"I am warning you!"

"Bothered."

"Damn it!"

"Chest wax."

"What!"

"Bothered."

"God damn it!"

"Home from south America."

"Stop doing that."

"I ain't bothered!"

"I give up!" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yep." I ran my hand over my hair and grinned at a smirking Collin and Brady. "Ten years and I still got it."

There was a knock on the door. Jasper came in, a smile on his face. "It is time," he said.

The glow I was feeling over my victory over Brady faded. Replaced by anxiety.

"Jasper, hit me," I said.

A wave of calm made the anxiety go away.

"Thanks." I clapped my hands together. "Alright boys. Showtime."

The moon was shining bright and the stars twinkled. It was one of the things I loved about desserts. The sky was so clear, you could see everything at night.

As a vampire it was even better. We decided for a nighttime wedding because we loved the sight of the moon and stars shining so brightly. It was under this brightly lit sky that me and Nikki fell in love. Where we had our first kiss. So it stood to reason it would be under this sky we would be wed.

The Denali coven, the Irish coven, the Amazon coven and two of the Egyptian coven had come, as did Peter and Charlotte. Some of the wolves were here as well. Jake of course and Collin Seth and Brady.

Carlisle was going to wed us, it wouldn't be legal, but who gave a fuck. People were getting married thousands of years before they decided to put it on paper. Since he had a heavy religious background we decided to have him be the one to merry us.

Rose, Alice and Nessie would be her maids of honor. Emmett stood next to me, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Seth, Collin and Brady stood behind him. All we had to do now was wait for the music to start and Jasper would escort my girl down the aisle.

Wish they would hurry the fuck up already.

* * *

Nikki P.O.V

Jasper held my hand as we waited for the music to play. Esme had the CD ready and when she hit play we would walk out onto the deck where everyone was waiting.

I had thought of this moment when I was little, only I imagined it would be my father not Jasper walking me down the isle, it would be in one of those large and old churches that looked like they were made back in the mid-evil ages and even had the rose windows. It would be packed with family and friends, all come to see me marry my man.

I imagined my mom in one of the pews, her mascara running down her face as she cried, dabbing her face with a napkin.

My eyes burned at the thought of them. They thought I was dead, they had moved on with my baby sister. I suddenly found myself missing them now more than ever.

My eyes burned. I missed them so much right now. I wish they were here.

"You okay darling?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, just can't believe we're finally doing this," I said.

"Need me to calm you down?"

"No I am good. Did you feel nervous when you married Alice?" I asked.

"Of course not. I was perfectly composed," he said.

"Liar," Alice said from in front of us.

Jasper sighed. "I was a little nervous but I kept myself composed."

I could not imagine Jasper being anything but composed.

"Thanks for walking me down the aisle Jasper," I said.

"You are welcome. Jack is like a son to me. He is the only vampire I ever created. I have trained many newborns, but I never actually raised them. It has been a very unique and insightful process. You and him are like my kids Nikki. I know I don't act it much but I really do care for you both."

"Thanks dad," I said bumping his shoulder.

He grinned, but then his face turned more somber. "You miss your parents don't you?"

"How did you...oh yeah. Empath."

"It's okay if you miss them. I missed my family when I first became a vampire."

"What did you do?"

"I stayed away, what else could I do? The whole reason I joined the military was because of them. I wanted to make the world a better safer place for them, I wanted to do something great, and I wanted to be like my father."

"What was he like?"

"Stern, strict, a no nonsense kind of guy. Real hard worker. He was my idol, I wanted to be just like him. Me and my brothers."

"You had brothers?" I asked surprised. I never asked about his family. I figured he had a mother and a father. But I never figured he had siblings. Then again I never asked.

"Yep, two brothers. Jessie and Jethro."

"Did you ever look into them after you died? Do you have any more relatives out there?" I asked.

"Oh yes. After I left and the war ended Jessie and Jethro got married at a young age. Both had lots of kids. There are dozens of Whitlocks out there running around now. They looked up to me because I was the older brother. When I left they said they would join the army too and be like me. I imagine they left home so they could make a name for themselves. When they had my funeral I imagine mother cried for me, I know father didn't. At least not on the outside. He was a real private man."

"Sorry for making you talk of them," I said.

"It's okay. I am glad they had happy lives. Some of my relatives still live on the family land. Many years ago they were facing financial difficulty until they received money from an unknown donor." he smirked and I had a feeling on who the donor was.

"I am glad my home has people taking care of it."

"You ever think about going back?"

"No. Things are different now, I am different. I prefer to remember it from what foggy human memories I have left. The past is dead; I live in the here and now."

The music started playing. "It's time," Alice said.

She was acting a bit strange. She had this look on her face, like she was trying to see something she couldn't quit see. She walked with Rose and Nessie ahead of us.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"With Nessie and the wolves being here it messes with her gift. She can only see humans and vampires, hybrids and werewolves are a blind spot for her. It kind of bothers her, not being able to _see _clearly."

The music stopped and a new song began to play. "Ready?" he asked.

"As I will ever be," I said.

* * *

Alice P.O.V

I tried not to seem bothered. But my power was really starting to aggravate me now.

It's like driving a car that keeps on stalling and jerking. Both irritating and frustrating. Because Nessie and the wolves were here it was acting up. If it was just one or two of them I didn't have much trouble. But the more there are and the closer they are with me the more it acts up.

It is like my power is trying to warn me of something. I keep on seeing what looks like Jack. Only he is older, his hair a little longer, his eyes red. He wore the same kind of black cloak the Volturi wore. It was a dark night and he appeared to be in the same area we were in. I saw a grinning Aro and Caius behind him along with a bored Marcus and some of the other guards.

The older Jack had a grin on his lips. It made a shiver go down my spine. But I didn't understand what this meant. Why would I be seeing an older Jack? That is not possible? As soon as the party is over I am getting far from these blind spots and mediating. Something about this vision is wrong.

* * *

Jack P.O.V

The vampires all stood.

The nomads all looked wonderful. The Amazon's dressed in leather and animal fur made from jungle cats and snake skin. You look at them and you instantly think hot.

The Irish coven had spiffed up as well. Maggie and Siobhan had their hair rolled into tight buns and wore dresses made from green silk. Liam wore a suit of light red. His hair was gelled and combed back, making him look like a stern C.E.O of a company. Alice had bought cloths for the nomads so they would look their best. Some liked them, others (namely Liam) did not. I guess he was one of those grumpy people who hate dressing up.

Benjamin and his mate were dressed in black with golden patterns woven into the fabric. I know you are not supposed to wear black at a wedding but Nikki didn't care. Plus when you look like you just stepped out of a GQ magazine who gives a fuck?

We stood outside on the large patio outside the house. Streamers and garnets and candles and rose petals littered the place. Velcro cages holding hundreds of fluttering butterfly's were stationed everywhere. After we got married we would release them.

Everything was wonderful, Alice had outdone herself this time.

Esme started the music. Soon Rose, Nessie and Alice came walking down the isle. Each wore emerald green dresses. It brought out the red in Nessie's hair. I saw Jake looking at her with that look a wolf gives his imprint. Like they are the sun, the moon and the world all rolled up into one.

Nessie looked at him, then looked away with a light blush on her cheeks. I saw Edward grit his teeth and I had to wonder how what was going through Jake and Nessie's minds. They were not together officially. Nessie knew all about the imprint, how could she not?

But she like Nikki wanted to wait until her and Jake started anything. She told me in secret that she did love Jake but she didn't want to interfere with his duties as alpha to the wolves back in La Push. She also said that she was considering making things official with Jake once she moved back to her parents cabin. Jake had finished college and had his own business. He and his friends Quil and Embry worked at a garage shop. Business was good for them from what I have heard.

Jake wanted to be financially stable for Nessie. Personally I don't know why they are waiting, everyone knows they will be getting married next.

Edward shot a look at me that clearly said _Shut up!_

I rolled my eyes. I swear, he still acts like she is one, she's eleven now. Get used to it Ed, soon your girl will be getting married.

The music stopped and changed to the here comes the bride song. Then she came. My life, my mate, my Nikki. She wore the traditional white dress and veil. She looked so beautiful. I could only stare at her as Jasper led her to me.

When she arrived Jasper gave her a quick peck on the cheek and shook my hand and went to stand behind Alice. Carlisle spoke the words and we put the rings on one another's fingers.

We said the I do's and he asked if anyone had a reason for us not to be together. No one spoke. They knew better.

Then Carlisle said "You may kiss the bride."

I reached up with trembling hands. I pulled her veil up. Her face was set in a beautiful smile, her eyes shined with happiness, I knew she would be crying. You can't hold that much emotion in your eyes and not cry.

We both leaned forward. Time seemed to slow down. Then I felt the familiar sensation of her lips touching mine. And then everyone began to clap and cheer. The sound was like thunder. We pulled back. I saw Alice leaning into Jaspers shoulder, shaking as she sobbed. Jasper patted her back, he smiled at me and there was pride in his eyes.

"I love you," Nikki said.

"I love you more," I grinned.

She grinned back. "Anything you can do, I can do better."

"I can do anything better then you," I finished with a smile.

* * *

Nikki P.O.V

"Holy shit!" Jack said in amazement.

We were opening gifts now. Emmett went first, he handed Jack a large box that seemed to be rather heavy. Jack opened it and his eyes got big and round. He reached inside and pulled out an exact replica of Master chief's helmet from Halo.

"That's right little buddy, I paid to have an exact replica of his suit, made to fit you. Cost a lot but worth it," Emmett said with a smug smile. Clearly pleased he had outdone everything else.

"Man this is awesome!" Jack said bouncing up and down like a kid on Christmas.

I rolled my eyes at him. Boys and their toys.

"Here you go Nikki," Rose said handing me a small box. She smiled like Emmett did when he gave Jack his gift and I knew I was in for a treat.

I opened the box and screamed in delight. "Oh my god! It's two tickets to see Justin Bieber!"

Jack frowned and rolled his eyes at how excited I was. We had been to dozens of his concerts over the years. I was still a huge fan. Twenty-seven years old and he still has it.

We got all kinds of gifts. Jewels, clothes all kinds of things. Emmett then broke out the sound system and started playing music and we all danced. Zafrina used her power to make a wonderful light show as we danced.

A few hours into the party and we were all having fun. I saw Carlisle talking to Benjamin and his mate. Benjamin was apologizing to him for Amun's absence. He was talking to him about possibly learning how to try the animal blood. He was amazed at how well it worked for the Cullens and hoped it would bring his coven closer.

Jack and the wolf boys were all admiring his new master chief armor. "I am so wearing this shit when I play Halo!" Jack was saying.

Siobhan was dancing with her mate. He looked a little awkward and I figured he did not like to dance. The Amazon coven danced with one another. It was wild and primal, they moved perfectly in synch with one another. It reminded me of the war dances the Native Americans sometimes do.

Maggie went over and grabbed Seth and pulled him onto the dance floor. He was surprised she grabbed him and they danced together.

"Yeah Seth! Tap that ass!" Jack called.

Seth blushed and Maggie glowered at Jack who was laughing with Collin and Brady.

Nessie and Jake were dancing, looking at one another with a look that said they were ignoring the world.

Yes, it was all so wonderful. Until it all came crushing down.

"STOP!" Alice yelled.

It was like a flip had been switched. The music stopped, we all stared at Alice who looked horrified. I looked at Edward and saw the same horrified look on his face as well.

"They are coming!" he said.

"Who?" we all asked.

"The Volturi."

There was a flurry of motion. All the vampires were zipping around. Jack was by my side and had my hand in his in an instant.

"I am so sorry," Alice said, "I couldn't see them, I was focused on the wedding and the wolves and Nessie," Alice was saying.

"Who is all coming? "Carlisle asked.

"The leaders and a few of the guard. They don't mean to harm us," Edward said, "I can hear them, they...what? That's not possible. My God!" Edward looked at Jack and there was pity in them.

"They are bringing a wedding present, I don't think you will like it."

* * *

Jack P.O.V

"Why are they coming" I asked. "How did they know?"

"They have their ways," Carlisle said.

"Oh god it all makes sense now," Alice said. "It's not Jack in it."

She looked at Edward. "How did we not know this?"

"Know what?" I asked.

Alice walked over to me and placed her hands on my face. "I am so sorry Jack, you have to believe me when I say we never knew."

"Knew what?" I asked.

"Years ago when Aro went through your mind. He learned things about you, things you forgot," Edward said.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Are they coming to fight?" Jake asked.

"No, just here to drop off a present." Edwards lips curved at the word present, like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"That's why I didn't sense them," Nikki said. "They aren't here to hurt us so my power didn't go off!"

"Everyone get together," Carlisle said. He turned to our gusts, his face somber. "I am sorry for this, if you wish to leave."

"Do not be foolish Carlisle, we will not leave you to face them and their trickery," Siobhan said.

"You know I will help," Benjamin said.

"As will we," Tanya said.

We all walked down the patio and stood facing the hill where the Volturi would come. I held Nikki's hand in mine. I reached out with my power and searched for them. I could sense them coming. They were in no hurry. They were walking at a leisurely pace. Which for a vampire is like sixty miles an hour.

I immediately sensed Aro. All these years and my power recognized the flavor of his life-force. I learned once I tap into someone's life-force I can track them more easily. I can track them further then I can others, like my power knows the scent of their life.

There weren't that many of them. With who we had here we could probably take them if push came to shove. With Bella here to protect us from their powers we could kick their ass's.

If it does come to a fight I am going to finish Alec. I still have a grudge against him and his bitch sister.

"We should phase," Collin said.

"No, they are just here to visit and talk, they have no intention to fight," Edward said.

Speak of the devils.

They came walking down over the hill. Like in Mexico all those years ago they were elegant and graceful. They moved in perfect unison, like the wolves do sometimes.

Only one of them didn't move as elegant. To a human he or she may have seemed to be better than even the most graceful ballerina. But to a vampire this one sticks out like a sore thumb compared to the others. He or she must be young. I have been a vampire for eleven years and I haven't gained that level of grace.

I could not see who they were. They like the guards wore those creepy black cloaks with the hoods up. But I think it must be a boy. Judging from how tall and the figure I was leaning to boy.

The only ones who didn't wear cloaks were Aro, Marcus and Caius. They were all dressed in old style suits. Aro looked cheery, Marcus looked bored and Caius was giving us all a hateful look.

They stopped twenty feet from us. When they did the guard all lowered their hoods except the new guy. I saw Alec and Jane. I also saw Felix, Dmitri, Santiago, Chelsea, Afton and a few others.

"Hello Carlisle, sorry we didn't phone ahead, but this little trip was at the last moment. When we heard you were marrying young Jack and Nikki we instantly left."

"Had enough time to dress up," Nessie said.

Aro's eyes focused on her and widened. "Is this little Nessie? Good lord, you truly have grown into an adult. It seems like only yesterday you were but a baby," Aro said with a smile. "You are truly beautiful."

"Thank you," Nessie said politely.

"Everyone, you are all looking wonderful, no doubt Alice had her hand in this. You especially Nikki, you are positively radiant."

"I just got married," Nikki said.

"It suits you very much," Alec said giving her a small smile.

I glowered at him.

Aro stepped forward and I heard a female whimper. I tried to look where the voice came from. There was something, or someone behind Aro. I tried to focus on her, because it had been a female whimper. But I could not properly focus on her. It was like my eyes kept on sliding away from her, until I could only see her on the periphery of my vision. I knew she had long black hair and looked a little worried Aro was leaving her.

I did not like her. I did not like that she could not be seen by me properly. What is she?

"That is Renata," Edward said. "You can't focus on her because she is a shield like Bella."

I remember being told about her. Unlike Bella whose shield protects her from mental attacks, Renata has a shield that protects her from physical harm. Every time someone tries to attack her her shield messes with their mind and they find themselves going in the opposite direction away from her with no memory of how or why they were running away from her.

Bella was the only one who could get near her because Renata's shield is mental and Bella's shield protects her. I wonder if she can actually focus on her?

"Renata dear, please tone it down, you are unnerving our friends," Aro said waving a hand at her.

I found myself able to look at her now. She was small and petite. Her eyes looked scared, they kept on looking at everyone here. I have never seen a vampire so skittish. The other guards had cool relaxed eyes, but Renata looked like she was facing the devil himself.

Didn't think it was possible for a vampire to be a pussy.

"There that is much better. Much more casual," Aro said.

"Not to be rude but why the fuck are you here? You were not on the guest list," I said.

"You mean Alice and Edward haven't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Alice I am disappointed in you," Aro said wagging his finger at her. "Then again with Nessie and the wolves all around I imagine your power is not up to task."

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on!" Nikki shouted. "This is my wedding day and you jerk off's are ruining it!"

"Nikki!" I said shocked at her outburst.

"What? Being around you all these years had an effect on me," she said.

"Of course, forgive the intrusion young one."

I was surprised when Aro bowed in apology.

"We have come to give you you're wedding gift."

"Couldn't have just fed-ex'd it?" I asked.

"Oh no, this had to be given face to face. Jessie."

The vampire who hadn't lowered his cloak walked forward. He stood next to Aro.

"We don't need a servant," I said confused why a vampire would be a gift.

"Oh he is much, much more than a servant," Aro said with a sly smile.

"Well who the fuck is he then?" I asked.

"Your past."

Jessie pulled his hood down and there was a collective gasp from us all except Edward and Alice. Edward looked tense and Alice looked angry.

I stared at him, shocked.

"Jack?" Nikki asked confused.

Jessie was...me. Well an older version of me. He was me had I been allowed to grow up. He looked to be in his early twenties, he had the same color hair I did only it was a bit longer than mine, more messy. His face had a stronger jaw then I did and more toned. It was like looking into a mirror and seeing what I might look like in ten years.

His eyes were deep red, the eyes of a newborn.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked.

"Whats wrong little brother? Are you bothered now?" Jessie asked. I froze, his voice was even like mine only older. But it was the words brother that really paralyzed me.

"Brother?" I croaked.

"Yes, it would appear you had a twin brother. When your parents separated your mother took you and your father took Jessie," Aro said.

"But I don't-"

"Remember? Of course, you had forgotten, you were only three years old when you last saw him. But when I read your mind when last we met I saw what you forgot," Aro said.

I turned to Jasper and Alice. "Did you know?" I asked.

"No, I swear we never knew," Jasper said.

I turned back to the Volturi, Aro and Caius were smirking, obviously pleased by the affect we had caused.

"But why is he here? Why is he with you and why is he a vampire?" I asked.

"Well that's a long story," Jessie said.

A lone butterfly flew by him. Swiped his fingers in it's direction and without even touching it, the butterfly was cut in two.

"Did you just cut that butterfly in half with a flick of your fingers?" I asked shocked.

"Yep, guess being special runs in the family little brother," Jessie smiled.

"So...your my twin brother?"

"Yep."

"And now you are a vampire?"

"Yep."

"And Aro dragged you all the way here to give you to me as a wedding present."

"Yep, congratulations by the way."

"And you can cut things without touching them?"

"Yeah, real useful for hunting. By the way, did you bring anyone to eat? I am thirsty as fuck."

I said the only thing I could think of.

"This is really, fucking lame."

**Fusedtwilight: Well I bet none of you even thought something like that was possible! Jack has a long lost twin who can cut you with his mind and the Volturi have brought him as a wedding present. How did Jessie become a vampire? How will his presence affect the Cullen's and will he be a negative influence on Jack? Stay tuned to the sequel to kin and kindred, Blood and Venom.**


End file.
